


Classic Rock Crack Fic- Group Chat

by Grungey_Romantic



Category: Bandom, Guns N' Roses, Nirvana, Punk Rock RPF, Queen (Band), Ramones, Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: A lil OOC, Chaos, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Angst, Oops, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Rip everyone's ears, Self Inserts, WIP, We tried, We were bored, actually a chapter on it, actually more angst than we planned, by ooc we mean johnny is actually nice, joey is everyones dad, meaning joey and johnny fuck in school and johnny is LOUD, mentions of child abuse, mentions of self harm, often written late at night or when we should've been doing school stuffs, our attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grungey_Romantic/pseuds/Grungey_Romantic
Summary: It all started when me and a good friend (his tumblr is @amazingaaron go check him out he is cool af) wondered what would happen if our faves were modern teenagers with access to group chats. What we decided: The result would be pure chaos. So we decided to write this insanity. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Joey Ramone/Dee Dee Ramone, Joey Ramone/Johnny Ramone, More TBA - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Cretin Clusterfuck

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THIS CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_-Sid Vicious_ ** _has added_ **_Johnny Rotten, Steve Jones, Paul Cook,_ ** _and_ **_Dee Dee Ramone_ ** _to the group chat!_ **_-_ **

**Sid Vicious:** help math will kill me

**Johnny Rotten** : okay same here but why is dee dee here (no offense) 

**Dee Dee Ramone:** yeah why? This looks like it was supposed to be a band thingy (none taken)

**Sid Vicious:** bc he’s cool i like him 

**Dee Dee Ramone:** ty sid ty

**Sid Vicious:** :D

**Steve Jones:** sid stop being a smol

**Sid Vicious:** excuse you i am Long™

**Steve Jones:** yeah u are physically 

but spiritually 

U are smol

**Johnny Rotten:** okay but I have to do something 

_-_ **_Johnny Rotten_ ** _changed_ **_Steve Jones’_ ** _s nickname to_ **_jonesy_ ** _!-_

_-_ **_Johnny Rotten_ ** _changed_ **_Paul Cook_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_cookie_ ** _!-_

_-_ **_Johnny Rotten_ ** _changed_ **_Dee Dee Ramone’_ ** _s nickname to_ **_fuck if i know where to go with this one_ ** _!-_

_-_ **_Johnny Rotten_ ** _changed_ **_Sid Vicious_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_hamster bitch_ ** _!-_

**fuck if i know where to go with this one:** HaMsTeR bItCh

**hamster bitch:** DAMNIT JOHN

IT WAS YOUR HAMSTER THAT BIT ME

**cookie:** hey we never heard that one

wait a sec

_-_ **_cookie_ ** _changed_ **_Johnny Rotten_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_filth_ ** _!-_

**filth!:** wow okay

ur lucky im trying not to get caught or i will change ur nickname

**cookie:** try it bitch boi

**fuck if i know where to go with this one:** hey gays mind if i add joey he has the sad™ today and i feel bad

also johnny (our johnny not u johnny) has been giving him shit all day and it’s Yikes™

**hamster bitch:** yeah sure he’s cool to!!!

_-_ **_fuck if i know where to go with this one_ ** _added_ **_Joey Ramone_ ** _to the group chat!-_

**Joey Ramone** : hi why do i feel like something is happening and is it bad i can already figure out whos who except for hamster bitch

**hamster bitch:** it’s sid but apparently both johnnys are DICKBAGS

oh wait i’m not the tallest in the chat anymore :(

_-_ **_filth!_ ** _changed_ **_Joey Ramone_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_leggy boi_ ** _!-_

**filth!:** sorry but i need to do that

no proper names here

**leggy boi:** okay fair

also i just noticed dee dee said gays instead of guys before adding me

**hamster bitch:** yeah but idc

i’m like 

idk but it’s not straight

**cookie:** does oUR LIL SID HAVE A CRUSH????

**hamster bitch:** NO SHUT UP

**fuck if i know where to go with this one:** HOLY SHIT HE DOES

**filth:** I’M IN CLASS W HIM RN AND HE’S BRIGHT RED-

SIDNEY WHO ARE YOU GAY FOR 

**leggy boi:** “johnny are you queer”? nope it’s “sidney are you queer” now

**hamster bitch:** IM NOT GAY FOR ANYONE

**leggy boi:** are you sure about that tho

**leggy boi:** honey everyone is gay to some point 

**hamster bitch:** yeah but i’m not gay for CERTAIN person

**fuck if i know where to go with this one:** i thought that said creatin for a sec im-

**leggy boi:** that’s a bullshit lie

**leggy boi:** jesus you’re so weird doug

**fuck if i know where to go with this one:** true true true

oH  
GUYS

DID I TELL YOU I GOT CALLED A CREATIN EARLIER??? 

**leggy boi:** wait fr

**leggy boi:** thats probably because you ARE a creatin smh

**fuck if i know where to go with this one:** weirdo creatin \\./

Why did i think that looked like a peace sign 

**leggy boi:** douglas-

**cookie:** WAIT

DEE DEE

YOUR NAME

IS DOUGLAS?????

**leggy boi:** you didn’t know???

**leggy boi:** bitch even LOOKS like a douglas smh

**cookie:** EVERYONE CALLS HIM DEE DEE HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

DOUGLAS  
D O U G L A S

**leggy boi:** bitch looks like a fuckin’ lego

**leggy boi:** cause he’s a lil lego bitch that prefers to be called dee dee :/

**fuck if i know where to go with this one** : please stop-

I came to have a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked rn 

**jonesy:** hA he just got kicked out for laughing

**hamster bitch:** well this is wild

FREDDIE FUCKING MERCURY JUST CAME IN DANCING BALLET WHAT- 

**filth:** iconic 

**hamster bitch:** HE’S NOT EVEN IN THIS CLASS

Wait johnny where’d you go

_-_ **_leggy boi_ ** _changed_ **_fuck if i know where to go with this one_ ** _’s name to_ **_that one bICON_ ** _!-_

**leggy boi:** there that’s better :)

**that one bICON:** ty joey ily 

**filth:** lol sneaked out because the teacher is a dick

**leggy boi:** sorry had to hide my phone lol and no problem

**leggy boi:** johnny which class u in

**filth:** i was in math w sid but i just ditched 

now i am wandering the halls

**that one bICON:** hold on i’m joining you johnny (our johnny) is being a dick behind me 

**leggy boi** : i dont get why john is always such a fuckin prick tbh

**that one bICON:** bc he’s a bitch boi

LET’S ALL DITCH AND HANG ON THE ROOF

**filth:** already on the way

**hamster bitch:** HOLD ON IM OUTTA HERE

**cookie:** sid did you just naruto run down the hall 

**leggy boi:** i just saw him

he zoom

i’m going out to gimme a sec

tommy is coming

and he just dragged marky out 

this should be fun

  
  
  


**that one bICON:** YAS MARKY MY DUDE

CAN WE ADD HIM CAN WE ADD HIM CAN WE ADD HIM

**hamster bitch:** ADD THEM BOTH

**cookie:** fun fact sid stopped to type that before naruto running again  
  
**leggy boi:** sid chill for fucks sake you almost knocked me over

_-_ **_that one bICON_ ** _added_ **_Tommy Ramone_ ** _and_ **_Marky Ramone_ ** _to the group chat!-_

_-_ **_leggy boi_ ** _changed_ **_Marky Ramone_ ** _’s name to_ **_Plumber Boi_ ** _!-_

**leggy boi:** there that’s better lmfao

**Plumber Boi:** i really fucking hate you, i just want you to know that, okay?

**leggy boi:** haha love you too

_-_ **_that one bICON_ ** _changed the group name to_ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!-_

**filth:** SID FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP NARUTO RUNNING

WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU

**Tommy Ramone:** why do i get the feeling i need to be the mature one

**that one bICON:** pls your the best mom friend 

**filth:** OH I GOT ONE

_-_ **_filth_ ** _changed_ **_Tommy Ramone_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_mom_ ** _!-_

**hamster bitch:** mother? 

**mom:** johnny i will give you 3 seconds

**cookie:** that sentence did not help your case

**leggy boi:** *sits back and casually eats popcorn* this is fun.

**hamster bitch:** I AM HERE

**that one bICON:** did you even breath.

**hamster bitch:** I did not have time 

**jonesy:** hey yeah almost there 

**leggy boi** : WE ARE ALSO HERE

**cookie:** SQUAD

ASSEMBLE 

**leggy boi:** **🤦♂️**

**cookie:** don’t gimme that emoji

**leggy boi: 🤦♂️🤦♂️🤦♂️**

**mom:** good lord here we go again

**cookie:** bitch

**mom:** don’t give me that foul language

**cookie:** bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch- 

**mom:** fuckin slut bitch don’t mAKE mE come OVER there

**leggy boi:** yall fucked with the wrong person 

oh sweet jesus

y’all i speak from experience here:

tommy is scary when he’s angry

**hamster bitch:** REGRETS, I’VE HAD A FEW

**filth!:** STOP WITH THE FRANK SINATRA FOR FUCKS SAKE NO ONE CARES

**leggy boi:** SID SHUT UP SKJGHFGKJFG

**hamster bitch:** wow

Okay

**that one bICON:** am i the only one a lil worried over how quiet he just got or??? 

**leggy boi:** who? tommy? or sid??

If you’re talking about tommy then you better sprint

**that one bICON:** sid

ik about tommy 

**leggy boi:** sid are you alive??? 

**hamster bitch:** yeah i just shut up 

**filthy:** sid we didn’t mean it like that- 

pls stop being so quiet its freaky 

**leggy boi:** ngl it really truly is seeing you be quiet

**hamster bitch:** DO YOU PEOPLE WANT ME TO SHUT UP OR NOT

**leggy boi:** woah okay c h i l l there mate

**that one bICON:** sid did you just angrly naruto run off the roof

**leggy boi:** excuse me wHAT

**leggy boi:** chECK IF HES OKAY YOU IDIOT

**jonesy:** he’s fine he just ran by me

but seriously he looks actually upset-

i have never seen him this sad it lowkey it almost hurts-

**leggy boi:** imma go find him

my son needs cuddles uwu

**filth:** do u regularly adopt people

**leggy boi:** isn’t that my job

i mean

im a severely mentally ill person

its kinda my job to casually adopt people 

so that way they feel like they have a place where they belong :3

**jonesy:** wow this got very wholesome very fast aww

can you adopt me too

**leggy boi:** try not being a fucking dick and maybe THEN i’ll adopt you 

**that one bICON:** pFFFT-

**filth:** that’s what you get for stealing my one not shitty water bottle 

**leggy boi:** dont make me find you and beat your ass harder than i did axl’s smfh

**cookie:** wait

WAIT THAT WAS YOU

**leggy boi:** uhhh-

**leggy boi:** sis needa catch up

**cookie:** THAT COBAIN KID IN THE YEAR BELOW US WAS TALKING ABOUT IT AT LUNCH

HE WAS ONE OF THE KIDS AXL WAS BEING SHITTY TO  
HE SAID HE LOVED THE PERSON WHO DID IT LOL 

**leggy boi:** bro that cobain kid is sooooo nice-

him and sid are my newest chirren uwu

**that one bICON:** should we add him

_-_ **_leggy boi_ ** _added_ **_Kurt Cobain_ ** _to the group chat!-_

 _-_ **_leggy boi_ ** _changed_ **_Kurt Cobain_ ** _’s name to_ **_babey punk_ ** _!-_

**leggy boi:** kurt my dear son welcome to hell

 **babey punk:** hello idk what’s happening but i will not question it

also why is sid vicious naruto running down the hall 

oh the principal just caught him 

r i p

**leggy boi:** I JUST CHOKED ON MY WATER SDKJGHSFKGJ

**filth:** can i waterfall????? someone stole my water bottle >.>

**leggy boi:** i’ll buy you a new one @ the vending machine outside of whatshisfaces room lmao

**filth:** thank you but sTEVE STILL STOLE MY LAST DECENT WATER BOTTLE LIKE A DICK SHIT-

**leggy boi:** lol my check comes today so i can buy you a fancy one

**filth:** you don’t have to do that

I have another bottle at home but i’m still pissed at steve

**jonesy:** WHY ARE YOU MAD WHEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER

**filth:** BC I GAVE ALL THE GOOD ONES TO MY LIL SIBLINGS 

**leggy boi:** should i add my brother into this gc lmfao

**filth:** i don’t think anyone else will object 

_-_ **_leggy boi_ ** _added_ **_Mitchel Hyman_ ** _to the group chat!-_

 _-_ **_leggy boi_ ** _changed_ **_Mitchel Hyman_ ** _’s name to_ **_smol bro_ ** _!-_

**leggy boi:** wassup lil bro

**smol bro:** damnit i was paying attention

**jonesy:** H Y M A N

**hamster bitch:** it’s like your last name is saying hi

**leggy boi:** well that’s us jews for ya

**leggy boi:** btw its pronounced “high-men”

and yes, it DOES trigger my OCD lmao

**jonesy:** my mind went to a much less innocent place than sid’s did 

**filth:** steve wtf

that is someones NAME 

you Do Not Do That

**leggy boi:** guys how do i escape johnny (our johnny)

he just threatened to beat me up for so fuckin reason

im gonna have a panic attack lol

**that one bICON:** fuck this i’m fighting him 

**leggy boi:** have fun getting your ass beat

where are you i need cuddles

like really bad ;-;

**that one bICON:** OMW

**filth:** can everyone stop naruto running pls

**leggy boi:** yay :3

**leggy boi:** nobody cares about naruto running anymore

it’s dead

just like i wanna be-

**hamster bitch:** dad no pls

**leggy boi:** tHERE’S MAI SON UWU

CMERE SO DAD CAN YOU CHU LE CUDDLES UWU

**hamster bitch:** i wanna 

but i am stuck in the principal office

not fun

 **babey punk:** the big oof

**leggy boi:** jesus christ

here we go again~

**hamster bitch:** guess who has detention :D

**leggy boi:** that’s your punishment you idiot lmfao

dumbfuck bitch headass

**hamster bitch:** i knew that… 

can i not be sarcastic 

**leggy boi:** can you not be a dumbfuck all the fucking time?

**hamster bitch:** you know what? 

fine 

_-_ **_hamster bitch_ ** _has left_ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!-_

**leggy boi: “** tHAtS nOt vERY pUnk rOck oF yOu”

**leggy boi:** he *does* know im just fucking around

right 

**cookie:** uh, guys?

i just saw sid in the hall 

he legit looked like he was about to cry

**filth:** eh he’s been like that all day

over-sensitive 

it’s just that kinda day for him

**that one bICON:** yeah no i saw him too he looked actually upset

should i talk to him? 

**leggy boi:** probably

my lil son probably goin thru some shit

the poor bean

**leggy boi:** okay i officially feel bad and guilty now

**plumber boi:** full offense but you should feel bad 

**that one bICON:** ha nvm Mercury beat me to it 

hmmmmnnnn 

**leggy boi:** fuck it 

bye 

_-_ **_leggy boi_ ** _has left_ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!-_

**jonesy:** noooooooo the squad is collapsing 

tommy you were voted mom friend pls help 

**mom:** for fucks sake you guys this is all yall’s fault but mine

**cookie:** JUST BECAUSE IT WAS OUR FAULT DOESN’T MEAN WE KNOW HOW TO FIX IT

**mom:** y’all are the most untrustworthy most troublesome children that i have ever met in my entire fifteen years of being a casual friendly neighborhood jew.

**filth:** hey we’re trying our best

i mean it’s shit

But we’re TRYING

**mom:** y’all motherfuckers best be tryin harder smfh

y’all fuckin wear me o u t

**jonesy:** :(

**mom:** y’all can’t give me ONE DAY to relax, can you? 😩😩😩

y’all i’m too fuckin tired to deal with yalls bullshit anymore 😩😩😩

**cookie:** BUT FATHER IS GONE WE HAVE NO ONE ELSE TO TURN TO

**mom:** maybe if y’all werent such s h i t h e a d s he’d still be here

**cookie:** we didn’t mean it tho

he knows we were just joking 

**mom:** :/

**filth:** what???? we were

**mom:** this is y’alls problem

byeeeee

_-_ **_mom_ ** _has left_ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!-_

**cookie:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WTF DO WE DO

WE HAVE NO RESPONSIBLE ONES

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**that one bICON:** sorry i got sidetracked 

what happened

nO tOMMY lEFt

oH nO

**cookie:** WE HAVE NO SUPERVISION 

wait sidetracked by what i thought you were with sid 

**that one bICON:** Mercury beat me to comforting sid and i was standing by to make sure nothing happened bc he seems great but idk him well enough and sid is a bit of a mess rn

Also i think side has a crush on him and if he hurts him more i will be forced to fight him

*sid

gotta protecc my Bassist Bud ™ 

**babey punk:** im just gonna pretend that im not here

**that one bICON:** noooooooo child :(

**babey punk:** heheheh

**cookie:** wait what do you mean you think sid has a crush on Mercury

**babey punk:** Freddie is in my choir class and he has the best voice tbh

**that one bICON:** ngl i wouldnt be surprised if he got every solo :/

**filth:** same tbh 

but what do you mean sid had a crush on him???

**that one bICON:** i mean he just broke down freely in front of him which usually dosen’t do unless he trusts them 

and they aren’t very close

soooo- 

**babey punk:** poor childer :(

now i just wanna hug this poor kid ;-;

**filth:** kurt you’re the youngest in this chat

**babey punk:** and?

what’s wrong with caring for a kid that’s older than me?

**jonesy:** Dee Dee and Kurt are both wholesome we should all be more like them

**babey punk:** im wholesome now because you said that

**jonesy:** uwu

Hold on we need mom and dad and sid back

_-_ **_jonesy_ ** _added_ **_hamster bitch_ ** _,_ **_leggy boi_ ** _, and_ **_mom_ ** _to_ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!-_

**cookie:** hello we missed yall 

and also need Responsible Adults 

**leggy boi:** ughhh i dont wanna bE hERE

and honestly since when am i a “responsible adult”

**cookie:** better than most of us

**leggy boi:** once again h o w

**jonesy:** have you not met us?????

we are Chaos Children™ 

**mom:** yes i can see

**filith:** so

sid 

mercury, huh? 

**leggy boi:** oh sweet jesus here we go again

**hamster bitch:** yes he was nice to me what about it

**filth:** so is he your crush???? 

**hamster bitch:** will any of you ever let go of the possibility of me having a crush?????

**leggy boi:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no.

HAHAHAHAHA YOU FUNNY

**hamster bitch:** why are you all so bloody obsessed with me having a crush???

**cookie:** bc it’s YOU

**leggy boi:** because you’re like the l a s t person we’d expect to have a fuckin crush tbfh

**hamster bitch:** AND I DON’T HAVE ONE

**filth:** it’s painfully obvious that you do 

**hamster bitch:** it’s none of your business

leave it alone, ya? 

**that one bICON:** then why are you all defensive

**leggy boi:** fr though like

honestly

if you don’t like someone

then y u so defensive 

**hamster bitch:** BECAUSE YOU ALL KEEP INSISTING THAT I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**leggy boi:** if you dont have a crush then stop being so defensive lmfao

**hamster bitch:** THEN LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT

**leggy boi: 🤦♂️🤦♂️🤦♂️**

**that one bICON:** actually is my business i need to protect my Bassist Bud ™ 

**leggy boi:** out of respect for your sensitive lil self

im not gonna say what i was gonna say

plus i honestly just forgot what i was gonna say lmfao

**cookie:** a whole mood

**leggy boi:** im like the most forgetful person that yall will *EVER* meet smfh

**mom:** why is everyone like this

sid: chill it’s fine

everyone else: just ignore his obvious crush on freddie 

**leggy boi:** can i go to bed

**mom:** yes joey go to the nurse and tell her you have a headache she will let you take a nap and not bother you unless you stay til dismissal 

**leggy boi:** wait fr?

this-

tHIS.

**mom:** yes

if y’all didn’t sleep last night go do that 

you can make up class but not sleep and misery 

**jonesy:** tommy teaching some good self care tips what a good mom

**mom:** it’d be amazing if i took my own advice :)

**leggy boi:** bro i was just so depressed last night that i couldnt sleep lmao

also same on tommy’s statement

**jonesy:** let’s all go take naps :)

  
**leggy boi:** im literally yawning just thinking and talking about alla this


	2. New Kids On The Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are: New kids, panic attacks, a break up, people being jerks to Sid, Sid being gay for Freddie Mercury, and a whole fuck ton of things

**leggy boi:** oh shit im having a gay panic

**that one bICON:** who????? 

**leggy boi:** yall know that new aaron kid

im having a gay panic

**that one bICON:** have not seen him yet

oh wait i just saw him

OH SHIT HE HOT

**leggy boi:** bitch back oFF hes mINE

**that one bICON:** can i not just say that he is hot 

oh hey there’s a new girl too

**leggy boi:** i think her name is gia

she’s friends with aaron already im pretty sure

**that one bICON:** she’s got a leather jacket and a tattered skirt but also neat lil knee highs and a flower crown so respect 

**hamster bitch:** A FASHION ICON??? I THINK YES

GONNA GO MAKE A FREN

**leggy boi:** yall aaron is wearing our band’s merch and ripped black skinny jeans with black chuck taylors and spike bracelets im hAVING A gAY pANIC

HE’S EVEN WEARING EYELINER SDJGHS

**flith:** sid stop being a fashion victim jeeze

**leggy boi:** no u

**hamster bitch:** i talked to them they are nice i like them 

**leggy boi:** i just talked to aaron and he said he liked my outfit i-

ive never been this gay before

yall best be throwin my jewish gay ass in jail

**mom:** i just watched gia vibe check johnny-

**leggy boi:** sfkjghfsgjSFHJFDJGDFJGHDFJHF

IM WEAKKKKK

**jonesy:** We Have No Choice But To Stan Two New Kids

one to give joey a gay panic

and one to vibe check johnny (other johnny not our johnny) 

**mom:** johnny said some shit and she just went “Vibe Check!!!!!” and yeeted a text book at his head lol 

**leggy boi:** hOLD UP THIS SHIT GOT ME DYING

**that one bICON:** i like her

also like aaron he is Cool™ 

i am talking to him rn

and chill joey i’m talking you up to him

**leggy boi:** im sorry whAt™

you whAT mATE

**that one bICON:** I’M TALKING YOU UP TO HIM NOW SHUSH 

**leggy boi:** thanks for causing me to have a panic attack lmao

**that one bICON:** SORRY DID NOT MEAN TO DO THAT JUST WANTED TO HAVE HIM SEE YOU BEIN COOL

**leggy boi:** fghdjfghd i gotta go im having a panic attack lol

and its mixing with my ocd lmao

**mom:** want me to walk you to the nurse? 

**cookie:** well that took a turn

a bad turn

can we get an oof in the chat for our frien????? 

**leggy boi:** i 

pl eas e wa lk me th e re-

or get h er 

**mom:** where are you? 

im on my way-

**leggy boi:** guys b ath room floo r 2

**mom:** okay okay i’m comin’ with the nurse

**leggy boi:** so ry im a h a s sle

**mom:** you are Not

We’re almost there 

**hamster bitch:** well this is awkward-

no offense-

but idk what to say lol

**plumber boi:** oh w o w i missed a lot- 

**hamster bitch:** honestly yeah

**plumber boi:** oof

wait there’s new kids??? 

**cookie:** new kids on the block 

**jonesy:** NEW KIDS ON THE BLOCK HAD A BUNCH OF HITS CHINESE FOOD MAKES ME SICK-   
  
**filth:** NO    
WE DO NOT SAY THAT SONG 

**leggy boi:** i hate that song

it’s so bad it’s half funny

**that one bICON:** Y’ALL I SAW THEM BOTH AND

CAN YOU H E A R ME HAVING A BI PANIC- 

**hamster bitch:** yes

i am right next to you 

pls calm down 

**leggy boi:** hi hi hi im calm again lol

**babey punk:** HI YES GOOD 

**leggy boi:** im still kinda ocd-ridden tho haha

but im definitely better than i was about ten minutes ago

**that one bICON:** GOOD 

**leggy boi:** pls stahp yelling ;-;

jesus im still anxious hA-

**that one bICON:** oh okay sorry

hold on i’m coming upstairs i’m gonna give you cuddles 

**leggy boi:** yay yay yay yay yay

i need sooooo many cuddles rn

your cuddles are the best ;w;

**that one bICON:** okay okay gimme a minute it’s that one bitchy teacher’s class 

okay i’m out

don’t be suspicious, don’t be suspicious~ 

OH FUCK I ALMOST GOT CAUGHT 

on the move again

**leggy boi:** aaaaand im anxious again~

ocd and anxiety suck

**that one bICON:** sorry i panicked and forgot

**mom:** dee i can actually hear you singing don’t be suspicious quiet down

**that one bICON:** i have arrived with cuddles

**leggy boi:** this is just making me more anxious-

why am i so nervous i dont undersTaND

shit thats seven words sjhsdjkg

**that one bICON:** i’m here

**leggy boi:** gimme cuddles ;-;

**cookie:** better than any spy flick lol

007 who? sorry i only know dee dee

**that one bICON:** you will have the cuddles :D

**leggy boi:** guys hes so w a r m

warm cuddlies uwu

**hamster bitch:** that’s nice

**filth:** he says, laying across my body so i cannot move 

**leggy boi:** why am i so anxious though

i dont understand why im so nervous and scared ;_;

**jonesy:** bc god realized that if your abilities + motivation weren’t in check/represed/doubted you would’ve killed him by now

**leggy boi:** forget it

im done

bye

dont bother adding me again

_ - _ **_leggy boi_ ** _ has left  _ **_CREATIN CUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**jonesy:** I MEANT THAT TO BE NICE- 

**that one bICON:** goddamn it jonesy :/

**jonesy:** I STG IT WASN’T MEANT TO BE AN ASSHOLE THING I ACTUALLY MEANT THAT AS A NICE THING-

**that one bICON:** hes crying and having a panic attack brb

**jonesy:** SHIT I’M SORRY

**that one bICON:** brb -3-

**jonesy:** well i fucked up 

**hamster bitch:** that you did

**cookie:** yeah man that was Bad™ 

**that one bICON:** okay he’s calmed down a bit but he’s still crying

poor bby

jonesy you just /LOVE/ to fuck with people dontchya

**jonesy:** I DIDN’T MEAN IT TO BE AN ASSHOLE I SWEAR

I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY I WAS TRYING TO CHEER HIM UP HONEST TO GOD

I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER’S GOOD NAME-

**that one bICON:** aint nOBODY better hurt my bby anymore -3-

if any of yall hurt joey imma find you and beat your ass

**hamster bitch:** you say that like you’re dating 

**that one bICON:** so what if we are

aint nothin wrong with it

if u got a problem with it then you can fuck right off the face of the motherfucking earth 

you homophobic piece of utter shit

**hamster bitch:** never said i had a problem with it

just didn’t know you two were together

it is News to me 

have fun don’t get pregnent 

*pregant 

*PREGNANT 

i can’t spell 

**that one bICON:** wE’rE NOT dATiNG

all of you guys suck so much oh my god

**filith:** idk… you guys act like you’re dating a lot… 

didn’t you two kiss at a party once???    
  
**cookie:** i was there but it was to piss off other johnny

**that one bICON:** see now you guys are making ME anxious

okay fINE wE’RE dATinG oKAY now shUT UP ABOUT IT

**cookie:** tommy you owe me five bucks

**mom:** damnit 

**that one bICON:** ffs you guys bET ON THIS SHIT???

you guys all fucking s u c k

**mom:** dee 

Sweetie

it’s obvious to anyone with eyes

i was trying to be nice and say you weren’t but-

**that one bICON:** joeys seeing the messages and hes calming down uwu

**cookie:** good

**hamster bitch:** TELL DAD I SAID HI

**babey punk:** what’d i miss??? My phone got taken away 

**that one bICON:** joey was having an ocd-ridden panic attack, joey is depressed, joey and i are dating, joey is being a sensitive lil bean, and jones has become an extra huge asshole

thats basically it

oh, and joey left the chat after jonesy made a statement as to why joey was so anxious

**jonesy:** I WASN”T TRYING TO BE AN ASSHOLE I SWEAR

PLS TELL JOEY THAT I AM SORRY AND WAS NOT TRYING TO BE AN ASSHOLE   
I RIPPED IT FROM A SIMILAR TUMBLR POST THAT MADE ME LAUGH AND THOUGHT IT WOULD CHEER HIM UP OKAY

I MADE M I S T A K E S

**hamster bitch:** yes you did 

**that one bICON:** bro

you L I T E R A L L Y made him have a panic attack

**jonesy:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO

**that one bICON:** i /KNOW/ you didnt mean to but it really pisses me off

and it pisses joey off to

hes severe ocd, anxiety, and he also has bad schizophrenia and bad depression

hes a smol sensitive bean

ya gotta be careful about what to say to joey 

**jonesy:** I’M SORRY, OKAY????

**that one bICON:** i know

just give joey a couple days to chill and cool off and then try talking to him, okay?

i gtg bring him to the nurse so he can get his meds

ill brb

**jonesy:** okay 

**babey punk:** are we just gonna ignore that johnny said him and sid are cuddling or?????

**filth:** yeah we got bored of class and went to hang out under the bleachers 

and sid is a slut for affection and wanted to cuddle

except his idea of cuddling is “lay on the right side on a person and then lay across them til your head is on their left side and their arms fall asleep” 

except he also fell asleep and i don’t wanna move him

boi is a literal child 

also idk if it’s just because i have a whole entire person on top of me but it is warm out

**that one bICON:** sorry i was helping joey to the nurse lol

hes still crying the poor bean

we’re cuddling atm

what did i miss

joey says hes really sorry for being “so fucking sensitive to the point where my panic attacks have gone through the roof”

**filth:** he is Fine 

and he didn’t miss much just sid being a slut for affection and my arms falling asleep 

why is sid like this

**babey punk:** a sleepy boi?? Or a cuddly boi??

**filth:** yes 

**cookie:** good question

HEY SID

**filth:** NO STOP HE’S STILL ASLEEP I DON’T WANNA WAKE HIM 

**that one bICON:** joey fell asleep uwu

he is a soft boi uwu

uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

guys im a soft boi now

hes so cuddly and warm

**babey punk:** awwww uwu

**that one bICON:** uwu

should i add him in again-

**filth:** if he wants too

**that one bICON:** ill ask him when he wakes up

i wanna talk about smth that involved him but idk if he’d want me to say anything about it since i dont have his permission to do so

so imma just stay quiet

heheheheh

**hamster bitch:** i’m awake what did i miss 

i’m awake

but at what cost

**filth:** the cost is me regaining feeling in my arms you lil shit

**that one bICON:** the main point that you missed:

joey and i are dating uwu

**hamster bitch:** FINALLY 

**that one bICON:** >/////<

**filth:** he legit just squealed

**that one bICON:** okay joey says he wants me to say what i was talking about earlier

**hamster bitch:** ¿que?

**that one bICON:** for anyone who doesnt know just scroll up a lil

okay so basically

joey is a trans guy

poor bean just curled up in a ball-

**hamster bitch:** oh chill 

**jonesy:** never say chill again

but good for him

  
  


**filth:** jonsey don’t be fuckin rude

but yeah nice

**that one bICON:** okay honestly jonesy if ur gonna be a huge fucking piece of shit over the tiniest things like this then you can leave the fucking gc

like honestly

**jonesy:** i was talking to sid 

i’m fine with joey 

**that one bICON:** i dont

give

a flying

fuck

dont

be

a bitch

**jonesy:** okay okay jeeze 

**that one bICON:** THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU GUYS

IF I FIND OUT

THAT A N Y OF YOU

HURT JOEY

IMMA GONNA MURDER YOU

**hamster bitch:** i’ll help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**babey punk:** me too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**that one bICON:** joeys hugging me ;w;

i iz soft boi ;w;

WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO PRECIOUS  😭😭😭😭😭

**filth:** bc y’all are dorks??? 

i meant that affectionately by the way

**that one bicon:** bro hes literally the C U T E S T B A B E Y  😭😭😭😭😭

**that one bICON:** bro theres new emojis :O

and they work for us :OOO

👩‍🎤 👨‍🎤

**hamster bitch:** Dee Dee: *gushes about bf*   
me: need me a freak like that 

**jonesy:** slut

**hamster bitch:** i just want love is that too much to ask?????

**that one bICON:** oh go fuck johnny rotten for christs sake lmfao

**hamster bitch:** i said love not sex can u not read

**filth:** OI

**that one bICON:** sorry joey was anxious again

**filth:** he okay?????

**that one bICON:** i think?

hes been a lot more anxious lately for some reason and even my cuddles wont help him calm down as much as they used to :(((((

poor bby :(((((

**filth:** that sucks 

**hamster bitch:** D: 

o gays i just remembered i have a brownie in my bag

day improved by 1000000000000000000000%

**filth:** you are an actual child 

**mom:** that’s nice

**hamster bitch:** DEE DEE 

CAN YOU ASK JOEY IF HE WANTS A BROWNIE BC I CAN BREAK IT IN HALF 

**jonesy:** hello everyone i just woke up from a nap in history 

WAIT SID CAN I HAVE A BROWNIE 

**hamster bitch:** no ur a wanker 

**cookie:** ha get rekt 

**mom:** boys

pls

chill 

**filth:** i tried to get them to do that before it Will Not Work

also i just noticed like 99% of this school is named john/johnny 

**mom:** it can’t be that many

**filth:** me

ramone 

decon 

lennon 

thunders 

sid’s actual name is john too 

that’s just off the top of my head 

**jonesy:** … shit you’re right

**that one bICON:** joey says he’d like a brownie uwu

**hamster bitch:** OK I’M COMING UP 

**filth:** SID STOP NARUTO RUNNING EVERYWHERE 

**mom:** wait

sid’s real name is john????

explain??? 

**hamster bitch:** my real (full) name is John Simon Ritchie 

but johnny had a hamster named syd after Syd Barret 

and it bit me

and i said “ur sid is vicious” 

And now i’m sid vicious bc everyone is called john/johnny and my first name is after my birth dad who was a jerk

**that one bICON:** oh hi sid i see u

We’re in that one smol tiny hallway thats kinda hidden everything

**hamster bitch:** AM HERE 

**that one bICON:** lol

**mom:** wtf did your birth dad do

**hamster bitch:** nothing too bad he was just a dick 

**that one bICON:** joey’s crying again the poor bby

brb imma give him aaaaallllllllll the cuddlies

**hamster bitch:** heading back to the bleachers. brownie has been delivered 

**filth:** well there goes my peace >_>

**hamster bitch:** fuck u i’m a delight 

**jonesy:** eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh

**cookie:** i mean- 

**filth:** not really 

**hamster bitch:** …

WELL TOMMY THINKS I’M OKAY 

**mom:** well um- 

**hamster bitch:** kurt? marky? 

**babey punk:** you’re a bit wild 

**plumber boi:** you’re okay when… 

fuck lemme think 

**hamster bitch:** joey? dee dee? 

i’m not bad right

**that one bICON:** fuck all of you sid is a TOTAL delight

and we alctually mean that :3

**hamster bitch:** ty dee dee

**that one bICON:** np hamster bitch lmao

**filth:** i never said you BAD

you just get a lil annoying 

**that one bICON:** joeys calming down uwu

**filth:** GOOD

SID WHY ARE YOU NARUTO RUNNING AWAY AGAIN

**hamster bitch:** GONNA GIVE MY DAD A HUG 

**that one bICON:** sid im honestly beginning to think that youre adhd or some shit

**hamster bitch:** probably 

**that one bICON:** still luv u like a brother uwu

**hamster bitch:** ty uwu 

wait what was i doing

i’m in the middle of the hall 

am confusion 

**that one bICON:** literally me-

**filth:** scroll up 

**hamster bitch:** OH RIGHT   
TELL JOEY I’M COMING WITH HUGS 

**that one bICON:** he says hes not comfortable with hugs unless theyre from me-

**hamster bitch:** oh

I’M COMING WITH DUMB GOSSIP AND BAD PUNS 

**filth:** guys should i add the new kids i wanna adopt the smol punks 

they are also chilling under the bleachers rn that’s why i’m asking

aaron is bein a bean and gia is chatting with joplin 

guys i think joplin is about to adopt them may i pls add them 

**that one bICON:** get their numbers skdjghsfkjghsf

or their instagram usernames

**filth:** on it one sec

**hamster bitch:** un segundo puta 

**that one bICON:** Nenn mich keine Schlampe, du Schlampe

**cookie:** um

oui 

**jonesy:** paul what 

**cookie:** I DIDN’T WANNA BE LEFT OUT IF THE BILINGUALE THING THEY HAD GOING

**that one bICON:** btw, that says “dont call me a bitch, you bitch”

**hamster bitch:** actually!!!!!!!!

“puta” means whore!!!!!!!!!

get your insults straight!!!!!!!!

**mom:** when

when did you even learn spanish 

**hamster bitch:** i mean i’m not fluent 

but my mum and i lived in spain for a bit when i was v little

and my step dad is spanish 

**that one bICON:** you fucking idiot it means “bitch”

joey is being a soft boi ;w;

**mom:** sid do you ever notice you just drop info on your life w no context 

**that one bICON:** pFFFT-

mom be right tho

**hamster bitch:** and? 

**filth:** SMOLS ARE BEING ADDED 

**that one bICON:** you got their info???

i wanna meet both of themmmmm

_ - _ **_filth_ ** _ has added  _ **_Aaron Rose_ ** _ and  _ **_Gia Wilde_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _ - _

**Aaron Rose:** oh hi :)

**Gia Wilde:** hello y’all i’m gonna pretend to know wtf is happening :D 

**filth:** hold on 

_ - _ **_filth_ ** _ had changed  _ **_Aaron Rose_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_rosie boi_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_filth_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Gia Wilde_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_wild flower child_ ** _!- _

**rosie boi:** can we pick something more masculine-

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ changed  _ **_rosie boi_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_gay child_ ** _!- _

**gay child:** ty uwu

**that one bICON:** np child

**gay child:** oh sweet jesus ive been adopted havent i

**wild flower child:** ooo a pun ty 

wait have we????????

**gay child:** oh lord 

we have :o

:O

**wild flower child:** OH 

ty uwu 

**that one bICON:** joey says hello btw to everyone

**gay child:** hewwo uwu

thank you for adopting us ;w;

**wild flower child:** hello!!!!!!! 

ty 

**that one bICON:** not a problem uwu

**babey punk:** wait can i add some peoples

**that one bICON:** yee yee my guy

_ - _ **_babey punk_ ** _ has added  _ **_Dave Ghrol_ ** _ and  _ **_Krist Novoselic_ ** _ to the group chat! _ **_-_ **

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ changed  _ **_Dave Grohl_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_grohling along_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ changed  _ **_Krist Novoselvic_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_christ himself_ ** _!- _

**grohling along:** hi is this the chaos chat

**hamster bitch:** no this is sid 

**grohling along:** okay i walked right into that one- 

**christ himself:** ty this is the best nickname i’ve gotten 

**babey punk:** hey i gave you good nicknames

**christ himself:** hmn yes kurt lets count them: 

-john mulaney's tall child bit

-tree

-large man 

-dumpster fire on the empire state

-mountain 

-excessively long man 

-too heckin tall 

**that one bICON:** dont make me rethink changing ur name krist

**christ himself:** pls don’t 

**hamster bitch:** tag yourself i’m dumpster fire on the empire state 

**that one bICON:** tommy, (our) johnny, joey and i got an idea

**wild flower child:** wait the johnny here or the other johnny 

i am big dumb 

**that one bICON:** is john cummings here-

or is it just johnny rotten?

**jonesy:** WAIT   
CUMMINGS????

**wild flower child:** wait is cummings the one i threw a textbook at 

**that one bICON:** yeah what about him

im friends with him

even though he’s a bit of a cunt

probably

did he have long brown hair and a bitchy look on his face?

**jonesy:** HIS LAST NAME IS ACTUALLY /CUMMINGS/????

**that one bICON:** yes thats his legitimate last name

**wild flower child:** yeah that bastard

he talked shit so he got hit 

**that one bICON:** who did he talk shit about

if he talked shit about joey im gonna beat his ass

**wild flower child:** let’s just say fucking w my friends is bad for your health :) 

**that one bICON:** good lord 

who the fuck did he talk shit about though

**wild flower child:** K

smol girl doodling in the back of class

**that one bICON:** what did she look like

i might know her

**wild flower child:** smol

black hair 

bisexual bob™ 

vvvv sweet 

i’d ask to add her but i’m pretty sure i’m the only one here she knows and it would make her anxious so- 

not doing that 

**hamster bitch:** wait what’s the idea 

pls tell

pls 

por favor 

**that one bICON:** well now you’re gonna wait 

**hamster bitch:** ;_; 

**that one bICON:** okay tOMMY (our) JOHNNY

JOEY AND I HAVE AN IDEAAAAA

**hamster bitch:** sPILL 

**that one bICON:** MINE AND JOEY’S IDEA IS THAT THE FOUR OF US START A BAND

**hamster bitch:** YES DO THAT 

**that one bICON:** FJGSKJGKJG WHADDYA THINK TOMMY

GO ASK THE CUNT NAMED JOHN WILLIAM CUMMINGS

**mom:** I CAN PLAY DRUMS

**cookie:** i thought of something horrible 

john william CUNTings 

**than one bICON:** **😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

THATS THE BEST THING IVE EVER HEARD  😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

**cookie:** ty

**babey punk:** I JUST SNORTED IN CLASS FUCK-

OH NO

WAIT THIS IS THE ONE CLASS I HAVE WITH HIM FUCK-

**that one bICON:** JFDGHFJGHDJGHDFJGDGJHDGHDJ

MAKE SURE HE DOESNT SEE YOUR SCREEN-

**babey punk:** HE’S RIGHT BEHIND ME 

**that one bICON:** EVERYONE SPAM THE GC SO CUMMINGS DOESNT SEE 

**babey punk:** I THINK HE ALREADYAJKEDFS

Hello it’s Johnny 

Care to explain? 

**that one bICON:** i mean

cookie was right ngl-

pleasedontbeatmeupimprecious

**babey punk:** Sure

GUYS IT’S ME I’M BACK 

johnny just ran out of class

the teacher is yelling 

Don’t Like That 

**that one bICON:** guys imma have a panic attack brb

**hamster bitch:** I FOUND HIM

he’s in that lil secret hallway people hide out in sometimes   
he’s just leaning against the wall and breathing weird????

**that one bICON:** wait what

i is confusion whats going on

the fuck you mean “breathing weird”

**hamster bitch:** it’s like 

*rattly breath in* 

*slow shaky breath out*

it weird 

**that one bICON:** sid come over here and watch joey 

im gonna go check on john

haul some ass over here m8

and you have my special permission to naruto run

**hamster bitch:** I’M COMIN 

**that one bICON:** haul some ass motherfucker

**hamster bitch:** I’M ALMOST THERE 

**that one bICON:** okay joey says to just not really hug him unless he asks for it or signals for it (((when he crosses his arms over his chest; usually when hes super anxious)))

**hamster bitch:** OKAY GOTCHA 

**that one bICON:** ill brb uwu

**hamster bitch:** AM HERE

**that one bICON:** aight bet ill be back as soon as i can

**hamster bitch:** OKAY

**cookie:** okay he’s a dick but is cummings okay???

i feel bad now 

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ added  _ **_Johnny Ramone_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ changed  _ **_Johnny Ramone_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_bonus johnny_ ** _!- _

**that one bICON:** yALL JOHNNY IS GOING THROUGH A LOT OF SHIT WE NEED TO GIVE HIM ALL THE POSITIVE ENERGY WE CAN POSSIBLY GIVE OUR BEAN

johnny bby if u want me to change it i can uwu

**wild flower child:** okay johnny i’m sorry for vibe checking you with a textbook

**cookie:** and im sorry from the bottom of my cunt worthy heart for calling you cuntings 

*offers you a cookie*

**plumber boi:** am i the only one that pays attention in class?????

**that one bICON:** apparently yes

thats probably because you’re gonna be going to school to become a plumber  🤠

**plumber boi:** i am NOT 

i am gonna be a DRUMMER 

FUCK YOU

**that one bICON:** hAHAHAHAHAHA >:3

BUT SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS JOHNNY HERE NEEDS ALL THE POSITIVE ENERGY HE CAN GET

**plumber boi:** WAIT HE’S HERE   
WHAT HAPPENED?????????

**that one bICON:** poor bean got only hate comments >:(

GIVE JOHNNY ALL DA LUV

**flilth:** oh shit

unrelated 

but there are now two johnnys in this chat 

three if we count sid 

**that one bICON:** true

um okay how do we get this to work-

**filth:** honestly idc what anyone calls me 

**hamster bitch:** okay so he ^^^ is bitch 

**filth:** honestly sid fuck you 

**that one bICON:** okay so i had a breakdown and a panic attack

so did johnny

but we fine now  👌🏼

**cookie:** oh wow yikes that is a Mess™ 

**that one bICON:** sis can u ask joey if hes okay being added to the group chat again

*sis

**sis

***S I D

hahaha i cant type-

**hamster bitch:** yeah 

HE SAID OKAY!!!!!

**that one bICON:** yAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

LEMME ADD MY BBY HOLD ON

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ added  _ **_leggy boi_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ changed  _ **_leggy boi_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_sweet baby doll_ ** _!- _

**that one bICON:** ily bby uwu

**sweet baby doll:** ily 2 dolly uwu

**that one bICON:** ilymore bbyyy uwu

**hamster bitch:** GAY

**that one bICON:** >w<

**filth:** y’all aren’t gonna believe this 

**that one bICON:** im listenin

**filth:** sid you on??????

**hamster bitch:** yeah????????

**filth:** mercury actually asked about you    
quote: “he seemed a bit distressed the other day, is he alright? i’m a bit concerned”

**sweet baby doll:** he legit just screeched and the nurse yelled at him lol 

**that one bICON:** JDGHDHDG IM W E A K

SID IS IN LOVE WITH MERCURY

SID IS IN LOVE WITH MERCURY

I SHIP IT HARDER THAN AMAZON SHIPS ITS PACKAGES

**hamster bitch:** I AM NOT 

**wild flower child:** HOLY FUCKITY

oh wait i’m in class w freddie lol 

hold on 

i’m about to be The Wingwoman 

**sweet baby doll:** im tryna not laugh because sid is having a gay panic

but at the same time its fucking funny as hell

**hamster bitch:** NO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**wild flower child:** hush child 

**sweet baby doll:** i just smiled for like the second time today hehe

**that one bICON:** bAbEY

**sweet baby doll:** **😚**

**cookie:** am also in this class this is the best thing lol 

gia: hey, freddie, right? 

freddie: of course, darling! And you are…? 

gia: like john mulany, the new kid in town 

I’M FUCKING WHEEZING 

**that one bICON:** FHGDFGFJGHDFGJHDJFHDFG

**sweet baby doll:** lmao

wait that aaron kid just walked in

guys im having a gay panic someone help-

**that one bICON:** IM COMING WITH CUDDLES

**wild flower child:** wait aaron which class are you in again????

**gay child:** history, why?

**wild flower child:** do you have mrs a bc she said something about a quiz but idk if there is one and i have her next period 

**gay child:** yeah im in her class hAhAAAAA

the test got moved to tomorrow :3

**wild flower child:** OH THANK FUCK

**filth:** i was about to joke about when sid was gay for bowie 

but then i remembered everyone is a lil gay for bowie 

**sweet baby doll:** wehres dee dee

**gay child:** somewhere going towards the nurse’s office hehe

also thats true

**bonus johnny:** hey 

**that one bICON:** hewwo uwu

**filth:** hello other johnny 

**that one bICON:** well this is awkward hehe

**sweet baby doll:** i need cuddles again ;_;

**that one bICON:** omw uwu

**bonus johnny:** okay i’m gonna assume i missed a lot? 

**that one bICON:** probably

**cookie:** may i do recap??

**filth:** no bitch i am 

OKAY SO 

we have all the smol punks here they are adopted 

there have been panic attacks 

sid naruto runs everywhere and is his usual annoying self 

and we also ignore his obvious crush on freddie mercury 

**hamster bitch:** im not that annoying…

**filth:** yes you are 

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ removed  _ **_filth_ ** _ ,  _ **_cookie_ ** _ ,  _ **_jonesy_ ** _ ,  _ **_plumber boi_ ** _ ,  _ **_christ himself_ ** _ , and  _ **_grohling along_ ** _ from  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**that one bICON:** there thats fucking better

**hamster bitch:** ty dad 

wait when did the last two get here 

**that one bICON:** dave and krist?

kurt added them a while back

**hamster bitch:** oh shit I didn’t see them 

**that one bICON:** yall joey and i broke up

**sweet baby doll:** but we’re on good terms uwu

**that one bICON:** i heard that he already together with johnny

yALL I GOT PHOTO EVIDENCE

((*sends pic of johnny and joey on the roof cuddling*))   
  
**wild flower child:** awwwww cuties

**gay child:** i knew my gaydar was going off :3

**sweet baby doll:** haha im a total freak :)

**that one bICON:** nO.

**bonus johnny:** HEY

i happen to love that freak :(

**sweet baby doll:** >/////<

you guys are so idiotic >///<

you guys are literally friends with a total fucking freak

**wild flower child:** he says, like it changes anything

**sweet baby doll:** i aM A FUCKING FREAK

HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN MY ARMS OH MY GOD

AND MY ENTIRE BODY-

IM A JUNIOR AND IM 6 FEET 2 INCHES

**wild flower child:** bro most people stop growing by our age so that’s pretty normal 

**sweet baby doll:** jhgfdhfdjghdf

im a total fucking f r e a k

i get voices in my head, i have to check things over and over, i have bad luck with certain numbers, i have to clean my glasses a bajillion times a day…

hell i even held a knife to my fucking mother’s throat

**that one bICON:** okay i s w e a r im not trying to be a prick or anything

but lov you should really get checked out for that

**sweet baby doll:** no i know i need to

im getting checked out after school today

just watch me get locked up lmfao

**bonus johnny:** i’m sure you’ll be fine, angel 

**sweet baby doll:** haha we’ll see how long that lasts

**wild flower child:** i doubt it’ll be that bad


	3. A 21ST CENTURY BREAKDOWN AND ALSO EVERYONE IS EMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, some fluffy angst, people get detention, and they make a brilliant plan

**that one bICON:** so joey got locked up and is gonna be for the next 2 weeks

**hamster bitch:** he

he what 

**that one bICON:** poor bby is getting tested for other mental health stuff

he would say that he had these constant voices in his head

**bonus johnny:** ik he needs this for his mental health 

but i miss him :(

**wild flower child:** i hope he gets better :(

**babey punk:** hi my phone got confiscated what did i miss

**bonus johnny:** a lot 

**that one bICON:** i miss him already   
but probably not as much as you miss him johnny

**bonus johnny:** i miss my angel

i want him back

is that selfish?

**that one bICON:** not at all bby

**bonus johnny:** but i know he kinda needs this tho

**that one bICON:** as much as i want him back i know he needs it too

poor bby was on the brink of doing super super bad stuff

poor bb :(((((

**bonus johnny:** fuck it i’m gonna try to see him today whos coming with

i have the cookies he likes in my bag i’m going after school 

**that one bICON:** I WANNA COME I WANNA COME I WANNA COME

**babey punk:** wait is he allowed to have visitors???

**hamster bitch:** like that would stop us 

**that one bICON:** i jus remembered that he can’t--

they want him to fully focus on getting tested and stuff 

along with getting better

**hamster bitch:** can we at least try? 

**that one bICON:** mickey (his lil bro) and i tried and they wouldnt let us in

they wont even allow him to have his parents over

**babey punk:** consider: we are determined children and i’m 99.9% sure sid can pick a lock

**hamster bitch:** i can!!!!!!!

**that one bICON:** guys im not even fucking kidding

im not even overexxagerating

they physically will not let anyone in unless its his therapist or his nurse

they wont even let him get phone calls

**babey punk:** i’m tiny

i can squeeze in a vent 

they won’t even know

**that one bICON:** GUYS IM NOT FUCKING AROUND

YOU GUYS NEED TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY

**babey punk:** WE ARE AND WE’RE NOT LEAVING OUR FRIEND ALONE IN THERE

**that one bICON:** okay find go ahead get arrested for all i care

**babey punk:** been there done that

**hamster bitch:** same here

**that one bICON:** …..

wait mickey just texted me hold up

**bonus johnny:** should i ask how you two got arrested 

**that one bICON:** fr

okay so mickey basically said that hes just getting worse because he hasnt been able to have visitors

so 

uh

he literally bribed the nurses

so far hes the only one allowed to be visiting but theres a chance we might get to go

**bonus johnny:** YES OKAY I’M GOING 

I’M GONNA SEE MY ANGEL 

**that one bICON:** mickey said ever since he visited for the first time that hes a tiny bit better and a little more calm

JOHNNY OH MY GOD

YOU AND HIM ARE SO FUCKING C U T E

**bonus johnny:** i am not cute joey is the cute one 

i am the blob next to him 

**that one bICON:** bITCH-

ShUSH

B O T H OF YOU ARE FUCKING ANDSOME AS FUCK

**hamster bitch:** someone pls explain why i thought that said sushi 

**bonus johnny:** nO I’M NOT SDJFIFHSKDJ- 

**that one bICON:** because ur a sushi lover probably

YES YOU ARE FJHJHJDJFGJDFGHDFJGJDFH

**hamster bitch:** idk if i am i never actually had it 

**that one bICON:** i-

you-

jgfdjgdfhjgjdgfh

**hamster bitch:** i never had the chance 

**that one bICON:** rEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

GUYS IM SCREAMIN

MICKEY SAID THAT JOEY SAYS HI

**bonus johnny:** ANGEL HI I LOVE YOU 

**that one bICON:** WAIT WAIT WAIT

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ added  _ **_Mickey Leigh_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ changed  _ **_Mickey Leigh_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_mickey mouse_ ** _!- _

**babey punk:** DAD HI HOW ARE YOU

HI MICKEY 

**mickey mouse:** hi!! :)

**that one bICON:** /EVERYONE SPAM LOVE MESSAGES FOR JOEY/

**hamster bitch:** JOEY HI IT’S SID THE DUMBASS I MISS YOU 

**bonus johnny:** ANGEL

HI   
I LOVE YOU   
I MISS YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING RIGHT NOW   
I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN

I LOVE YOU

wait i said that already

I’LL SAY IT AGAIN FUCK IT 

**that one bICON:** I MISS YOU DEAREST CHILD I MISS YOU SO MUCH (not as much as johnny misses you)

WE LOVE AND MISS AND SUPPORT YOU

**mickey mouse:** he says thank you and that he misses all of you and cant wait to see u guys again :)

especially johnny :3

**wild flower child:** oh shit i might be late but-

HI JOEY WE MISS YOU AND HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER SOON

ALSO SORRY AGAIN FOR VIBE CHECKING YOUR BOYFRIEND WITH A TEXTBOOK 

**gay child:** hI DAD WE LOVE AND MISS YOUUUUU

FEEL BETTER WE LOVE YOU

**mickey mouse:** joey says its fine and that john probably deserved it 

**bonus johnny:** hey D: 

**mickey mouse:** he says he missed john the most uwu

**bonus johnny:** i miss him more 

**that one bICON:** congrats on being missed the most lmfao

**mickey mouse:** uwu!!!

he says that he’ll work as quick as he can to come back :)

**bonus johnny:** can you tell him i love him one more time before my phone gets confiscakjLjf

**wild flower child:** fuck the teacher took his phone 

**mickey mouse:** HE SAYS HE LOVES YOU MORE

**that one bICON:** oop-

**hamster bitch:** and they say romance is dead 

**that one bICON:** fr tho-

**babey punk:** who tf cares about romeo and juliet they didn’t even go through w a plan properly give me a joey and johnny love

**that one bICON:** yall

we dont care about adam and eve here

here

we care about adam and STEVE

**mickey mouse:** THAT JUST MADE JOEY GRIN LIKE AN IDIOT AND HIS SMILE IS SO PRECIOUS

**hamster bitch:** OKAY BUT DEE DEE STEVE IS ACTUALLY DATING A DUDE NAMED ADAM 

**bonus johnny:** which steve

**that one bICON:** i-

eXcUSe mE

**hamster bitch:** jones 

**that one bICON:** and whos le adam

pLSPLSPLSPLSPLSLETITBEADAMLAMBERTSDJKGHDKJGHFDKJGF

**hamster bitch:** um

no it’s dollar store adam 

lambert is dating another dude i think 

actually don’t even know the guy’s last name 

**babey punk:** ngl that’s kiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiinda sus 

uhg axl is being an asshole again

not to me for once

just in general 

he’s an asshole by existing

but like

can he Not 

NO ONE CARES AXL JESUS FUCK

**wild flower child:** am also in that class can confirm NO ONE GIVES A FUCK AXL    
NOT FOR YOU OR TO YOU 

can that slash kid he has an obvious crush on just dick him down already jesus 

**hamster bitch:** ajdhaisdjdfpoifj YES   
OPERATION GET AXL ROSE DICKED DOWN SO HE STOPS BEING A DICK 

**babey punk:** how tho

**hamster bitch:** um

well 

i didn’t there yet

**wild flower child:** shortened to OGARDDSHSBAD 

**babey punk:** SID WTF

DID YOU REALLY JUST DO THAT

**hamster bitch:** yes 

**wild flower child:** I’M SCREECHING 

**babey punk:** I KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU YOU ARE LOUD™ 

**mom:** i just got my phone back

what happened

**babey punk:** SID JUST RAN INTO OUR CLASS   
POINTED AT AXL   
SHOUTED “AXL ROSE MY GOOD SIR YOU NEED TO BE DIDCKED DOWN”   
THEN POINTED AT SLASH AND SAID “ACT ON YOUR OBVIOUS CRUSH ON HIM”   
AND THEN NARUTO RAN OUT 

**wild flower child:** i stan one (1) icon 

**babey punk:** THE TEACHER IS JUST STANDING THERE LIKE “WTF IS HAPPENING” 

**hamster bitch:** well i have detention but it was worth it 

**wild flower child:** wait hold on

**babey punk:** GIA WTF 

**mom:** oh no what did she do 

**babey punk:** SHE JUST STOOD UP AND YELLED “AXL SID GOT DETENTION FOR THE SAKE OF GETTING YOU DICKED DOWN YOU BETTER FEEL FUCKIN SPECIAL”

**wild flower child:** sid i will be joining you in detention 

**mom:** why 

**mickey mouse:** sorry joey had another panic attack but hes okay now uwu

**babey punk:** oh no dad ;_; 

**hamster bitch:** wait did you tell him what we’re doing?????

**mickey mouse:** nah hes just super anxious

hes not used to being locked up like this for longer than like a day or two or three

**hamster bitch:** awwwwwwwww poor dad ;_; 

**mickey mouse:** nurse just said that he’s already almost done with testing!! :)

**bonus johnny:** YES

GOOD   
HE CAN GET OUT SOON RIGHT 

**mickey mouse:** probably uwu

hes tryna not get his hopes up

**hamster bitch:** still 

that’s good, right? 

**mickey mouse:** yep :3

**bonus johnny:** also stole my phone back in the confusion

may i pls know how sid and kurt got arrested 

**mickey mouse:** joey says hewwo uwu

**bonus johnny:** HI ANGEL 

**mickey mouse:** he says he misses u the most lol

**bonus johnny:** i miss him more :(

**mickey mouse:** yall are honestly sooooo fuckin adorable-

**bonus johnny:** nice to know the brother approves 

**hamster bitch:** DID YOU TELL HIM OUR PLAN TO GET AXL DICKED DOWN

BC THIS IS PROBABLY THE BEST IDEA I’VE HAD 

**mickey mouse:** he just gRINNED-

**that one bICON:** KJFDHGFDKJHKJD Y A Y

SMILE FOR US DAD WE LOVE YOU

WE LOVE YOU

AND APPRECIATE YOU

**mickey mouse:** he says thank you and that he loves you very much as well uwu

**babey punk:** tell dad I love him too pls??

**mickey mouse:** i did, he loves you too <3

**wild flower child:** oh fuck this detention is saturday 

OH TELL HIM I ALSO LOVE HIM

**gay child:** tell him i love him too? pls???

**mickey mouse:** OKAY HONESTLY YOU GUYS CAN JUST START FUCKING SPAMMING INTO THE CHAT BECAUSE HES WATCHING RIGHT OVER MY SHOULDER

**that one bICON:** WE LOVE YOU DAD

WE LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH

WE APPRECIATE YOU

YOU ARE AWESOME UWU

WE ALSO MISS YOU SM

**wild flower child** : HI DAD ILY 

**gay child:** ILYSM DAD I MISS YOU

**bonus johnny:** ANGEL I LOVE AND MISS YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING 

**mickey mouse:** hey its joey hehe dont tell

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH TOO AHH 

ALL OF THIS JUST MADE MY DAY :3

TYSM X3 ILL TRY TO BE OUT FAST

**hamster bitch:** ILY

also saturday detention is a real thing time to recreate the breakfast club

**babey punk:** i gotta see this

i’ll be y’alls allison since i don’t actually have detention i’ll just show up 


	4. Love is Adorable (And Stupid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Johnny are cute and the gang comes to a horrifying realization

**mickey mouse:** yALL I GOT GOOD NEWS

**that one bICON:** THIS BETTER BE ACTUALLY “GOOD”

BECAUSE LAST TIME IT KINDA WASNT

**hamster bitch:** SPILL SPILL SPILL SPILL!!!!!!!!!!!!

pls 

**mickey mouse:** JOEY

IS

OUT

OF

THE

FACILITY

I REPEAT

JOEY IS FREE

**that one bICON:** yO

THIS IS THE B E S T FUCKING NEWS IVE SEEN IN THIS ENTIRE GROUP CHAT

**bonus johnny:** HOLD ON I’M COMING

**wild flower child:** DID YOU JUST RUN OUTTA CLASS

**sweet baby doll:** jOHN WILLIAM CUMMINGS YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK IN GEOMETRY RIGHT THIS INSTANT

**bonus johnny:** …

so 

can i claim being bender in detention?

**sweet baby doll:** wait what did you get detention for

**bonus johnny:** caught in the hall just now 

sid gia i have detention this saturday w you guys 

**sweet baby doll:** see love this is what you get

**bonus johnny:** but i wanted to see you :(

**sweet baby doll:** how much of school u got left?

**babey punk:** two whole hours this is bullshit 

**sweet baby doll:** …

fuck it

stay there im comin

**mickey mouse:** dR MCCARTNEY TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE FOR A WEEK TO LET THE MEDS KICK IN-

**sweet baby doll:** //DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE//

**bonus johnny:** NO ANGEL STAY HOME I’M COMING 

DETENTION WON’T STOP ME

**sweet baby doll:** fine  😠

**mom:** and he just left school

joey control your boyfriend 

**sweet baby doll:** joHN WILLIAM CUMMINGS YOU GET BACK INSIDE FOREST HILLS HIGH SCHOOL RIGHT THIS INSTANT

DONT MAKE ME PUNISH YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU

**that one bICON:** okay uh i didnt need to hear that-

**sweet baby doll:** johnny love gO BACK TO SCHOOL FFS

you adorable lil rat  ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

**bonus johnny:** TOO LATE IM DOWN THE STREET ALREADY

**sweet baby doll:** jOHN MOTHRFUCKING WILLIAM GOD FUCKING DAMN CUMMINGS

GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK IN MOTHERFUCKING FOREST HILLS HIGH SCHOOL RIGHT THE FUCK NOW 

**that one bICON:** okay i'm officially scared  (º □ º l|l)

**bonus johnny:** NO

THIS ISN’T THE FIRST TIME I SKIPPED

IM GOOD AT CATCHING UP 

**sweet baby doll:** have you learned N O T H I N G from me  (ノ°益°)ノ

**that one bICON:** THIS CHAT HAS LITERALLY JUST SWITCHED TO JOEY SWEARING AT HIS OWN BOYFRIEND WHILE BEING A SOFT BOI AND USING JAPANESE EMOJIS

IM CRYING HOLD UP-

**bonus johnny:** I HAVE BUT IM IGNORING IT RN 

**sweet baby doll:** dont make me blast that song i hate for when you get here

dont make me do it

because i will

**bonus johnny:** bold of you to assume I care

i wanna see you ;_;

**sweet baby doll:** love you can wait another hour and a half

ill be right here the whole time, okay?  (≧◡≦) ♡

**bonus johnny:** NO I CAN’T 

**sweet baby doll:** yes you can~ 

sis u been waiting for me for over a week in the first place

you can wait another hour and half

**that one bICON:** tonight on Johnny Got SmartPHOWNED By His Own Boyfriend:

**bonus johnny:** NO I CANT WAIT ANYMORE 

also im literally outside already 

**sweet baby doll:** …

dont make me play the other song that you hate even more than this one

**bonus johnny:** pls let me in it’s cold and I left my jacket at home 

**sweet baby doll:** bold of you to assume that ill let you in

ughhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FINE

IM COMING TO THE DOOR

**bonus johnny:** ty angel ily 

**sweet baby doll:** -3-

hey johnny

guess what

**bonus johnny:** what? 

**sweet baby doll:** ily  (◕‿◕)♡

**that one bICON:** aWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-

**bonus johnny:** ily more uwu 

**sweet baby doll:** not possible uwu!!!

**bonus johnny:** very possible

**sweet baby doll:** not at ALL possible uwo

**bonus johnny:** NO BITCH ILY MORE!!!!!

**sweet baby doll:** nOT pOSSIBLE YOU ADORABLE LIL R A T

**babey punk:** y’all are literally in the same room tho???

**that one bICON:** they havent responded in 5 minutes

are they fucking yet

USE PROTECTION KIDS

**mickey mouse:** as someone who is in the same house as the two of them

i can confirm that they are “doing the deed”

**that one bICON:** JSGHSDJFGHDFJHGHFGJDH-

**hamster bitch:** well i didn’t need that info 

**sweet baby doll:** sorry we were busy cuddling uwu

**mickey mouse:** “cuddling” as in fucking each other senselessly and making me not be able to do my own fucking homework.

**that one bICON:** pfft-

**babey punk:** exposed 

**wild flower child:** don’t get preggers 

**sweet baby doll:** just because im trans dont mean that imma get pregananant

**wild flower child:** i was kidding honest i’m sorry 

plus let’s face it johnny was defo the one taking it up the ass

**sweet baby doll:** JFGHFDJGHFDJGHDF

**that one bICON:** iM cRYING-

**wild flower child:** well am i wrong?

**that one bICON:** is she wrong tho???

**gay child:** get ready to die of laughter-

**sweet baby doll:** …

so what if he was

**that one bICON:** FHDJGHDGD-

**wild flower child:** AARON YOU OWE ME THREE BUCKS 

**gay child:** DGJSGJFGFKJDG FINE

**sweet baby doll:** (T_T)

**babey punk:** wait where is johnny

did he fall asleep or something? 

**sweet baby doll:** yup uwu

hes so warm n cuddly >u<

**hamster bitch:** that’s nice uwu

**sweet baby doll:** hes the c u t e s t thing when hes asleep i swear-

**hamster bitch:** how do i get a relationship like that

i wanna be in love too ;_; 

**sweet baby doll:** step 1

you physically talk to the guy you are in love with

in this case, freddie mercury

**that one bICON:** pffft-

**hamster bitch:** but consider: i will die 

and i have

and um

well 

there is a slight Issue™ with that 

**sweet baby doll:** whats the issue?

**that one bICON:** yeah m8 whats the issue?

**hamster bitch:** … 

hemayormaynotlikesomeoneelse

**sweet baby doll:** oh trust me he doesnt

bro ive known him since i was a little kid and he doesnt like anyone else trust me

hes always complaining that you dont like him back

**hamster bitch:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**babey punk:** pls don’t actually scream i’m right next to you my ear drums are about to implode again 

**sweet baby doll:** gdhjdhdfjhgf

**that one bICON:** chill child everything is fine-

**hamster bitch:** okay but quick question

why tf does he like me back??? 

**sweet baby doll:** ???

**hamster bitch:** i mean i’m glad he does 

but why 

**sweet baby doll:** beeecause ur an adorable bean that deserves to be loved?

plus youre attractive-

even to dee dee-

**hamster bitch:** more like annoying lil bitch that is overly emotional over stupid shit

plus is fucking ugly are you all blind 

**sweet baby doll:** nah sorry thats me-

**wild flower child:** bITCH NO TF YOU AREN’T I WILL FIGHT YOU 

BOTH OF YOU   
Y’ALL ARE THE FUCKIN BEST 

**sweet baby doll:** yall are blind af for me i-

**bonus johnny:** no we aren’t angel 

you’re handsome as fuck 

**sweet baby doll:** jghfdhghj no im not-

If the voices say that im not then im not

im fucking horrifying

i mean look at me

i have extra long limbs, i have constant voices in my head, i have ocd, i have to do things over and over again, and im just a total fucking freak

**bonus johnny:** angel when have the voices ever been right?? about anything??? 

**sweet baby doll:** yeah theyve always been right

**bonus johnny:** angel no

you look amazing

the voices in you head are assholes

ocd isn’t your fault 

and youre not a fucking freak

and even if you were you happen to be my favorite freak and ily 

also i will fight those fucking voices-

they are not allowed to make my boyfriend sad

**sweet baby doll:** they just started up again 

im gonna go grab my meds

before they get worse

okay m back

**that one bICON:** welcome back child

**sweet baby doll:** nnnnnnnnnn

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ changed  _ **_sweet baby doll_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_our lil angel uwu_ ** _!- _

**our lil angel uwu:** i really hate you dee

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ changed  _ **_our lil angel uwu_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_sweet baby doll_ ** _!- _

**sweet baby doll:** ty

**that one bICON:** np bby

**babey punk:** okay wow i missed a lot 

anyway y’all need some fucking self-love

**hamster bitch:** don’t you fucking hate yourself?

**babey punk:** yeah but we’re not talking about me rn 

**bonus johnny:** okay yikes everyone in this chat is a mess 

_ - _ **_bonus johnny_ ** _ changed  _ **_sweet baby doll_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_my angel <3_ ** _!- _

**bonus johnny:** sorry but i’m pretty sure i’m obligated to do that but i can change it back 

**my angel <3: ** gfhgfdhgf ily

**bonus johnny:** ily more 

**my angel <3: ** not possible~  (≧◡≦) ♡

**bonus johnny:** yessss~ 

**that one bICON:** jesus christ yall are the cutest fucking couple-

**babey punk:** aren’t y’all sitting together tho 

**my angel <3: ** yes 

we’re cuddling uwu

hes so god damn warm n cuddly uwu

**bonus johnny:** you’re fucking comfy tho~ 

**hamster bitch:** hey off topic and maybe a lil inappropriate 

but i think axl was limping today so he’s either hurt or the plan succeeded 

**my angel <3: ** either that or he took it up the ass harder than johnny did about half an hour ago

**babey punk:** I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT 

and yes sid i saw it was rly obvious tbh

**my angel <3: ** is it bad that im hoping yalls plan succeeded

**hamster bitch:** SUCCeeded 

and nah now he might be less of a dick

and also i’d feel a lil bad if he was hurt bad enough to be limping all day tbh

**my angel <3: ** FGDJHGFDHJG. 

true… 

same here. i have a weird feeling that hes just highly misunderstood ya know?

**babey punk:** maybe

but it still doesn’t excuse his actions

might explain them tho 

**my angel <3: ** there was rumors (according to his acquaintances?) that he was found crying this morning in the hall?

like basically having or was on the edge of havig a panic attack

**babey punk:** … i feel bad now

fuck we didn’t think this through 

what if we got him in trouble with someone fuck 

**my angel <3: ** sfjkgdfkjgdfkjfgkjdfhjfhgjfgfhg

**that one bICON:** i feel so bad-

**my angel <3: ** okay so i just texted one of my other friends about it (u wouldnt know them)

they said that axl has been like out of his mind basically

like always anxious, always going straight home after school, kinda always shaking

stuff like that

guys i think i know what’s up with axl

**babey punk:** … 

dad i really don’t like what you’re implying here 

**my angel <3: ** oh trust me im implying what u think im implying

jesus christ i feel so bad for everything that i ever did to that fucking kid

nobody ever deserves to be treated like that jesus christ-

**hamster bitch:** okay yeah so i’m super stupid please explain 

**bonus johnny:** sid pls be glad that you don’t understand 

jesus christ- 

**my angel <3: ** ifeelsososososobad-

**hamster bitch:** i still don’t understand? 

**babey punk:** sid- 

**my angel <3: ** sid just ignore it sweetheart

im gonna talk to axl tomorrow and apologize shskf

**hamster bitch:** but i wanna know what’s happening 

**bonus johnny:** sid, kiddo

just ignore it for now?

we’ll explain once we’re certain 

**my angel <3: ** im gonna talk to axl tomorrow

**babey punk:** oh no that’s the Official Parent Voice

this is baaaaaaaaaaaaad 

**my angel <3: ** indeed it is ;-;

**bonus johnny:** we’ll figure it out 


	5. ALL THE BULLSHIT GOES DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... ANGST

**my angel <3: ** just talked to axl and i convinced him that we’ll never ever hurt him ever ever again uwu

hes our son now uwu

**babey punk:** what happened???

**my angel <3: ** we were right

poor kiddo ;___;

**that one bICON:** jesus christ i feel so fucking bad now-

**bonus johnny:** i mean

at least he’s okay now ig???

**babey punk:** holy shit 

**my angel <3: ** true

like i said i feel horrible-

**bonus johnny:** look all we can do right now is the best we can okay? 

**my angel <3: ** fair enough

**bonus johnny:** … should we add him? 

**my angel <3: ** idk

i mean hes still living there

and idk if his dad watches his phone or smth

**bonus johnny:** oh right 

hold on

i have a Plan 

**babey punk:** do you not remember how our last plan went 

**my angel <3: ** whats the plan, love?

**bonus johnny:** gimme a sec i’m helping axl

you can password protect some chats if you do it right

so we’re setting that up rn 

his dad won’t even know 

**hamster bitch:** WAIT THAT’S A THING 

**my angel <3: ** yeah do that

**bonus johnny:** IT IS DONE

**my angel <3: ** yAY!!!!! :D

**bonus johnny:** SOMEONE ADD HIM PLS???

**my angel <3: ** aight hold up

_ - _ **_my angel <3 _ ** _ added  _ **_Axl Rose_ ** _ to  _ **_CRETIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**my angel <3: ** welcome to the group chat childer uwu

**Axl Rose:** um hi

**my angel <3: ** dont be nervous we’re all nice here

**wild flower child:** hiya 

this teacher is a Bitch™ 

_ - _ **_my angel <3 _ ** _ changed  _ **_Axl Rose_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_sweet as a rose_ ** _!- _

**babey punk:** hey

**hamster bitch:** hi!!!

-(this is awkward~)- 

**my angel <3: ** if any of yall motherfuckers hurt my son i stg imma beat your asses

**babey punk:** i’m not doing anything

also gtg i’m about to get caugtweve 

**hamster bitch:** aaaaaannnnnnnnnddddd the teacher took his phone 

big oof 

**my angel <3: ** lmao

thats what he gets 

im sorry i s t i l l can n o t get over the name “hamster bitch”

i just cant

**hamster bitch:** IT WASN’T EVEN MY HAMSTER

I NEVER OWNED ONE IN MY LIFE

FUCKING JOHNNY’S HAMSTER BIT ME- 

**my angel <3: ** LmFAO-

**hamster bitch:** :(

**my angel <3: ** oH SHIT PIERCE THE VEIL IS PLAYING I GOTTA BOP HOLD ON

WHATIFICANTFORGETYOU

ILLBURNYOURNAMEINTOMYTHROATILLBETHEFIRETHATLLCATCHYOU

ANDWHATSSOGOODABOUTPICKINGUPTHEPIECES

WHATIFWEDONTEVENWANTTO

**bonus johnny:** he is Violently Bopping™ 

**that one bICON:** lmfao he is tho-

**bonus johnny:** angel the teacher sees you she’s gonna try to stop you-

**my angel <3: ** im calm

sorta :3

**that one bICON:** lmfao

**bonus johnny:** ily <3

**my angel <3: ** ily moar uwu <33333

**bonus johnny:** no. illegal 

**my angel <3: ** jksfghfdjghdjk its illegal for YOU loving me mORE

because thats mY JOB

**bonus johnny:** bitch no 

**my angel <3: ** dont make me roast you

**bonus johnny:** idc it’s iLLEGAL FIGHT ME 

**babey punk:** goals right there 

**hamster bitch:** amen 

**babey punk:** ah, men

aka jesus was gay the whole time 

**sweet as a rose:** okay i wasn’t on so i wouldn’t get caught

but i’m physically holding back laughter in class now 

**babey punk:** good 

**my angel <3: ** happy babey uwu

we l o v e a happy boi uwu

**sweet as a rose:** oh fuck I think the teacher saw me

it’s the bitchy teacher oof-

**my angel <3: ** oop-

**that one bICON:** and joey oop-

**my angel <3: ** hEY

**that one bICON:** JHGJGFHFJHF

**my angel <3: ** aNd dEe dEE oOP-

**that one bICON:** im lowkey starting to hate you now

**my angel <3: ** yay ty :)

**sweet as a rose:** kurt was right this is chaos 

**my angel <3: ** it really is tho smfh

i mean 

you got a kid who naruto runs everywhere

you got a steampunk kid whos really shy but super sweet

you got a super gay kid that just got saved and who is now living with a bassist

you got a freshman for a drummer in a band

you got a one year clean from drugs and 2 years sober bassist

and you got a schizophrenic ocd lead singer who cant even control his emotions 99.999% of the time

so yeah

this e n t i r e friend group is cHAoS

**sweet as a rose:** nice

**my angel <3: ** oh yeah

and btw

not a s i n g l e person in this group chat is straight

except probably you

**sweet as a rose:** heh

actually 

about that-

don’t tell ANYONE 

**my angel <3: ** wait ur not-

you’re not straight?

i-

YOURE HONESTLY THE L A S T PERSON I EXPECTED TO NOT BE STRAIGHT

**sweet as a rose:** pls don’t tell anyone 

i’m actually begging you pls don’t 

DON’T TELL A SOUL PLEASE-

**my angel <3: ** as someone who has been outed by multiple people i swear i wont tell

because i actually respect people’s boundaries  😤

**sweet as a rose:** ty 

**my angel <3: ** np bby uwu

**wild flower child:** hey have any of y’all seen aaron today??? i haven’t seen him all day and he won’t answer my texts :(

**my angel <3: ** no i havent owo

donde esta mi hijo

dOnDE eSTa mI hiJO

okay honestly

if u were aaron where would u go and/or what would u be doing

**bonus johnny:** who knows

**wild flower child...**

WHO TF KNOWS

**my angel <3: ** aARON

**bonus johnny:** AARON CHILD WHERE ARE YOU 

**gay child:** sowwy im out of it today hehe

ummmmmmmm

i kinda got beat up haha ^^”

**my angel <3: ** wHo tHE fUCK

tOucHEd mY sON

**gay child:** YOU WOULDNT KNOW THEM DJKGHSKGJDFG

**wild flower child:** WHO IS IT   
WHO’S GETTING MURDERED 

**gay child:** /GUYS IM FINE/ SJGKHFGJKDFG

**wild flower child:** NOPE    
IT’S MURDER TIME 

**gay child:** IM F I N E -

**my angel <3: ** wHO 

hURT 

mY

fuCKiNg   
sOn

**gay child:** im fine ;_;

**bonus johnny:** you

you got beat up

that is not “fine” 

**gay child:** you guys wouldnt even know who it is ;_;

it’d be pointless to tell chu if u dont know who it is ;___;

**wild flower child:** IDC IT’S MUDER TIME

**babey punk:** why do you always go for murder

**gay child:** because shes my overprotective mom uwu

**wild flower child:** told y’all fucking with my friends is bad for your health 

**gay child:** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**wild flower child:** ily 

**gay child:** i wuv chu moar uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**wild flower child:** no bitch 

**my angel <3: ** fr im just sitting here waiting for you two to fucking end up together

**gay child:** time for me to murder joey 

**wild flower child:** oh no

we’re just friends

no offense aaron 

but yeah no there is Another Person

**my angel <3: ** owo?

**wild flower child:** am gay for a girl yes 

and aaron: no murder 

**gay child:** why not :(((((

**wild flower child:** bc it’s rude 

**gay child:** :(((((

**wild flower child:** if you’re nice enough (which you are you are beyond that) you get one (1) free kill okai you gotta save it so it’s worthwhile    
also joey is Nice™ 

**gay child:** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

Also Yes He Is™

**my angel <3: ** >/////////<

**bonus johnny:** y’all he is comfy af

**my angel <3: ** dhgfdjghdfj that just lowered my confidence ngl-

**gay child:** imma raise that confidence higher than mariah carey can sing  😤😤😤

**bonus johnny:** sorry angel 

**my angel <3: ** nah ur find dw 

im used to it anyway

**bonus johnny:** that 

that is not good 

**hamster bitch:** help am having a gay painc i fucked up

also joey johnny is right that is not good

**my angel <3:** okay breathe love

breathe hun

**gay child:** im next to you if you want/need a hug

**hamster bitch:** yes pls 

**my angel <3: ** aaron my gaydar is going off

**gay child:** uhh-

uhhhhh-

well i um-

**my angel <3: ** jesus christ was i right this entire time-

**wild flower child:** do i gotta fight someone what’s happenign i zoned out 

**bonus johnny:** i saw no offense it was creepy

**my angel <3: ** my tummy hurts ;_;

**bonus johnny:** hold on i got painkillers in my bag would that help????

**my angel <3: ** painkillers wont work on a hurting tummy wtf john  😂😂😂

**bonus johnny:** i don’t know shit about medical stuff and it was the first thing i could think of okay

**my angel <3: ** my jewish ass is gettin ready to celebrate hanukkah lmao

**wild flower child:** noice 

am blasting Christians and Pagans on my headphones uwu 

**babey punk:** things happening in class rn:

gia is aggressively bopping to that song which is funny bc it’s really folky 

sid is crying to frank sinatra’s “my way” and having a gay panic over something (can’t make out what he’s saying) 

axl is confusion 

teacher is pissed

and i’m existing 

**sweet as a rose:** am confusion what is going on 

**mom:** i stg am i the only responsible one 

**my angel <3: ** hey im responsible too :(((

also tell sid that that is a big mood

**babey punk:** i will once he calms down

can’t get him to calm down help 

**my angel <3: ** what class is he in lmao

**bonus johnny:** we’re all in geometry 

can confirm he’s an incoherent mess 

**my angel <3: ** jesus christ 

im alone in history :’)

**wild flower child:** okay i really don’t wanna but i will fight freddie if it comes down to it 

**gay child:** why does dad have a completely different sched than the rest of us? ;_;

also same gia

**bonus johnny:** bc he is smart and in an honors class 

so proud uwu 

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu

im passing almost all of my classes lmao

also 

where’s dee

bitch went fuckin bye bye

**wild flower child:** i texted him earlier he is Ill 

gonna stop by later to give him hugs

boi is probs napping 

**my angel <3: ** poor bean :(

oh passing time yey

johnny are you-

is that-

ARE YOU IN A PASTEL PINK SWEATER AND MINT COLORED JEANS

**bonus johnny:** they are comfy and also my last clean set of clothes 

**babey punk:** he’s blushing so hard rn-

also sid and i escaped to the roof and he’s starting to calm down 

**my angel <3: ** lets all go to the roof uwu

jOHNNY THE PASTEL IM CRYINGSJDKGHSFKJGHDSFKJGDHFKJ

YOU JUST GOT A BAJILLION MORE FUCKING TIMES ADORABLE

LOOK AT MY SWEET BBY SJGKSFGHDFKJGHDJGKJSDJSGSALKFJGK

**bonus johnny:** ik i need to change my clothes smh

**my angel <3: ** nO DONT CHANGE DJSKGHSKJFGHDKFJ

JOHNNY IS BABEY

JOHNNY IS *MY* BABEY

DNT CHANGE UR CLOTHES PLS 

I WILL LITERALLY SOB

**bonus johnny:** but i look stupid ;_;

**my angel <3: ** NO YOU DONT YOU LOOK FUCKING ADORABLE

YOU LOOK SMARTER THAN I DO KSJSKJGDGJKFDG

**bonus johnny:** >_>

are you blind 

**my angel <3: ** NO IM NOT EXCEPT WITHOUT MY GLASSES

AND IM WEARING MY GLASSES ATM

**bonus johnny:** better up that prescription then 

**that one bICON:** john you honestly walked right into that one-

**my angel <3: ** hi dee uwu

aLsO, MY GLASSES ARE BRAND NEW WITH A BRAND NEW PRESCRIPTION 

SO JOKES ON YOU YOU ADORABLE LITTLE SHIT

**wild flower child:** can confirm

ya look soft and warm 10/10 would hug 

**my angel <3: ** 10/10

would fuck again

**that one bICON:** DFJKHGDFKJGHFKJGHDFKJGGJH

**sweet as a rose:** didn’t need to hear that-

**gay child:** i JUST CHOKED ON MY CINNAMON ROLL SKJGHSKFJGDFKJG

**my angel <3: ** :3

wheres mah bby 😤😤😤

**bonus johnny:** hiding in the bathroom

dont wanna go to spanish 

**my angel <3: ** im coming rn uwu

with mega cuddles uwu

**bonus johnny:** i’m hiding in the last stall angel uwu 

**my angel <3: ** yay uwu

more room to punish you for teasin me last night

**that one bICON:** litERALLY CAN YOU N O T

**wild flower child:** MY POOR VAGINA EYES

*VIRGIN 

**gay child:** gia come pick me up im scared

**that one bICON:** jesus christ

AND THEY SAY I M THE INAPPROPRIATE ONE-

**gay child:** they just went quiet in the gc are they actually--

**that one bICON:** i walked in and straight out 🗿

bitches be fuckin 🗿🗿🗿

last i checked johnny was sub 🗿🗿🗿🗿🗿

**wild flower child:** reasons i’m glad i’m a girl: don’t gotta walk into the bathroom and risk seeing That 

**that one bICON:** joey’s a lucky motherfucker ☘️☘️☘️

luck of the irish ☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️

at least i think hes irish-

**wild flower child:** oh jeeze i can hear them down the hell i’m-

*hall 

eh same thing 

**gay child:** yall i can hear them at the end of the hall 

my poor poor virgin ears

**that one bICON:** /my poor virgin ears imma sob/

**my angel <3: ** sorry im back what happened?

**wild flower child:** my whole class could hear y’all fun fact

“Oh JoHnNy YoU fEeL sO gOoD”

**my angel <3:** i suggest that you shut your mouth before i come there and bitchslap you

**wild flower child:** WELL DON’T BE SO LOUD WHILE YOU’RE FUCKING IN THE SCHOOL BATHROOM JESUS 

**my angel <3: ** honey

young men like us have needs, okay

**that one bICON:** just choked on my fuckin tea but dghdfjghdfjh 

**wild flower child:** so do the rest of us

our need to to not know you’re fucking johnny’s brains out 

**my angel <3: ** …

gotta love sassy bitches  🤠🤠🤠

**gay child:** iM CACKLING HOLD UP

**wild flower child:** i’m the kinda human wreckage that ya love :D 

**my angel <3: ** oh yeah?

well i cant control myself because i dont know how  🤠🤠🤠

**that one bICON:** okay joey honey that was dark-

**wild flower child:** but we love ya for it honestly 

**gay child:** i wanna hug you now-

**my angel <3: ** why lmfao 

yall are best friends with a fuckin psychotic bitch who held a knife against his own mother’s throat 

and held a knife up to his brother and sliced his arm 

and is mentally insane and will eventually become a living vegetable

and has debilitating ocd and cant even do a simple thing  🤠

**babey punk:** no you won’t, dad. and we still love you

**my angel <3: ** again, why  🤠

**babey punk:** bc you are a good person okay 

**my angel <3: ** im really not but you do your own thing

you guys are honestly gonna regret ever knowing me lmao

**babey punk:** you are a good person 

and no we fucking won’t 

**my angel <3: ** can we change the subject because the voices are kicking in at this-

**wild flower child:** okay sure

HOLD ON GAY PANIC- 

**my angel <3: ** breathe for me luv

**wild flower child:** I’M TRYING BUT SHE’S P R E T T Y

**my angel <3: ** b r e a t h e

i n a n d o u t

**wild flower child:** OH FUCK SHE JUST SAW ME SHIT-

**my angel <3: ** breathe love

**wild flower child:** okay am breathing but fuck- 

she literally took my breath away 

**hamster bitch:** mood and also GAY 

**my angel <3: ** oh hi sid

welcome back my child uwu

**hamster bitch:** hi dad :) 

i’m a bit calmer but still freaking the fuck out 

**wild flower child:** elaborate?

**hamster bitch:** okay so i cannot flirty flirt

but i can snarky flirt 

and i tried to do that 

and i think he hates me now :) 

**babey punk:** again, pretty sure he doesn’t HATE you 

maybe he was just having a bad day 

**hamster bitch:** he picked me up, placed me outside the room, and closed the door in my face 

that sounds a bit like an extreme reaction to a bad day 

**wild flower child:** i rly don’t wanna bc i like him

but i will fight freddie for you 

**my angel <3: ** hold on imma come scold freddie for ya

ill be there in five

**sweet as a rose:** gia did you just yell at freddie from across the fucking room 

**my angel <3: ** LMFAO I FUCKING LOVE THIS KID

**sweet as a rose:** she just screeched “FREDDIE YOU MADE SID SAD YOU FUCKER”

she is yelling a lot

am a lil scare 

**my angel <3: ** FHGDFHGDFGFH IM WHEEZING

**babey punk:** remind me to never get on her bad side jesus christ- 

**wild flower child:** again: 

fucking 

with 

my 

friends 

is 

bad 

for 

your 

health :) 

**sweet as a rose:** that smile is tinged with murder 

freddie looks so fucking confused- 

**bonus johnny:** i can hear this all happening from down the hall i’m- 

child why do you swear so much 

you’re too tiny 

**my angel <3: ** there i scolded freddie for you lmao 

i dont think that he’ll be fucking with any of us anymore for the time being  🤠

**hamster bitch:** ty 

but do you still think he hates me??? 

**babey punk:** hE BETTER NOT 

**my angel <3: ** he doesnt

he confessed to liking you but hes too scared to tell you

**babey punk:** he just started screeching in class

and he has detention now


	6. A L L  T H E  A N G S T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look that that title. MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR SUICIDE AND IMPLIED TRAUMA

**my angel <3: ** haha my mental health just slipped down a shit ton-

**bonus johnny:** want me to walk you to the nurse for a break? 

**my angel <3: ** nah i think ill be okay

just suicidal lmao

**bonus johnny:** are you sure you don’t wanna go to the nurse? 

**my angel <3: ** yeah

ill just text my mom to come pick me up

**bonus johnny:** okay i’ll stop by after school 

**my angel <3: ** you dont have to bby

im fine, really

**bonus johnny:** but consider: i want to 

**my angel <3: ** but consider: im fine so you dont need to

**bonus johnny:** okay but consider: ily and i want to anyway 

**that one bICON:** i just gone done with a bad sicktomystomach episode and this is fucking wholesome im so soft uwu

**my angel <3: ** consider: i wont let you in because ill probably be dead by the time you get here

**bonus johnny:** please don’t, angel 

fuck history i’m coming to see you 

**my angel <3: ** im already almost home 

nO go back-

fuck imma have a panic attack brb

**bonus johnny:** okay but you are more important than a grade that won’t matter in less than a year 

also the teacher is being homophobic again 

Don’t Like That 

**that one bICON:** breathe joey

**my angel <3: ** just fuck off

all of you

please

**bonus johnny:** angel… 

**my angel <3: ** please

**bonus johnny:** fine

but text me the second it gets bad, okay? 

**wild flower child:** ily dad 

**my angel <3: ** no promises but fine

**bonus johnny:** i love you, angel 

**my angel <3: ** literally why though

you are in love with a fucking pyscho

**bonus johnny:** i’m in love with you 

**my angel <3: ** why though

youre in love with a fucking psychotic bitch who cant even control himself and who holds knives to his own family members throats and even fucking harms himself

**bonus johnny:** because you’re you, and you’re amazing and nice and sweet and beautiful and kind and caring and my favorite person

okay? 

**my angel <3: ** you know all my happiness is a lie

right?

**bonus johnny:** i stg i’m gonna make you the happiest fucking man in existance if it’s the last thing i do 

**my angel <3: ** lmfao im never gonna be fully happy

you can /try/ but it wont happen

**bonus johnny:** i’ll do my best, okay? 

**my angel <3: ** again:

will 

not 

physically

happen

ever 

**bonus johnny:** please just let me help

**that one bICON:** he just fell silent in the chat-

**bonus johnny:** fUCK THIS I’M GOING TO LOOK FOR HIM 

LEMME KNOW IF ANY OF Y’ALL HEAR FROM HIM 

**that one bICON:** he isnt answering my texts i-

guys what do i do

fuck it im gonna call him

**bonus johnny:** I’M OMW TO HIS HOUSE HOLD ON 

**my angel <3: ** sorry my mom made me talk with her

**bonus johnny:** oh

sorry angel 

**my angel <3: ** go back to school for fucks sake

you really just dont know the word no, do you

**bonus johnny:** i got scared okay

my boyfriend who i love more than anything in existence was just talking about how he’ll never be happy and then goes silent in the chat with a throwaway comment about wanting to kill himself what was I supposed to think 

**my angel <3: ** fuck it im leaving bye

**bonus johnny:** angel wait please don’t go i’m going back to school now okay i’m sorry 

i overreacted i’m sorry please forgive me 

**my angel <3: ** no im leaving

dont bother adding me again

im probably never gonna wake up anyway 

_ - _ **_my angel <3_ ** _ has left  _ **_CREATIN FLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**that one bICON:** hold on im gonna spam him

**bonus johnny:** I will join you 

**wild flower child:** johnny i can see you crying from here maybe take a bit to calm down? 

**that one bICON:** hes not responding ghfdjgfhdg

mitch just texted me saying that he found joey in his room perfectly fine

john hes totally fine

mitch is talking to him atm

**bonus johnny:** i’m worried

i just want him to be okay 

**that one bICON:** mitch said that hes fine but just more down than normal

**bonus johnny:** i want him to be happy and i swear i just keep fucking it up for him 

am i selfish 

bc i love him and i wanna have him be happy and okay but i just keep making it worse 

**that one bICON:** personally i dont think its selfish

and ur not making it worse

if anything just blame his schizophrenia

hes talked with me about wanting to off himself o get rid of the voices in his head

and so that the voices would and i quote “just shut up and fuck right off”

**bonus johnny:** i just want my angel to be okay :( 

**wild flower child:** johnny sweetie Breath you’re crying really hard 

**that one bICON:** want me to meet you somewhere?

like in the bathroom maybe?

**bonus johnny:** no im fine 

**wild flower child:** you are Not

**that one bICON:** meet me in the guys bathroom, okay? 3rd floor

**bonus johnny:** im fine

can you just send joey a message for me? 

**gay child:** dad you need a hug dont you

**bonus johnny:** im fine, kiddo 

**gay child:** u sure? ;-johnny 

**that one bICON:** ready to screenshot lol

go for it m8

**bonus johnny:** sent it to you 

**that one bICON:** sent it to joey uwu

awwwwwww poor bby said hes crying

“that is literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me throughout my entire fucking life oh my god i dont deserve him-” he said

**bonus johnny:** was it too much? 

**that one bICON:** not at all bby uwu

he said he appreciated it more than you could ever imagine uwu

**wild flower child:** johnny go take a break you’re crying a lot- 

**that one bICON:** im coming 

where r u guys

history?

john im gonna come pick you up and bring you to the nurse for a break, okay?

**bonus johnny:** i’m fine 

pls don’t

the teacher is being an ass 

**that one bICON:** sjfghfjhg fine

_-_ ** _that one bICON_** _added_ ** _my angel <3_** to **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_** _!-_

**my angel <3: ** i hate you dee dee

**that one bICON:** luv u too :3

**bonus johnny:** hi angel 

are you feeling any better?????

**my angel <3: ** mitch was able to talk me out of it

s o m e h o w

but other than that

im not really that much better

**bonus johnny:** i’m sorry, angel

**my angel <3: ** im used to it lmfao

haha i honestly just give up at this point

can i die already please

**bonus johnny:** please don’t, angel 

**my angel <3: ** what if i do uwu

**bonus johnny:** nO   
ANGEL PLEASE DON’T 

PLEASE I LOVE YOU 

**my angel <3: ** hehe

**bonus johnny:** angel, please don’t 

**my angel <3: ** haha too late

**bonus angel:** wait what

angel please tell me you didn’t 

fuck this i’m coming over

**my angel <3: ** nO

sTAY iN SCHOOL FOR FUCKS SAKE

IM FUCKING FINE

**bonus johnny:** NO ANGEL KILLING YOURSELF IS NOT FINE I’M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW 

angel why did you just go silent in the chat 

**that one bICON:** mitch just texted me 

said that he already called 911

**bonus johnny:** TELL HIM I’M MEETING HIM AT THE HOSPITAL    
FUCK OFF MR JONES I DON’T CARE ABOUT DETENTION 

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ added  _ **_mickey mouse_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**mickey mouse:** we’re in the ambulance atm

**that one bICON:** FUCK DETENTION IM COMING TOO

JOHNNY GO TO THE PARKING LOT I CAN DRIVE US THERE

**bonus johnny:** ALREADY THERE HURRY UP HURRY UP HURRY UP 

**that one bICON:** iM COMING IM COMING

**mickey mouse:** just got to the er and so far the doc says i found him just in time

**bonus johnny:** will he live? 

**mickey mouse:** doc says more or less likely

**that one bICON:** thank god jghjfdg

gotta drive again

**bonus johnny:** fuck i can’t see the screen right 

**mickey mouse:** okay breathe hes gonna be okii uwu

oh, doc says he’ll probably wake up tomorrow while we’re at school

**bonus johnny:** that 

that was way too close 

**mickey mouse:** bro i found him with

nvm the mental imagine is gonna give me a fucking panic attack

**bonus johnny:** i can’t believe he actually tried to do that-

**mickey mouse:** i can

have you seen the comments he’s been getting??

youtube, instagram, twitter

the hate is literally everywhere

**bonus johnny:** hold on

**wild flower child:** okay got my phone back and reread everything 

johnny ik you have the best intentions and you’re really upset rn but you can’t just go and fight them all

it’s not possible 

**mickey mouse:** honestly though

i know you’re pissed off (so am i and so is our mom) but we cant physically do anything about it

i cant tell you how many times ive gone to the principal about this with my mother about all of this only to be turned away and basically be told to suck it up and stop crying

ill admit joey has it harder than me because im not schizophrenic nor am i ocd

but i have it pretty hard too

and both my brother and i have gone to the principal as we were to the point of offing ourselves and we both basically got told to shut the fuck up and leave her alone

sorry im spamming fjghdjfhgdfjh

**my angel <3: ** all of you suck

you shouldve just left me there to fucking die 

_ - _ **_my angel <3 _ ** _ has left  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**mickey mouse:** im gonna talk to him brb

**bonus johnny:** fuck i feel bad now 

**that one bICON:** literally why and how

**mickey mouse:** okay he said that he deactivated everything and that he might respond slower to stuff since hes gonna be taking a break from everything

**bonus johnny:** okay good 

…can you tell him i love him for me? 

_ - _ **_mickey mouse_ ** _ added  _ **_my angel <3_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**my angel <3: ** luv u too u adorable lil pastel bean

**bonus johnny:** ANGEL HI 

**my angel <3: ** hiii

im awake ((((((((((sadly))))))))))

**babey punk:** HI DAD 

**my angel <3: ** hiii child

**that one bICON:** I MISSED YOU ILY 

**my angel <3: ** jfghfdjghdfjhgdfjhgdjg-

**hamster bitch:** hi dad i have no clue what just went down but ily

**my angel <3: ** jhgdjghdkf sid honey dont scroll up then please-

**babey punk:** ngl idk what happened either we were both in the principal's office 

**my angel <3: ** what the fuck did you do now lmfao

also hahAA I JUST GOT SENT A DM ON INSTAGRAM TELLING ME TO KILL MYSELF

**babey punk:** i was bored in class and my sweater is big on me and i ended up tying my sleeves together but i couldn’t untie them and sid was trying to help me untie them and the teacher said we were being a disturbance and sent us to the office 

**my angel <3: ** “yOuRE bEiNG a dIstUrbANce tO m eYeS aNd eARs!1!1!1!!!” fuck you ms bitchface lmfao

**bonus johnny:** i have a person to fight now 

*two persons

do not fuck with my boyfriend or my children 

**babey punk:** jOHNNY YOU CAN’T FIGHT A TEACHER DO NOT- 

**my angel <3: ** johnny i stg if you fight a teacher imma punish you

**that one bICON:** …

i didnt need to read that-

**bonus johnny:** that very much will not stop me 

**my angel <3: ** dont make me punish you harder than last time

**that one bICON:** i-

**wild flower child:** johnny pls don’t do it i don’t wanna hear you two fucking again 

nobody needs to hear that 

**gay child:** i need bleach lmfao-

**my angel <3: ** love you are the most naughty young man that ive ever seen

**that one bICON:** hdfgdfhDFGJDFJHDFJGHDFJ-

ARE WE INVADING SOMETHING PRIVATE, OR--

**bonus johnny:** it’s one of my few redeeming qualities 

**my angel <3: ** no shit

jesus christ merry christmas to all yall fuckin christians or whatever

**bonus johnny:** ty angel <3

**my angel <3: ** from one religion to another uwu

MY JEWISH ASS GOTTA LIGHT MY FUCKIN MENORAH

**mickey mouse:** is it bad that i dont want to

**my angel <3: ** nah 

didnt ma say that thats basically a normal jewish thing though

to not really enjoy lighting the menorah

**mickey mouse:** oh yh she did say that LMFAO JFGHDJFG

**babey punk:** oh yay i gotta deal w stupid family shit at home :) 

**my angel <3: ** how so

if ya dont mind me askin--

**babey punk:** stepdad is an asshole if i’m with mom, stepmom kinda would prefer if i wasn’t existing there when i’m with dad 

so- 

**my angel <3: ** awww bby im sorry

**babey punk:** eh it’s fine what’s christmas without a lil family drama 

**bonus johnny:** …healthy 

**my angel <3: ** love that was dark

baby are you okay?

**bonus johnny:** depends

who are you talking to??

**my angel <3: ** you

**bonus johnny:** yeah i’m fine 

why? 

**my angel <3: ** that thing that you said was really dark…

**bonus johnny:** was it? 

**my angel <3: ** yeah 

oh, doc says i can be out today :/

Greeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttt :/

cant wait to get beaten up again :’)

**bonus johnny:** i’ll protect you, angel 

**my angel <3: ** principal said that im a total fuckin freak 

haha she expelled me :)

**that one bICON:** aight time to go to the district and administration

**bonus johnny:** she can’t even legally do that

i think

yeah she can’t legally do that

**my angel <3: ** hahaaaaaa i dont really care tbh

im fucking g l a d im out of that school

literally everybody and anybody would beat me up and leave me there to fucking bleed out and almost die, basically

im glad im outta there

**bonus johnny:** okay that’s fair

...can i come see you after school? 

**my angel <3: ** uhhh

thats up to my mom-

she uh

she found my stuff in my room and uh

wellllll

**bonus johnny:** if your grounded i’m good at sneaking in and out of windows 

**my angel <3: ** im not grounded its just

mymomkindablamesyouforeverything-

**that one bICON:** pardon my german but

what a fucking bitch

literally hes helping you through all of this shit and helping you in any way possible and your mom goes and says that bullshit?

U N A C C E P T A B L E

**my angel <3: ** jfdhgjdhgjgfdhf

**bonus johnny:** hA so apparently I got enough detentions for a suspension :) 

quote: “you seem to enjoy just running out of class anyway”

oh fuck they’re gonna call my dad-

angel just know that i love you more than anything in existence okay 

**my angel <3: ** fuck it come straight here

actually im having mitch drive you home

meet him in the parking lot

**bonus johnny:** I love you so much 

**my angel <3: ** JOHNNY JUST MEET MITCH IN THE PARKING LOT

**that one bICON:** or you can stay with me

my mom fucking l o v e s having you over

**bonus johnny:** angel i love you but i think it’ll be easier for both of us if i stay with Dee 

i’ll be away from my dad and neither of us will get in trouble with your mom

i don’t want to cause you any trouble 

**my angel <3: ** deal

ill come over when i can

**bonus johnny:** okay 

i love you <3 

**babey punk:** hey johnny if you’re not going back to your house

if i can climb in a window 

want me to get your cat??

**bonus johnny:** no it’s fine i accidently brought him to school today 

**my angel <3: ** dhgdfjghdfkjhg

**hamster bitch:** okay probably a stupid question but

how tf do you accidentally bring a whole entire cat to school

**my angel <3: ** honestly though-

like how in the ever living fuck

and whY DID YOU nOT tELL mE YOU BROUGHT HIM TO SCHOOL

**bonus johnny:** his name is jackie he’s a sweet and soft boi

who likes taking naps in the pocket of my leather jacket bc he’s tiny 

and i was in a rush this morning

and forgot to check if he was in my pocket before i left 

**my angel <3:** thatssofuckinggoddamnadorablejesusfuckingchrist

**bonus johnny:** on the bright side: got a cat with me 

downside: gotta hide him from teachers 

**that one bICON:** currently skipping in the bathroom, i can drive you home if you want

im on the edge of dropping out anyway

**bonus johnny:** are you sure? 

jackie is in my lap under the desk and is giving me affection uwu 

**that one bICON:** yeah

my mom knows everything about me about to drop out haha

plus she wouldnt mind having you stay over for a while anyway

**bonus johnny:** can you? 

**that one bICON:** bet

come see me in the 3rd floor bathroom 

**bonus johnny:** omw 

**that one bICON:** bet

**bonus johnny:** i’m here 

**that one bICON:** aight lets go

**my angel <3: ** uwu

**bonus johnny:** ily angel i’ll see you soon 

**my angel <3: ** okiiiiii >u<

**babey punk:** when your boyfriend gets suspended for running out of class for you like wow romance is alive and kickin 

**my angel <3: ** >u<

look at mah bby go >w<

**my angel <3: ** guys theres four pencils in front of me and i cant find a fifth

it has to be five

it h a s to be

im gonna have a panic attack someone help me please

fhkgdsfghdskfjghdsfkj im gonna die someone help me

**wild flower child:** i have a fuck ton of pencils where are you 

fair warning tho most of them are kinda dull 

i could sharpen one rly quick tho if it matters 

**my angel <3: ** sharpen it 

jfhksjdhgksdjhg

im at home

oh mitch brought me one 

**wild flower child:** good thing i’m playing hooky uwu

oh nvm then okai 

**my angel <3: ** jegjkrgekjr PLEASE DONT USE FOUR WORDS-

**wild flower child:** oh sorry about that joey 

**my angel <3: ** its fine jjfhskj

sorry my ocd is bad

**babey punk:** it’s not your fault, dad 

**my angel <3: ** sfjghdfjgdf

johnny love ur stayin with dee dee rght?

**bonus johnny:** yes angel, we’re in the car now 

**my angel <3: ** okay at this point i cant tell if you guys are purposefully fucking with my ocd r if you dont realize that you’re fucking with my ocd **b**

**bonus johnny:** SHIT I MISCOUNTED I’M SORRY 

**my angel <3: ** its fine sjkgfdsghdjfkg

**bonus johnny:** i love you, though, angel 

**my angel <3: ** lyt

**bonus johnny:** <3 

**my angel <3: ** okay im looking at random writing prompt generator and johnny i shit you now this one just came up:

johnny lends their sweater to joey. jhen joey is home, they realize they still have johnny's sweater and find johnny's iPod. out of curiosity, joey looks through john's music and finds a playlist titled with joey's name.

**bonus johnny:** heh… actually… about that… 

**my angel <3: ** ghdjhjhjhjf-

i have a playlist like that for you too-

**bonus johnny:** wait really 

**my angel <3: ** i can send a couple of the songs i have on said playlist if you want

**bonus johnny:** can you??

i’ll send some too 

**gay child:** awwwwwww-

**that one bICON:** bro im emotional

this is so fucking adorable oh lord-

**gay child:** BEST COUPLE OF 2008

**my angel <3: ** heres five of the best ones:

-two punks in love (bulow) 

-i will follow you into the dark (death cab for cutie)

-fall for you (secondhand serenade)

-still into you (paramore)

-the world is ugly (my chemical romance)

sorry its so fucking emo sfjghdfkjhgdjgf

**bonus johnny:** okay okay here’s mine: 

-can’t help falling in love (elvis presley don’t @ me)

-time after time (cyndi lauper)

-your guardian angel (red jumpsuit apparatus) 

-last night on earth (green day)

-fix you (coldplay) 

**my angel <3: ** wtf i loVE ALL OF THOSE SONGS AND ARTISTS IM-

**bonus johnny:** wait hold on forgot one 

-when i’m 64 (the beatles) 

**my angel <3: ** i-

sis really snapped didnt she

**bonus johnny:** everything okay?????

**my angel <3: ** in what way am i ever okay honestly?

im never okay :3

**bonus johnny:** i wanna hug you so bad rn ;_; 

**my angel <3: ** too bad i'm restricted to my house :3

and the fact that you cant come over makes it worse

like i just wanna cuddle with you and give you all the love i could possibly give someone

**bonus johnny:** i love you so fucking much i stg-

nnnnnhhhhhgggg i wanna just curl up with you and give you kisses ;_; 

**that one bICON:** yALL ARE TOO ADORABLE SKJFGHDSFKJGHDSFKJGH

**wild flower child:** goals 

**gay child:** honestly tho like im fucking w h o l e s o m e a f atm

**my angel <3: ** >//////<

so do i fjkshgsdfkjghdfkjghdfkj

**bouns johnny:** ft tonight?? 

i’d offer to sneak over but i’m pretty sure i won’t fit in through your window

also i cannot climb things so i couldn’t get up there anyway 

**my angel <3: ** how do i convince my mom that you arent there though

like she blames you for everything related to my mental health (other than schizo and ocd)

jgkjsdfhgjkdfshg 

**bonus johnny:** okay um i’m bad with parents shit- 

**that one bICON:** just tell her that its only me and tommy and that you’re gonna help us with our math because youre a total genius when it comes to math

**my angel <3: ** imreallynotbutokay-

**bonus johnny:** yes you are- 

**my angel <3: ** how many times do i have to say this shit before yall believe it like honestly

i a m t h e w o r s t p e r s o n t o e v e r b e a l i v e

**bonus johnny:** n o y o u a r e n o t 

**that one bICON:** *throws love and support and all my compliments on joey* i L O V E Y O U D A D I L O V E Y O U S O F U C K I N G M U C H

**my angel <3: ** literally why and how though-

also fine ill tell my mom that

but if she calls me then john you best be dead fucking silent

**bonus johnny:** yes sir 

**babey punk:** knowin what you two do now that sounds kinda dirty- 

**my angel <3: ** says the one who took it up the ass from marky just two days ago

**babey punk:** dAD WTF WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT-

**my angel <3: ** i see and hear everything ;)

**babey punk:** h o w t h e f u c k 

**my angel <3: ** ;D

**that one bICON:** i am now concerned for my brain and joey

**bonus johnny:** just 

just make sure you’re safe

and also someone remind me i need to give marky the shovel talk 

**my angel <3: ** LMFAOFHSKJAGHDKSJFG

remind me to do the same thing

smfh

did yall use protection?

please tell me you did

**babey punk:** WHY DO YOU ALL WANNA KNOW MY SEX LIFE 

and yes i’m not stupid

AND NO DON’T DO THAT HE’S NOT ENTIRELY OUT YET 

**hamster bitch:** he’s so fucking red rn- 

**babey punk:** SID STOP LAUGHING-

YOU TOO AXL    
JESUS FUCK

**sweet as a rose:** NO WE WILL NOT STOP YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO FUCKING MARKY 

SERIOUSLY KURT HE LOOKS LIKE A PLUMBER C’MON 

YOU CAN DO BETTER 

**my angel <3: ** hOLD UP THIS SHIT GOT ME FUCKING W H E E Z I N G

**babey punk:** AXL YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP 

**sweet as a rose:** BUT I WILL NOT

**bonus johnny:** children pls behave 

**my angel <3: ** SFJKGHSKFJHGSDJKFG I CANT BREATHE

MY ASTHMA JUST KICKED IN LMFAO

**babey punk:** LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE AXL 

**sweet as a rose:** NO HE LOOKS LIKE A PLUMBER 

**my angel <3: ** KJDGHDGHDFKJGDKJH HE DOES THOUGH

**babey punk:** NO HE DOES NOT HE LOOKS HANDSOME 

**sweet as a rose:** YES A HANDSOME PLUMBER 

**babey punk:** FUCK OFF AXL 

DAD BACK ME UP HERE?????

**bonus johnny:** i think i gotta step in here 

guys stop saying marky looks like a plumber you’re pissing off kurt 

**my angel <3: ** yall i cant find my inhaler-

**bonus johnny:** also give your father a break he can’t breath for fucks sake 

**my angel <3: ** guys i cant find it and i can breathe

**bonus johnny:** did you leave it in your kitchen again 

near where you keep your other meds?

**my angel <3: ** im looking everywhere i cant fifnd it

i looked its not there

**bonus johnny:** maybe ask mickey bc i’m very much not nearby sorry 

**mickey mouse:** i thought you left it in the bahrroom?

*bathroom

in the meds cabinet?

**my angel <3: ** jfdghkjfd found it brb

**bonus johnny:** great uwu 

jackie is being adorable uwu 

**mickey mouse:** just got released from school

joeyyyyy im on my way home

johnny can i meet jackie when i come with joey over to urs and dee’s house uwu

**bonus johnny:** yeah he likes people :) 

he’s trying to hide in my hair rn awwwww

**my angel <3: ** as someone who is frens with jackie i can confirm

awwwwweeeeeeee uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu!!!!!

**bonus johnny:** he’s a good kitty uwu 

**my angel <3: ** uwu!!!

**that one bICON:** this entire gc just went to chaos lmao

**bonus johnny:** as things with cats go 

aaaaaaaaa he’s so cute 

not as cute as joey but still 

am loved by two living beings: joey and my cat

**babey punk:** hey what about me :(

**bonus johnny:** three: kurt is counted 

**my angel <3: ** uwu

NOTHING TO DO WITH FOUR MY OCD IS REALLY BAD TODAY

**bonus johnny:** YES SIR ALSO ILY ANGEL 

**hamster bitch:** why do you call him sir 

it’s weird 

**my angel <3: ** …

sid honey we’ll tell you when you’re older, okay?

**hamster bitch:** ok but consider: i am confused now 

**babey punk:** sid check your dms 

**hamster bitch:** OH JESUS FUCK WHY- 

WHY TF DO YOU TWO DO THAT 

REGRETS I HAVE A FUCK TON HOW ABOUT THAT 

JESUS BLOODY FUCKING CHRIST 

**my angel <3: ** JFKGHDKFJGHDFKJG KURT WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT

**babey punk:** for that reaction

**my angel <3: ** FDHGKDFJGHDFKJGDKJ IM WHEEZING

**hamster bitch:** I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT 

**my angel <3:** currently in spanish

uh

theres a lot of violence in this movie and its triggering me haha-

**bonus johnny:** if i could i’d meet you in the bathroom ;_;

maybe ask to be excused and wait it out?????

idk

i’m not very good at this 

**my angel <3: ** i asked and the teacher wont let me

oh my god at this point im about to grab one of my fucking pins

**bonus johnny:** DO NOT 

**my angel <3: ** i want to ;-;

**bonus johnny:** yes but it’s not good, okay?

pls don’t hurt yourself 

**my angel <3: ** why did i even start in the first place oh my god

its more addictive than you think

i wanna do it so fucking bad

ya know what

fuck this bullshit imma just walk right out

**bonus johnny:** talk to me 

**my angel <3: ** i dont care if i get counted absent or get a fucking referral

im triggered af and the teacher is supposed to let me leave after asking her

**bonus johnny:** i stg i’m gonna fight her 

**my angel <3: ** kitten you literally wanna fight everyone

**bonus johnny:** not everyone 

i don’t try to fight you

or kurt 

or axl 

or sid 

or tommy or dee dee

but yeah everyone else can go fuck themselves 

**my angel <3: ** love i think your dad really had an effect on you

you dont know how to expressions healthily bby

**bonus johnny:** i’m fine, angel 

**my angel <3: ** bby ;-;

you dunno how to express emotions healthily and thats kinda bad love

**bonus johnny:** i can

i’m just full of rage and won’t let ppl hurt my boyfriend 

**my angel <3: ** i get that youre angry

but the reason you wanna fight everyone is because you dont know how to calm down

you dont know how to relax and chill a bit whenever youre this pissed

**bonus johnny:** angel, i’m fine, honest

are you feeling any better?

**my angel <3: ** a lil

im honestly just wandering the halls trying to get the voices to shut the fuck up at least a little

and plus im tryna get the urges to go away

**bonus johnny:** hold on i’m in passing i can hide in the bathroom and call you if it would help????? so you have sound to focus on???? 

**my angel <3: ** fdjkdhgdkj im hiding in the bathroom this is too busy of a hallway

no im fine

i think

**bonus johnny:** okay but lemme know if you want me to call okay

ily 

**my angel <3: ** okai


	7. You Sound Like You're Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this

**that one bICON:** okay so uh im sick

with a horrendous cold

**my angel <3: ** bitch dont come a n y w h e r e near me

yall know i got a horrifyingly weak immune system

**bonus johnny:** i’m legit wearing a face mask thingy around him ngl 

**that one bICN:** dont worry my mom is making me stay home until im better lmfao

**my angel <3: ** johnny bby i feel so bad for you for having to stay with him seeing as how fucking sick he is

**that one bICON:** okay in full honesty im kinda wishing i was dead at this point 

like T H A T is how fucking sick i am atm

**bonus johnny:** it could be worse 

oof 

**my angel <3: ** yall best be not whining smfh 

yall werent born with a tumour on ur spine

yall dont have a weak immune system

yall dont have bad nerve endings in your feet

yall dont have ocd

yall dont have schizophrenia

yall dont have scars up and down your arms

jesus fucking christ

yall fuckin whine too fuckin much

**that one bICON:** jesus-

**bonus johnny:** sorry angel 

also dee ik you’re saying it’s just a rly bad cold 

but i’m 99% sure it’s something worse 

**that one bICON:** why do u say that?

**bonus johnny:** dee dee 

you’re so sick you can’t even fucking stand without vomiting 

that is not a bad cold 

**that one bICON:** because im dizzy ._.

**my angel <3: ** okay as someone who has had it worse than you

that is 100% N O T a “bad cold” 

that sounds like something horrendous that you need medicine for

**bonus johnny:** thank you angel 

seriously i’ll go with you to the doctors for fucksake but Jesus 

**that one bICON:** yall it feels like my head is spinning but it isnt

like i feel dizzy but im not

**my angel <3: ** oh hello there vertigo :)

**bonus johnny:** that it bad 

**that one bICON:** shit my mom just left for work

im sweating and im fucking freezing at the same time

**my angel <3: ** bro go to the ER at this point holy fuck

**bonus johnny:** um not to sound like a dick but that sounds like the flu- 

**that one bICON:** just remembered

i didnt get my fucking flu shot thanks to my mom forgetting the schedule the appointment

**bonus johnny:** yeah no it’s most defo the flu

**my angel <3: ** you should reeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyyyy go to the ER dee

**that one bICON:** i should

because uh

i just coughed up something that shouldnt be there

**bonus johnny:** fuck it i’m coming over and making sure you get to the fucking er rn 

**that one bICON:** yall got 5 minutes of school left ill be fine for another 10

also i love how my own mother left a deadly sick teenager in her home

and i love how my own mother left said teenager a l o n e

**bonus johnny:** i’m omw out already i just said i was going to the bathroom so i could get out before the bell rush 

**that one bICON:** lmfao what a rebel

**my angel <3: ** i would drive you guys but im horrendous at driving-

**bonus johnny:** yeah I’m not leaving you to go alone while deadly sick 

what did you cough up 

**my angel <3: ** WAIT IDEA

IS ANYONE HERE A LEGAL ADULT

**that one bICON:** i think johnny is the only legal adult here-

and i coughed up blood haha-

**bonus johnny:** i’m a few months away

NOPE FUCK GET DRESSED RIGHT NOW WE’RE GETTING YOU TO THE FUCKUNG ER

**my angel <3: ** UHHH

UMM

SID 

SIDDY SID SID

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID

**that one bICON:** okai-

**hamster bitch:** yeah?

**my angel <3: ** ARENT YOU A LEGAL ADULT?

**hamster bitch:** NO WHY 

JOEY IM YOUNGER THAN YOU 

**babey punk:** sid is baby 

but what’s going on 

**my angel <3: ** W H O H E R E I S A L E G A L A D U L T

**bonus johnny:** I THINK IM CLOSEST TO BEING A LEGAL ADULT 

WHY DO WE NEED A LEGAL ADULT 

**my angel <3: ** SO MY BROTHER CAN DRIVE US

HE HAS A PERMIT

WE NEED AN ADULT IN THE CAR

**bonus johnny:** IM ABOUT THREE MONTHS AWAY FROM BEING ONE AND HAVE A LICENSE 

**my angel <3: ** BET

MICKEY

MITCHEL

LEIGH BOI

SKINNY BOI

DADDY LONG LEGS

oh wait thats me

**mickey mouse:** call me that again and i stg i might actually let you stab me next time you hold a knife to my throat

iM COMING 

**bonus johnny:** HURRY ITS AN EMERGENCY DEE DEE IS STILL COUGHING UP BLOOD 

**hamster bitch:** HES W H A T

**mickey mouse:** IMCOMINGIMCOMINGIMCOMING

IM HERE

**bonus johnny:** WE’RE COMING OUT NOW 

**that one bICON:** i feel like death has come upon me

i cant even stand without wanting to puke oh lord

**bonus johnny:** ik also you’re kinda awkward to carry 

**babey punk:** okai im obviously worried but that mental image- 

**that one bICON:** suck my dick johnny u cocky ass motherfucking son of a fucking cunt ass bitch

**bonus johnny:** only joey can come anywhere near my dick

go fuck yourself 

**my angel <3: ** i-

ifeelsobadforlaughingatthatentirelistofinsults

KJFHGSDFKJGHSDFKJGHDSFKJGHDSFKJGHDKFJGHDFSKJ JOHNnY

yALL WE SUPPOSED TO BE W O R R I E D

IS MITCH DRIVING

**mickey mouse:** yeS

**that one bICON:** okay so doc said that i do indeed have the flu and i puked so hard that the stomach lining got fucked up and tore thus the blood

so im on antibiotics and feeling like death

and he also said that the stomach lining will heal in a few days uwu

**bonus johnny:** thank god it’ll heal at least  **  
  
**

**my angel <3: ** jesus christ

**that one bICON:** doc just said that i need to stay here for a few days :/

**bonus johnny:** big oof 

**my angel <3: ** my mom just yelled at me for walking out of spanish today :)

**bonus johnny:** aw i’m sorry angel 

**my angel <3: ** shes still yelling :3

which is triggering my anxiety :D

**mickey mouse:** hold on im coming down to yell back at her

**my angel <3: ** and im gonna go hide in my room from all this because im on the edge of having a panic attack :DDDDD

**bonus johnny:** need me to do anything?

**my angel <3: ** honestly theres snot much you can do

**bonus johnny:** want me to call you? 

**my angel <3: ** gjdfgh i think im okay

im blasting metal atm to try and block out the yelling

**that one bICON:** poor childer

**my angel <3: ** oh theyre yelling about you guys now-

**bonus johnny:** …oh 

love you, angel, okay? 

**my angel <3: ** luv u too

oh god theyre fucking screaming now

and my headphones are all the way up

**bonus johnny:** fuck it

angel how high is your window? 

**my angel <3: ** uhhhhh

three stories at least

**bonus johnny:** okay fuck um 

is there a fire escape?????

**my angel <3: ** no

mITCHEL FOR CHRIST SAKE STOP SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS

**bonus johnny:** breath, angel

it’s all gonna be okay 

**my angel <3: ** im trying

my lungs hurt

my chest hurts too

i cant breahte

im terrified

jonhny i cnat brenahte

my asthma is kixning in

**that one bICON:** hey its okay

deep breaths

whats five things you can see

**my angel <3: ** phone

clouds

converse

backpack

grey sky 

**that one bICON:** ur goin great

whats three things you can hear other than the yelling

**my angel <3: ** rain against my window

thunder every now and then

my clock ticking 

oh my mom fell quiet

so did mitch

ouo

**that one bICON:** o w o ? ? ? ? ?

**my angel <3: ** i wanna grab my pin again-

fuck it im grabbing it

**that one bICON:** nO

nEIN MEIN LIEBLING

**my angel <3: ** fhgdf too late im already holding my pin

**my angel <3: ** wait someones trying to open the window

guys im gonna have another panic attack someone help

**babey punk:** dad why is johnny clinging to your window ledge 

seriously it’s pouring wtf 

johnny is crazy confirmed 

**my angel <3: ** WAIT WHAT

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO 

JOHNNY GO bACK

ITS NOT SAFE HERE

NO NO NO NO NO

PLEASE NO MY PANIC ATTACK IS OGNNA WORSNE

GO BACJ IM FNIE

JONHNY IM FNIE GOBCAK

NONONO NOJFSKG

JONHHY GO BCAK OFR FKUCS SKAE

**babey punk:** dad no offense but he is holding onto the window ledge for dear life idk if he can see your texts 

dad help i can see him slipping what do i do- 

**my angel <3: ** JESUS FUCK FINE IM FUCKING COMING

**bonus johnny:** okay hi so i didn’t fall that’s good 

bad thing is joey is pissed 

**my angel <3: ** WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE OH MY GOD

GO THE FUCK BACK HOME

**bonus johnny:** i just wanted to help-

**my angel <3: ** IM HAVING THE WOSRT PANCI ATAKC EVRE

**bonus johnny:** that’s why i came-

**my angel <3: ** SOMEONE MAKE JOHNNY LEAVE

P L E AS E

**bonus johnny:** okay i’m sorry i’ll go 

**my angel <3: ** nononostay-

plesae sayt

**bonus johnny:** are you sure? 

**my angel <3: ** kfjhd please stay

guys my chest hurts

**bonus johnny:** okai i’ll stay i’m right here

also jackie snuck into my pocket again fuck- 

breath with me, angel, okay?

**my angel <3: ** i cnat

my chset hutrs

gyus i cnat bratahe

**bonus johnny:** want me to get your inhaler?

**my angel <3: ** gdfjdh eyah

i cnta brathe

**bonus johnny:** i’ll be right back 

**my angel <3: ** no syta

**mickey mouse:** im coming up atm

**bonus johnny:** okay angel 

**my angel <3:** i htae astham

*asthma

**bonus johnny:** also sorry about jackie rn he likes you a lot and is looking for affection he’s bad at picking up on anxiety 

**my angel <3: ** its koai

*oki

*okai

oki also works

STOP WITH 7S AND 4S FOR CHRIST SAKE

**bonus johnny:** i’m sorry i can’t fucking count- 

**my angel <3: ** its ifne ksfgshg

**bonus johnny:** cuddles? I’ll try to sing that song you like

i mean my voice is shit but i can try

**my angel <3: ** please do

**bonus johnny:** c’mere, angel

**my angel <3: ** i need cuddlies ;_;

**bonus johnny:** i’m giving you all the cuddlies and jackie is trying to help

**my angel <3: ** sjgjfdkdjhdjgf

**bonus johnny:** ily more than anything in existence, angel 

**my angel <3: ** kgfjs love you more

**bonus johnny:** impossible 

**my angel <3: ** yes possible 

its illegal for you to love me more

**bonus johnny:** well then it looks like i’m facing jailtime 

**that one bICON:** thisissowholesome-

**my angel <3: ** sfkghdfhg

**bonus johnny:** my angel~


	8. A WILD RIDE WITH THE SHITTY DADS CLUB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: THEY DISCUS CHILD ABUSE AND THERE IS A MENTION OF HOMOPHOBIA

**my angel <3: ** i just realized that youre wearing the pink sweater that i love uwu

**bonus johnny:** ya i just threw on the first articles of clothing i found earlier 

**my angel <3: ** uwu

**bonus johnny:** i look kinda weird in it but it’s comfy as fuck 

**my angel <3: ** consider: 

johnny becomes a pastel uwu

**that one bICON:** yES

I SECOND THIS MOTION

**bonus johnny:** but consider: i really like punk 

**my angel <3: ** okay but consider: 

you become p a s t e l p u n k

**that one bICON:** i sECOND THIS MOTION

**bonus johnny:** okay okay i’ll try it 

**my angel <3 ** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

B A B E Y B O I

**bonus johnny:** why do you like me in pastels so much? 

**my angel <3: ** bc u r babey uwu

**bonus johnny:** am not 

am weirdo 

**my angel <3: ** nO iM THE FREAK -3-

**bonus johnny:** no you’re the angel    
i am the the blob next to you giving you love and support 

**my angel <3: ** says the angel

bitch iM the ugly one stfu-

**bonus johnny:** bitch are you BLIND 

**my angel <3: ** BITCH ARE Y O U ?

**bonus johnny:** NO I AM N O T 

can i give you kisses ;_; 

**my angel <3: ** obviously you ARE blind-

yes pls i want no NEED kisses

**bonus johnny:** you’re getting all the fucking kisses angel 

you’RE FUCKING WARM- 

**my angel <3: ** lmao i have too much coffee 

i have coffee daily

**bonus johnny:** it makes you warm uwu

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** also rain is annoying i’m still kinda wet ;_; 

**my angel <3: ** soft bby boi uwu uwu

ah shit i got chem homework

**bonus johnny:** want some help? i’m half decent 

**my angel <3: ** jsghjsg pls do

**that one bICON:** soooo doc said that if i get on antibiotics itll help with the flu and then i gotta get a flu shot + a booster or some shit a week after im fully better

**my angel <3: ** mega oof

**bonus johnny:** at least you’ll be getting better 

**my angel <3: ** yoooooo doc just texted me saying i need those brace crutch thingys

**bonus johnny:** oof 

**my angel <3: ** yall know what im talkin about right

not regular crutches but the ones with the brace for ur arms and the peg for your hands to grip onto

**bonus johnny:** yeah that thingy 

oof 

it looks uncomfy 

**my angel <3: ** as someone whos had to use them a LOT growing up (thanks marfan syndrome) i can confirm that unless you get them adjusted perfectly correctly that they are very uncomfortable.

**that one bICON:** what is it even like to have marfans anyway

**my angel <3: ** pain all fucking day long

just straight up fucking pain

that cant really be dealt with

**babey punk:** okay i am indoors what did i miss 

**my angel <3: ** i have to get those crutch thingys that people with marfans have to use :’)

**babey punk:** oh yikes 

**that one bICON:** whats it like to be schizophrenic btw 

this is for a research paper

plus im just curious

**my angel <3: ** haha its literally voices in you rhead all fucking day long telling you how stupid you are

they basically insult you all day long

thats basically all they do

**that one bICON:** oof-

**my angel <3: ** okay fuck this chem work im looking up answer keys

**bonus johnny:** it makes no fucking sense like wtf 

**my angel <3: ** “CALCULATE THE ALGEBRAIC EQUATION THAT SHOWS THE RELATIONSHIP ALONG THE ENERGY OF THE PLAYER’S KICK (KEkick), THE POTENTIAL ENERGY OF GRAVITY ON THE BALL (PE), AND THE KINETIC ENERGY THE BALL WILL HAVE AS IT LEAVES THE DITCH (KEroll)”

THIS MOTHERFUCKER NEVER TAUGHT US ANY OF THIS BULLSHIT

**bonus johnny:** this is more physics and i fucking suck at physics

and math in general tbh 

**that one bICON:** okay i just reread it 

so if thats the case wouldnt it just be KEkick = PE + KEroll ?

**my angel <3: ** shit u rite

THANK YOU DOUGIE UR A LITERAL LIFE SAVER

**bonus johnny:** wow dee dee is gay and can do math he’s got it all 

**that one bICON:** hEY!!1!!!1!1! :(((((

AT LEAST I CAN ACTUALLY CONTROL MY FUCKING SCREAMING WHEN MY BOYFRIEND IS UP MY ASS

**bonus johnny:** what’s that say about him, then? 

**my angel <3: ** pFFT-

**that one bICON:** you guys suck

**my angel <3: ** honey i fucking swallow tf u talkin about

**that one bICON:** DSJFKGHDFKJGHSF JOEY-

**mom:** oh sweet jesus im the only true adult here arent i

**bonus johnny:** yeah

**babey punk:** pretty much 

**hamster bitch:** hello what the actual fuck is happening 

**my angel <3: ** nothin much honestly

just me getting crutches and swallowing johnny :)

**that one bICON:** sTOP-

**hamster bitch:** didn’t need to know that last part

and doesn’t johnny bottom?????

**my angel <3:** ill let johnny answer that :3

**bonus johnny:** … 

do i gotta 

**that one bICON:** no 

but we’d love to hear the answer

**my angel <3: ** im cackling hold on a sec

**bonus johnny:** okay but why

anGEL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT NOW- 

fuck fine okay so maybe i like it up the ass so what

**my angel <3: ** WAIT DO WHAT

**bonus johnny:** NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS 

**that one bICON:** siD YOU OWE ME $20

**my angel <3: ** WAIT YALL BET ON THIS?

IM FUCKIN G DEAD ASJDKGAHSFKJGHDFKGJHDFKJGF

**hamster bitch:** goddamnit 

**mom:** johnny, honey, its okay to like that

dee dee likes it the same way

**that one bICON:** whAT NO I DONT-

**bonus johnny:** hA 

**my angel <3: ** iM QWEJHWKAGSDFKGFJGKDFSHGF

YALL I CA N T B REA TH E -

**hamster bitch:** wow i really walked into this huh 

**my angel <3: ** HOW MUCH YALL WANNA BET SID LIKES IT UP THE ASS TOO

**hamster bitch:** wHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW- 

**my angel <3: ** bECAUSE IM THAT FUCKING GAY

hey

remember the time i came out

and both of my dads disowned me

**bonus johnny:** i’m gonna fucking fight them 

**mickey mouse:** ma divorced phil :o

**my angel <3: ** WAIT WHAT

REALLY

AWWW CMON I LOVED THAT GUY

except for the fact that he hated me for being gay

bUT HE WASNT ABUSIVE 

**that one bICON:** yall quit ya fuckin whinin my dad would get drunk off his fuckin ass and then beat me and my mom to basically the brink of death on the weekends and then lock us in a motherfucking room

quit ur whining

**my angel <3: ** i-

**bonus johnny:** welcome to the shitty dads club ig????? 

**my angel <3: ** oh sweet jesus i feel so bad for laughing-

yall remember that time i entered the gc sobbing because my dad once threw me across the room?

**sweet as a rose:** quit ur bitchin

my dad literally *kidnapped* me and did a shit ton of sexual stuff on me before i was even 10

**bonus johnny:** hold on i’m updating my list of people to destroy 

**my angel <3: ** im hugging you the second i see u axl

**sweet as a rose:** ty dad 

**my angel <3: ** uwu

**bonus johnny:** okay so pretty much no one here has a good dad 

**mom:** wait sid

a while ago you mentioned your bio dad was an ass

elaborate? 

**hamster bitch:** i mean he wasn’t really that bad

but when my mom got pregnant he was a guardsman and they had the plan of moving to spain and he would send her money from his paychecks until he could join her but when she got there nothing ever came and he basically left my mother alone and pregnant in another country with almost nothing which was a bit of a dick move 

**my angel <3: ** imma track down ur dad and kick his ass lmao

**bonus johnny:** does anyone here have a dad that isn’t a piece of shit? 

kurt? tommy? pls tell me at least you two have okay dads 

**mom:** i mean

my parents survived the holocaust-

theyre pretty chill

**bonus johnny:** okay so at least one person good 

**mom:** my parents are really chill

they expect as many as and bs as possible but if i get a couplea cs its fine

they know i have depression anyway, so-

**my angel <3: ** yall school is stressing me out

jfksghsafkjghsfdgk i hate everything

**that one bICON:** look on the brightside

at least ur not a dropout like me :)

**my angel <3: ** wait u dropped out?

**that one bICON:** yeah heh heh 

**bonus johnny:** congrats????? 

idk what i’m supposed to say to that- 


	9. WELL THEN-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh...

**my angel <3: ** im fucking tired and im anxious haha

**bonus johnny:** wanna take a break? 

**my angel <3: ** preferably yes

but im in the middle of a testjgdjhg

**that one bICON:** poor kid got his phone taken away ;-;

**bonus johnny:** oh fuck- 

brb gonna go cause a distraction

**that one bICON:** joHNNY NO HES FINE

**bonus johnny:** yeah but then i can also get out of class

this teacher is homophobic and i hate him help

**that one bICON:** dude ur dad seriously did some bad mental stuff to you

he fucked you up ;_;

**bonus johnny:** again

i

am 

fine

**my angel <3: ** i snuck my phone out of the box and then left the room

fuck this shit

i wanna drop out

**that one bICON:** bro dont be a dumbass like me

once you drop out you can never go back

and believe me when i say that i made my best memories in high school with yall

**my angel <3: ** kjgdfgdg

**bonus johnny:** kinda miss you over here

it’s too fucking quiet 

nvm sid and kurt did something i’m gonna go bail them out of the principal’s office- 

oh jesus axl’s here too

all the kids are in on this jesus fuck-

**mom:** oh jesus what did they do this time- 

**my angel <3:** wait wtf happened wot

**bonus johnny:** kurt spray painted “god is gay” and the other two tried to help cover but everything went horribly wrong and it involved a jock asshole getting decked and a cheerleader being tripped down like 2 lil stairs yet none of them are willing to fess up 

seriously they’re all ride or die 

lowkey impressive but Jesus- 

**my angel <3: ** oh god i feel soooooooo bad for laughing gkjdfghdfkj-

**that one bICON:** iM wHEeZING HOLD ON A SEC

**my angel <3: ** i need cuddlies ;w;

**bonus johnny:** okay kids have been bailed out i’M COMING ANGEL- 

**my angel <3: ** uwu!!!

**bonus johnny:** wait where are you 

**my angel <3: ** 3rd floor bathroom

**bonus johnny:** OMW 

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**babey punk:** okay wow that whole thing was a mess

**sweet as a rose:** ya think?

**hamster bitch:** hey it was kinda fun

**babey punk:** THEY ALMOST CALLED MY STEPDAD THAT WAS NOT FUN 

**my angel <3: ** KFGHDFKJG

if they do then yall can stay at my home or dee dee’s

**babey punk:** ty dad 

**my angel <3: ** no bby uwu

JOHNNYYYYYYYYYYYY HURRY UP WITH UR CUDDLIES ;_;

**bonus johnny:** ALMOST THERE    
I HAD TO STOP AND MAKE UP A FAKE HALL PASS BC THE BITCHY TEACHER WAS OUT AGAIN

**my angel <3: ** pFFFT-

**that one bICON:** kfjghkfsjg im so tired

**bonus johnny:** same tbh 

sleep does not like me 

**my angel <3: ** i wana go to bedddddddddddddd ;_;

and this chem shit is fucking impossible

**bonus johnny:** ANGEL I’M HERE 

**my angel <3: ** last stall furthest from the door :3

im low-key in littlespace atm

**bonus johnny:** am here 

**my angel <3: ** im lowkey in ittlespace atm fuck

ignore my texts if i send any weird ones

**bonus johnny:** i have come with all the cuddles 

**mom:** i read that dirtier than you intended- 

**my angel <3: ** sdhdjh yall hes the warmest fucking person that i know hfhgjd

**bonus johnny:** y’all his hair is S O F T jesus fuck-

**my angel <3: ** >w<

**bonus johnny:** fuck he’s adorable i love him 

**that one bICON:** yall are so fucking cUTE-

**my angel <3: ** >//////<

**bonus johnny:** my lil angel uwu 

**my angel <3: ** >w<

the littlespace just accelerated to a high amount fuck

**bonus johnny:** i’m right here 

**that one bICON:** yall are too fuckin cute 

im literally teary eyed atm

**mom:** im cuddling with him so i can confirm

**my angel <3: ** nuuuuuuuuuu

**that one bICON:** sToP bEInG sO fUCKiNg cUTE

**mom:** hoNESTLY LIKE JFKDHSKJG

**bonus johnny:** he’s killin me with how cute he is ajsdjfkljfhiudf-

**my angel <3: ** nuuuuu >w<

**that one bICON:** we STAN a littlespace bean uwu

**my angel <3: ** >//////<

**bonus johnny:** he’s so cuddly awwwwwwwww

**my angel <3: ** stahhhhhp >///<

**that one bICON:** im crying yall are too fucking adorable--

**my angel <3: ** mai lilspace is mega rn

**mom:** thisistooadorable-

**bonus johnny:** he’s my babey uwu 

**my angel <3: ** jjhgjdfhgj i wuv chu

**bonus johnny:** love you more <3 

**that one bICON:** aWwWwWwWwwWwWwW stOP mAkiNG mE cRy-

**mom:** ngl im crying too-

**my angel <3: ** i wuv all of chu

**that one bICON:** luv u more dad uwu

**my angel <3:** okay how long as it been

20 fucking minutes oh sweet jesus im so sorry you had to see all my weird texts-

**bonus johnny:** it’s fine angel 

**my angel <3: ** uwu

im such a freak uwu

**bonus johnny:** no your not 

**wild flower child:** I JUST STOLE MY PHONE BACK TO SHARE AN IMPORTANT REALIZATION

also hi dad you are not a freak 

**gay child:** no THINE IS N O T

**my angel <3: ** skjghfkg whats the realization child

**wild flower child:** “rose quartz is the stone of unconditional love” is the witchcraft equivalent of “mitochondria is the power house of the cell” 

**my angel <3: ** *looks at axl* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**wild flower child:** *looks at aaron* 

**sweet as a rose:** what?????

**my angel <3: ** lmao nvm u dont get the joke

**sweet as a rose:** pretty sure my name is supposed to be the flower 

**gay child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hey 

yall wants some money

i got plently of lenny bills [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]

**wild flower child:** why tho 

**my angel <3: ** i JUST CHJOKED ON MY TEA

LMFAO OSMEHONE HJELP

**wild flower child:** guess you spilled that tea, sis 

**my angel <3: ** SOTP MAKING ME CHOJKE JKDSGHFJKGF

I NC ANT BREATHE LMFAO

**mom:** that’s not what you said to johnny 

**gay child:** oOP (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

**my angel <3: ** SKJGHDFSJKGDHFGKJDFSHGKJDFHGDKFJGHDKJFGHDKFJGHDFKJ

HOWDOYOUKNOWABOUTHAT

AREYALLMYSTALKERORSOMESHIT

BECAUSEIFYALLAREMYSTALKERSTHENYOUREPEDOPHILES

this group chat is pure fucking chaos im-

**mom:** i fucking heard y’all 

“oH FuCk JoEy I-I-I- fUcK-” 

**bonus johnny:** i feel attacked 

**my angel <3: ** "oH yEs dEe DeE, oH bAbeYYyYyyYyY"

“oH dOuGiE yAs rIgHT tHeRE-”

hypocrite bitch faggot headass

**babey punk:** may we pls not use that f word

**sweet as a rose:** yeah pls 

**my angel3:** SORRYIWASNTTHINKINGSNGBKJFG

********************hypocrite bitch headass

there we go lmao

**sweet as a rose:** ty 

**babey punk:** ty dad 

**my angel <3: ** np uwu

**hamster bitch:** yOU WON’T BLOODY FUCKING BELIVE THIS HOLY SHIT I’M SCREECHING 

**babey punk:** what happened

did someone do something

do i have to fight a person 

**hamster bitch:** (image of a note saying “Date Saturday night? 8 p.m. @ Donnie’s”)

I FOUND THIS IN MY LOCKER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**sweet as a rose:** who tf sent that

there isn’t even a name tf 

**hamster bitch:** i don’t actually know tbh-

**babey punk:** maybe don’t go if you don’t know who left it??????

**hamster bitch:** but when else will this opportunity happen 

**babey punk:** MANY TIMES

DON’T GO 

HOW DO YOU KNOW IT’S NOT SOME CREEP 

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SID- 

**my angel <3: ** as someone who has had the same thing happen only to be met with the school bully followed by getting beaten up, i suggest you try and figure out who this kid is first B E F O R E you go.

**wild flower child:** hey guys? freddie is behind me in this class and he’s frantically whispering to brian about something   
i can’t hear it all clearly but i stg i heard “note” and “locker” so this is either done by him or someone did this to a few people 

WAIT AARON YOU’RE IN THIS CLASS

I HAVE A PLAN™ 

**babey punk:** hey guys i just found an abandoned classroom 

wait what 

**sweet as a rose:** where’s the classroom bc i kinda wanna skip rn 

**gay child:** IM LISTENIN

**wild flower child:** WE TALK ABOUT “HOW WEIRD IT IS” JUST LOUD ENOUGH FOR THEM TO QUESTION IT   
THEN WHEN THEY DO WE TELL THEM ABOUT HOW SID FOUND THAT NOTE   
AND THEN SEE HOW THEY REACT 

**gay child:** Y E S™™™™™ 

**my angel <3: ** jhdkjfghdf johnny and i are just casually skipping here in the bathroom

wait who wanna go to the roof with us?

**wild flower child:** once we are finished with being The Wingpeople 

**gay child:** after gia and i r done here lmao

**that one bICON:** yall look out for my lil son sm uwu

**my angel <3: ** yall my throat fucking hURTS™

**mom:** did johnny do that to you?

**bonus johnny:** I HAVE AN IDEA LET’S PLAY THE TOMMY SHUT THE FUCK UP GAME 

and no i did not

**my angel <3: ** pFFFFFT-

**that one bICON:** jdgjaKJHFKJHG-

**my angel <3: ** i think im getting sick

i get sick like twice a month i stg

even in the summer ffs

like fr it fucking sucks

**bonus johnny:** poor angel ;_; 

i’ll be there w soup and cuddles tho 

**my angel <3: ** i was born with a very very very weak immune system :’)

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

sorry i fucking l o v e cuddles--

**bonus johnny:** same tbh 

also soup is the one thing i can cook without burning it 

**that one bICON:** stop

being

so

god

damn

aDORABLE

**my angel <3: ** nuuuuuuuu we shall not >:3

**bonus johnny:** wait angel actually can i have cuddles pls ;_; 

**my angel <3: ** yesh uwu

**mom:** hey guys remember that time johnny managed to burn a bowl of cereal 

**hamster bitch:** how the fuck 

**my angel <3: ** pFFFT I REMEMBER THATJKSGHKDJFGHSDKFJGD

HOW THE F U C K DID YOU BURN IT THOUGH I STILL DONT UNDERSTAND

**bonus johnny:** I STG IT JUST BURST INTO FLAMES IDK WHAT HAPPENED 

**my angel <3: ** IM WHEHJAZHGKJDHFSGKJ

SHIT ASTHMA IS FUN

BE GLAD THAT YOU KIDS DONT HAVE ASTHMA

**that one bICON:** at least yall dont have 395872385482375239880 mental disorders :)

**my angel <3: ** i-

a-are you okay?

**that one bICON:** perfectly fine, but a Lil Bipolar™ atm

**my angel <3: ** i want cuddles

someone (his name is johnny, not anybody else, sorry) gimme cuddles please i want cuddles

**bonus johnny:** am right here

**my angel <3: ** my deepest apologies if i get you sick :/

or ANY/ALL of you sick

i tend to have like the w e a k e s t immune system e v e r --

**bonus johnny:** eh honestly idc if i get sick 

**that one bICON:** honestly i need a bf like that

**my angel <3: ** pffft-

**mom:** i’m right here

I WAS FUCKING CUDDLING W YOU IN THE HOSPITAL YOU FUCKO

**my angel <3: ** *sits back and eats popcorn*

**that one bICON:** FJGBDKHBJBNVCJKBDFKJSFG SORRY-

FJFKHGKJHFGKJFH

sjfghdfjghdj im a fucking idiot sorry

**my angel <3: ** *sips tea*

**mom:** fiIINNNNNNNNEEEEEE i’ll forgive you this time 

**that one bICON:** sorry

yAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

but srsly im rlly sorry 

doc said the meds can fuck with my brain a bit

**mom:** it’s fine, bunny 

**my angel <3: ** imma doodle now :3

and its gonna be of dee and tommy :3

quick question

why do yall call eachother bunny

or should i not ask

**that one bICON:** *intense sweating begins* (＠Д＠；

**mom:** heh

well 

ya know what bunnies are known for

**hamster bitch:** easter? 

**my angel <3: ** o h

u h

u m -

i g u e s s i s h o u l d n t h a v e a s k e d

**babey punk:** sid- 

**my angel <3: ** nononononoseehowlokittakeshimtorealize

iwannaseehowlongittakeshimtorealizeit

**hamster bitch:** ?

i am dumb 

i do not understand 

**my angel <3: ** what are bunnies know for

**that one bICON:** (´∀｀；)

**hamster bitch:** idk???

best guess is easter 

pls explain bc i know i sound stupid

and by sound i mean am 

**my angel <3: ** what are bunnies known for OTHER than easter?

**that one bICON:** (;^_^A

**hamster bitch:** idk???? being cute????

**my angel <3: ** pffft-

sid honey we’ll explain when you’re older okay

**wild flower child:** fun fact: bunnies are sometimes used as symbolic animals for gods/goddesses of fertility 

**my angel <3: ** owo

yallllll this history teacher be fuckin with me at this point

“yOuRE gOnNA gO tO hElL fOr bEiNg gAy”

like damn sis (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°) 

Big Dick Energy™ it is 

**hamster bitch:** oH THAT’S WHAT-

oh yeah he’s like that w me sometimes too-

**my angel <3: ** hes such an asshole

**babey punk:** god he says the same shit to me like rlly fuck off

**my angel <3: ** im sorry but if ur gonna diss someone for being gay then you best be coming up with a w a y better comeback then “you’re gonna go to hell” or anything along those lines

**sweet as a rose:** this is why i’m not out yet tbh 

**my angel <3: ** it took me 5 years to come out to my parents after i foudn out i was gay

my birthdad threw me across the room

and my stepdad just fucking screamed at me

but my mom is pretty chill with it uwu

just as long as she dont hear moaning and shit lmfao-

**bonus johnny:** i’m gonna fucking fight them 

your mom is cool as hell like srly 

**my angel <3: ** bro fr she’ll buy like the most perfect pride stuff e v e r

and when i came out as trans my fam was kinda chill about it but it took them a bit to finally get the hang of “jeffrey” and “he” and “him” and alla that shit

**mom:** yeah my parent’s are pretty chill tbh 

like i came out and they were like “cool but did you finish that essay bc you said you were having trouble with it”

**my angel <3** : mY MOM WAS THE EXACT SAME WAY SJFKGDSHFJGDHSFKGJ

**bonus johnny:** yeah i’m making sure my dad never finds out 

**my angel <3: ** if he ever does find out you can stay at my house uwu

**bonus johnny:** ty angel ily 

wait does your mom still blame me for stuff…?

**that one bICON:** my mom was really fucking chill about it

like i came out as trans and she was just like “im so glad you told me” and alla that shit lol

**my angel <3: ** nowhere near as much as she used to

wait 

“i came out as trans”

dee dee you’re-

**that one bICON:** :)

it took me yEARS to get these flawless cheekbones

and this fLAWLESS jawline

**bonus johnny:** cool 

**my angel <3: ** bRO I N E V E R WOULDVE GUESSED

I ALWAYS THOUGHT U WERE BORN A GUY SGJKHDFGKJFG

**that one bICON:** thats cause i started on t so early 

like i came out at like age six and my mom was just “yAY I HAVE A SON AND A DAUGHTER NOW”

**hamster bitch:** wait joey how did you not know your ex was trans?????

**my angel <3: ** he? never?? told me???

**that one bICON:** for some reason i always had like this super super dark feeling in the deepest part of my gut saying that youd just disown me

**my angel <3: ** i-

you know im trans, right?

why would i ever disown someone whos lgbtq-

**that one bICON:** ;w;

i know tommy never knew but now hes gonna know when he reads his phone for once haha-

**mom:** shit i almost got caught

wait what 

why didn’t you tell me? 

**that one bICON:** i was scared to say ;w; im sowwy ;w;

**mom:** okay okay i get that

but you had to tell me through text?

in the group chat? 

**that one bICON:** …

sorry ill go

**mom:** wAIT NO- 

jesus christ i just want you to TELL ME stuff for ONCE 

**that one bICON:** ;-;

**my angel <3: ** tommy dont be a dick

**mom:** I’M NOT BEING A DICK   
I JUST THINK IT MIGHT BE NICE TO HAVE MY BOYFRIEND ACTUALLY SIT DOWN AND TELL ME IMPORTANT SHIT INSTEAD OF JUST DROPPING IN IN TEXT   
ALSO FUCK HOW DID MY CAPSLOCK GET JAMMED- 

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ has left  _ **_CREATIN CUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**my angel <3: ** okay? And? i get that but he has really bad anxiety :/

he gets nervous over the smallest things and YOU KNOW THIS

you KNOW hes always anxious about /something/ and with you acting like this just makes him worse

this is why he was scared to tell because he was scared that youd react like this or something similar

**mom:** HE’S MY BOYFRIEND AND HE NEVER FUCKING TALKS TO ME ABOUT SHIT   
HE’LL GET ME WORRYING SOMETHING’S WRONG AND THEN I JUST FIND OUT WHATEVER IT RANDOMLY AND IT WAS EITHER REALLY BAD AND I COULD’VE HELPED FOR FUCKS SAKE BUT HE LETS IT GET WORSE   
AND WHEN I TRY TO TALK TO HIM HE FUCKING IGNORES ME OR CALLS ME A NOSEY BITCH   
SO EXCUSE ME FOR FUCKING SNAPPING A LITTLE    
ALSO CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO FIX MY CAPS LOCK 

**my angel <3: ** mAYBE HE NEVER TELLS YOU ANYTHING BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS FUCKING YELL AND SCREAM AT HIM

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST 

**mom:** I ONLY SCREAM AT HIM WHEN HE TRIES TO DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE SKIP HIS MEDS OR THE ONE TIME HE TRIED TO DRINK SHAMPOO OKAY I DON’T YELL AT HIM FOR NOTHING 

**my angel <3: ** THE REASON HE NEVER FUCKING TALKS TO YOU IS BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS FUCKING OVERREACT AND YELL AT HIM AND CONSTANTLY NAG HIM

THATS LITERLLY ALL YOU FUCKING DO

IVE SEEN YOU YELL AT HIM FOR THE SMALLEST THINGS AND THE REASON WHY YOU COULDNT FIND HIM LATER WAS BECAUSE HE WAS HIDING FROM YOU BECAUSE YOU OVERREACT TOO FUCKING MUCH

YES HE DOES A NUMBER OF STUPID THINGS

YES HE HAS SEVERE MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES

YES HES NATURALLY A QUIET PERSON

SO MAYBE IF YOU WANT HIM TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU, 

D O N T

F U C K I N G

O V E R R E A C T

O R 

S C R E A M

O R

Y E L L 

O R

D O

A N Y T H I N G

S I M I L A R

thank you for coming to my tedtalk.

**mom:** WELL SORRY FOR WORRYING ABOUT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND   
FUCK YOU JOEY   
I HAVE TO NAG HIM SOMETIMES BECAUSE OTHERWISE HE FUCKING IGNORES ME    
AND I YELL AT HIM BECAUSE HE WON’T DO ANYTHING UNTIL IT’S AT ITS WORST 

**my angel <3: ** i GET THAT YOU WORRY

ITS JUST THE FACT THAT YOU OVERREACT WHEN HE TELLS YOU ABOUT THE STUFF A F T E R ITS HAPPENED

YA KNOW WHAT FINE

_ - _ **_my angel <3 _ ** _ removed  _ **_mom_ ** _ from  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**my angel <3: ** thats better

**babey punk:** well then 

that was a lot 

**wild flower child:** okay normally i love some drama but now i’m worried they might break up- 

i’m in class w tommy rn and it looks like he’s trying not to cry 

should i try to talk to him? 

**my angel <3: ** maybe

i mean yeah i get that he has answer issues but that doesnt excuse his behavior

you should probably talk to him just to check in and see if hes okay, ya know?

should i add dee too?...

**babey punk:** probably yeah 

_ - _ **_my angel <3 _ ** _ added  _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**that one bICON:** why am i here if everybody hates me anyway

**my angel <3: ** love nobody hates you

also i removed tommy from the gc for the sake of all of our sanity

**bonus johnny:** okay i kinda dozed off what happened 

**wild flower child:** drama 

also talked tommy into leaving the class room he cried a lil before running off and now i can’t find him so 

Fuck™ 

**babey punk:** i’ll help look 

**hamster bitch:** i JUST SAW HIM RUN BY BUT I LOST HIM FUCK 

this is a mess why can’t things just be chill in the group chat- 

**sweet as a rose:** this is a lot of stuff at once i’m just gonna lurk and not get involved- 

i am not good with this shit 

**babey punk:** he’s nowhere in the school i think he left 

well fuck 

**my angel <3: ** i get to leave early today due to a therapist appointment ill go out and look

oh hes across the street at the park

hes on le swings

imma talk to him brb

**wild flower child:** well this is wild 

fuck this i’m skipping 

i’m too mentally (and physically tbh) exhausted to deal with this school shit rn 

i’m meeting y’all at the park 

**babey punk:** or just go to the nurse for a nap?????

**wild flower child:** okay but consider: No and also you are in no place to tell me to not skip you litterally spray painted god is gay somewhere and got caught 

**babey punk:** …touche 

**gay child:** i just found dee dee in the bathroom crying so we’re cuddling atm 

also kurt, gia does indeed have a very good point

**wild flower child:** i’m starting to be glad i’m single so i don’t have to deal w drama like this damn- 

**gay child:** tommy just texted him saying that hes “really sorry :(“

like honey im sorry but just saying “sorry”

that aint gonna do shit for ya at this point in this situation

**wild flower child:** i just got to the park why do i smell alcohol 

**my angel <3: ** oh uh

tommy somehow got hold of some alcohol and is now drunk off his ass

**that one bICON:** tommy just said that hes done with me oh yay-

**gay child:** awwwww bby ;_;

**that one bICON:** he also said that hes breaking up with me because he doesnt wanna be with someone whos a total freak and cant even control himself

**my angel <3: ** brb gonna scream at tommy for u

**that one bICON:** kjhgdfjhkdfgh im gonna go home bye

**gay child:** nuuuuu child ;_;

cmere ill hold chu ;w;

**that one bICON:** no i just gotta be alone

**gay child:** im gonna go with you, fair enough? 

so u dont feel alone?

**that one bICON:** fine

**wild flower child:** i’m gonna beat his ass

when he’s sober bc i’m not gonna sink low enough to kick a drunk dudes ass

damn he’s a bad drunk he can barely move 

**babey punk:** okay jeeze um 

this is a lot 

i’m joining axl in not getting involved this is too much for me to help with-

**sweet as a rose:** is it bad that i know where and how he probably got that alcohol- 

**babey punk:** wait what how

**sweet as a rose:** i mean i’ve never done it but i have a few friends who had 

**babey punk:** dO WHAT 

**sweet as a rose:** there’s a liquor store near the park and the owner will give stuff to minors in exchange for some kinda favor

no clue what it is 

ngl i thought it was some made up thing meant to make yourself seem cool like “hey i did a favor to get us this no i won’t say what it was” but- 

**that one bICON:** tommy once told me what it was but i dont wanna go into detail

all ill say is that its illegal since its against minors

**bonus johnny:** fuck i gotta fight a lotta people now 

**my angel <3: ** hey um

what are some signs of alcohol poisoning???

**that one bICON:** uhh-

**bonus johnny:** vomiting, abdominal pain, ect

why? 

**babey punk:** why do you know this much medical stuff?

**bonus johnny:** i spent a long time having to diagnose myself with shit okay 

**my angel <3: ** cause uh

tommy has those exact symptoms-

brb gonna bring him to the ER

**bonus johnny:** if he drank until throwing up it’s probably actually alcohol poisoning 

my dad gets it alot 

**my angel <3: ** yeah thats basically what happened

**bonus johnny:** maybe just lay him down and get him some water 

and aspirin 

he’ll need it 

especially considering that gia is planning to beat his ass once he’s sober 

**my angel <3: ** pfft-

**sweet as a rose:** why tf is she waiting til he’s sober that’s gonna be a while 

**wild flower child:** i’m not gonna beat someones ass if they can’t fight back 

i might like to fight but i believe in a fair fight 

**that one bICON:** i wanna go cop haha

**babey punk:** NO   
DO NOT 

**that one bICON:** haha-

okay but consider:   
i already have

**hamster bitch:** …can i join? 

**bonus johnny:** NO   
DEE DEE PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW HOLD ON WHERE ARE YOU

**that one bICON:** i only have enough for one person-

no thx im good

**hamster bitch:** awww ;_; 

**bonus johnny:** WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW 

**that one bICON:** next time sid uwu

no 

i already shot it up anyway

**bonus johnny:** oh jesus fuck- 

JOEY I NEED SOME HELP HERE    
AND SID YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING JOIN HIM 

**that one bICON:** it feels good tbh

i havent had it in a while :)

**my angel <3: ** huh?

WAIT WHAT

DEE DEE NO

WHERE ARE YOU

**that one bICON:** how should i know

im in some alley or smth idfk

**bonus johnny:** fuck detention fuck my dad finding out DEE DEE WHAT’S THE CLOSEST THING TO YOU 

**that one bICON:** a strip club

ooohhhhhhhhh i could go in there and get more money

gtg got a job to o hehe

**bonus johnny:** NO STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE I’M COMING TO BRING YOU HOME 

dee your mom called she needs you home there’s an emergency

stay where you are i’m helping you back okay? 

but i gotta be able to find you first 

**that one bICON:** whas the emotergncy

*emergency

**bonus johnny:** she said she couldn’t give me details on the phone but she needs you home okay just trust me 

have i ever lied to you? 

**that one bICON:** milliosn of times

**my angel <3: ** update: tommy is feeling better uwu

ALSO DEE DEE WHY ARE YOU-

**bonus johnny:** angel did you hear from dee dee’s mom????? i think she called again but i couldn’t answer in time 

**my angel <3: ** no???

tf u talkin bout??

**that one bICON:** yall ov elying to me when im hihg dont oyu

**bonus johnny:** emergency she wants me to bring dee dee home 

i’m not lying dee dee i think it might be bad

**that one bICON:** if it was th a t bad shse woujlda texte d me

jesus thsi hihg i s goo d

**bonus johnny:** she said she tried but you wouldn’t answer and she sounded kinda panicky 

**that one bICON:** (image of him and his mom’s chat, no new messages)

b u l l s h i t

**bonus johnny:** dee dee pls just listen to me okay 

check your call history 

**that one bICON:** last she called wa s fiv e mins ago

**bonus johnny:** okay i think i’m almost where you are i’m gonna take you home okay? 

**that one bICON:** fine 

i hat e th i s thjo guh

*thoghou

*thpug

*thouhg

*thouhg

*THOUGH

finally

**bonus johnny:** i’m sure it’ll be okay but it sounded like she was freaking out a bit so i’m just gonna bring ya home

i’ll let you ride on my back like that one time even okay 

**that one bICON:** fine

okay the high is claming do wn a bit

*calming

that was such a good high lmao-

**bonus johnny:** jesus fuck that was scary 

c’mon tho your mom actually does want you home she was freaking out bc she couldn’t find you 

that was the emergency you went MIA and she couldn’t reach you 

**that one bICON:** she freaks out way too fuckin much jesus christ

leave to a different room? freaks out

go upstairs without telling her? freaks out

smfh

i get that shes protective and shit but she needs to chill

**bonus johnny:** i mean i’m not a parent but i’d freak out if my kid went MIA i couldn’t reach them too

hell i freak when joey does it sometimes 

and he’s my boyfriend 

**my angel <3: ** haha you do that too much tbh

**that one bICON:** yO SOMEONE GAVE ME A MIX OF COKE AND HEROIN YAYAYAYAYAY

**bonus johnny:** DO NOT FUCKIGN TOUCH IT I AM BRINING YOU HOME AND WE ARE GETTING YOU CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM AND A SAD MOVIE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON YOU ARE NOT GETTING HIGH AGAIN-

**hamster bitch:** HOLD ON I’M COMING TOO

**bonus johnny:** NO YOU ARE NOT 

**that one bICON:** HAHA YAYAYAYAYAY THE HIGH IS COMING

it tasted weird but oh well

**bonus johnny:** NOPE FUCK THIS I’M FINDING YOU AND TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL   
I DON’T FUCKING TRUST THAT SHIT   
OKAY I FOUND YOU CMON WE’RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW   
AND SID YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING THIS SHIT EITHER 

**hamster bitch:** please? 

**bonus johnny:** NO   
NONE OF THE KIDS ARE GETTING HIGH   
AND I’M GONNA BE OFF BC I GOTTA CARRY DEE TO THE HOSPITAL    
ANGEL PLS MAKE SURE EVERYONE ELSE IS OKAY 

**that one bICON:** NO IM FINE I M FIN E LEAVE M ELAON E

GO AW Y A

**my angel <3: ** sorry having a panic attack i cant haha

**bonus johnny:** OKAY I GOT HIM WE’RE ON OUR WAY TO THE HOSPITAL AND ANGEL I’M SORRY I COULDN’T HELP

**that one bICON:** lEAV E ME AL ON E

**my angel <3: ** dw ur good

**that one bICON:** okay i just woke up in the er 

turns out the amount i took was od-worthy :3

**bonus johnny:** jesus christ dee dee 

you were clean for so long why’d you break it now 

**that one bICON:** tf u mean

i was only clean for like a month

**bonus johnny:** wait it was really only a month? 

i swear i thought it was longer 

**that one bICON:** or was it two???

i dont remember

all i know is that it wasnt for too long

**bonus johnny:** but for fuck’s sake dee dee this is not how to deal with a break-up 

like we could’ve just talked and complained about him

at least i think its what you do tbh i haven’t actually been in a relationship before now so i’ve never actually been in a break up   
but you get my point 

**that one bICON:** sorry i keep fucking up

**bonus johnny:** i never said that

just 

ya know 

maybe not put your life at risk all the time? 

**that one bICON:** then wtf am i supposed to do when i wanna do it again

nothing helps anymore

ive been this way since before i was even a teen 

literally all my life has been just abuse and drugs and alcohol and running away to another country so my own father wouldnt fucking murder his two children and his (now ex-) wife

like i cant do it anymore

im bipolar, i got depressed, bpd, anxiety, possible schizophrenia, and im an on/off junkie who cant even control himself because im t h a t deep into an addiction

i just c a n t anymore

**bonus johnny:** look okay it’s rough 

but get some help, please 

this isn’t good for you 

**that one bICON:** I CAN TELL YOU STRAIGHTFOWARD RIGHT FUCKING NOW THAT THOSE WORDS ARE THE V E R Y LAST THING A JUNKIE LIKE ME WANTS TO HEAR

sorry thats m bipolar talking-

but fr tho like “oH iTs rOuGh iM sO sOrrY” are the last words any junkie wants to hear

like fr 

**bonus johnny:** YOU THINK I DON’T FUCKING KNOW 

**that one bICON:** WERE YOU DOING CRACK COCAINE AND HEROIN BEFORE YOU TURNED 10?

DIDNT FUCKING THINK SO

WERE YOU FUCKING BEATEN AND ABUSED BY YOUR OWN FATHER SO FUCKING SEVERELY THAT YOU LITERALLY HAD TO FLEE HALFWAY ACROSS THE MOTHERFUCKING WORLD IN ORDER TO GET AWAY FROM HIM SO HE WOULDNT FUCKING KILL YOU?

DIDNT FUCKING THINK SO

WERE YOU FORCED TO GO TO CHURCH BECAUSE YOU CANT HELP THE WAY YOU ARE?

DIDNT FUCKING THINK SO

WERE YOU SO FUCKING SUICIDAL THAT WHEN YOU TOLD YOUR MOM, DID SHE EVER WHIP AND BEAT YOU AND THEN LEAVE YOU IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM WITH NO FOOD?

DIDNT

FUCKING

THINK

SO

YOU

FILTHY

MOTHER

FUCKER

**bonus johnny:** DID YOU FUCKING GRAB EVERYTHING THAT COULD GET YOU HIGH IN YOUR HOUSE BECUASE YOU COULDN’T BUY SHIT   
HAVE YOU EVER WANTED DEATH SO BAD YOU LET YOURSELF GET IN TROUBLE FOR SHIT YOU DIDN’T DO AND HOPE THIS WOULD BE THE PUNCH TO KILL YOU   
YA REMEMBER THAT WHOLE THING OF SOMEONE DROPPING OLD TV SETS ON PEOPLE? GUESS WHO THAT WAS   
AND YA KNOW WHAT   
I GET THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF ME BY MY FATHER FOR EVEN TEARING UP A LITTLE   
I WASN’T EVEN ALLOWED TO GO TO THE FUCKING DOCTORS AS A KID   
AND AT LEAST YOU WEREN’T LOCKED IN A GODDAMN CONFESSIONAL FOR DAYS FOR AN OFFHAND COMMENT ABOUT FINDING A GUY ATTRACTIVE   
SO YEAH, I FUCKING KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE   
AND COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY YOU’RE AWAY FROM YOUR DAD 

**that one bICON:** ya know what?

fuck this bullshit

im fucking done

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ has left  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**my angel <3: ** …..

**bonus johnny:** i fucked up didn’t i 

**my angel <3: ** no love u didnt <3

**gay child:** dee’s gonna be staying at my house for a bit

**bonus johnny:** that’s fair 

**gay child:** hjfhgjdfhg poor bby :(

how do i tell dee that im in love with him?

**my angel <3: ** r/thathappened

**bonus johnny:** i mean- 

maybe wait a lil????? 

**my angel <3: ** id say give him a couple days tho


	10. THIS IS FLUFFY PROMISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWU

**gay child:** i told him

yall aint gonna believe what happened

**my angel <3: ** owo?

**bonus johnny:** oh shit- 

**gay child:** WE K I S S E D JKHFSGKJDSFHJGD

**bonus johnny:** HOLY SHIT CONGRATS 

**wild flower child:** what did i miss

HOLY FUCKITY FUCKLE- 

**gay child:** UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU

he said he felt the same way ;w;

**wild flower child:** i’m picturing this like a dramatic movie scene 

**my angel <3: ** h o n e s t l y

**gay child:** dee says hes sowwy for freaking out and yelling and that he was just stressed out and stuffs

**bonus johnny:** tell him i’m sorry for all that earlier i just kinda snapped for some reason i didn’t mean to explode like that 

**gay child:** he says he forgives chu uwu

he wants to be added again so:

**bonus johnny:** oh thank fuck i thought i fucked that all up-

_ - _ **_gay child_ ** _ added  _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**that one bICON:** hewwo 

|ω･`)

**wild flower child:** HAI HAI HAI 

**that one bICON:** |ω・｀)ノ

**gay child:** you adorable lil bean--

**sweet as a rose:** so   
that’s all sorta nicely resolved 

**that one bICON:** yesh yesh mai chirren (´ω｀*) 

**gay child:** do yall see why i love this man.

**that one bICON:** (*≧∀≦*)

**wild flower child:** yes i heard you ramble about him over the phone at three am for months 

**gay child:** JDFKHGDFKJSGHDFKJHDFKJ DEE U ARENT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT-

**that one bICON:** ｜。・）

**gay child:** hey gia

guess what

**wild flower child:** ya? 

**gay child:** ╭∩╮ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ╭∩╮

**that one bICON:** pFFFT-

**wild flower child:** nah 

**my angel <3: ** yall are adorable

question 

**gay child:** hm?

**that one bICON:** yee?

**my angel <3: ** when the fuCK IS tHE eNGAgeMEnT aNNOuNceMenT?

**gay child:** w-w-well-- (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

**that one bICON:** ᵔᴥᵔ

**wild flower child:** let em get pass the awkward dating part first jesus 

**bonus johnny:** hey angel can i stay at your place tonight? 

i think school called my dad i rly don’t wanna deal with that tonight 

**my angel <3: ** sure uwu

mitch can drive ya uwu

**bonus johnny:** ty ily 

**my angel <3: ** not a problem babey uwu

**gay child:** ᵔᴥᵔ ᵔᴥᵔ ᵔᴥᵔ ᵔᴥᵔ ᵔᴥᵔ

**bonus johnny:** can i have cuddles when i get there?

**my angel <3: ** as many as chu want uwu

**bonus johnny:** i love you so much 

**my angel <3: ** i love chu moar uwu

**gay child:** awwwww ᵔᴥᵔ

**bonus johnny:** no. illegal 

**that one bICON:** how long have yall been together now?

**my angel <3: ** couplea years i think?

****************months

**bonus johnny:** ngl it feels like forever 

**my angel <3: ** aH

I JUST LOOKED AT MY CALENDAR

ITS OUR 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY ALREADY SJGKDSFHGJKFH

**bonus johnny:** WAIT REALLY? 

FUCK I FORGOT 

I’M SORRY

I’VE BEEN KINDA BUSY AND HAVEN’T BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO THE DATE

TIME DOES NOT FEEL REAL FOR ME 

**gay child:** AwWwWwWWWwWwWWw THATS SO FUCKING CU T E 

**bonus johnny:** HOW TF DID I FORGET- 

**my angel <3: ** KFHKJDFHG ITS OKAY SAME HERE TBFH

I HONESTLY FORGOT

IMMA TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE TONIGHT SJKHDFJG

**that one bICON:** im cuddling with aaron and this is fucking aDORABLE-

**bonus johnny:** I’D LOVE THAT BUT I LOOK LIKE SHIT TODAY ;_; 

**my angel <3:** nAO

NaO YOU dO nAWT -3-

**gay child:** this is fucking adorable oh lord--

my gay ass cant take it

i think i have diabetes now

**bonus johnny:** angel 

my shirt is three days old

my hair barely looks like hair

and i haven’t slept in a week and i look the part

i look like a mess

**my angel <3: ** i dont mind

youre still fucking handsome and perfect to me <3

**gay child:** aWwWwWwWwWWW-

**my angel <3: ** and ill cuddle with chu to help chu sleep uwu

**bonus johnny:** what did i do right to deserve you again? 

**my angel <3: ** cause me to have 5894275983452987523894723894789317428934 panic attacks in less than two hours :)

**babey punk:** still a better love story than twilight 

**that one bICON:** i SECOND THIS MOTION.

**bonus johnny:** i still kinda feel bad for that- 

**my angel <3: ** for what? owo

**bonus johnny:** all the panic attacks 

**my angel <3: ** honestly if i had to have more of those in order to marry you i fucking would

**that one bICON:** #BestCouple2k19

**gay chlid:** i SECOND THIS MOTION.

**bonus johnny:** one sec

**wild flower child:** heh apparently i’m on the same street 

i can hear him squealing 

aww his face is so red-

**gay child:** SJDHKFGDJ THIS IS SO CUTE

**bonus johnny:** jesus fuck i love you so much how did i get so lucky i don’t fucking deserve you holy shit i stg you’re so fucking perfect you’re my angel i love you more than anything in creation- 

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**that one bICON:** IMC RYI NG YA LL AR E SO CU TE

**gay child:** fhgkjfdshgkjfdhgdkjgfh COUPLE GOALS

**bonus johnny:** i fucking love you so much-

**wild flower child:** oh okay he’s crying now-

**gay child:** gia who tf r u talking about i cant tell

**wild flower child:** i can see him from my window 

johnny 

he’s getting emotional awwww what a dork 

johnny get your ass to your boyfriend 

**my angel <3: ** cmere imma give chu all the cuddlies uwu

**bonus johnny:** i’M COMING

**wild flower child:** he just broke into a sprint-

**my angel <3: ** sTOP STALKING MY BOYFRIEEJGHS

sorry he pounced on me and i fell on the floor lmfao-

**wild flower child:** im not stalking he was in front of where my window is

awwWWWWWWWWW

he’s a smol 

he’s like an excitable kitten uwu 

**gay child:** yall KNOW that thats gonna be me to dee dee like fr

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

imma give chu A L L the cuddlies uwkjhsegkjfhgkjdshfhgfd

SToP POUNCING ON MEJKWSHGKKA

STOP IM HAVIN FOOD AND ILL DIE KJSHGKJSFHG

**that one bICON:** the only way you’ll die is by choking on john’s dick

**my angel <3: ** oW

I JUSTKJHGHFDSHGDKJHGDKJHG

yall i physically cant breathe lmfao-

someone help im dying

skjghfdgkjd

**babey punk:** see john look what you did 

**my angel <3: ** guys im serious

i physically cannot breathe

**wild flower child:** asthma? 

**my angel <3: ** like i cant even get a single breath in

physically

**that one bICON:** u ok?

**my angel <3: ** figured it out

i inhaled part of my apple lmfao

yo what are these black spots in my room

**gay child:** jOHNNY

YOU FUCKING RAT

HELP YOUR BOYFRIEND

JOHNNY HELP YOUR BOYFRIEND

**my angel <3: ** guys i literally cannot physically fucking breathe and im panicking because nothing is working

**wild flower child:** do you know how to do the heimlich on yourself? 

**my angel <3: ** i tried that

it wont work

JOHNNY HELP ME FFS

IM PHYSICALLY DYING RIGHT HERE

**wild flower child:** why is he silent 

**my angel <3: ** jOhnNY

hELP

mE

pLEAsE

**wild flower child:** GET SOMEONE TO HIT YOUR BACK 

**my angel <3: ** JKGHSJKGH NOBODY ELSE IS HOME

WHERES MITCH

MITCH

guys im gonna pass out someone h e lp

**wild flower child:** JOHNNY HELP YOUR BOYFRIEND 

**my angel <3: ** please know that i love you guys so much 

**that one bICON:** jOHN WILLIAM CUMMINGS YOU HELP YOUR BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW BEFORE HE FUCKING DIES

**my angel <3: ** hALLELUJAH I CAN BREATHE AGAIN

**wild flower child:** THANK GOD AND WITH NO HELP FROM A CERTAIN RAT HINT HINT 

**my angel <3: ** jksfhgfdjkghfgk breathing is fun

i shouldn’t take it for granted sdkjghkjgfg

**wild flower child:** amen 

**babey punk:** where tf is john tho?????

**my angel <3: ** oh idk if he wants me to tell

**sweet as a rose:** why????? 

**my angel <3: ** well-

its low-key p e r s o n a l so uh-

yeah

**hamster bitch:** am confusion 

**my angel <3: ** john luv want me to tell or no?

**bonus johnny:** they won’t leave it alone if you don’t so go ahead

brb gonna hide in embarrassment 

**my angel <3: ** cmere ill cuddle chu while u do that

so theres this thing called littlespace

**hamster bitch:** what’s littlespace? 

**my angel <3: ** its literally when your mind regresses back to being a little kid so you start acting like a toddler again or like a 5 year old

andcanijustsaythatjohnnyisfuckingaDORABLEWHENHESINTHAT-

**babey punk:** …oH 

**my angel <3: ** if any of yall give him shit for it ill beat all yalls asses, kapecshe?

**sweet as a rose:** crystal clear dad 

**my angel <3: ** edit: if any of yall give him shit for it ill beat all yalls asses bUT NOT INCLUDING AXL (ill just yell at him), kapecshe?

there thats better

**babey punk:** very much will not do that 

**my angel <3: ** good  🤠🤠🤠

now if youll excuse me i must go cuddle my beloved boyfriend

**gay child:** *whispers* yall gay  🤠

**my angel <3: ** indeed 🤠 🤠🤠

**that one bICON:** pffft-

**hamster bitch:** gay is yay 

**that one bICON:** sid you’re mine and aaron’s son now

**gay child:** **🤠**

**my angel <3: ** eXCuSE mE?????

bITcH aRE yOu kiDNaPPiNG mY sOn????

**that one bICON:** can you NOT talk about that considering that axl is in the gc

**sweet as a rose:** it’s fine i know he doesn’t mean it 

**that one bICOB:** u sure?

my spidey sense says that you need all the cuddles

**sweet as a rose:** can confirm am fine 

**that one bICON:** -3-

lies -3-

hAHA I WANNA GO COP AGAIN AND IM ONLY A WEEK CLEAN-

**bonus johnny:** NO DO NOT 

AARON HELP YOUR BOYFRIEND 

**gay child:** i aM

**that one bICON:** dont do drugs kids

this is what drugs does to you

it makes you constantly want more and more

**gay child:** **😏😏😏**

**that one bICON:** you dirty little shit cmere

**my angel <3: ** 😳😳😳

**babey punk:** and i am nopeing right outta this one 


	11. SO UH... THAT HAPPENED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny gets really fucking high

**gay child:** hgfsjghdfkj sorry its been so long what’d we miss

**my angel <3: ** oh sweet jesus what did yall do-

**wild flower child:** my money is on that you got some dick 

**gay child:** w-w-well-

**my angel <3: ** SJKGHDKSFJGHDSKFJGHDSKJFGHDKSFJH

JHGDFHGKJDFHGDJFHGKJDSGHKDSJHKDFJ

IM WHEEZJGKHDFKJBNSKFJJG

**hamster bitch:** KURT YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS 

**babey punk:** FUCK-

**gay child:** i just lost my virginity to dee dee ramone lmfao-

**that one bICON:** you sbould take pride in that 

im gonna give you all the love a man can physically give someone else

**gay child:** ilysfm uwu

**that one bICON:** ilysfm more uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**wild flower child:** okai this is fucking adorable but dee dee if you hurt him-

well

that would be bad for your health :) 

**my angel <3: ** awwwww uwu

**that one bICON:** i gotchu dw

**my angel <3: ** im sitting here teary eyed because yall are fucking adorable-

**bonus johnny:** am cuddling with him rn can confirm 

**that one bICON:** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

HELP I GOTTA SNEEZE BUT I CANT

**babey punk:** LOOK RIGHT AT THE LIGHT 

**that one bICON:** i tRIED BUT IT AINT WORKIN

**babey punk:** oh fuck okay um i got nothin 

**that one bICON:** just watch me sneeze in a dead quiet room smfh

**hamster bitch:** whole mood 

**that one bICON:** i wanna cop again-

**gay child <3: ** nAO

**that one bICON:** drug addicition isnt fun 

except when youre high af :)

**gay child:** maybe just smokin a joint will help?

**that one bICON:** maybe

who here got a joint i can come over and have

**babey punk:** my stepdad is home wanna meet in the park? 

**that one bICON:** bET

who else wanna come get high with me

**bonus johnny:** okay a) should you guys be doing this?

  1. b) kurt where tf did you get weed
  2. c) i’ll come if joey doesn’t kill me for it 



**babey punk:** it’s from my mom’s jewelry box don’t tell her 

**that one bICON:** lmao

aaron and i are both coming but he aint gonna join because he’s “smart”

**gay child:** hey :(((

**that one bICON:** im kidding

hes smarter than me i mean i do drugs for a fucking living-

**wild flower child:** lil scared of drugs but i’ll come and pretend to be responsible 

just in case 

**that one bICON:** weed doesnt really do anything to ya but if you take a big enough hit you might have a panic attack due to the weird feeling

fun fact: that actually happened to me once

**my angel <3: ** i mean i do medicinal marijuana but eh

**wild flower child:** ik but still

i have asthma that was bad as a kid and smoke triggers it sometimes 

and i’m a lil worried inhaling smoke in general would give me an attack which would not be fun 

like i could handle smoke around me but inhaling it directly would be bad probably 

actually idk but i don’t have my emergency inhaler and i ain’t taking the chance

fuck i’m rambling i’ll shut up now- 

**my angel <3: ** seems fair

i have an emergency inhaler incase-

but ofc it might be a different amount of medication-

**wild flower child:** ty for the offer but i still ain’t trying shit 

**my angel <3: ** aight thats totally fair uwu

how about we facetime u then?

**wild flower child:** nah i’ll be there

i will just be sober and responsible 

**my angel <3: ** aight bet

ill bring my inhaler for ya incase u have an attack lol

**that one bICON:** yall are so fucking caring jesus-

**wild flower child:** ty uwu 

it’s the way of the witches dee 

**that one bICON:** 😳😳😳

**babey punk:** okay i just got to the park i’m in the clearing behind all the trees

**that one bICON:** bet

aaron and i are comin uwu

**my angel <3: ** imma be late go ahead and smoke w/o me

**wild flower child:** omw 

**that one bICON:** (zoomed in image of kurt’s back)

i see u

ya lil rat

**hamster bitch:** okay hi i’m coming 

gia i see you 

i was expecting a broomstick lol 

**my angel <3: ** imma be l8 lmao save me some pls

**that one bICON:** will do :3

**babey punk:** am not a rat

fuck you 

**that one bICON:** oh sorry im the rat lmfao

**bonus johnny:** i’m the rat bitch

king of the rats 

**that one bICON:** bITCH NO I M THE G O D OF THE RATS

**bonus johnny:** NO BITCH I’M THE RAT   
YOU’RE A LIL MOUSE 

**that one bICON:** says the mouse with the microscopic cock

**my angel <3: ** ill have you know that my boyfriend has a dick 100x bigger than yours

**that one bICON:** L I T E R A L L Y H O W T H E F U C K D O E S H E W A L K 

**bonus johnny:** can we not talk about my dick 

**that one bICON:** okay fine

we’ll talk about joey’s

**my angel <3: ** im giving you a single warning

and this is it right here

**bonus johnny:** I’M HERE 

**that one bICON:** damn that joint felt g o o d

**my angel <3: ** im almost there

my ocd keeps making me stop im sorry

**bonus johnny:** can i pls have a hit 

**that one bICON:** go for it m8 

**my angel <3: ** if i have to remind ANYONE about the fours and sevens AGAIN-

**that one bICON:** soRRY I MISCOUNTED SFJKSGHFGJ

**bonus johnny:** wait whos playing that music 

**that one bICON:** wot

**bonus johnny:** do you guys really not hear that music? 

it is Loud™ 

**that one bICON:** what fucking music what the fuck

**bonus johnny:** the music!!!!!

**that one bICON:** theres? no?? music???

**wild flower child:** johnny is lit already damn 

**that one bICON:** dude theres no music playing

**bonus johnny:** but i hear it????? 

angel back me up here

**my angel <3: ** theres literally no music playing

**that one bICON:** dude ur high as fuck lmfao

**babey punk:** damn 

**that one bICON:** how do u feel tho

like try and describe it

**bonus johnny:** who 

are you talking to 

**that one bICON:** im talkin to you johnny lmao

**bonus johnny:** o

idk 

**that one bICON:** do u feel like ur floating or smth?

**bonus johnny:** idk 

**that one bICON:** dude

youre higher than me wtf

**bonus johnny:** am i? 

**that one bICON:** y e a h

**bonus johnny:** is that bad

feel pretty good tho 

**that one bICON:** how ya feelin

**bonus johnny:** like good but i don’t rly exist 

**that one bICON:** wtf

**wild flower child:** okay maybe drink some water or something 

**that one bICON:** bro 

i think yours somehow got laced with lsd

what the literal fuck

what do things look like

do they look like theyre melting or some shit?

**bonus johnny:** kinda spinny and glowy 

**that one bICON:** wtf

**babey punk:** um whatdo we do 

**that one bICON:** kurt does ur mom do any other drugs than weed/pot?

that you know of?

also someone let me see the joint

hURRY UP AND ANSWER KURT I NEED TO KNOW

**babey punk:** not that i know of???

**that one bICON:** someone lemme see the joint

okay john urs got laced with lsd

which lasts about 6-10 hours 

**bonus johnny:** ow 

my head hurts

angel can i have cuddles

**that one bICON:** you okay?

**my angel <3: ** yes uwu

cmere lets lay on the grass for a bit

**that one bICON:** if u feel anything other than u r right now text me, kay?

**bonus johnny:** yay cuddlies 

**my angel <3: ** awwwwwwwwwwwwww uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**that one bICON:** whats ur vision lookin like atm john

**bonus johnny:** i can see yes 

**that one bICON:** what does everything look like though

**bonus johnny:** like everything 

**that one bICON:** nothin weird???

**bonus johnny:** the world is spinny 

**that one bICON:** r u hallucinating at all?

paranoid?

**bonus johnny:** can i just cuddlie joey 

**that one bICON:** sure 

text me if anything else happens okay?

**bonus johnny:** fine 

guys he warm 

**that one bICON:** awwwww uwu 

**my angel <3: ** blame all the coffee i drink lmfao

**bonus johnny:** his lap is commfy uwu 

guys i gotta secret but you guys cant’ tell joey okay 

**that one bICON:** promise we wont uwu!!!

joey leave the chat for a hot min

**bonus johnny:** what where’s he going :(

**that one bICON:** he’ll be back after you tell the secret, okay?

i promise

**bonus johnny:** but he’s not looking 

**that one bICON:** alright fair enough

go for it

**bonus johnny:** i love him… so muchh

kinda thin ki wanna be wwith hkm for th e restt of my lifee

but we cana’t get married y et and also ii want him to ask bbc i don’ t wanna him to feel fourced yyou know

**that one bICON:** this is so wholesome

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

yeah i get that uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** but li ke idk if i deserve him bc he highkey deserves bettter and when he notices he might not wanna and it’s scare 

**that one bICON:** he aint ever gonna notice that “he deserves better” because he doesnt

youre the love of his entire life and ive heard him cry over you so many fucking times because he loves you so fucking much that it literally brings him to legitimate tears

**bonus johnny:** ??????why tho??????

**that one bICON:** ill send u a recording of him once ur high is over

**bonus johnny:** i loove him ,,, so much 

okay but this is a secret okay bc i sound like a iidoit and a lso kinda stupid 

**that one bICON:** nothing about love is stupid

**bonus johnny:** except me 

**that one bICON:** how dARE you talk about yourself in that way -3-

**bonus johnny:** nu fuck u 

**that one bICON:** hows ur trip goin? 

**bonus johnny:** what trip

am cuddling joey

am not moving 

**that one bICON:** the acid trip lmao

**bonus johnny:** wait what am i gonna melt 

**that one bICON:** nonononono child

**babey punk:** i feel bad for laughing 

**that one bICON:** so do i in full honesty

johnny sweetie you aint gonna melt

imeantheworldmightbelookinglikeitisbutyourenotgonnameltipromise

**bonus johnny:** but acid

it melts ppl 

that in Not Nice 

**my angel <3: ** love you watch too much wizard of oz lmao

**bonus johnny:** no angel that’s water not acid 

and it’s the best movie 

**my angel <3: ** you are soooooooo high right now-

**that one bICON:** ifeelsofuckingbadforlaughing-

**my angel <3: ** okay its been a number of hours johnny how ya feelin

**bonus johnny:** like sleepiness 

can i take a nap please 

i’m gonna take a nap nap 

**that one bICON:** the trip is probably wearing off by now uwu

he should probably be feeling better soon uwu

**bonus johnny:** angel can you nap with me pls??????????????????????????

**my angel <3: ** of course love uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** yayyayayayayay

**that one bICON:** yall are adorable smfhhhhhh uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**babey punk:** well

that was eventful 

**gay child:** indeed uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**wild flower child:** did he actually take a nap is what i’m wondering 

**that one bICON:** kurt make sure you hand me the joints first next time

that way we can all smoke safely without johnny having another panic attack lmao

**babey punk:** i honestly didn’t know

i usually take some from her jewelry box and this never happened before 

**that one bICON:** i know u didnt know

im just saying to give it to me before anyone else next time

that way nobody starts tripping again

**my angel <3: ** (photo of johnny cuddled up to him asleep)

yall look at my babey  😩😩😩😩😩

**wild flower child:** he looks tiny like that awwwwww 

**my angel <3: ** i dont deserve this adorable bean baby 😩😩😩😩😩

**babey punk:** wait dad scroll up

he was talking about you while he was high 

**my angel <3: ** owo?

AWWWWWWWWW 😩😩😩😩😩

I LITERALLY DO NOT DESERVE THIS MAN FJGDJGDHFJH  **😩😩😩😩😩**

**sweet as a rose:** boi is lucky

also hi got my phone back 

izzy can be an asshole and steven is a lil shit

**my angel <3: ** who are they

OH WAIT

ARENT THEY UR BAND MEMBERS LMAO

**sweet as a rose:** yes 

steven stole my phone when i wasn’t looking and iZZY SAW AND WOULDN’T TELL ME 

**my angel <3: ** pffft-

i have a feeling id be gay for steven

wait whos that kag guy from ur band

all i remember from his name

is literally just “kag”

**sweet as a rose:** duff? the bassist? 

mckagan

**my angel <3: ** yES THAT ONE

*whispers* hes pretty hot

**that one bICON:** *whispers* lemme smash

**gay child:** *whispers* lemme smash

**sweet as a rose:** i’m gonna tell him that’s what you know of his name lol

oh wow he’s blushing-

fun fact he’s seeing this 

**my angel <3: ** FKJGHFSDKJGHDFKJGDDFKJGHDFJKHGJSKHFKJGD AXL U SUCK

**babey punk:** hi duff 

**that one bICON:** hewwo :3

**gay child:** uwu/ hello!!

**wild flower child:** what’s happeneing 

oh a person is seeing this mess

hello my human 


	12. CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Even Knows Anymore

**gay child:** gia at this point im just waiting for you to find someone

**wild flower child:** heh actually 

**gay child:** bITCH WHOmST

**wild flower child:** WE’RE NOT ACTUALLY DATING I JUST HAVE A BIG DUMB CRUSH 

**that one bICON:** SIS SPILL THE T E A

WHO IS IT WHO IS IT WHO THE FUCK IS IT

**wild flower child:** SHE’S IN MY CLASS 

Y’ALL DON’T KNOW HER 

**hamster bitch:** IS IT THAT JETT GIRL YOU SAID SHE WAS CUTE

**wild flower child:** NO SOMEONE ELSE 

**hamster bitch:** damn i like joan she’s nice 

**my angel <3: ** joan is so nice uwu

WHO IS IT THOUGH

WAIT IS IT THAT BLONDIE DEBBIE HARRY OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS

**wild flower child:** NO YALL DONT KNOW HER .

**that one bICON:** wHOMsT

WHO IS IT TELL US MOTHER

**wild flower child:** y’all she barely knows i exist chill 

**gay child:** sis

i will come over to your house

and i will force you to tell me

**that one bICON:** ngl that sounded kinky

**gay child:** sHUT UP YOU NAUGHTY LIL SHIT jkilysfm

**wild flower child:** aaron 

sweetie 

i told you months ago 

**gay child:** u did?

*is Big Stupid ™*

**wild flower child:** mood 

but yes

hint: editor in the newspaper 

**my angel <3: ** how come you never told us :(((((

**wild flower child:** i was having a gay panic and texted the first person in my contacts

and then just thought I told y’all and forgot 

add is Fun™ 

**gay child:** im Still Thinking ™ 

**wild flower child:** y’all know the one girl w the super short hair and who’s really tall and has really pretty blue/gray eyes- 

**my angel <3: ** soooooooooo the female version of my boyfriend?

**gay child:** pFFFFTJHGKJFDSHGFDAKJHGKFDSHGKJFDG

**that one bICON:** HFGHFDJHGDJFHGDF 😂😂😂😂😂

**wild flower child:** oh fuck off 

but she’s really pretty and sweet and nerdy and aaaAAAAAAAAAA-

yeah anyway i’m gay 

**gay child:** GIA JUST TELL US WHO THE FUCK IT IS

**wild flower child:** NO YALL DONT KNOW HER AND SHE BARELY KNOWS ME 

**gay child:** PLSPLSPLSPLSPLS

**that one bICON:** bro if u tell us ur crush ill announce mine

**wild flower child:** bro you’re dating aaron 

and also no 

**that one bICON:** i have a looooooooooot more crushes trust me-

but aaron was my biggest one

**gay child:** you dirty lil shit lmao

**that one bICON:** bed. Now.

**my angel <3: ** wOAH-

**wild flower child:** WOW OKAY REALLY IN THE CHAT

RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD COME ON GUYS 

**my angel <3: ** and aaron never came back because he got fucked into oblivion

i have a strong feeling that this is gonna happen a L O T between them

**bonus johnny:** oh pls no 

**my angel <3: ** i just realized that im a week clean from selfharm :3

**bonus johnny:** YES ANGEL IM SO PROUD ILY

**my angel <3: ** theyre healing up pretty well but theyre still pretty noticeable

**bonus johnny:** they’ll heal 

**my angel <3: ** jghkjjhbsvjhf

i know a week isnt that long but its kinda a big accomplishment for me-

**bonus johnny:** ik and im proud of you 

**my angel <3: ** fjghdfkhgkfjg >u<

**that one bICON:** sorry what’d i miss m8s

yES IM SO PROUD OF YOU SJGKHSFGKHSDF AHHHHHHHH CONGRATS

**gay child:** IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU CONGRATS DAD ILYSM

**my angel <3: ** sjkghdfhgdfgjhdfgjdh tyyyyy >w<

**wild flower child:** CONGRATS ILY 

**my angel <3: ** ty >u<

im wholesome now

a few of them are taking forever to heal cause they were kinda deep but the rest arre like 80% healed

**bonus johnny:** angel real quick mind bracing yourself? 

**my angel <3: ** ???

whaddya mean?

**bonus johnny:** just trust me? pls?

**my angel <3:** oooookay?

**bonus johnny:** okay good hold on there 

**that one bICON:** thissoundskinky-

**gay child:** SHKJGDKFJGHSFKJFKJ

**my angel <3: ** im concerned but okii

**bonus johnny:** count to three? 

**my angel <3:** one

two 

three

**babey punk:** wtf is happening 

**my angel <3: ** johnnywhaareyigfhdudsgdgdfkhdfsg

**gay child:** a-are you okay-

**my angel <3: ** (selfie of him with johnny smiling in the frame as he holds on to joey)

lOOK AT THIS B E A N

**wild flower child:** awwww uwu what a fucking dork 

**my angel <3: ** H E I S B A B E Y

**bonus johnny:** ily angel 

**my angel <3: ** iLYSFM M O R E

I DONT DESERVE YOU AHHHHH 😭😭😭😭😭

**bonus johnny:** NO BITCH ILY MORE FIGHT ME

**my angel <3: ** nO I LOVE ///YOU/// MORE

YOU LITTLE ADORABLE RAT

(sends another cute selfie of them together)

LOOKHOWFUCKINGHANDSOMEANDHOWFUCKINGPRECIOUSMYBOYFRIENDIS

ICANNOTGETENOUGHOFTHISYOUNGMAN

**wild flower child:** we know we’ve all heard you fuck him 

**my angel <3: ** i-

**that one bICON:** she right tho ngl m8

**gay child:** they just went silent in the chat owo???

**that one bICON:** i can already tell what they be doin now smfh

uSE PROTECTION KIDS

AND REMEMBER TO VACCINATE YOUR KIDS 💀💀💀💀💀

**gay child:** HOLD UP IM WHESJGHDFJHGF

**my angel <3: ** can i just say that johnny is so fucking good at *censored*

**that one bICON:** but what is he NOT good at, thats the real question 💀💀💀

**my angel <3: ** HES NOT BAD AT ANYTHING 

**bonus johnny:** math and existing 

im bad at those 

**my angel <3: ** time for more cuddlies >:(

YOU ARE A M A Z I N G AT EXISTING

**bonus johnny:** eh 

defo suck at math tho 

oh yay cuddles uwu 

you are comfy and warm yay

fuck why am I sleepy 

**my angel <3: ** sleepy babey uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu!!

**bonus johnny:** ily can I take a nap on you 

**my angel <3: ** yas uwu

imma give chu A L L the cuddlies uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** yay :) 

**that one bICON:** *whispers* get fucking married already for fucks sake

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

oops! Uwu you caught me uwu uwu dropping uwu uwu uwu all my uwu uwu uwus uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**gay child:** me @ dee dee uwu!!!!

**that one bICON:** jksgjdkfgkdfg

**my angel <3: ** fOUR-

**gay child:** SKJGDFKJGDFKJ SOWWY I MISCOUNTED IM SOWWY

***************!!!!!

**that one bICON:** *whispers* when are we gonna hear about their engagement

**gay child:** lmfao honestly though-

**wild flower child:** spill pls??? 

**my angel <3: ** (selfie of him and johnny cuddling as johnny is asleep)

yall im having an emotion

**gay child:** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww uwu uwu uwu uwu

sleepy babey!!! uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**wild flower child:** y’all are adorable awww 

**my angel <3: ** fgkhjdgkh >w<

**babey punk:** whats goin on 

**my angel <3: ** hes mumbling in his sleep about how much he loves me >u<

**babey punk:** awwwww 

**that one bICON:** im having hot chocolate atm and im shaking due to caffiene lmfao

**gay child:** bby stop drinking it them lmfao

**that one bICON:** nO

i will nOT

**hamster bitch:** gays guess what 

i figured out gias crush 

**my angel <3: ** spill the tea

if its that crazy insane son of a bitch hayley williams i stg

**that one bICON:** ghdkjghdfkjg

**hamster bitch:** girl named Cristian 

the one girl that looks like a dude at first 

**that one bICON:** lMFAO REALLY

**wild flower child:** sID WTF FUCK YOU 

SERIOUSLY GO FUCK YOURSELF 

**gay child:** pFFFT SDKJGHDKFGDG

**wild flower child:** guys seriously she barely knows i exist don’t do anything wild pls 

**that one bICON:** begin operation Help Gia Get Noticed By Christian Before 2020

**wild flower child:** dO NOT 

SERIOUSLY I AM NOT KIDDING I WILL DIE 

**gay child:** BEGIN THE OPERATION SOLDIERS

**wild flower child:** NO DO NOT 

**my angel <3: ** GENTLEMEN DO NOT

DONT MAKE ME BEAT ALL YALL ASSES

**that one bICON:** …

**wild flower child:** ty dad 

**my angel <3: ** :)

**hamster bitch:** heh

about that…

**that one bICON:** owo?

**hamster bitch:** i may have slipped gias number into her notebook hahahaha

**wild flower child:** JOHN SIMON RITCHIE I SWEAR TO GOD IM ABOUT TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, BRING YOU BACK, AND MURDER YOU AGAIN

**my angel <3: ** oh sweet jesus-

iM COMING TO HOLD HER BACK IM SPRINTING

**hamster bitch:** SORRY I ACTUALLY GOTTA LEAVE TOWN TO BEDAZZLE MY TURTLE GOODBYE 

**my angel <3: ** iM RUSHING AS FAST AS I CAN SFJGKDFGKJDG

GAZELLE LEGS ACTIVATE

**babey punk:** i will be chilling under a random desk and hoping she does not throw it if anyone needs me 

sid just ran out of the class yelling about “bedazzling a turtle to avoid death by an angry child” and god what a mood 

**sweet as a rose:** kurt text updates i’m stuck in another class 

**babey punk:** i will try 

**my angel <3: ** i HAVE ARRIVED

**babey punk:** hey I think you might’ve beaten gia here

nvm she just burst in

**my angel <3: ** IM HOLDING HER BACKSDHGKJDSFGHDSFG

SID RUN

RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

**hamster bitch:** IM RUNNING

FUCK IM STRATING TO REGRET SKIPPING GYM I CANT FUCKING BREATH- 

**my angel <3: ** RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN

**hamster bitch:** AM RUNNING 

okai found a hiding place

**bonus johnny:** i go to take one nap- 

**my angel <3: ** gIA CHILL TF OUT DKJGDHJGSF

**wild flower child:** NO SHES GONNA THINK I DID IT

AND SHE’LL THINK IM A CREEP

AND SHE’LL FUCKING HATE ME 

**my angel <3: ** gia ur phone just went off

**wild flower child:** ILL LOOK LATER 

**my angel <3: ** i saw ur phone it looked like cristian’s name

**wild flower child:** I DONT EVEN HAVE HER NUMBER 

**bonus johnny:** why can’t we ever just have a normal day that doesn’t involve someone going off the rails please that’s all I ask

**wild flower child:** FUCK OFF JOHNNY YOU TRY AND FIGHT EVERYONE YOU CANT FUCKING TALK 

**my angel <3: ** okay chill

sid said he wrote ur number in this girl’s nb 

which means that SHE has YOUR #

just check it

see if its her

**wild flower child:** it’s a wrong number they are asking for a Karen 

i am not Karen 

**my angel <3: ** pffft-

iD liKe tO sPeAk tO tHe mAnaGEr!!1!!11!1!1!1!1!1!!!1!11!1

**wild flower child:** where tf did sid go I gotta fight him 

**hamster:** hi this is johnny (rotten) sid has mysteriously vanished and left his phone crazy huh 

**wild flower child:** funny

bc i see you in the back of the classroom 

**my angel <3: ** *whispers* sid just run okay please i want you to live

GIA UR PHONE WENT OFF AGAIN SOMEONE WAS ASKING FOR YA

**wild flower child:** AFTER I FIGHT SID 

**my angel <3: ** four-

IT SAYS “HI IS THIS GIA? THIS IS CRISTIAN”

**babey punk:** i just saw her sprint down the hall i don’t think she’s seeing these 

**my angel <3: ** WAIT GIA WHERE U GOIN SIS

IMMA GO FIND HER HOLD UP

**bonus johnny:** seriously just one chill day 

**my angel <3: ** WHERE IS SHE

GIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**sweet as a rose:** SHE DROPPED HER PHONE RUNNING 

**my angel <3: ** SHIT

WAIT I FOUND HER >W<

**sweet as a rose:** got her phone 

…guys I know this number it ain’t cristian 

**my angel <3: ** whos number is it owo

**sweet as a rose:** …

well um 

heh 

**my angel <3: ** is it yours or what?

whos is it?

**sweet as a rose:** not mine 

but an assholes 

**my angel <3: ** whos the asshole

it better not be your dad jdkgjgsg

**sweet as a rose:** no thank god 

**my angel <3: ** whomst is it

**sweet as a rose:** forgot his name bc i haven’t talked to him since forever but he’s an ass i had to do a project with once 

hence why i know his number 

**my angel <3: ** weird

**sweet as a rose:** ya but idk how he got it 

gia’s number i mean 

**my angel <3: ** oof 

yo i wanna grab my blade agaiiiiin

fuck it im grabbing it

**that one bICON:** nO

**bonus johnny:** ANGEL NO 

**my angel <3: ** joey yES

**bonus johnny:** STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE I’M COMING

wait where are you 

**my angel <3: ** not telling

im glad i brought my blade today :3

**bonus johnny:** angel please tell me where you are

don’t do that again-

i stg i’m gonna throw that knife out- 

**my angel <3: ** im not telling

not telling not telling not telling

**bonus johnny:** please i’ll do anything you want just tell me where you are 

**my angel <3: ** no

**bonus johnny:** please-

**my angel <3: ** nu

**bonus johnny:** fuck detention i’m coming to look

**my angel:** i already left school anyway

**bonus johnny:** i’m coming now okay

**my angel <3: ** four-

sTOP WITH ALL THE FOURS

**bonus johnny: *** i’m coming now okay angel

please don’t hurt yourself again everythings just healing 

angel please answer-

**my angel <3: ** haha

um

i kinda

can someone call an ambulance for me please?

**that one bICON:** oh sweet jesus-

**my angel <3: ** nonono im fine i just

i wanna hurt other people

and i need to be locked away

guys 

im going mental

**bonus johnny:** i’m on my way 

**my angel <3: ** the voices are screaming again

theyre louder than usual

and music wont help

it usually helps

im terrified

**bonus johnny:** angel where are you 

**my angel <3: ** first stop with the fucking fours

second of all not telling

**bonus johnny:** sorry, miscounted 

**my angel <3: ** ish okii

but seriously someone call an ambulance i have no more talk minutes on my phone

guys im literally scared of myself

**bonus johnny:** i’ll call but they need to know where you are

**my angel <3: ** thats the thing

im so schizophrenic that i dont know where i am

**bonus johnny:** what can you see, angel?

**my angel <3: ** i

a lot of weird shit

um

stuff that probably isnt even there

**bonus johnny:** open your phone camera, please?

the camera can’t see things that aren’t there

**my angel <3: ** (sends picture, is in the middle of the forest, basically)

im having a schizophrenic breakdown

**bonus johnny:** okay, i’m coming

**my angel <3: ** its pointless to try and find me tbh

im running around a lot

where am i can you tell me pls

**bonus johnny:** the really large grove in the park

**my angel <3: ** makes sense

i just realized that im out of my meds

haha-

no wonder why this is happening

hahaha-

**bonus johnny:** can you make your way to the fountain? 

**my angel <3: ** i can try but it might take me a long time to get there

like im literally seeing and hearing things that aren’t real

yALL SHOULD BE BLESSED THAT YALL DONT HAVE SCHIZOPHRENIA 

**bonus johnny:** i’m right by the fountain, okay? 

**my angel <3: ** i cant straight think and i where am?

see what i mean?

i cant think straight and its scaring me

**bonus johnny:** stay right where you are, i’m coming to find you.

**my angel <3: ** i apologize in advance if i run off

**bonus johnny:** it’s okay 

just try to stay there, okay?

**my angel <3: ** okay

people are surrounding me at this point

im gonna run eventually so i advise that you hurry up

**bonus johnny:** i see you i’m waving 

**my angel <3: ** I CANT PHYSICALLY SEE REAL LIFE YOU IDIOT

**bonus johnny:** just took your hand, angel 

that’s just me

**my angel <3: ** fuck it

bye

im running

**bonus johnny:** aNGEL 

**my angel <3: ** bye

**bonus johnny:** ANGEL PLEASE-

i love you

**my angel <3: ** okay ive calmed down a little

i stopped running but my schizo is still there

**that one bICON:** poor babey ;_;

**gay child:** its okay love

**my angel <3: ** ive literally never been this fucking terrified before

**bonus johnny:** hold on, i’m coming, okay?

how are you so fast-

**my angel <3: ** i have gazelle legs, duh

**bonus johnny:** true

would it be a bad time for me to call them pretty or-?

**my angel <3: ** v e r y b a d t i m i n g

**bonus johnny:** okay excuse my dumb ass then

never happened 

**my angel <3: ** ur in love with a psychopath

why are you guys even friends with me

like honest to god

oh yay more people are surrounding me

time to run again

**bonus johnny:** meet me behind the batting cages?

no one ever goes there so you can have some space to calm down

they’ve been closed for y e a r s 

**my angel <3: ** I CANT PHYSICALLY TELL WHATS REAL AND WHAT ISNT JOHN

YOU EXPECT ME TO RUN TO A PLACE THATS GOD KNOWS HOW MANY MILES AWAY FROM WHERE I AM 

WHEN IM HAVING A SCHIZOPHRENIC BREAKDOWN

AND CANT PHYSICALLY SEE REAL THINGS

**bonus johnny:** look to your right, angel

i’m right there

**my angel <3: ** AGAIN, /CANT PHYSICALLY SEE REAL THINGS/

**bonus johnny:** would it be okay if i took your hand and lead you through, or would that just make things worse? 

**my angel <3: ** i stg

if i have to say it one more fucking time

**bonus johnny:** i’m just trying to help, angel, okay?

**my angel <3: ** sEVeN

thats it

bye

**bonus johnny:** SORRY I MISCOUNTED-

**my angel <3: ** no

this is all just making it worse tbh

_ - _ **_my angel <3_ ** _ has left  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**that one bICON:** ...


	13. Well That All Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, we don't know either

**_-bonus johnny_ ** _ added  _ **_my angel <3_ ** _ to the chat!- _

_ - _ **_my angel <3 _ ** _ has left the chat!- _

_ - _ **_bonus johnny_ ** _ added  _ **_my angel <3 _ ** _ to the chat!- _

**bonus johnny:** angel please just talk to me

**my angel <3: ** why should i

i am having a physical and mental breakdown

i cant even handle myself

**bonus johnny:** and i’m pretty sure isolation isn’t helping 

**my angel <3: ** im already gonna get admitted

im waiting in the clinic with mitch atm

**bonus johnny:** oh

i’m gonna miss you

**my angel <3: ** my therapist said ill probably be back in like a week depending on my condition

**bonus johnny:** okay

i love you, angel, okay? 

**my angel <3: ** why tho

ur in love with a fucking insane psychopath

ur in love with a suicidal piece of worthless fucking shit that cant even keep himself clean from drugs let alone a blade for more than a day

ur in love with a suicidal piece of shit that constantly hears voices telling him to fucking die already 

its kinda funny tho

how mean you were to me

like you literally beat the fuck outta me because i was late to a fuckin movie

and then a few weeks later you said you liked me and now here we are

**bonus johnny:** okay in my defense, that one time i was drunk and it was dark

**my angel <3: ** fair point

ill let it slide lol

**bonus johnny:** ily <3

**my angel <3: ** love you more

**bonus johnny:** no. illegal. 

**my angel <3: ** lol 

**bonus johnny:** i’m gonna take you out as soon as your out-

**my angel <3: ** haha social anxiety means i cant

**bonus johnny:** oh

i’m gonna give you all the cuddles when you get out then 

**my angel <3: ** hgjdfkdfghk

i dont deserve you holy fuck

**bonus johnny:** you’re right tbh

you deserve better 

**my angel <3: ** i-

nonononono-

**bonus johnny:** what’s wrong? 

**my angel <3: ** please dont talk bad about yourself like that-

**bonus johnny:** nononononoididn’tmeanitlikethat-

i meant it like “you deserve the world” i’m not good at words sorry-

**my angel <3: ** its fine

sorry my mental state is just

at the biggest all time low (dear maria, count me in-)

**bonus johnny:** it’s not your fault, angel

i should’ve worded it better 

(there's a story at the bottom of this bottle-)

**my angel <3: ** i’m the pen-

depression is so fucking fun

… ya know?

sorry im such a mess

sorry i always wanna die, sorry i keep breaking my streak, sorry for everything lmao

im honestly even more sorry that you know me

let alone that youre my fucking boyfriend

sorry 

**bonus johnny:** don’t apologize

it’s not exactly something you can control

i love you 

and i’d physically fight god to be able to know you i swear 

**my angel <3: ** four-

sorry 

**bonus johnny:** i love you more than anything

sorry got stopped mid-typing 

**my angel <3: ** four again-

**bonus johnny:** okay i can not fucking type-

**my angel <3: ** sorry

my ocd is bad atm lol

my dad threw my across the room last night lmao

**bonus johnny:** he-

he fucking what 

**my angel <3: ** he threw me across the room  🤠

lol i forgot to turn the heat down before we left the house to go shopping yesterday and when we came back it was super warm/borderline hot and he picked me up and yeeted me across the room  🤠

fun times 🤠

he made me fracture my ankle 🤠

and he shattered my shades 🤠

**bonus johnny:** i’m gonna fucking fight him

**my angel <3: ** you always wanna fight everybody smh

doc just came back and said that the nuthouse was full 

time to have more mental breakdowns  🤠

**bonus johnny:** want me to pick you up? 

**my angel <3:** nah im good

mitch is driving me home

**bonus johnny:** okay

let me know if you need anything? 

**my angel <3: ** okii

he just ran a fucking red light im disappointed 

**bonus johnny:** mitch that’s how you get a ticket 

**my angel <3: ** funnily enough hes never had a ticket before

but my dad has for going like 10 miles over the speed limit

**bonus johnny:** it’s what the prick deserves 

**my angel <3: ** bitch still hasnt paid it off + he had abuse + neglect charges (we called the cops on him last night after he yeeted me) so hes gonna go to prison hAHA 

**bonus johnny:** FUCK YEAH 

**my angel <3: ** we have to move to my mom’s tho

**bonus johnny:** it’s not too far, right? 

**my angel <3: ** not really

im gonna be borderline in a different school district but im gonna beg and plead my mom that i can stay

**bonus johnny:** it’ll be okay, angel 

**my angel <3: ** you really cant count can you

**bonus johnny:** sHIT-

this is why i’m flunking math-

**my angel <3: ** pfft-

makes a lot more sense now doesnt it lmfao

**bonus johnny:** yep

**my angel <3: ** okay so i got prescribed new meds lol

lets see if they make me hold a knife to my mom’s throat again, shall we?

**bonus johnny:** i’m a call away, angel

**my angel <3: ** lmao we on the edge of havin a wwiii

**bonus johnny:** don’t remind me

on that note

anyone know how to get the military to stop asking about me bc i went to military school once? 

**that one bICON:** just say ur trans, m8  🤠

**bonus johnny:** but i’m not, so i can’t really say that 

**my angel <3: ** okay thats literally offensive-

**that one bICON:** true

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh then nope

**my angel <3: ** dghdfgdfgj

btw im not eating so dont bother giving me food

**bonus johnny:** angel please eat ;_; 

**my angel <3: ** no -3-

**bonus johnny:** please? 

**my angel <3: ** no.

**bonus johnny:** please i’ll do whatever you want in exchange for you eating 

**my angel <3: ** im not gonna eat love

that sounds so weird without a comma-

**that one bICON:** see, this is why we use a lil something called commas

**my angel <3: ** pfft-

**bonus johnny:** you get my point tho 

**my angel <3: ** im not gonna eat -3-

have you seen me; im fucking fat as hell

**bonus johnny:** angel you very much are not 

**that one bICON:** dude the p.e. teacher weighed you and ur literally lighter than the lightest kid in class

**my angel <3: ** im fat 

**that one bICON:** the lightest kid is 120 pounds

you’re more underweight than usual

**bonus johnny:** and even if you were, who gives a fuck?

**my angel <3: ** you

dee

tommy

literally everybody

especially people at school

**bonus johnny:** okay a) i love you and give no fucks what you look like

  1. b) i will fight the whole fucking student body for making you feel shitty okay



**my angel <3: ** still not gonna eat lol

**that one bICON:** again:

you weigh less than 120 pounds

**my angel <3: ** again:

still fucking fat

**bonus johnny:** angel

no person worth your time gives a fuck what you looks like   
and also

you are underweight

that’s not healthy

**my angel <3: ** it is healthy

**that one bICON:** honey-

you saw what i looked like when i first came here-

you ///know/// that being under like 150 pounds when you’re 17 is super unhealthy

**my angel <3: ** fine

ill only eat in tiny amounts

**that one bICON:** occasional meals?

**my angel <3: ** -3-

fine

**bonus johnny:** ty angel 

**my angel <3: ** uwu

**bonus johnny:** ily

**my angel <3: ** ilym

**that one bICON:** yall are too precious for this world smfh

**my angel <3: ** >u<

**bonus johnny:** well he is 

**my angel <3: ** so are you now shush

**bonus johnny:** ily dork 

**my angel <3: ** ilymore -3-

**bonus johnny:** no. scientifically impossible. stop that. 

**my angel <3: ** bitch you fucking KNOW its scientifically possible

**bonus johnny:** nope 

**my angel <3: ** yes it is uwu -3-

**bonus johnny:** no you’re breaking the fabric of the universe stop it 

**wild flower child:** a translation: 

“you’re making me blush really hard when I’m trying to look badass stop”

**my angel <3: ** pffttttt-

**bonus johnny:** gia i hate you sometimes 

**my angel <3: ** dont lie u love her more than u hate her

**wild flower child:** :) 

**bonus johnny:** debatable 

**my angel <3: ** yall i made a poster of axl’s band

(sends the pic i sent)

**wild flower child:** :O

**my angel <3: ** whaddya think

**bonus johnny:** great job angel <3 

**my angel <3: ** ty ty uwu *bows*

axl whaddya think child uwu

**wild flower child:** hes in the music room w us he’s taking a nap in the choir risers lol 

**bonus johnny:** can confirm

he snores fun fact 

**wild flower child:** ya boi is Loud™ 

**my angel <3: ** thats honestly such a huge fucking mood oh my god-

**bonus johnny:** same tbh 

**wild flower child:** (picture of axl literally just sprawled out and taking a fucking nap in some chior risers, with a werid as fuck sleeping face)

sleepy child makin a weird face 

**my angel <3: ** pFFFT-

WHAT THE FUCK IS THE FACE HE’S MAKING LMAO

IM W H E E Z I N G SDJGHKGJDHFKGJ

**bonus johnny:** I KNOW I’M TRYING NOT TO WAKE HIM UP

**my angel <3: ** JHDGHJFHGJDGH

**wild flower child:** boi is dead asleep

should i wake him up

**my angel <3: ** nah, let the child sleep uwu

he needs it anyway lol uwu

**wild flower child:** okay fine

**my angel <3:** sleepy boi

**babey punk:** he’s gonna be so pissed when he finds out we all saw his sleeping face lol 

**my angel <3: ** lol 

**hamster bitch:** what’s going on

**babey punk:** axl has a weird sleeping face lol

**my angel <3: ** he does tho 

lmfao 

**sweet as a rose:** i’m awake what are we talking about 

**my angel <3: ** haiii uwu

how was ur nap child uwu

**sweet as rose:** good until i woke up

Also fUCK YOU GIA-

**wild flower child:** hey the chat is the only people who saw the picture chill you do not need to knock over a mic stand 

**my angel <3: ** pfft-

**sweet as a rose:** anyway

do we have any clue wtf was in the vents bc it’s loud

**wild flower child:** that it is 

**bonus johnny:** ya i’m not dealing with it rn 

**my angel <3: ** haha-

its too loud for my liking -3-

oh my mom just texted me hold on

**babey punk:** maybe it’s a racoon

**sweet as a rose:** why a racoon

**babey punk:** idk but it would be wild 

i’m joining y’all in the music room hold on-

**my angel <3: ** cmon over uwu

so yall know how my anxiety has gotten worse right?

**that one bICON:** yes :(

poor bean :(((

**bonus johnny:** yeah  **:(**

**my angel <3: ** so last i went to the doc (last week) we talked about getting me a therapy dog 

and uh

guess whos getting a fancy golden retreiver uwu uwu uwu

**wild flower child:** PUPPY

sorry i saw dog and got excited 

**bonus johnny:** wait really????? 

**my angel <3: ** yep uwu

we’re gonna have to talk to the district and administration and shit about letting me have a service dog in school :/

if it doesnt work out then i’ll wind up doing online school

**bonus johnny:** oof :/

ily 

**my angel <3: ** love you more uwu uwu uwu

awwwwwww her name is allie uwu

**bonus johnny:** uwu 

good girl uwu 

**my angel <3: ** shes still kind of a puppy awwwww uwu

shes five and is totally adorable uwu

**wild flower child:** babey!!!!!

**my angel <3: ** yALL I GOT A PHOTO

WHO WANTS TO SEE THE PHOTO

I CAN KEEP IT A SURPRISE IF YALL WANT

**bonus johnny:** pls? 

**my angel <3: ** (*sends a pic of an adorable golden retriever*)

loOK hOW pRECiouS

SHE IS BABEY

**babey punk:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i will die for the doggo 

**my angel <3: ** yALL WE’RE ALSO GETTING A FUCKING CORGI

**bonus johnny:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**wild flower child:** he got so excited he almost dropped his guitar lol-

**my angel <3: ** fanboy much? uwu

WAIT SOMEONE SEND A VIDEO

PLEASE TELL ME HES SQUEALING OH MY GOD

**wild flower child:** kinda an excited squeak 

**my angel <3: ** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh i go and get allie tomorrow uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu 

**wild flower child:** may i give her pets or no 

**my angel <3: ** ill ask my doc about it seeing as how shes gonna be a service doggo

but ill make sure you get an answer uwu

**wild flower child:** ty uwu 

**my angel <3: ** np uwu

oh we’re even getting a french bulldog awwwww-

I LOVE HOW WE’RE GETTING TWO SMOL PUPPERS AND THEN THERES JUST GONNA BE THE HUGE GOLDEN RETRIEVER DJKFHSKJGHDFJKG

**babey punk:** proteccor doggo 

**my angel <3: ** very much so uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

allie is so cute uwu uwu uwu

my mom came home with le corgi uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** oh before i forget

can i stay at your place tonight-

**my angel <3: ** yeah sure come on over uwu

**bonus johnny:** ty ilysfm 

**my angel <3: ** np doll uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** i have the cookies you like too btw uwu 

**my angel <3: ** :o

:O

i

love

you

so

fucking

much

**bonus johnny:** ily too uwu

**my angel <3: ** yall i got the first photo with the corgi

who wanna see

**gay child:** mE

**that one bICON:** por favor?

**hamster bitch:** what

OH PUPPY 

**my angel <3: ** pFFFT I GOT ANOTHER PHOTO GUYS

**bonus johnny:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**my angel <3: ** (*sends this one*)

B A B E Y

**wild flower child:** I LOVE THEM 

**gay child:** OH MY GOD YOU TWO JSUT MET AND YALL ALREADY HAVE A BOND AWWWWWWWWWW

**my angel <3: ** this is minnie, she’s 3 uwu

**wild flower child:** there is a raven-

axl stop screaming

**sweet as a rose:** BIRDS SHOULD NOT BE INSIDE I WILL KEEP SCREAMING

**my angel <3: ** oh lord

**wild flower child:** it’s so sweet uwu >.<

pretty lil bird uwu

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**sweet as a rose:** IT’S FUCKING HUGE WE GONNA DIE 

**my angel <3: ** ohhhhhhhh lord

**wild flower child:** noooooo it’s so sweet

**sweet as a rose:** NO IT’S A GODDAMN DEATH OMEN 

**my angel <3: ** pfffft-

**bonus johnny:** oh no-

**sweet as a rose:** GIA WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HOLDING IT 

**my angel <3: ** ravens are mean but at the same time cute ngl

**wild flower child:** smol cute lil bean uwu

can i legally keep them

**sweet as a rose:** NO DON’T FEED IT GIA STOP IT’LL FOLLOW YOU

**wild flower child:** good uwu

his name is edgar 

**my angel <3: ** four-

also 

are you gonna find another one and name it allen

and then a final third one and name it poe?

hehe uwu

**wild flower child:** JOEY YOU FUCKING GENIUS-

**my angel <3: ** >w<

**wild flower child:** (photo of a raven) this is my son uwu

**my angel <3: ** can i be the godfather-

**that one bICON:** DIBS ON BEING THE GODGODFATHER

**wild flower child:** yesh uwu 

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

my brother came home with the french bulldog uwu uwu uwu

**babey punk:** awwwww 

**my angel <3: ** and i get my service dog tomorrow yay uwu uwu uwu

i cant wait to meet allie tomorrow uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

OH

OH OH OH

GIA

I ASKED MY DOC AND HE SAID THAT YOU CAN PET ALLIE JUST AS LONG AS IT ISNT IN PUBLIC

SO LIKE WHEN YOURE VISITING MY HOUSE YOU CAN PET HER

**wild flower child:** YAYYAYAYAYAAYAYAY

PUPPY 

**my angel <3:** THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE ELSE TOO UWU

**babey punk:** yay doggo

axl seriously calm down i can hear you screaming about a death omen from down the hall-

**my angel <3: ** hold on im making my way to the music room

johnny are you in the music room uwu?

**bonus johnny:** no i had to go to the bathroom

**wild flower child:** don’t be mean to edgar :( 

**sweet as a rose:** IT’S A FUCKING RAVEN IT’S TERRIFYING 

**my angel <3: ** its me at the door btw yall

also my brother says hi

**hamster bitch:** can i say hi to edgar? 

**my angel <3: ** ya gotta come inside the music room in order to say hi to edgar lol

**hamster bitch:** IM COMING 

BRINGING OTHER JOHNNY BC HE NEED TO SOCIAL 

**my angel <3: ** please no other johnny oh sweet jesus please no

he literally hates me so fucking much please

please please please please please

oh my god p l e a s e 

fuck im gonna have a panic attack

**hamster bitch:** no hes mad at your johnny bc of the beer incident 

he actually likes you 

**my angel <3: ** hfdjhhfdjghfdjgfdg brb panic attack

**hamster bitch:** nvm he will not come bc your johnny is gonna be there :( 

**my angel <3: ** okay im calming down a lil 

**bonus johnny:** i’m coming back and axl please don’t be screaming 

**sweet as a rose:** THAT THING HAS FUCKING SOULESS EYES I FO NOT TRUST IT 

**my angel <3: ** please stop screaming and yelling-

it really triggers my ptsd please stop please-

**sweet as a rose:** sorry dad 

but this thing is FREAKY 

**my angel <3: ** thank you-

**sweet as a rose:** gia why are you keeping that thing 

NO DONT BRING IT AT ME- 

**wild flower child:** :3 

**my angel <3: ** sTOP

sCREAMING

**sweet as a rose:** sorry 

**my angel <3: ** its fine

sorry my ptsd has been bad lately haha-

which is part of the reason why im getting a therapy doggo

**bonus johnny:** okay this is a whole mess-

gia stop bringing edgar close to axl

axl stop screaming

everyone chill

**my angel <3: ** hdfjghdgjhdfjg-

**wild flower child:** fine -3-

**my angel <3: ** ty bby

**bonus johnny:** okay you two stay across the room from each other until you both calm tf down 

**sweet as a rose:** fine

**wild flower child:** fine 

**my angel <3: ** ty for saving me kitten

**bonus johnny:** np angel <3 

**my angel <3: ** i wanna grab my blade again-

**that one bICON:** nononononononononono child :(

youre doing so well childer uwu

**my angel <3: ** i wanna do it so fucking badly now-

guys im shaking i wanna do it so bad

hello?...

**bonus johnny:** hold on i’m on my way 

where are you?

**my angel <3: ** fdjghdfjgdfkgf

**bonus johnny:** angel? 

**that one bICON:** he just went silent in the chat-

**bonus angel:** okay i’m going to find him

the rest of you 

please behave 

**sweet as a rose:** hey i was behaving 

**bonus johnny:** last i checked you and gia were still in time out put your phone down

dee dee you’re charge for now 

**that one bICON:** wait what-

**bonus johnny:** good luck they are chaos in smol human forms i’ll be back once i find joey okay 

except aaron he is the one well behaved one tbh 

anyway 

i’ll be back in a bit good luck

kids don’t drive dee dee insane please 

**my angel <3: ** sorry my dad came in

**bonus johnny:** oh shit

are you okay? 

**my angel <3: ** uh

other then getting beaten im fine

**bonus johnny:** i’m gonna fucking destroy that bastard- 

**my angel <3: ** he just got arrested again

i have a bloody nose haha

**bonus johnny:** i hope he fucking rots in jail

want me to come over? 

**my angel <3: ** i think i’ll be okay

im just feeling from my face and other places

**that one bICON:** poor babey im so sowwy

**bonus johnny:** okay angel

right here if you do want me, though 

**my angel <3: ** yay eight uwu

ty for that i honestly needed it lol

to the ER i go :3

**bonus johnny:** i’ll try to visit later, angel 

**my angel <3: ** its fine

i honestly dont really wanna be seen by you guys anyway

i swear im not tryna be a dick about it

but like

he beat me pretty good, so-

**bonus johnny:** okay, angel

**that one bICON:** okay bby

WE LOVE YOU YOU BEAN

**my angel <3: ** needed that, ty uwu uwu uwu

yo where are axl and kurt

**bonus johnny:** i had to be the responsible dad so axl is not on his phone

no idea where kurt is

**babey punk:** i’m here

i got distracted by a thing and hyper focused sorry

ADHD fucking sucks 

**wild flower child:** amen 

**bonus johnny:** gia you and axl are both still in time out tf did i just say

**my angel <3: ** is it bad that i

nvm forgot what i was gonna say

HAHA MY NOSE IS BLEEDING MORE

**bonus johnny:** oh shit- 

**my angel <3: ** idk what to say so-

**bonus johnny:** ily angel 

**my angel <3: ** lymore -3-

**bonus johnny:** no. illegal. you are not allowed. 

**my angel <3: ** have i been arrested yet?

**that one bICON:** *leaves*

**bonus johnny:** your crimes shall catch up to you 

**my angel <3: ** in what way ;3

**bonus johnny:** …

ngl i did not think this far- 

**my angel <3:** uwu

**bonus johnny:** but anyway

NO YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO LOVE ME MORE FIGHT ME 

**my angel <3: ** oh trust me i am >:3

**that one bICON:** oh lord here we go again-

**bonus johnny:** doesn’t change the fact that i love you more okay 

**my angel <3: ** -3-

oh yay im getting my therapy doggo today uwu

**bonus johnny:** yay uwu 

**my angel <3: ** who wanna come over oNCE IM HEALED to come meet allie uwu?

**bonus johnny:** me!

then again i’m almost always over-

**babey punk:** can i?

**hamster bitch:** CAN I COME? 

**gay child:** AND ME?

**my angel <3: ** yes yes yes children you may all come over uwu

**wild flower child:** screw time out HI DAD ILY AND CAN I MEET THE DOGGO 

**my angel <3: ** hi child uwu and yes you can uwu

we fr about to have a party here at this point lmao

did i ever tell yall about the time where i got called out for wearing guy clothes and i was forced to go home and change into a dress-

**bonus johnny:** no but who was the person so i can annihilate them 

**my angel <3: ** okay so i was in like 6th grade right

the principal was walkin down the hallway (she never really did that)

and she saw me

and she knew i was physically a girl and that i was trans

so she came up to me

and she said “[deadname], you have to go home and change”

i looked at her like she was crazy (bc she was)

and i said “why do i have to change”

“because youre a girl, not a man, [deadname].”

bitch fucking dragged me down to her fuckin office and called my mom

so i went home and changed

got back to school

and my mom picked me up that day

the first thing she said though is the best part:

“dont worry sweetheart, i already have a lawyer. we’re suing them.”

WE WON THE CASE BTW

**bonus johnny:** iconic 

**that one bICON:** I LOVE YOUR MOM SO MUCH MORE THAN I DID 5 SECONDS AGO

**babey punk:** how’d you get the cool mom? 

**my angel <3: ** idk

i didnt get the cool dad though hAHA-

bitch has done literally everything you could ever think of to me

**bonus johnny:** to be fair no one here really has the cool dad as far as we know

we’re the Shitty Dads Club™ 

**that one bICON:** not to brag or anything but

my dad was pretty chill with me until i came out as bi, so-

**my angel <3: ** you really are a lucky bastard

**that one bICON:** and then he became an abusive alcoholic and beat me and my sister and our mom and then we fled to nyc and then we met you guys and now look where we are

**bonus johnny:** well fuck 

guess who has another fucking suspenion :D 

**my angel <3: ** thats it

pack ur shit

ur staying at my house

**bonus johnny:** are you sure? 

i can find somewhere else if it’s too much

**my angel <3: ** yes im sure

ur staying here and its final -3-

**bonus johnny:** is your mom okay with it? 

**my angel <3: ** ill go ask her hold up-

yeah she is uwu

**bonus johnny:** okai good

… can i bring jackie 

**my angel <3: ** yeah uwu

allie might sniff her a lot lol

**bonus johnny:** uwu

**my angel <3: ** YALL I GOT ALLIE LE DOGGO

**bonus johnny:** GOODEST GIRL? 

**my angel <3: ** VERY MUCH SO

(*sends pic of allie already cuddling up to him as they sit in the car seat*)

PRETTY BBY

**babey punk:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-

**my angel <3: ** yall she has the f l u f f i e s t fur-

**sweet as a rose:** uwu 

**my angel <3: ** shes so soft and fluffy-

**hamster bitch:** cutie 

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** i’m gonna head home and pack 

**my angel <3: ** okii dokii uwu uwu uwu

this doggo is ultra babey uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

bUT NOT AS BABEY AS JOHNNY

**bonus johnny:** I’M NOT BABEY- 

**my angel <3: ** YES YOU ARE

**bonus johnny:** AM NOT    
AM THE ASSHOLE™ 

**my angel <3: ** pFFT yES YOU ARE LMAO

but an adorable one uwu

**bonus johnny:** am not 

i’m not cute i’m badass

**babey punk:** johnny you felt bad about killing a spider once and screamed really loudly when it moved 

you can’t talk about bein badass 

**my angel <3: ** WAIT DID THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN SGFJHDKGJD

**babey punk:** YES I HAVE IT ON VIDEO 

**my angel <3: ** pFFT FGHDFJGHD

**bonus johnny:** damnit kurt 

**my angel <3: ** pfft-

**  
** **bonus johnny:** okay i got my shit 

**my angel <3: ** miTCHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

mITCH

MITCH

**mickey mouse:** wot?

**my angel <3: ** do u mind picking up johnny for me he’s at his house

**mickey mouse:** omw

**bonus johnny:** ty 

**my angel <3: ** uwu

my handwriting is so messy-

**bonus johnny:** i think it’s cute 

**my angel <3:** its not :/

literally half of my teachers cant even read it

like look

(*sends pic of handwritten lyrics*)

see?

**bonus johnny:** eh

mines worse 

**my angel <3: ** yOURS IS FUCKING GORGEOUS WHAT THE FUCK-

**bonus johnny:** I KNOW HIS HANDWRITING IS GREAT 

**my angel <3: ** lmfao ur talkin about ur own-

**bonus johnny:** oh i’m sleep deprived 

and wtf i have serial killer handwriting 

**wild flower child:** ayyyyyyyyy same 

**that one bICON:** fuck all of yall srsly yall have gorgeous handwriting

(*sends a pic of his own*)

tf yall talk about smfh

**my angel <3: ** thAt-

THAT IS GORGEOUS

**bonus johnny:** H O W T H E F U C K

WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT 

**that one bICON:** i-

jhgfdkjhdjhgdjgh

**my angel <3: ** THAT IS SO GORGEOUS W H A T

**bonus johnny:** H O W

**that one bICON:** ahhhhhhh i feel so loved-

**my angel <3: ** ITS SO PRETTY TTWTT

**babey punk:** i stg i’m about to scream-

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**babey punk:** okay i’m just gonna skip the rest of school 

**my angel <3: ** i normally dont promote skipping school but good idea childer

yall i get my ankle boot off in a month or two uwu

**bonus johnny:** i mean at least it’ll come off??? ig???? 

if anyone is curious no i have no clue what i’m talking about

**my angel <3: ** stupid fucking abusive dad almost shattering my ankle-

its so fucking sore jesus christ

**babey punk:** oof

also nvm on skipping bc i cannot fucking make myself move please kill me 

**my angel <3: ** u okay lol

**babey punk:** doesn’t matter

**my angel <3: ** it does matter -3-

**babey punk:** excutive disfunction is kicking my ass again and my brain keeps jumping from hyperfocusing on the wrong thing or refusing to do anything aND IT’S STUPID AND ANNOYING AND I HATE IT AND IT’S BEEN ALL DAY I’M GONNA SCREAM 

**my angel <3: ** oh i feel that on such a high level-

poor babey ;-;

anything we can do to help?

**babey punk:** no bc it’s MY FUCKING BRAIN BEING FUCKING STUPID AND I CAN’T FUCKING FIX IT 

adhd fucking sucks 

**my angel <3: ** amen-

**wild flower child:** hallelujah-

**that one bICON:** i second that motion tbh

**gay child:** i triple this motion haha :’3

**my angel <3: ** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand i just got kicked out of class for having allie with me?

fuck this shit im going to the music room for the day

not only am i anxious but people keep picking on me and i just wanna be alone, so

if anyone needs me today

i’ll be in the music room literally all fucking day

**that one bICON:** poor bean :(

i wish i could help 

**my angel <3: ** im used to all of this so dw

im just gonna cuddle with allie all day tbh

**bonus johnny:** want me to come over? history teacher is being homophobic again :(

**my angel <3: ** lmfao call me and get me on speakerphone

imma roast his fuckin ass

**bonus johnny:** up for it? 

**my angel <3: ** idk for sure

just roast his fuckin ass 

thats what gets him to stfu lmao

**bonus johnny:** okai 

ya sure? 

**my angel <3: ** eh

**bonus johnny:** won’t call if you’re not sure

fuck this shit i’m out 

hA nvm he won’t let me out to even use the bathroom 

“i won’t let you out because you will be trying to have sex in the bathroom” EXCUSE YOU I AM IN A RELATIONSHIP I HAVE MORE CLASS THAN THAT   
OR YOU 

**my angel <3: ** pFFFT

IM COMING HOLD UP

**bonus johnny:** again: ya sure you’re up for it? 

**my angel <3: ** im better at facing people in person than on the phone lol

IM ALMOST THERE

**bonus johnny:** i love you so much like jesus chirst how’d i get this lucky-

**my angel <3: ** (*voice message of recording of him roasting the fuck out of the history teacher* “OKAY LISTEN YOU DIRTY MOTHERFUCKER HE’S IN A RELATIONSHIP AND HAS MORE CLASS THAN THAT, OKAY? AND IF YOU’RE SERIOUSLY THAT MUCH OF A FUCKING PUSSY AGAINST GAY PEOPLE, GOOD GOD, I CAN’T WAIT UNTIL YOU FIND YOURSELF A FUCKING BOYFRIEND. JESUS CHRIST. FUCKIN BITCH. cmon love”)

**babey punk:** fucking iconic 

**that one bICON:** IM WHESKJDHGDFKJGHSGKJDHSGFKJGD

**gay child:** IM LITERALLY DYING IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS

**wild flower child:** i stan one (1) icon 

**my angel <3: ** ty ty uwu *bows*

**bonus johnny:** jesus fuck i’m lucky- 

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**gay child:** you are though-

**bonus johnny:** i know, right? 

**my angel <3: ** axl just texted me saying that he’s going off about me 

hold up be right back

**that one bICON:** my spidey senses say that he gonna send another voice message of him roasting the fuck outta this teacher-

**my angel <3: ** (*sends another voice message* “BITCH YOU /REALLY/ FUCKING THINK I WOULDN’T HEAR ABOUT YOU TRYNA GO OFF ON ME? YOU’RE A TOTAL DUMBFUCK FOR THINKING THAT, IN FULL HONESTY. FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR SUBJECT OF TEACHING, LITERALLY JUST FUCK EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. IF I WAS A GROWN MAN, I’D NEVER EVEN THINK OF MEETING YOU. FUCKIN’ HYPOCRITE ASS. I’M HONESTLY SURPRISED THAT YOU HAVEN’T EVEN BEEN /FIRED/ YET, JESUS CHRIST! BE LUCKY THAT YOU STILL HAVE YOUR FUCKIN’ JOB. IF I WAS YOUR BOSS YOU’D BE FIRED AND BANNED FROM EVERYWHERE IN A FUCKIN’ HEARBEAT.”)

**gay child:** i-

**wild flower child:** beautiful. amazing. poetic cinema. 

**that one bICON:** do you see why i fucking love you.

**sweet as a rose:** this was made better with the added visual that johnny was hugging him from behind lol 

**my angel <3: ** OH GOD DID YOU RECORD IT LMFAO

wait johnny lets go make out in front of him and the class 

**sweet as a rose:** YES I DID

**bonus johnny:** hell yeah ily 

**gay child:** SEND THE VID

SEND THE VID

SEND THE VID

SEND THE VID

SEND

THE

VID

**sweet as rose:** (*video of above incident, with joey screaming at the teacher and johnny hugging him from behind, forehead against his back*)

soft bois

**my angel <3: ** lmfao lets do this

(*sends a voice message* “HEY MOTHERFUCKER GUESS WHAT” *smol kissing sounds mixed with smol groans from john + applause and cheers from the class*)

**gay child:** I FUCKING S T A N

**babey punk:** I’M LOSING MY SHIT IN CLASS RN- 

**that one bICON:** I FUCKING STAN MY PARENTS OH SWEET JESUS

**wild flower child:** ICONIC AF 

but why tf is johnny so loud it’s just kissing chill-

**bonus johnny:** I WAS NOT LOUD-

**gay child:** IM WHEEZKJGHSFKJGHDFG

LETS ALL MEET IN THE MUSIC ROOM AFTER THIS CLASS

**bonus johnny:** sure uwu 

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

my pretty lil kitten of a baby doll uwu

**that one bICON:** YALL ARE TOO FUCKING PRECIOUS OH LORD

**gay child:** aWwWwwWwWwWwWWWwW-

**bonus johnny:** ily uwu 

**my angel <3: ** ily more -3-

**bonus johnny:** NO. IMPOSSIBLE. ILY MORE. 

**my angel <3: ** four-

shit where’s allie

guys where the fuck is allie

i need allie

where is she

**that one bICON:** hfdjhfj um-

**my angel <3: ** wheres allie

guys i cant find her shes not here

shes not in the music room 

**bonus johnny:** hold on i see her she’s running up now 

**my angel <3: ** from where

the teachers dont know that i have a service dog yet

**bonus johnny:** she’s rioisdjfeoriughwoiug

sorry she jumped and i dropped my phone

i’m walking her over to you uwu

**my angel <3: ** tysm oh my god ty-

**bonus johnny:** she’s a cute lil pupper uwu 

**that one bICON:** shes such a pretty girl uwu

**my angel <3: ** thats why i picked her

**bonus johnny:** we’re back in the music room

**my angel <3: ** i picked her cause when i first met her i was anxious and then i saw her and all my anxiety went away

like idk how to describe it but she really calms me down in a matter of minutes

**wild flower child:** the doggo choses the human, joey 

**my angel <3: ** “choses”

**wild flower child:** i am dumb and can’t type okay 

**my angel <3: ** dw same here

its weird tho because i can spell pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis in one try

**babey punk:** what kind of english monstrosity- 

**my angel <3: ** its a medical condition you get from inhaling volcanic dust

its a legitimate thing

**wild flower child:** it’s like Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia

**my angel <3: ** pardon my french but what the ever living fuck is that ucking english bullshit?

**wild flower child:** ironically, the word for a fear of long words 

**my angel <3: ** pFFFT-

I dONT THINK THE PERSON WHO NAMED THAT PHOBIA THOUGHT THE NAME FOR THE PHOBIA THROUGH VERY WELL

**babey punk:** or they were just an asshole 

**my angel <3: ** or that-

**hamster bitch:** math will be the death of me

also 

hi

**my angel <3: ** oh hi sid

i felt that first message to such a high level-

**hamster bitch:** WHAT IS THE POINT OF LETTERS IN MATH WHO IN THE WORLD DECIDED TO PUT LETTERS IN MATH 

WHAT BASTARD BITCH DID THIS 

**my angel <3: ** imma look this up hold up-

**bonus johnny:** i’m gonna take a nap i did not sleep last night 

also gia edgar is outside the window 

**my angel <3: ** so his name was francois viete

so letters in math started during the renaissance

**hamster bitch:** francois viete can go fuck himself up the bloody arse 

**my angel <3: ** btw sid how r u liking america so far

**hamster bitch:** i mean it’s kinda weird? i do not understand what’s happening half the time but i’m always like that so-

**my angel <3: ** what do you not understand lol

also does anyone here have  arachibutyrophobia

**hamster bitch:** i mean i don’t understand anything ever so

new country+chronic dumb bitch disease= yeeted through the biggest fucking loop

**my angel <3: ** *yote

the past tense of yeet is yote

**hamster bitch:** /yeeted/ 

**my angel <3: ** who here has arachibutyrophobia

**babey punk:** what tf is that 

**my angel <3: ** the fear of peanut butter

im fucking weird okay?

**wild flower child:** fear FACTor uwu

i will see myself out 

**my angel <3: ** :O

no wonder why they call that show that name :o

**wild flower child:** i’m in a study w you know who i’m trying not to have a gay panic but aaaaaaa-

also we have newspaper after school so double aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

**my angel <3: ** anybody have chionophobia?

oof breathe child

me tryna not gay panic over having lasses with johnny when i first met him

**hamster bitch:** wtf is chionophobia 

**my angel <3: ** the fear of snow :3

**bonus johnny:** angel no i’m trying to not blush- 

how do you get scared of snow-?

**my angel <3: ** THE BEAST HAS AWOKETH

you tell me??? *shrugs*

oH HOW ABOUT CHROMOPHOBIA

**bonus johnny:** i’m awake but at a cost

?

**my angel <3: ** mood

**babey punk:** i’m gonna guess…

fear of crime? genetics? 

**my angel <3: ** fear of colors 

**that one bICON:** i-

**babey punk:** that’s gotta be rough 

**my angel <3: ** fr

HOW ABOUT HYDROPHOBIA

why am i looking this up lmfao

yo that mccartney kid just walked into the music room-

hes hOT OH SWEET JESUS-

**bonus johnny:** breath angel 

**babey punk:** i heard he’s with john lennon now i’m highkey dying-

bc you know-

twoofthebestmusiciansintheclassthatkindaalsohappentobehotasfuck- 

**my angel <3: ** wait really

didnt they start a band or some shit

oH SWEET JESUS LENNON JUST WALLEKD IN H=MA H AVIN G AG AY PAN I C

**babey punk:** I JUST GOT TO THE MUSIC ROOM AND I DO NOT BLAME YOU

and yeah the beatles 

they are Good™ 

lotta love songs lol 

**my angel <3: ** i think ive only heard like one song by them

what was it

uhhhhhh

how did it go i cant remember

**bonus johnny:** when i’m 64

i showed it you last night 

**my angel <3: ** ah.

oh they just released another one 030

**babey punk:** ik i was listening to it in class uwu 

**my angel <3: ** its called blackbird awwwww uwu

wait whos singing its so pretty owo

i love the voice sm uwu

**babey punk:** ik uwu

it’s like a lullaby 

**wild flower child:** sweet mother i cannot weave fuck- 

**sweet as a rose:** should we be asking why?

**wild flower child:** slender aphrodite has filled me with longing for a girl

**babey punk:** when you have such a big gay panic you just start quoting sapho poems 

**my angel <3: ** yALL I SNUCK A PHOTO OF JOHNNY AND SHGFHJDGJ

LOOK HOW PRECIOUS

**babey punk:** y’all are so cute w each other-

**bonus johnny:** ASDJFHIUFHDSF NO I’M NOT- 

**my angel <3: ** pRECIOUS BEAN BABEY

**bonus johnny:** I’M NOT DJFNFNHDFNJSFHALDI- 

**my angel <3: ** yES YOU ARE STFU RN -3-

**bonus johnny:** NU I WILL NOT 

**my angel <3: ** yES

CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THE LOOK ON HIS FACE

LIKE LOOK AT THAT FACE

BABE CMERE

I WANNA POKE UR CHEEKS

**bonus johnny:** I’M COMIN 

**wild flower child:** and other things johnny said last night 

**my angel <3: ** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

gia ur a rat

**wild flower child:** ty uwu 

**my angel <3: ** uwu

**that one bICON:** i just found my yearbook from last year (im home with a horrendous cold)

and literally look at tommy

I A M S O B B I N G

**babey punk:** the bastard bitch?    
HE LOOKS SO DIFFERENT WTF- 

**that one bICON:** im cryinglook how pretty he is-

**babey punk:** even after that shit he said to you?

**my angel <3: ** tbh if he was single i’d tap that-

**that one bICON:** dont you dare lay a hair on him or ill murder you

**wild flower child:** oh heck he tiny 

**gay child:** okay i asked him (since he graduated last year)

BITCH WAS FUCKING 4’10” IN HIS SENIOR YEAR FKJSGHDSFKJGHDSGKJHDGKJ

**my angel <3: ** pFFFFFFFTTT-

**wild flower child:** who dares me to go up to you know who and ask her if she can weave? 

**my angel <3: ** wtf is with this weave shit-

**wild flower child:** “sweet mother, i cannot weave/slender aphrodite has filled me with longing for a girl”

it’s a sappho poem 

**my angel <3: ** oh sweet jesus-

do it

ill give u $100

**that one bICON:** iLL GIVE YA $150

**wild flower child:** okay as soon as she finishes talking to this other person i’m going in 

**my angel <3: ** uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

yoooooooooooooo debbie harry just walked in

**wild flower child:** A’IGHT I’M GOING IN

**that one bICON:** not there but uh *cue my bi panic*

**gay child:** i felt that on a personal level

**babey punk:** oh mood 

**wild flower child:** THAT WENT SO BAD JESUS FUCKING CHRIST-

**my angel <3: ** what happened child

**wild flower child:** I ASKED HER AND SHE ASKED WHAT I MEANT AND I PANICKED AND RAN TO HIDE IN THE BATHROOM

IT COULDN’T HAVE GONE WORSE 

**my angel <3: ** if you want i can come over and bring allie-

**wild flower child:** it’s fine just gimme a few and then i’ll come to the music room

oh fuck and we have newspaper together later hahaha fuck

**my angel <3: ** you sure?

oop-

**wild flower child:** yeah i’ve been worse i’ll be fine in a few

just internal cringe 

**my angel <3: ** fair enough


	14. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois find old pics

**my angel <3: ** i would go up to the roof but eh

my stomach just growled soooooooo loud-

but i aint gonna eat -3-

**bonus johnny:** ya sure? bc again, i have those cookies you like 

**my angel <3: ** fiiiiiiiine

ill have two -3-

where r u even btw lol

**bonus johnny:** music room 

**my angel <3: ** coming uwu

SHIT THAT TRAIN HORN FUCKING SCARED ME-

**bonus johnny:** ik it’s loud-

**my angel <3: ** lol my anxiety is creeping up-

**bonus johnny:** allie with you? 

**my angel <3: ** yeh

shes cuddling with me uwu

also why is this polaroid on the wall of the music room

If yALL CANT TELL WHO IT IS ITS JOHNNY

**bonus johnny:** no clue

but i’m a lil creeped out ngl- 

who tf even has that picture?????

**hamster bitch:** the sunglasses-

**my angel <3: ** and thats me on drums-

**wild flower child:** CUTIES uwu

**my angel <3: ** OH I FOUND THE FULL PHOTO

**sweet as a rose:** I’M DYING- 

**that one bICON:** lOOK AT ME ON BASS IM-

**my angel <3: ** i had such a huge glowup oh sweet jesus-

**bonus johnny:** damn straight-

i’m just a slightly taller human with longer hair lol 

**my angel <3: ** dont fucking get me started

you had hIPPIE HAIR WHEN I FIRST MET YOU

IT WAS PAST YOUR SHOULDERS 

FOUND ANOTHER ONE OF JOHNNY OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE BABEY

**bonus johnny:** IT WASN’T THAT LONG 

**my angel <3: ** BITCH YES IT WAS

HE IS BABEY

**wild flower child:** john why do you look like an elvis knockoff 

**my angel <3: ** he was in an elvis phase-

**bonus johnny:** bold of you to assume i left the evils phase 

**my angel <3: ** bitch only played hound dog for 426724985629852797249873743097295374985347953745347 hours

pFFFFFFT ME WITH BEING IN LOVE WITH YOU SKJGHKJSFGHDSFKJGSF

**gay child:** yall are too cute smfh

**bonus johnny:** NO STOP I’M BLUSHING

**my angel <3: ** its tRUE THOUGH

**bonus johnny:** NO 

**my angel <3: ** FOUND ANOTHER PHOTO OF JOHNNY

SIR IM GONNA HAVE TO ARREST YOU FOR BEING TOO ADORABLE

  
  


**babey punk:** holy shit he can smile 

**bonus johnny:** you cannot arrest the falsely convicted

**my angel <3: ** KURT

KURT KURT KURT

I FOUND A RARE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND TOO

**babey punk:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**my angel <3: ** people always mistake it as me owo

also heres a pic of me and my brother

**mickey mouse:** smh i lowkey remember that

**bonus johny:** awwwwwwwwwww-

smols 

look at my adorable boyfriend uwu 

also catch me lowkey crying to dear winter-

**my angel <3: ** lol

catch me crying to hey jude-

paul just asked if i wanted to be his fren uwu uwu uwu

**babey punk:** wait what seriously 

**my angel <3: ** yup uwu

lennon asked me the same thing and i said yes uwu

**babey punk:** HOLY SHIT 

**my angel <3: ** lennon is a s l i g h t asshole but eh

other than that hes nice uwu

**sweet as a rose:** kurt chill you are visibly shaking

seriously i can see from across the room 

**my angel <3: ** kurt love are you okay?

**babey punk:** lil gay panic one sec

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**my angel <3: ** come to the music room and sit with allie uwu

**babey punk:** i will look like an idiot and that is a promise 

seriously i look like a whole wreck today

**my angel <3: ** not as much of a wreck as i am

like look at me in middle school

**bonus johnny:** kurt it’s fine

HOLY SHIT YOU ARE SMOL THERE- 

**my angel <3: ** 🤢🤢🤢 NO I DONT IM FUCKING U G L Y 

**mickey mouse:** sir im gonna have to arrest you for talking bad about yourself 😤😤😤

**my angel <3: ** I WAS FUCKING HORRENDOUS LOOK AT ME

AND LOOK AT ME NOW IM STILL UGLY

just with curlier hair :/

LITERALLY

LOOK HOW FUCKING UGLY I WAS

AND LOOK AT ME NOW

((*SELFIE*))

UGLY ™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

i forgot my shades at home so im practically legally blind atm lol

**bonus johnny:** HOLD UP GAY PANIC-

**that one bICON:** iF YOU WERE SINGLE I’D TAP THAT SHIT IN A HEARTBEAT-

**bonus johnny:** HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND 

**gay child:** GAY PANIC BRB

**that one bICON:** JOKES ON YOU I ALREADY DID HIM BEFORE YOU GOT HIM ;3

**bonus johnny:** you fuck off 

**that one bICON:** bitch make me

**gay child:** okAY OKAY cHiLL

**my angel <3: ** i-

**gay child:** the god is speaking owo

**my angel <3: ** pfft-

i dont deserve you guys i-

heres another one if yall want it-

still ugly ™

**bonus johnny:** ANGEL YOU’RE KILLING ME

WHY DO YOU GOTTA SEND THOSE WHEN THERE’S PEOPLE-

**my angel <3: ** lemme guess

u have a raging boner dont you

**gay child:** i think he does oh lord-

**my angel <3: ** also heres a random pic of johnny i found

wait is that cj?

AND THE fACIaL hAiR-

**bonus johnny:** why-

i haven’t seen cj in forever is he dead?

**my angel <3: ** hold up imma try and find one more of me-

i think cj transferred or something

he was a prick tbh

oh found another pic of me

**gay child:** imma say it

joey has dick sucking lips

**my angel <3: ** SDJGKHFDSKJGHDFSJGKHSFKJGDFHGKDJFHDFKJGHDFKJ

**bonus johnny:** i’m-

**that one bICON:** i-

i can confirm that statement.

**my angel <3: ** doug you better watch your every step because when you come back i have a surprise for you and it is NOT sexual.

**bonus johnny:** what’s even happening anymore

**that one bICON:** yall prolly gonna fuck in the music room aint you?

**wild flower child:** they’re not responding-

OH CHIRST ON A CRACKER I CAN HEAR THEM-

MY VAGNIA EARS

*VIRGIN 

**babey punk:** vagina ears 

that mental image is disturbing 

**my angel <3: ** PFFFFFFFFT-

yo there’s a fight right outside and im anxious

**wild flower child:** IF I EVER HAVE TO HEAR JOHNNY MOANING ABOUT HOW HE WANTS YOU TO FUCK HIM HARDER I WILL SNAP

oh shit i almost walked into that-

bye i’m going to the secret room 

**my angel <3: ** im scared af-

like they are literally yelling-

**bonus johnny:** i’m right here angel

**my angel <3: ** wheres allie?

guys allie isnt in the room

**bonus johnny:** want me to go find her? 

**my angel <3: ** GUYS WHERES ALEIIE

**that one bICON:** okay breathe its all okay

im sitting with allie in the hallway away from the fight

**my angel <3: ** okay im calming down a tiny bit

**bonus johnny:** okai i peeked out the lil window on the door fight seems to be breaking up

**my angel <3: ** good

**bonus johnny:** ily 

**my angel <3: ** ilyt

**that one bICON:** okay the fight is done and all the people are gone

im coming with allie

**my angel <3: ** please hurry im gonna have a panic attack

**that one bICON:** hurrying

we’re here uwu

**my angel <3: ** thank you thank you thank you

okay im cuddling with allie and im calming down a little

**babey punk:** am almost there as well 

**my angel <3: ** oh yay kurt is coming uwu

yall i mde this in adobe uwu

**bonus johnny:** OH SHIT THATS GOOD- 

**my angel <3: ** currently editing it atm lol

**babey punk:** nice dad uwu 

also am here pls unlock the door

why tf is it even locked-

**wild flower child:** bc they fucked in there I had to hear them :( 

**sweet as a rose:** wait seriously 

**wild flower child:** it haunts my fucking nightmares 

“Oh JoEy FuCk Me HaRdEr FiLl Me Up PlEaSe-“

**my angel <3: ** JSGHHGFDKJHGFDJHG

“oH cRisTiAn pLeASe fUcK mE hArDeR oH yEs fAsTeR haRdER yES bAbEY”

thats what yall gonna be like -3-

**wild flower child:** excuse you I know how to fucking keep my damn voice down 

and i’m not about to fuck in school

**bonus johnny:** i’m just gonna go die of embarrassment in a corner-

AND FUCK OFF GIA I WAS NOT THAT LOUD

**my angel <3: ** you were really loud ngl here-

**bonus johnny:** I WAS NOT- 

**my angel <3: ** love we had the dean knock on the door thinking that you were r*ping someone

**bonus johnny:** brb gonna go die 

**my angel <3: ** LMFAO GKJHFGKJDFHG

**bonus johnny:** actually angel can we cuddle? 

**my angel <3: ** yes uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** yayayayayayyayayayyayay

**my angel <3: ** im coming with cuddlies uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

allie would like to join btw

**bonus johnny:** yay ty ily 

**my angel <3: ** np uwu

ur so chilly bby awwwww uwu

**bonus johnny:** you’re warm- 

**my angel <3: ** am i? lol

**bonus johnny:** yes

and cuddly

i’m probably gonna fall asleep on you-

**my angel <3: ** thats fine because you’re literally so fucking warm-

**that one bICON:** yall are too fuckin precious

**gay child:** awwwwwee uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**wild flower child:** guys edgar is in the library with me

i’m peak dark academia uwu 

**my angel <3: ** pFFTTT-

**wild flower child:** edgar is a good birb uwu 

**sweet as a rose:** creepy ass bird-

**wild flower child:** don’t be mean to edgar :( 

**my angel <3: ** ravens are kinda cute tbh-

**bonus johnny:** i mean they look a lil creepy but they won’t kill me so they’re okay 

**my angel <3: ** me-

**babey punk:** you have pretty low standards for liking animals 

**bonus johnny:** the day i let an animal kill me is the day i die kiddo

**my angel <3: ** i-

**babey punk:** cause that’s how being killed by an animal works, john 

**my angel <3: ** am depresso again

yo wheres allie -3-

i need cuddles ;w;

**bonus johnny:** i see her walkin over

she’s running at you brace yourself- 

**my angel <3: ** she knows i hate it when people pounce on me-

it brings back flashbacks of my ptsd-

**bonus johnny:** oh she just did the lil sit thing aww-

**my angel <3: ** wait what

oh there she is awwwee uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

she is pretty babey uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** the goodest girl 

**my angel <3: ** shes cuddling with me uwu

shes so fluffy uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** hold on am also coming

fair warning tho am very sleepy 

**my angel <3: ** same tbh

wheres sid?

is he dead or smth???

**hamster bitch:** dead tiered

maybe a lil brain dead bc i ran into a wall and then fell down some stairs but eh i didn’t loose too many brain cells 

**my angel <3: ** where tf are you rn

im coming 

you might have a concussion-

**hamster bitch:** i’m actually home with a concussion lol

**my angel <3: ** oh

then you shouldnt be on your phone -3-

**hamster bitch:** but i’m bored out of my bloody mind :(

**my angel <3: ** fair enough

after school we can all come over maybe?

make sure to keep yalls voices down smfh

**hamster bitch:** pls do i’m going a lil crazy by myself 

window is open so mom can’t stop you 

**my angel <3: ** aight we’ll come over after school finishes uwu

who gonna drive us?

johnny i think you can drive am i right or wrong?

**bonus johnny:** technically right 

but dad has stolen my license so oof-

**that one bICON:** wait how does a father “steal my license”???

**my angel <3: ** he cant legally do that unless he’s a cop i think

**bonus johnny:** he can if he goes with the story of “confiscating it for breaking curfew” 

which isn’t technically wrong i did try to sneak into my room late but i wasn’t even staying 

**my angel <3: ** i really hate your dad ngl

wait why were you sneaking into your room late???

**bonus johnny:** same here tbfh

nothing it’s stupid 

**my angel <3: ** tell me -3-

**bonus johnny:** i just went to grab something i forgot 

it was a stupid thing anyway tbh it wasn’t really worth it i was being dumb 

**my angel <3: ** what was it love?

i can buy you a new one

**bonus johnny:** no it’s fine i have it now

besides it’s not an easily replaceable thing anyway

**my angel <3: ** its a teddy bear aint it uwu

**bonus johnny:** …

maybe 

**my angel <3: ** awwwwwwwweee uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**that one bICON:** awwwww!!!!! uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**gay child:** he is babey uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** how tf do you even figure that out i gave no hints?????

**my angel <3: ** i still have my teddy bear that my birth dad gave me after i came out, so it means a lot so i get it uwu

hey off topic but did u bring ur mosrite with you today?

**bonus johnny:** it’s in the music room

i usually keep it there in case of an emergency bc there’s a loose window i can get in

**my angel <3: ** its not here

(*sends photo of the stand that it was on yesterday*)

**bonus johnny:** wtf

hold on i’m coming

i might’ve moved it to another spot and forgot-

**my angel <3: ** ill start lookin

**hamster bitch:** all the interesting stuff happens when i’m out i stg-

**wild flower child:** it’s a whole entire guitar, it can’t be too hard to find

want me to ask around the library? 

**my angel <3: ** did u bring it in a case at all?

**bonus johnny:** no i don’t have one 

**my angel <3: ** gig bag maybe?

im looking around the entire music room and it isnt here

ive looked in all the cages that lock up instruments and everything and im looking everywhere and it isnt here :/

**bonus johnny:** hold on i’m coming

okay i’m here 

**that one bICON:** i can ask around the school if ya want?

like in the hallway?

**bonus johnny:** HOW DOES A WHOLE GUITAR GO MISSING 

**my angel <3: ** no clue

**that one bICON:** nobody’s seen it???

**bonus johnny:** WHERE THE FUCK DID IT GO

**that one bICON:** i said nobody has seen it lol you need glasses

but seriously literally no one has seen it

isnt it glittery/metallic baby blue with a white pickguard?

**my angel <3: ** i think it was like that? idk for sure 

**bonus johnny:** YES IT IS HOW DOES IT GO MISSING 

**my angel <3: ** i dont understand-

(*sends photo of a chunk of blue plastic*)

tf is this?

this looks like the color of the mosrite :/

**bonus johnny:** it better not be-

**babey punk:** wait what’s happening

**that one bICON:** uhhhhhhhhh guys

you might wanna look at this

(*sends a photo of hundreds of guitar chunks*)

**babey punk:** wait john i see you

are you crying?

**my angel <3: ** oh lord-

wait isnt that ur mosrite?

**that one bICON:** aight i got bitches to fight who the fuCK

**hamster bitch:** okay i fell asleep what’s going on 

**my angel <3: ** baby isnt that your mosrite?

**bonus johnny:** it is 

**my angel <3: ** …

time to find out who did this Fuckery ™

i have a Feeling ™ that it was a Certain Someone™

**that one bICON:** that tyler dude??

**babey punk:** womst? 

wait what tyler joseph is so sweet- 

**my angel <3: ** no no no not that one

the steven “wanna be punk” tyler guy

**babey punk:** oh THAT tyler

good i’d feel bad if i had to fight other tyler he’s too smol 

**my angel <3: ** bitch tried to push johnny off the roof

isnt tyjo together with that josh dun kid?

**sweet as a rose:** wait he did what now 

**my angel <3: ** steven tyler tried to push johnny off the edge of the roof

**babey punk:** ya i’m in class w them rn 

WHAT THE FUCKITY 

**my angel <3: ** DID HE DO IT OH LORD PLEASE TELL ME HE DID BECAUSE IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BEAT HIS ASS-

**wild flower child:** shhhhhhh i’m evesdropping on him now

he’s an ass but if he didn’t do it than it wouldn’t be good to go at him for it

**my angel <3: ** owo

**wild flower child:** all i got rn is laughing and “i can’t wait to see that little rat’s face” I’M GONNA FIGHT HIM- 

**my angel <3: ** bitch-

johnny love where are you?

**bonus johnny:** bathroom

**my angel <3: ** which floor

im coming love

**bonus johnny:** first floor 

**my angel <3: ** coming

and bringing allie

gia what class are yall in?

**wild flower child:** library but i’m about to lure this dickshit outside for a fight 

**my angel <3: ** bitch no im fighting him

im gonna beat him harder than i beat up axl trust me

i look weak af but im surprisingly strong

**wild flower child:** out back bc it’s closer 

Felt gross luring him out but he is gonna be in for a shock 

**my angel <3: ** johnny im in the bathroom 

which stall r u in love?

fr tho

i cant wait to beat his ass lol

finally we get revenge

**bonus johnny:** last one 

**my angel <3: ** coming uwu

we here uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

aight sit with allie im gonna go beat up steven

**bonus johnny:** okay

**sweet as a rose:** i saw steven and my heart dropped i thought you meant my band’s steven for a sec- 

**my angel <3: ** pFFFT nO UR STEVEN IS LITERALLY ADORABLE NGL

**sweet as a rose:** he can get a lil annoying ngl-

**my angel <3: ** AIGHT GIA WHERE YALL AT

**babey punk:** i’m watching from the window

SHE’S BEATING HIS ASS DAMN-

**my angel <3: ** PFFT

IM COMING

BRB GONNA BEAT HIS ASS

**that one bICON:** i live across the park and hoLY SHIT JOEY’S WINNING NO DOUBT-

**hamster bitch:** HOLY SHIT 

**that one bICON:** (*sends a video of joey violently beating steven’s ass*)

DONT MIND MY GIGGLING IN THE BACKGROUND

i just realized ive never seen joey this angry before

**wild flower child:** okay ik my strategy of luring him outside was flirt but god punching him in the mouth when he went for the kiss was satisfying 

**that one bICON:** joey’s still at it oh hot dAMN-

**bonus johnny:** he’s hot when he’s pissed

unless it’s at me 

**that one bICON:** who? joey?

**bonus johnny:** ya 

**that one bICON:** lol

as someone who he got mad at a lot i can confirm that statement

he used to yell at me all the time-

oKAY SERIOUSLY JOEY YOURE GONNA KILL HIM-

**wild flower child:** OKAY I’M PULLING HIM OFF

**my angel <3: ** back

**that one bICON:** lol how did it feel to finally get revenge?

**my angel <3: ** it felt amazing tbh, ngl

especially seeing as how it was him lol

**wild flower child:** his face when he saw you was priceless 

**my angel <3: ** i honestly dont even remember his expression-

**wild flower child:** imagine surprised pikachu 

but in “shit your pants” level fear 

**my angel <3: ** pFFFFFT-

IM CACKLING NOW HOLD ON

**babey punk:** watching the whole thing was iconic 

**my angel <3: ** WAIT ISNT STEVEN AFRAID OF ME???

**sweet as a rose:** he defo is now 

**my angel <3: ** GOOD

**babey punk:** okay list of iconic things in this fight as it went from gia to joey:

-steven obviously expecting a kiss and going for one but getting a punch in the mouth

-the Dick Kick™ 

-his face when he saw joey storming toward him

-he couldn’t get a punch on either of them lol 

-he got his ass beat

-edgar poked him in the eye when they stopped lol 

**my angel <3: ** PFFFT GO EDGAR GO

GO GO GO GO GO

WHAT A GOOD BIRB UWU

**wild flower child:** so proud of my son :`) 

**my angel <3: ** :3

lol guess who just got called down to the office :D

AND GUESS WHOS GONNA GET BEATEN WHEN SHE GETS HOME :DDD

**bonus johnny:** i can take the blame if you want 

**my angel <3: ** nah i think i’ll be fine

my mom understands the bullying but my dad doesnt

**bonus johnny:** i’ll fight your dad    
and i thought he was arrested? 

**my angel <3: ** i have like 5 dads

its a long story

**bonus johnny:** oh okay

i’ll still fight him tho 

**my angel <3: ** ill be fine darlin dw

**bonus johnny:** promise? 

**my angel <3: ** promise uwu

**that one bICON:** awwwee uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** ily 

**my angel <3: ** ilymore -3-

**bonus johnny:** no

illegal 

**my angel <3: ** yes legal -3-

**bonus johnny:** no 

**my angel <3: ** yes -_-

lol gonna get beaten when i get home 

**bonus johnny:** i’m sorry, angel 

**my angel <3:** lol its fine im used to it

**bonus johnny:** you shouldn't be 

**my angel <3: ** im fine love dw about me

also i might get my phone taken away for like a year when i get home, so-

**bonus johnny:** i could steal it back

i’m good at that 

**my angel <3: ** im getting sent home early

my dad was the only one home so i cant wait to get beaten :3

i just hope he doesnt beat allie-

**bonus johnny:** hold on

get ready to run 

**my angel <3: ** wait what

WHAT JUST FLEW THROUGH THE WINDOW???

**bonus johnny:** ITS A THICC TEXTBOOK DID IT HIT HIM 

**my angel <3: ** SOMEHOW YES

LUCKILY I HAD MY SHIT PACKED

IM COMING

**bonus johnny:** OKAY GOOD BC I HAVE SHIT AIM

**babey punk:** …can’t this get you arrested? 

**bonus johnny:** kurt 

kiddo 

do i look like i care 

**my angel <3: ** MITCH IS COMING TOO

**bonus johnny:** GOOD 

**my angel <3: ** wait wheres allie

**bonus johnny:** i’m coming down hold on

I SEE A RUNNING PUPPER SHES OKAY

**my angel <3: ** oh thank god

OH I SEE HER UWU

**bonus johnny:** she’s such a good girl 

**my angel <3: ** she really is ;w;

**bonus johnny:** the best pupper 

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** hey angel 

**my angel <3: ** yeah?

what is it?

**bonus johnny:** ily uwu 

**my angel <3: ** ily more uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** illegal. no. stop that 

**babey punk:** ew parents are being gross 

**my angel <3: ** >3<

i want cuddlies johnny where are ya love

**bonus johnny:** OMW 

**sweet as a rose:** does he just constantly run for cuddles or- 

**my angel <3: ** yes

both this way and vice versa

im hiding in the music room lol

**bonus johnny:** AM DOWN THE HALL 

**my angel <3: ** yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay-

**bonus johnny:** AM HERE 

**my angel <3: ** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

**bonus johnny:** you’re fucking warm- 

**my angel <3: ** youre warmer jesus-

**bonus johnny:** not really

hands are always cold

**my angel <3: ** if i have to remind any one of yall about the 4s and 7ss again-

**bonus johnny:** sorry, angel, i can’t count

**my angel <3: ** ish okii uwu uwu uwu

**bonus johnny:** ily 

why are my hands cold 

look feel 

**my angel <3: ** i literally just yelped so loud-

**bonus johnny:** :) 

**wild flower child:** johnny no biting and don’t make everyone hear you two banging again 

jesus 

horny kinky children i stg- 

**my angel <3: ** bitch-

**wild flower child:** i said what i said 

seriously you’d think one of you got off on that shit 

**my angel <3: ** blame john

he’s the one who screams the whole time

**bonus johnny:** can you blame me?

**my angel <3: ** fair point-

**wild flower child:** yes

yes we can 

**my angel <3: ** pFFT-

**that one bICON:** IM WHEEZING HOLD UP

**babey punk:** i mean- 

we can hear you on THE OTHER END OF THE HALLWAY 

so- 

**wild flower child:** ik i make fun of y’all by calling you two kinky for fucking in school but at LEAST cover his mouth when you’re up his ass next time jesus- 

**my angel <3: ** I DO AND HES STILL TOO FUCKING LOUD SKGHKGHDKFG

**that one bICON:** pFFT-

**wild flower child:** … 

JOHN STOP BEING A HORNY BOTTOM BITCH AND CHILL FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE’S EARS 

**bonus johnny:** … 

how did me putting my hands on joey’s neck so he feel how cold they were dissolved to this- 

**my angel <3: ** okay honestly though-


	15. I'd Like A Depresso To Go, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is drama

**that one bICON:** i want coffee

i smell coffee

correction: i NEED coffee

**wild flower child:** am about to sneak out for some how do you take it 

**my angel <3: ** i felt that on a personal level

**wild flower child:** aight i’m gonna be the coffee chick i have like twenty starbucks gift cards in my bag who wants what 

**my angel <3: ** OH LORD THANK YOU SO MUCH GIA I LOVE YOU

**that one bICON:** I L O V E Y O U 

**gay child:** double chocolate chip mocha frap w/ exra whiped cream pls uwu

**my angel <3: ** idk if anything is kosher though-

wait isnt there a starbucks down the street?

**that one bICON:** i think? so????

**my angel <3: ** i gotta look at a menu and see if anything is kosher :/

**that one bICON:** tf is that?

**my angel <3: ** when youre jewish you have to be kosher which means eating stuff in a very specific dietary region

**wild flower child:** will send pic of menu 

**my angel <3: ** ty child uwu

we could also just meet up at the starbucks after school

we only have like 20 minutes left until we’re out

**wild flower child:** kay but i’m still sneaking outta here 

**my angel <3: ** uwu

**babey punk:** hold on i’m coming too- 

**that one bICON:** yall mind if i tag along-

**my angel <3: ** uwu

but seriously i need to see if anything is kosher-

does somebody have any sort of menu-

**wild flower child:** i’ll take a pic uwu

**my angel <3: ** ty bby uwu

**wild flower child:** np dad uwu 

**my angel <3: ** haha-

my mental health just hit a big low-

**bonus johnny:** want me to do anything, angel?

**my angel <3: ** at this point i just need cuddles and ice cream

and theres ice cream in the drink that i really really want but i have to see if its kosher or not

and im praying it is-

**wild flower child:** (*pic of the Starbucks menu*)

here dad uwu 

**my angel <3: ** ty bby uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT IT AINT KOSHER

**that one bICON:** im sorry m8erino :(((((

**wild flower child:** oof :(

think there’s another ice cream drink hold up 

(*pic if one drink in the menu*)

that good? 

**my angel <3: ** tHAT’LL WORK YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

THANK YOU GIA

**wild flower child:** NP DAD UWU 

**my angel <3: ** and its chocolate too uwu!!!!!

**wild flower child:** :) 

**my angel <3: ** i cant wait to get mai coffee uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**wild flower child:** will be there in a few 

**my angel <3: ** allie says she’d like something too lol-

she’s honestly kinda lucky that she aint kosher-

my mom insisted about making her kosher but it was kinda pointless to do so since if she was she couldn’t have any of the food she gets hehheh-

five

**that one bICON:** oof

also mOST OF US GET TO MEET ALLIE FOR THE FIRST TIME

**gay child:** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

**my angel <3: ** yall are gonna LOVE her smfh-

**wild flower child:** what can the doggos eat here

would it be bad if i got her a cup of whipped cream bc i’ve seen people do it before 

**my angel <3: ** nah 

**wild flower child:** okai uwu 

**my angel <3: ** she fucking L O V E S whipped cream sfjghfskjg

**babey punk:** what a good puppup 

**my angel <3: ** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**babey punk:** I’M OUT BUT A TEACHHEBRRO IS AFTEB ME

AM RUNNING

**my angel <3: ** shgjfhdjg IM IN THE PARK NEARBY COME ON OVER 

ALLIE AND I ARE HIDING IN THE TREES NEAR THE FIELD

**babey punk:** OWEM 

MR JOHENSOEN US SPPEEDY

HEE’S AA SPPEEDYB BOI 

**my angel <3: ** JGHFDKJG

**babey punk:** i lost him

fuck- 

**my angel <3: ** owo???

HURRY UP AND COME TO THE FEILD M8

*field

i before e except after c-

**babey punk:** omw

“i before e” is a bullshit rule most of the words break it 

**my angel <3: ** true though-

**bonus johnny:** am also out but less dramatically 

**my angel <3: ** pPFFT-

**babey punk:** HOW    
ALL THE STRICT TEACHERS ARE PATROLLING THE HALLS RN HOW THE FUCK

**bonus johnny:** 1) tell them you are headed to the music room

2) go to music room

3) open the loose window and climb into the giant tree next to it. the branch is stronger than it looks

4) climb down

5) freedom 

**my angel <3: ** jesus johnny really be out here tellin yall how to break the rules huh

**bonus johnny:** it works 

i’ve been doing that since freshman year

and i still have yet to be caught

**my angel <3: ** pfft-

youve been caught by me and i punished you for it, but-

**gay child:** w-w-we didnt need to know that-

**sweet as a rose:** is that info necessary 

**that one bICON:** r/nobodyasked

**gay child:** SDKJGHDFKJGHDFKJS IM WHEEZING

**my angel <3: ** pfft-

**bonus johnny:** *i have yet to be caught by authority figures 

**my angel <3: ** PFFT-

**bonus johnny:** that and the time we first met when you tattled on me for smoking was the only times you got me in trouble tbh

and both turned out pretty well 

**my angel <3: ** haha-

i remember telling on you for smoking-

you gave me 398725729857528937598235749598275942 panic attacks in less than 15 minutes

and made me hide in the bathroom the entire day each day throughout the entire week-

**bonus johnny:** sorry- 

**my angel <3: ** ish okii uwu

i love how i fell in love with the punk rocker of the school and you fell in love with the emo cutting freak-

like the way love works is w e i r d -

**bonus johnny:** you’re not a freak, angel 

and even if you were

you’re MY freak 

**my angel <3: ** but i AM a freak lol

youre in love with a selfharming suicidal drug addict freak

**bonus johnny:** i’m in love with you

**that one bICON:** drugs???

**hamster bitch:** this is both angsty and wholesome at the same time- 

**my angel <3: ** pfft-

but yes, i have turned into a drug addict

not gonna say what im addicted to as it might trigger dee or someone/anyone else 

**hamster bitch:** pm? i’ve been dying for a hit-

**my angel <3: ** no -3-

no drugs for you child

**hamster bitch:** please? 

i haven’t been in detention for three whole days :( 

**my angel <3: ** -3-

dee already od’d a number of times smfh

cant have you od now

**hamster bitch:** been there done that i’m alive 

please? 

**my angel <3: ** nao -3-

**hamster bitch:** pretty please? 

**my angel <3: ** you really dont know the word no, do you?

**hamster bitch:** i do but 

please 

**my angel <3: ** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fINE 

*****ONLY***** weed though

**hamster bitch:** fine 

**babey punk:** sid i’m stealing a hit off you 

**bonus johnny:** NO NONE OF US ARE DOING ANY OF THAT 

**babey punk:** you’re one to talk

**bonus johnny:** yes bc this is NOT GOOD

**babey punk:** didn’t i catch you smoking weed in the music room a few times?

and sniffing glue in the bathroom? 

and huffing spray paint behind the school? 

and a fuck ton of other shit i won’t get to listing rn?

**bonus johnny:** KURT YOU WERE SWORN TO SECRECY ON THAT

**babey punk:** WELL THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T BE A FUCKING HYPOCRITE

JOEY LOOK IN HIS BAG I DARE YOU

**bonus johnny:** NO ANGEL DON’T HE’S BEING DRAMATIC I QUIT A WHILE AGO

**babey punk:** I CAUGHT YOU DOING THAT SHIT LAST WEEK JOHN 

JOEY LOOK IN HIS BAG 

**bonus johnny:** NO DON’TAkdjporijroijvap-

**my angel <3: ** john what the fuck is this shit

**bonus johnny:** NOTHING IT’S OLD I SWEAR I MEANT TO GET RID OF IT AND FORGOT WHERE I HID IT HONEST 

**my angel <3: ** john this is all brand fucking new

**bonus johnny:** IT ISN’T I SWEAR

ALSO PLEASE TELL ALLIE TO LET ME UP- 

**babey punk:** I SAW HIM PUTTING IT BACK IN HIS BAG IN THE BATHROOM EARLIER HE MADE ME PROMISE NOT TO TELL 

_ - _ **_my angel <3 _ ** _ has left  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**bonus johnny:** i hope you’re fucking happy with yourself kurt

**_-bonus johnny_ ** _ has left  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK!-_ ** __

**that one bICON:** i-

**babey punk:** … 

okay maybe i fucked up a lil- 

**that one bICON:** no you didnt

you let joey know about it which is good

hes just annoyed

**babey punk:** dee dee i just watched them break up in front of me

I FUCKED UP 

**that one bICON:** wait whAT

**gay child:** eXcuSE mE?????

“bREaK uP”?????????????????????

**babey punk:** YES THEY BOTH STARTED YELLING AT EACH OTHER AND THEN BROKE UP AND STORMED OFF IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS 

I AM A SHITTY PERSON JESUS CHRIST- 

**that one bICON:** no YOU ARNE’T LOVE CMERE

ITS JON’S FAULT FOR GETTING INTO DRUGS, ITLL ALL BE FINE

**babey punk:** WHAT IF IT WON’T BE FINE DEE DEE

THEY SAID SOME BAD SHIT   
HOW DO I ALWAYS MANAGE TO BREAK UP PEOPLE-

**that one bICON:** wait hold on

_ - _ **_that one bICON_ ** _ added  _ **_my angel <3 _ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_thatone bICON_ ** _ changed  _ **_my angel <3_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_xojoey_ ** _!- _

**babey punk:** DEE DEE ARE YOU CRAZY 

**that one bICON:** KURT DIDNT MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN HE WAS JUST TRYING TO LET YOU BE AWARE OF WHAT WAS HAPPENING WITH JOHN

**babey punk:** dad i’m sorry i made you and johnny break up 

**xojoey:** its fine dw

although he said something about beating me up i think?

idk i was in the middle of a panic attack and everything was loud, so-

**babey punk:** i don’t remember either everyone was yelling and it was fright

i think i remember someone crying? 

idk you both walked away really fast 

might’ve been both idk

**xojoey:** the crying was me

he was just fucking pissed that i tried to get him help

fuck this panic attack wont go away

**babey punk:** want me to help? 

**xojoey:** allie is with me so i think im okay

**wild flower child:** the demon bitch just walked by

should i do something- 

**xojoey:** give him time

he was so pissed that he hit me anyway, so-

**wild flower child:** well now i’m gonna fucking destroy him bye 

**xojoey:** GIA DOTNJGFD

DON JOT JKHDGSJHKJGF

SOTP LJGKHDJFSG

GIA PLESEBRHJGKDFG

PELASE JDONT JKSGDFGD

**gay child:** gia dont-

**wild flower child:** nvm he is fast- 

**xojoey:** someone just came into the bathroom

am hiding in the last stall

**sweet as a rose:** it’s me i just left class to use the bathroom what’s happening 

**xojoey:** well-

uh-

i found out johnny was sniffin glue and huffing paint and long story short we broke up

**sweet as a rose:** wait

johnny????? 

like this johnny????? 

one of the few straight laced people here?????? 

**xojoey:** yeah

cummings johnny

**sweet as a rose:** ????????

**xojoey:** can we please not talk about this 

this is already triggering another panic attack

and not because he said he’d beat me up later

**wild flower child:** gonna destroy him bye 

**xojoey:** GIA DONFRTKJGBKSJDGDSFG

SOTP KDGHSJKDBGNSGJ

fkucj thsi hsit im dnoe

**that one bICON:** joey, love-

**xojoey:** no im done

he was literally my life and now hes fucking gone because i tried to get him help

i literally cant

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ has left  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**that one bICON:** bby ;-;

**gay child:** im gonna go find him

**mickey mouse:** already found him, he just ran inside and straight to his room

gonna be helping him calm down a bit

_ - _ **_mickey mouse_ ** _ added  _ **_xojoey_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**xojoey:** okay ive calmed down a bit

sorry my anxiety is just off the radar now because of this and a lot of other personal shit going on with family and stuff all at the same time

**that one bICON:** dw sweetheart its all fine

**xojoey:** i miss him so fucking much

i want cuddles but i only want cuddles from him

and hes not here anymore

**that one bICON:** if you want we can come over?

if youre up for it; if you’re not then we can al skype instead

**xojoey:** sjhdjghdjfghdf can we skype please oh my god please?

im a total mess and i already broke my streak

**wild flower child:** fun fact johnny gets emotional when he’s high 

boi is crying 

this is weird help 

**xojoey:** WAIT HWY ARE YO U WI HT HIJM GKJSHKDJFG

**wild flower child:** found him

boi was passed out

brought him to hospital 

ya boi sniffed too much glue

boi is awake, still high, and crying a lot 

i mean i’m pissed at him but i feel a lil bad- 

**xojoey:** i cant take this anymore

and hes not even mine anymore

for all i know he fucking cheated on me anyway

he likes another girl in the school, so

**wild flower child:** he’s crying about you, ya know

quote: 

“i love him but i’m a peice of shit and i had to fuck it up it’s a wonder he didn’t dump me sooner he deserves better-”

he’s still talking but you get my point 

**xojoey:** he fucking hates me though

hes lying

he lied about everything

not getting high, loving me, etc etc etc

he literally said “i never fucking loved you anyway” and then left

**wild flower child:** i was just gonna ask if i could put him on the phone bc he’s asking for you- 

**xojoey:** gia

he said that and literally slapped me straight across m fucking face

shoved me against a locker

hit my arms which made my cuts hurt even more

screamed at me for a solid ten minutes

and then left

as he rambled on about how fucking useless i was.

**wild flower child:** i’ll tell him you’re not on then 

**xojoey:** oh he also deadnamed me and sed she/her the entire time and told me i wasnt even valid-

**wild flower child:** boi is being destroyed once he’s sober 

**xojoey:** NO THAJT L L MAKE HIM BEA TME UIP 

**wild flower child:** okay okay okay

… 

didn’t he get high on school grounds 

**xojoey:** how the fuck should i know?

**that one bICON:** maybe?

what happens if he did get high on school grounds?

**wild flower child:** look

i’ll leave him the name of somewhere to go

and i report him so he won’t be able to get to joey easily 

**xojoey:** im already gonna spend the rest of the semester out

principal wants me to take the days off so i can at least attempt to make myself better

and dont report him, i dont want him getting hurt

**that one bICON:** the fact that you still care about that motherfucker though-

**babey punk:** i’m sorry i brought any of this up- 

**xojoey:** dont be sorry child its fine

its his fault anyway for lying to me

**that one bICON:** do u want any of us to come over?

**xojoey:** as much as i’d love that i dont think i can handle it

i mean my stepdad just moved in and hes always yelling, so-

plus he hates the fact that im gay-

**wild flower child:** okay i’m leaving demon boi heoejfsieroghosriuh

a ngeeel

m soorrt i dodn;r meean aa wwooordx 

i ppani ced ans ii wasd shitty 

pls doont hate me

iiijj now ewhyn you dumpped mee

t bh i deserfved it

you neeed better 

also lreeeow his aree nitj fun 

Ilynzdgjsdrpo

okai managed to get my phone back from him 

boi just fucking grabbed it- 

**xojoey:** IF YOU LOVED ME THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO ALL OF THAT FUCKING BULLSHIT TO ME?

WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME

WHY WOULD YOU YELL AT ME

WHY WOULD YOU CALL ME A FUCKING IDIOT

WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME FEEL EVEN FUCKING WORSE ABOUT MYSELF

WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE MY LIFE AN ENTIRE LIVING HELL

**babey punk:** tf does any of that even say 

**xojoey:** sorry-

**babey punk:** nonononono don’t apologize

i was just saying whatever the fuck he typed is unreadble 

**xojoey:** ALSO

WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK

DONT YOU DARE FUCKING THINK THAT I DIDNT HEAR ABOUT ANYTHING THAT YOU FUCKING SAID ABOUT ME

literally all you fucking did was make my life a living hell but i stayed with you because i thought it was because you didnt know what you were doing and that you didnt even think because of your home life

but nope

i was wrong

**that one bICON:** …..

**wild flower child:** well

that was a lot 

**xojoey:** ive never wanted to fucking die this fucking much in my entire fucking life

**that one bICON:** please dont die we love you dad uwu

**babey punk:** yeah 

who gives a fuck about johnny anyway

he’s a piece of shit 

**xojoey:** all i wanted was someone to fucking care for me and look what happens

sorry if that sounds selfish-

**wild flower child:** not at all honey 

**xojoey:** and he always wondered why i was so quiet and nervous all the time

like literally i was always more quiet with him than i was with the rest of you guys

**wild flower child:** remind me tomorrow i have something to give you 

tbh johnny is a dick

you can do better 

**xojoey:** and none of my teachers are helping me with anything so im failing all my classes

**wild flower child:** i could try to tutor you 

**xojoey:** you’re not a junior

you dont take them

it’d be pointless tbh

fuck i used four-

PANIC ATTACK BRB

**wild flower child:** breath honey 

**xojoey:** i cnat

**wild flower child:** you’ll be okay 

**xojoey:** i hoenstly jsut wana be hle d by jo nh at this poi n t

**wild flower child:** you can do better than him tbfh 

**xojoey:** ;-;

**wild flower child:** … i have cookie dough in my fridge 

i could bring some cookies over 

**xojoey:** no ill get fat

**wild flower child:** no you won’t 

**xojoey:** yes i will ;-;

**wild flower child:** one? 

**xojoey:** no

**wild flower child:** please? 

**xojoey:** no

fuck all i can think about is johnny

i just want cuddles so bad rn and i want him in my arms so bad 😭😭😭

**that one bICON:** im so sorry babey :(

**xojoey:** i just wanna cuddle him 😭😭😭😭😭

**babey punk:** want me to do something? 

**xojoey:** theres honestly nothing you really can do tbh-

ill just have to suffer lol

**wild flower child:** hey, you’ll get over it eventually. it’s teen stuff. won’t last forever 

**xojoey:** ngl

i really thought we were gonna get married some day

like i bought a promise ring and fucking everything

**wild flower child:** look, everyone wastes their time on the wrong person at some point. at least you found out now and not later on

**xojoey:** fair enough…

i really thought he fucking loved me though

and look how fucking wrong i was

**wild flower child:** joey when you get the chance check your mail box i left you a thingy 

**xojoey:** my email?

**wild flower child:** no you’re physical mail box

figured you’d wanna be alone rn so I left it there

**xojoey:** oh lol ill go check rn

as much as i want people over i cant emotionally handle it very well yet

**wild flower child:** it’s the lil brown box

**xojoey:** owo?

oh there it is uwu

**wild flower child:** uwu 

**xojoey:** awwwww uwu

ty bby uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

although i dont know for sure if the potion will work

**wild flower child:** ones for romantic/platonic love, and ones for self love

you wear it like cologne or perfume and it attracts love uwu 

so don’t give it someone to drink bc they might throw up 

and keep out of reach of the doggos probably 

also ik you said no to the cookie but i still left one in case you want one later

**xojoey:** i dont deserve youuuuuuu 😭😭😭😭😭

**wild flower child:** you deserve everything honey <3

**xojoey:** 😭😭😭😭😭 <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**babey punk:** sometimes i forget witchcraft exists but then love potions happen 

**xojoey:** yall are too fuckin sweet oh my god 😭😭😭

**babey punk:** ily dad 

**xojoey:** ilymore child uwu

**babey punk:** nah 

**xojoey:** yes -3-

**babey punk:** also i have a song :) 

**xojoey:** owo???

**babey punk:** (*picture of crumpled notebook page with lyrics*)

kinda a pixies knockoff but-

**xojoey:** *fixes glasses*

owo???

yOUR HANDWRITING IS SO FUKCING PRETTY WHAT THE F U C K

**babey punk:** since????? when?????

**xojoey:** ITS SO AESTHETIC-

**babey punk:** i woke up in the middle of history to write that lol 

**xojoey:** uwu

aLSO I MADE A BAND POSTER FOR US

WHADDYA YALL THINK

**wild flower child:** I LOVE IT 

**that one bICON:** rEEEEEEEEEEEEE ITS SO PRETTY <33333333333333333

**xojoey:** ty ty uwu *bows*

**wild flower child:** hey guys wanna help me overthrow the government? 

**xojoey:** yES

**babey punk:** IM IN

**hamster bitch:** concussion made me sleep for a while but ME TOO 

**xojoey:** pfft mood

**wild flower child:** good I already have a playlist uwu 

**xojoey:** dOES IT INCLUDE THE SEX PISTOS?

**wild flower child:** obviously 

[ https://open.spotify.com/user/fjcpi7qorl7k7qff99a0szw0y/playlist/0gnREBOcrJTQk1gvwO7zwc?si=LU4PFI8OQWOiLTigqbw7Rw ](https://open.spotify.com/user/fjcpi7qorl7k7qff99a0szw0y/playlist/0gnREBOcrJTQk1gvwO7zwc?si=LU4PFI8OQWOiLTigqbw7Rw)

ive has it for a while 

**xojoey:** mOOD 

**wild flower child:** uwu 

**xojoey:** i just want cuddles from him so fucking bad ;-;

like i want him in my arms and up against my chest so fucking bAD

**babey punk:** he doesn’t deserve you 

**xojoey:** i just want him back ;-;

i want his cuddles, his warmth, his arms, his hair, his eyes, his face, his cheeks, his lil tummy, I WANT EVERYTHING OF HIM BACK

BUT I CANT EVEN HAVE A SINGLE FUCKING FRIEND BECAUSE IM A FUCKING FREAK

**wild flower child:** you have many friends

**xojoey:** not really-

**that one bICON:** john and i are texting and uh

**xojoey:** thats it im fucking done

dont you dare think of adding me to this groupchat again

_-_ ** _xojoey_** _has left_ ** _CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_** _!-_

**that one bICON:** …

**babey punk:** wait what’s happening 

am confusion 

**that one bICON:** uhh-

anyway

johnny said that he was high and didnt remember a single fucking thing other then that they broke up 

he also said that he’s sorry for whatever he did and/or said and that hes extra irritable when he’s angry, so-

**babey punk:** yikes 

this is a mess

why can’t we be one of those weird drama free friend groups 

**that one bICON:** because every friend group needs to have drama in order for it to work, buddy

**babey punk:** should we try to tell joey? 

**that one bICON:** maybe?

id say give him some time to calm down first though

**babey punk:** okay that’s fair 

**gay child:** hey mitch just texted me saying that joey’s going to the ER over a panic attack

poor babey :(((

**babey punk:** oh god- 

this is bad 

**gay child:** and his schizo was starting to get bad and his ocd was off the radar too

poor lil bean ;-;

**hamster bitch:** hello concussion made me sleepy what’s happening what did i walk into 

**gay child:** basically joey’s in the ER over mental health (schizo + ocd + anxiety/panic attack)

**hamster bitch:** oh shit 

**mickey mouse:** heyyy joey’s in the ER atm but hes doing better

he’s taking a nap tho atm uwu

**wild flower child:** okay good

today is an event

**mickey mouse:** fr

(*pic of joey sleeping and curled up on the hospital bed*)

he’s always sleepy after attacks like this

**wild flower child:** for someone so tol

he looks v smol there 

**mickey mouse:** yeah hes very smol when he’s all curled up

**babey punk:** he does- 

**mickey mouse:** brb hes having a nightmare

**that one bICON:** poor bean :(

**wild flower child:** guys is john spamming y’all too? 

he sounds high again but he’s in the hospital so- 

i don’t know how he managed that 

**that one bICON:** hes spamming me too but probably not as much

**mickey mouse:** hes been spamming me all day trying to get me to let him text joey or even go near him

like if you wanted to even say hello to him then you wouldnt have done what you did

**that one bICON:** THANK YOU

**wild flower child:** the issue is he doesn’t know what he did

he doesn’t remember 

he remembers them breaking up and that’s about it 

which is a bit of a shitty excuse tbh

like idk much about drugs but i’m pretty sure you’d remember that shit 

**mickey mouse:** well what was he on? 

**babey punk:** who tf knows

… 

i think i smelled weed by the music room earlier but i didn’t say anything 

**mickey mouse:** okay if it was weed then (i know this cause im a dealer for weed lol-) theres a chance that it’ll be pretty fuzzy

especially if you were extra EXTRA high like johnny was

**wild flower child:** he had an open bottle of glue when i found him too so again, who tf knows 

**mickey mouse:** sniffing glue + inhaling a shit ton of weed = no remembrance of things

**that one bICON:** as someone who does both i can confirm-

**babey punk:** well this is a whole disaster

**mickey mouse:** a little

but yeah he keeps spamming me with “lEt mE sEe hIM” “i dIDnT mEAn aNYtHInG tHaT i sAiD” “i doNt rEmEmbER wHAt i sAiD bUt iM sO fUCkinG sORrY”

*le sigh*

**wild flower child:** like maybe don’t be a fucking dickshit jesus 

first text i get not about joey: “hospital is fright. no beuno. cannot spell.”

whole mood tbfh 

**mickey mouse:** pfft-

yeah hes gonna be out of it for a bit lol

waking up after a panic attack mixed with schizo and ocd he’s usually out of it for about an hour or two 

**wild flower child:** oof

**mickey mouse:** hold on im gonna add him again

_ - _ **_mickey mouse_ ** _ added  _ **_xojoey_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**xojoey:** hiiiii

am slepey

am sarcesd

**wild flower child:** welcome back dad uwu uwu 

**xojoey:** ty uwuu

**mickey mouse:** lol hes out of it

hes staring up at the ceiling too

**babey punk:** a zone out mood 

**xojoey:** neeed lsepe

*pslep

**slep

***sLEEP

there we gooooo

**mickey mouse:** take a nap jeff lol

**babey punk:** yes take a nap 

nap nap 

**mickey mouse:** pfft-

he already fell asleep lmao

**wild flower child:** does he have to stay the night? 

**mickey mouse:** most likely

theyre still deciding

**that one bICON:** ngl i feel so bad for him 

poor kid fell in love with a shithead who cant fucking control himself

**gay child:** says you-

**mickey mouse:** hEY

NO FIGHTING IN MY JEWISH MINECRAFT SERVER

**wild flower child:** ONE RELATIONSHIP DRAMA AT A TIME 

oh fuck i’m turning into a responsible friend- 

hold on i’m gonna be a lil stupid and set something on fire 

**mickey mouse:** nO

BAD GIA

oh lord now i know what it feels like to be in joey’s position

**wild flower child:** IT’S JUST A PIECE OF PAPER IN A METAL BOWL I’M NOT A COMPLETE DUMBASS CHILL 

oh shit that paper was my math homework- 

**babey punk:** why is your response to responsibility “set something on fire”?

**mickey mouse:** PFFT THATS WHAT YOU GET

KARMAAAAAA

sorry i get kinda hyper and weird when it comes to probems with jeff

**wild flower child:** eh it won’t be the first time ms. jacobs has heard that excuse

(*sends picture of flaming math homework in a metal bowl*)

it’s lit

**mickey mouse:** literally though-

**wild flower child:** LITerally 

**gay child:** pfft-

**mickey mouse:** brb doc is in le room with news

**babey punk:** good or bad?

**that one bICON:** oof he went silent owo

**wild flower child:** oof-

**mickey mouse:** back

what’d i miss?

other than gia probably misbehaving

**wild flower child:** excuse you am good child

**mickey mouse:** thats what she said

**that one bICON:** pPFTT-

**wild flower child:** that doesn’t even work- 

**mickey mouse:** again

thats what she said

**that one bICON:** miCKEY-

**wild flower child:** that joke is used after a sentence that can be used as a sexual innuendo 

try doing the joke right next time, honey 

**mickey mouse:** r00d -3-

**that one bICON:** *sits back and eats popcorn*

**wild flower child:** :) 

**mickey mouse:** just gonna say that im emotionally numb atm haha

**babey punk:** everything okay? 

**mickey mouse:** um

well

**gay child:** you can tell us when youre ready if ur not ready rn

**mickey mouse:** no no its fine really

um

you guys should really prepare yourselves for this news 

**that one bICON:** im scared now but im prepared-

**gay child:** same here

**wild flower child:** shoot 

**mickey mouse:** …..

joey was diagnosed with lymphoma

**babey punk:** … 

oh 

**gay child:** nuuuuu ;-;

**that one bICON:** oh my god-

**mickey mouse:** chemo starts tomorrow for him

**hamster bitch:** well then 

**xojoey:** i have wHAT

**mickey mouse:** oh hey

**xojoey:** eXCuSE mE???

oh well

i’ll be fine

im joey fuckin ramone anyway lol

im a strong boi anyway lol

**babey punk:** you will dad 

**xojoey:** uwu uwu uwu 


	16. LYMPHOMA MY FUCKIN’ ASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news and a bunch of other shit

**xojoey:** i got news for yall

**babey punk:** what? 

it is late?

**gay child:** owo???

**that one bICON:** what is it king owo???

**xojoey: “** it is late?” r/ihadastroke

**babey punk:** i am in 3 am confusion leave me alone 

**xojoey:** wait how is it 3am?

oh sORRY I CANT TELL TIME

**babey punk:** it fine uwu

**wild flower child:** hey what’s up i do not sleep 

**xojoey:** me

ill tell yall in the morning 

yall get yalls beauty sleep

**wild flower child:** :(

**gay child:** did-

did you just go southern on us-

**babey punk:** but we’re awake :(

**xojoey:** go to bed

if i tell, yall are gonna fuckin party and i dont want yall chirren doin that at 3am

**mickey mouse:** are-

are you high wtf

**wild flower child:** but 3 am is my party time 

**xojoey:** surprisingly not

pFFT SAME GIA

AND nO

I WILL TELL YALL

IN THE FUCKIN MORNING

**gay child:** -3-

**babey punk:** well i’m not sleeping now 

**hamster bitch:** pls spill 

**mickey mouse:** spiLL iT aLREadY

**xojoey:** okAY OKAY FINE ILL TELL

so 

i got word from my doctor earlier

and um

uh

**mickey mouse:** i stg if it got worse-

**babey punk:** dad? what’s happening? 

**gay child:** ;-;?

**that one bICON:** owo?

**xojoey:** …

GUESS WHO JUST BEAT LYMPHOMA

**mickey mouse:** SKJGHSDFKJGHDSKFJGHDSFKGJDFSHGKDJFSHGDKSFJGHDSFKJGHDFK

IM ALREADY FUCKING CRYING FUCK

**wild flower child:** FUCK YES 

**babey punk:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**gay child:** IM CRYING TOO HOLY FUCK

**xojoey:** GJKDFJHKG UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU

**hamster bitch:** YES YAY GOOD 

**xojoey:** AND IM FINALLY FUCKING ALLOWED TO HAVE VISITORS

**wild flower child:** WE’RE SEEING YOU LATER 

**mickey mouse:** iMMA BE THE FIRST ONE AND YALL KNOW IT

**gay child:** nO ITS GONNA BE ME BITCH

**that one bICON:** nO mE BITCHES

**wild flower child:** I’LL BE THERE W WHOEVER IS FREE TO GIVE ME A RIDE 

**babey punk:** same here tbh 

**xojoey:** wait i hear crying wot-

**wild flower child:** spook 

**xojoey:** no im not even kidding 

like im alone in my room and i hear crying

fuck it imma leave my room and check it out

please hope that the devil dont get me lol

ew the number four is dISgUSTaNG

**that one bICON:** pFFT-

**wild flower child:** this is like a cheesy horror game- 

**xojoey:** ahHHHHHH

SKJDGHDFKJGHXFKGJDFSHJGF

DJHGWIUEOWIHG

**mickey mouse:** whAT HAPPENED WHATS WRONG WHATS GOING ON

**babey punk:** WHAT’S HAPPENING 

**xojoey:** I SAW LE GHOST

probably sid’s lol

**hamster bitch:** am walking outside tho 

**xojoey:** wait where

and why at 3am???

gia gonna get you with her fuckin potions and witch-y shit

**hamster bitch:** got bored

**wild flower child:** hey :( 

**xojoey:** go back in love

i dont want you getting hurt or abducted or something

**hamster bitch:** i am fine 

also i’m like three blocks from my house in a busy area i will be fine 

**xojoey:** please go inside

i dont want you getting kidnapped love

**hamster bitch:** no

am fine 

also have a knife so there’s that

**xojoey:** sID GO BACK IN THE HOUSE

**hamster bitch:** i’m hella close by i can run if i gotta 

**xojoey:** jOHN SIMON RITCHIE IF YOU DONT GET BACK IN YOUR FUCKING HOUSE RIGHT THIS INSTANT SO HELP ME I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND LOCK YOU INSIDE YOUR OWN HOME

**hamster bitch:** nvm saw a demonic shape i’m outta here

**xojoey:** ruN BACK HOME ALREADY DAMN IT

I TRIED TO FUCKING TELL YOU

**hamster bitch:** I’M LIKE A BLOCK AWAY CHILL 

**xojoey:** -3-

**that one bICON:** you really like not following the rules, huh

**hamster bitch:** there is no rule saying i can’t go for a walk at 3 am 

**xojoey:** I AM YOUR FATHER AND I MAKE THE RULES HERE

NOW GO THE FUCK BACK HOME BEFORE YOU GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU OR GET KIDNAPPED

**hamster bitch:** FIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEEE I’M OPENING THE DOOR HAPPY 

**xojoey:** GOOD SON

**hamster bitch:** -3-

did you find the crying? 

**xojoey:** not yet

wait why does it say that you’re in a car???

sid what the literal fuck 

**hamster bitch:** … 

i’m fine 

**xojoey:** sid.

whats.

going.

on.

why the fuck are you in a car at 3am?

**hamster bitch:** how do you even know?

i at home fidgeting in bed 

**xojoey:** send photo proof

it literally says that you’re in a car

**hamster bitch:** (*sends photo of blanket*) 

**xojoey:** …

that isnt your room

sid where are you?

**hamaster bitch:** …. 

i don’t actually know 

**xojoey:** sid???

what the fuck is going on???

what do you mean “i dont actually know”???

**hamster bitch:** it’s a funny story, really 

**xojoey:** spill the story

**hamster bitch:** so i was walking up to my house right

and a dude had a puppy

so i went to pet it

and i got thrown in a car

but the puppy is an adorable and good doggo 

**xojoey:** SID YOU JUST GOT KIDNAPPED WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK

**hamster bitch:** … 

oh 

**xojoey:** hold on im tracking your fucking phone

wtf it wont show up???

**hamster bitch:** weird

hold on

old warehouse 

something with boxes 

**xojoey:** is there literally a window ANYWHERE

**hamster bitch:** that’s all i got a good look at 

OH

said “bob’s something something boxes” 

puppy is chilling with me uwu 

**xojoey:** STOP WITH THE DOG

THATS WHAT GOT YOU WHERE YOU ARE IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE

“bob’s [ ] [ ] boxes”

hmmm-

um-

**hamster bitch:** yes

and it’s not the puppy’s fault 

**xojoey:** fair point

Ummmmmmmmm

jesus fucking christ i cant believe im doing this

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ added  _ **_bitchface liar_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**xojoey:** this is the only thing youre allowed to say

do you know a company in nyc named “bob’s [ ] [ ] boxes”?

**bitchface liar:** bob’s crates, shipment, and box’s

been abandoned for years 

**xojoey:** where is it located

**bitchface liar:** somewhere near the hudson river 

like near the ports 

**xojoey:** thank you

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ removed  _ **_bitchface liar_ ** _ from  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**xojoey:** well we know where sid is now

currently calling the police to come and try and get ya

**hamster bitch:** can i take the doggo?

they are mean to the good boi 

**xojoey:** ughHHHHHHHH fine

but we’re getting it checked out afterwards -3-

**hamster bitch:** YAY

ty 

i’m calling him micheal 

**xojoey:** awwwwee uwu

**babey punk:** why micheal

**hamster bitch:** cause i got hit by

i got struck by 

a smooth criminal 

**xojoey:** I JUST WHEEZED-

AND NOT BECAUSE OF MY ASTHMA

**hamster bitch:** :) 

did you ever find that crying? 

**xojoey:** yeah 

it was coming from johnny

apparently his room is directly down the hall from mine

**babey punk:** … oh

**xojoey:** y e a h

um

he apologized for everything and all of that but idk if i can even trust him

like he lied about everything he said throughout the relationship and everything

hell, he probably lied straight to my face again just now

**wild flower child:** yeah i’d take that with a grain of salt 

**xojoey:** wanting death

am sleepy

am depresso again

but hey

at least i beat chemo

**wild flower child:** and we’re very proud of you uwu 

**xojoey:** ty uwu

btw im gonna be doing online school from now on

**babey punk:** cool

but we’re gonna miss you

**xojoey:** sorry ;-;

not only did the principal yell at me for bringing a (SERVIC; WHICH MEANS IT WOULD BE FUCKING ALLOWED SINCE WE HAD THE ADMINISTRATION OKAY IT) dog on the premises

but i also got expelled for beating the fuck outta steven tyler, so

tbh beating steven’s ass was worth it

haha i hope he rots in hell

and im wearing my hoodie uwu

its so comfy uwu uwu uwu

(*sends pic of him in the hospital bathroom mirror with his hoodie on, with sleeve paws*)

**wild flower child:** we stan an icon 

but ya that’s bullshit 

**xojoey:** wait fuck

this is one of johnny’s hoodies ;-;

**wild flower child:** take a page out of the book of who ever the fuck wrote I don’t care and throw his shit down the stairs? 

**xojoey:** r/ihadastroke 

**wild flower child:** i can’t words 

**xojoey:** dw neither can i lol

**wild flower child:** you know the song i’m talking about tho right 

**xojoey:** nope

**wild flower child:** it’s called i don’t care by icona pop 

**xojoey:** those aint the lyrics the fuck you talkin about 😂😂😂

**wild flower child:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxxajLWwzqY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxxajLWwzqY)

**xojoey:** “ITS CALLED I DONT CARE BY ICONA POP”   
*sends lyrics for i love it*

which the fuck is it

**wild flower child:** idk man i always heard ppl call it i don’t care 

**xojoey:** oh well

either way

fUCK i want johnny’s cuddlies ;-;

**babey punk:** tbf he comfy 

**xojoey:** he really was ;-;

he was basically the only person that actually made me feel comfortable about being hugged ;-;

**wild flower child:** i’m sorry he turned out to be a bastard 

**xojoey:** all he ever did was fuckin yell and scream at me

and when he wasnt doing that he was lying all the time

guys what is it like to be in a healthy relationship?

**gay child:** wdym?

have you never been in a healthy one?

**xojoey:** correct

every relationship ive been in has been abusive in at least two ways :3

**wild flower child:** well then- 

**xojoey:** people luv to hurt me :3

wait who the fuck is at the door

a n x i e t y t i m e h a h a h a -

**gay child:** not me 

am at home watching hulu

**wild flower child:** i’m cleansing for a spell-

**babey punk:** am practicing 

**hamster bitch:** am playing with michael 

**xojoey:** of fucking course you are

uGHHHHHHHHHHHHH its bitchface liar

**babey punk:** oof 

**xojoey:** and im the only one home 

greeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttttt

**hamster bitch:** double oof 

**wild flower child:** why tf is he even out it’s pouring 

**xojoey:** you tell me 💀

WAIT HE PASSED OUT HELP

HE JUST PASSED OUT

STRAIGHT UP

SOMEONE HELP WHAT DO I DO

**wild flower child** : GET THAT BITCHASS TO THE HOSPITAL 

**xojoey:** BITCH I CANT FUCKING DRIVE  💀💀💀

**wild flower child:** DUMP WATER ON HIM???? IDK I FAILED THE FIRST AID UNIT OF HEALTH 

**babey punk:** HOW DO YOU FAIL THE FIRST AID UNIT?????

**wild flower child:** I’M A DUMB BITCH WHO IS EASILY STRESSED OKAY 

**xojoey:** FUCK IT IM CALLING MITCH

MITCH

MICKEY

MOUSE 

BROTHER

SMOL BRO

**mickey mouse:** whAT?

**xojoey:** SCROLL UP

I NEED YOU OVER HERE RN

PLEASE HELP

**mickey mouse:** oh jesus-

omw now

**wild flower child:** this is insane- 

**xojoey:** okay hes at the ER

and fuk u mitch for forcing me to stay with him

**wild flower child:** whole box of yikes

**xojoey:** uhhhhh

johns waking up time to go1!11!11!11!!!1!!1!

**wild flower child:** godspeed fiendo 

godspeed 

**xojoey:** so uh

i wrote a song.

**gay child:** spill the tea

**wild flower child:** owo?

also off topic question

should i be doing what i am doing now 

**xojoey:** whatre u doin 

**wild flower child:** am sprawled out dramatically in a display bathtub at home depot, singing africa by toto and drinking root beer from a wine glass. i don’t know where i got the wine glass. 

**babey punk:** what the actual entire fuck gia 

**xojoey:** THAT IS LITERALLY THE B I G G E S T MOOD EVER-

**wild flower child:** :) 

but 

song? owo? 

**xojoey:** oh yeah   
(*sends photo of lyrics*)

**hamster bitch:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**xojoey:** theyre terrible i know but eh-

**wild flower child:** nononononono they’re GOOD

**xojoey:** dgfhghdgf-

**wild flower child:** okay new chat rule: this is a space for self love ONLY if you aren’t gonna say anything nice about yourself you ain’t saying SHIT about yourself are we understood gentlemen 

**xojoey:** but-

but thats impossible honey why are you-

nonononono honey bunny-

**gay child:** guys dee wont wake up-

**babey punk:** sHIT WHO CAN DRIVE 

**xojoey:** i could but ever since i crashed the ambulance i got my license revoked-

**gay child:** OH HIS SISTER IS PICKING US UP

**wild flower child:** GOOD

BUT HOW TF DO YOU CRASH AN ENTIRE AMBULANCE 

**sweet as a rose:** yes as opposed to the wheel or something 

**hamster bitch:** AXL YOU’RE ALIVE 

**xojoey:** its a long story ngl-

OH HI AXL

**sweet as rose:** hello what tf did i miss

also jail sucks 0/10 would not recommend 

**babey punk:** tf did you do

**xojoey:** good lord here we go again

and how do you have a cell phone in jail?

its never been like that for me :(((((

yall who wanna smoke pot with me later

**sweet as a rose:** i just got detained for “disturbing the peace™”

and I WILL

**mickey mouse:** me :3

also axl please elaborate por favor

**xojoey:** yes please elaborate-

**sweet as a rose:** was drunk

tried to fight someone 

the someone was a police officer’s kiddo

also tried to pet a k9 unit which you are apparently not allowed to do

and then tried to steal it bc “he needs pets you bastards” 

according to slash i got emo over this 

**babey punk:** you are a mess when drunk-

**sweet as a rose:** yep 

**xojoey:** smfh yall should see ME when im drunk-

im worse than that lmfao-

bro i once got drunk when i was at a party and came home at like 4am and got into a fist fight with my dad

i lost btw

thats why i wasnt at school for a week a while back

**babey punk:** oh jesus- 

**xojoey:** honestly surprised my mom hasnt divorced my current stepdad yet

like fr all he does is yell at me and beat my ass, so-

**wild flower child:** i’ll curse him into oblivion for ya 

**xojoey:** ty uwu

oH SWEET JESUS HIMSELF ITS A MIRACLE   
GUESS WHOS PARENTS JUST GOT A DIVORCE AND A RESTRAINING ORDER ON THE FATHER

**mickey mouse:** its a mIRACLE

**babey punk:** YES

**sweet as a rose:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**hamster bitch:** YES YAY GOOD 

**wild flower children:** REJOICE CHILDREN 

**xojoey:** I NORMALLY HATE DIVORCES BUT JESUS FUCK I LOVE THIS ONE

anyways The Song™

called it complicated because

uh

its Complicated™

**gay child:** i felt that on such a high personal level oh lord-

**wild flower child:** my mental state 

**gay child:** also   
dee is feeling better, he woke up a few mins ago uwu

hes out of it tho and its fucking fUNNY-

“DID I EVER TELL YOU ABOUT THE TIME WHERE I DEFEATED A NAZI AT NEGATIVE 10 YEARS OLD”

**wild flower child:** oh dee dee- 

whatever would we do without that lil chaotic noodle 

**xojoey:** pFFT-

WAIT GUYS DEE IS TYPING EVERYONE SHUSH I WANNA SEE THIS

**that one bICON:** diid i evrr tlel yall abput the toime i gpt kiclked ouut of abr a at nega ti v ve iegh t

**xojoey:** no you didnt please tell us

**that one bICON:** sooo

i wsa dirnkin

an

waht hppen was

i gpt so dr8nk

i ogt intoo a fi hg t

ann i ogt arresstteddd

adn got banened frpm ht bar for luife

**xojoey:** (*standing applause gif*)

thats the most gorgeous story ive ever heard

**wild flower child:** that’s lovely sweetie 

**gay child:** hes asleep again uwu

hes a very sleepy childer uwu

**wild flower child:** uwu 

**xojoey:** uwu

but yeah the song lol

wrote those in maybe half an hour? idk

**wild flower child:** nice uwu 

**that one bICON:** okay the meds are starting to wear off lol

**xojoey:** lol

**babey punk:** high you is wild 

question: tf is “abr a” 

**that one bICON:** “a bar” pFFT-

**babey punk:** OH 

am dumb 

OH I SAW THE FUNNIEST SHIT THE OTHER DAY

but it kinda involves bitchface 

**wild flower child:** sPILL 

**babey punk:** I’M PRETTY SURE HE WAS HIGH BUT HE WAS SINGING AND DANCING ALONG TO SEXYNAUGHTYBITCHY ME IN THE BATHROOM LIKE SERIOUSLY HE DIDN'T EVEN SEE ME

then he started crying mid verse so i awkwardly skedaddled 

**sweet as a rose:** “skedaddled” 

**babey punk:** shut up 

i just remembered it bc the song started playing on my playlist

**hamster bitch:** why is that on your playlist 

**wild flower child:** hey everyone’s gotta let out their inner stripper sometimes 

**sweet as a rose:** the mental image you just gave me is Cursed 

**xojoey:** yall one of our songs is playing and im already crying-

you 

are 

the onLY EXCEPTION-

guys im sobbing someone please save me from this fucking misery that im suffering in

**gay child:** if it makes you feel better i roasted johnny in the middle of class today and everybody laughed at him :3

**xojoey:** haha-

that made me smile ever so slightly but im still fucking crying

**wild flower child:** :) 

also he’s being cringy in general like seriously

he goes by fuckin jimmy now who does that 

**xojoey:** *le biggest cringe*

update: 

he just texted me

**babey punk:** dad tbh you should block him

**xojoey:** (*screenshot of johnny calling him every name in the book*)

welp

there goes my clean streak :3

**wild flower child:** brb off to fight him 

**xojoey:** sid

child 

**hamster bitch:** wtf did i do- 

**xojoey:** nothing

just was gonna ask if u wanted to come with me to get high

**hamster bitch:** FUCK YES

**wild flower child:** NO YOU TWO ARE NOT

**that one bICON:** imma tag along-

**xojoey:** its only on weed chill

**wild flower child:** mitch back me up here 

**mickey mouse:** …

im joining them actually eheh--

**gay child:** can i come-

**xojoey:** yesh uwu

mitch wheres ur stash lmfao

**mickey mouse:** under the thing

not the bed but the thing

the 

the um

the thing you lay on

**xojoey:** pfft-

the m a t t r e s s ?

**mickey mouse:** yES 

THAT THING

my brain wont work today smh

**xojoey:** aight for confirmation whos coming over to get high with mitch and i

**that one bICON:** mE

**wild flower child:** guys come on think this through

**babey punk:** can i come? 

**wild flower child:** what if you guys get caught 

**xojoey:** we’re doing it in the basement of my house

we’ll be fine lmfao

mom doesnt mind that much

and yes kurt my child 

you can come with uwu

**wild flower child:** your mom can catch you 

guys seriously

**sweet as a rose:** i’m coming too!!!!!

**xojoey:** uwu

our mom works night shifts

she dont get home till around like the hour mitch and i get up

**wild flower child:** y’all remember what happened last time? 

**xojoey:** thats because it was kurt’s mom’s weed ._.

it was laced with lsd .---.

**wild flower child:** guys there’s like one dude in town rn that isn’t in jail y’all are getting it from the same place 

**xojoey:** mitch where’d u get ur stash from

**mickey mouse:** lol i made it haha

almost accidentally sent four instead of five-

**wild flower child:** guys please

why do i have to be the responsible one rn- 

**xojoey:** its fuckin funny though because youre one of the youngest ones here-

WAIT NO ISNT KURT THE YOUNGEST?

**gay child:** i think i am actually

kurt sweetie what year are you?

**babey punk:** no thoughts head empty 

**gay child:** big mood-

**xojoey:** four-

**babey punk:** sorry-

**wild flower child:** okay i’m leaving this chat 

**xojoey:** wait why?

child dont go ;-;

**wild flower child:** i need a fucking break

between everything that ever goes down in the chat and johnny showing up at my place in the middle of the fucking night becuase he’s high and emo i haven’t slept in a week and i’m failing english

i cannot handle being the only responsible one okay

**xojoey:** fair point

sorry ;-;

**gay child:** sowwy mom ;-;

**wild flower child:** none of y’all’s fault

i just can’t fucking deal

so until we get a responsible person again or whatever drama blows over 

i’m outta the group chat 

**xojoey:** come back whenever you’re ready uwu

WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU

**that one bICON:** lOVE YOU MOM

**gay child:** i WUV CHU MOM

**wild flower child:** love y’all too

please don’t do anything that will get y’all killed 

**xojoey:** ill make sure they dont :3

**wild flower child:** was it not just your idea to get high

**xojoey:** you cant od on weed, gia ._.

but either way from thiS POINT FORWARD I PROMISE TO NOT LET ANYONE IN THIS GROUP CHAT DO ANYTHING THAT WILL GET THEM KILLED

**wild flower child:** you better

peace out y’all 

_ - _ **_wild flower child_ ** _ has left  _ **_CRETIAN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!-  _

**babey punk:** am confused what happened 

**xojoey:** scroll up lol

ALSO NO WEED FOR YALL MOTHERFUCKERS

turns out mitch has like the most limited stash of all limited stashes

**hamster bitch:** awwwwww ;_; 

wait 

**xojoey:** later on okay? uwu

mitch make it grow faster

**mickey mouse:** i cANT YOU DUMBASS

**xojoey:** mAKE IT haPPEN

**hamster bitch:** why tf does she still talk to bitchface mcgee 

**xojoey:** fr tho

“bitchface mcgee”

more like john cuntings 

**that one bICON:** pPFFT-

**babey punk:** ICONIC 

can i add him for five mins to make it his name 

**xojoey:** DO IT DO IT DO IT

**_-babey punk_ ** _ added  _ **_bitchface liar_ ** _ to the chat!-  _

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ changed  _ **_bitchface liar_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_john cuntings_ ** _!- _

**john cuntings:** am i allowed back? 

fuck my head hurts- 

**xojoey:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

BITCH YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU’D BE ALLOWED BACK AFTER WHAT YOU DID?

**john cuntings:** jUST TELL ME WHAT I DID FOR FUCKS SAKE 

ANGEL

PLEASE 

**xojoey:** YOU KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKING DID

AND DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT 

**john cuntings:** JUST TALK TO ME 

**xojoey:** NO THANKS IM GOOD 

BYE NOW

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ removed  _ **_john cuntings_ ** _ from  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**xojoey:** bitch rEALLY FUCKING THOUGHT he’d be allowed back

what a fucking idiot

**babey punk:** jesus fuck- 

he still fucking calls you angel-

tbh i’m surprised he was sober for that 

**xojoey:** thats it

where is he

im fucking done

im gonna beat his ass 

where the fuck is he?

**gay child:** sweetie maybe you should stay here-

**babey punk:** no fucking clue 

**xojoey:** hold on gonna text gia

fucking whiny bitch is hiding in the fucking music room again

brb gonna go beat his ass and leave him there

**gay child:** honey you should stay here-

**babey punk:** maybe calm down a lil- 

**xojoey:** i am calm

aight gonna beat his ass now brb

**gay child:** joEY nO

CALM DOWN HONEY

**that one bICON:** hes silent in the chat-

**xojoey:** back

whiny bitch didnt even try and fight back

**babey punk:** dad i think you’re going a little too far with this- 

fuck it i’m texting him 

dad you fucked up big time 

**sweet as a rose:** this is the last time i mute this chat holy shit- 

DAD WHAT THE FUCK- 

**xojoey:** he fucking deserved it and you all know it

**sweet as a rose:** dad um

don’t you think you took it a little too far? 

**babey punk:** a rare occurrence where i agree with axl 

**xojoey:** whaddya mean?

**sweet as a rose:** dad you literally beat up a dude who made no effort to fight back and already gets the shit beaten out of him by his dad at home do you really see nothing wrong with that?????

**babey punk:** also, when’s the last time john’s taken anything without a fight? 

**xojoey:** …

shit u right

uh-

oh sweet jesus

someone help me how do i fix this?

**babey punk:** bold of you to assume we know

hold on gia wants me to add her back

_ - _ **_babey punk_ ** _ has added  _ **_wild flower child_ ** _ to  _ **_CRETIAN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**wild flower child:** okay who here wants to explain why johnny just showed up to my place all beaten up and then cried himself to sleep on my bedroom floor 

**xojoey:** not me

**that one bICON:** thats bullshit and you know it

**xojoey:** okayfineitwasme-

**wild flower child:** oh jesus-

okay joey tomorrow morning you’re coming over here we are sorting this out like adults do you understand young man 

**xojoey:** you DO realize that he would just hit me, yell at me, verbally abuse me, call me out of the smallest things, point out my weight, call me a freak, and do everything else in the book that a partner SHOULDN’T do?

you DO realize this, right?

**wild flower child:** i’m gonna be the moderator so the shit will not hit the fan okay

**babey punk:** shit guard

**wild flower child:** yes exactly 

**xojoey:** im not coming over and thats final

all he ever did was fucking hurt me and make me feel like fucking shit

**wild flower child:** look 

i’m just trying to settle the drama

boi has pretty much given up anyway he won’t be doing shit 

you both have shit between you that y’all need to settle 

okay a 15 minute civil talk that can end at any second 

please 

he’ll leave ya alone after okay 

**xojoey:** not going

**wild flower child:** please? 

i will have the good snacks 

**xojoey:** no

ill get fat

everybody will hate me if im fat

**wild flower child:** you will not i swear 

**xojoey:** yes i will

OHHH YAY I WEIGHT 60 POUNDS

**gay child:** honey-

**wild flower child:** joey 

sweetie 

honey 

dear

go to the hospital

now

**xojoey:** im healthy tf u talkin about

**wild flower child:** sweetheart please just listen to me 

**xojoey:** im healthy

i really am

**that one bICON:** sweetie no you’re not; 60 pounds is nowhere near healthy for you

**gay child:** honey please listen to us, 60 pounds isnt healthy, its deadly

you should be weighing at least 150-

**xojoey:** oh sweet jesus no no no no no

no no no no no thats wayyyyyy too fat-

**wild flower child:** joey

go to the hospital

Now. 

I am not accepting any arguments on this.

Mitch back me up here. 

Joey are you listening to me? 

**mickey mouse:** Joey you fr need to go

being 60 pounds is one of the most unhealthy things 

you’re physically dying at this point

im not saying this as a PERSON

im saying this as your BROTHER

YOU

NEED

HELP

BEFORE 

YOU

DIE

**xojoey:** fine

ill go to rehab but only for mitch

**mickey mouse:** ty ;w;

ilysm uwu

**xojoey:** love you too <3

**wild flower child:** okay one cris fixed thank you mitch

everyone say thank you to mitch

**babey punk:** thank you mitch

**gay child:** ty ;w;

**that one bICON:** tysm uwu

**xojoey:** …

gia 

do you still have cookies

**wild flower child:** yes uwu 

**xojoey:** …

can i have one please

**wild flower child:** i’ll bring it over uwu 

**xojoey:** ty ;w;

**mickey mouse:** make sure to check if its kosher

**xojoey:** lol i will

**wild flower child:** i checked the ingredients i'm 99.9% sure it is 

**xojoey:** lemme see le list

**wild flower child:** (*sends recipe list*)

also ik the salt is kosher bc that’s what the store had left 

**xojoey:** lmfao

did any of the ingredients have this tiny ass symbol on it

**wild flower child:** yeah pretty sure 

one sec

does baking soda count

**xojoey:** lemme look it up lmao

has to be era brand

***erba

**wild flower child:** that’s all the store had left 

**xojoey:** ah

um

did the bottle of it have that u on it?

**wild flower child:** one sec i didn’t see it-

IT’S THERE IT’S JUST IN A WEIRD SPOT 

oof capslock sorry- 

**xojoey:** WAIT DID IT HAVE THIS

THATS THE “kOsHEr fOr pASsoVeR” SYMBOL

IT SHOULD BE ON THE BOTTOM

**wild flower child:** one sec

YEPPERS

**xojoey:** YAY FOR JEWISH BAKING SODA

**mickey mouse:** thats probably the weirdest but yet also best and also funniest fucking think youve said all fucking year

**xojoey:** thats going in my instagram bio hold on

**babey punk:** well that was educational 

**xojoey:** very lmfao

**wild flower child:** joey open the door

i come bearing cookies

**xojoey:** yAY

COMING

**mickey mouse:** jesus christ hes a child

**wild flower child:** :) 

**xojoey:** i see you   
(*sends photo of gia but camera is looking through the eye hole thingy*)

**wild flower child:** it is cold i should’ve done heavier than my denim jacket- 

**xojoey:** you can stay for a bit dw

**wild flower child:** ty uwu 

**xojoey:** np childer uwu 


	17. NOTHING TO BAD WE SWEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see? kinda sweet :)

**wild flower child:** oH I CAN SHOW Y’ALL MY BI FLAG PATCH 

I DREW A SIGIL ON IT UWU 

**xojoey:** good lord here we go

shOW US MOM

**wild flower child:** (*picture of a bi flag patch with a love sigil drawn on it in sharpie, messily sewn to a denim jacket*) 

**xojoey:** UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU

thats a lot of uwus-

**wild flower child:** kinda proud i didn’t fuck up the sigil this time uwu

**xojoey:** mood

WHO WANTS ME TO GIVE THEM THEIR NAME IN HEBREW?

**mickey mouse:** lol already know mine; its  מיטשל היימן

**babey punk:** neato

**sweet as a rose:** never say that again

**babey punk:** neato neato neato neato neato

**xojoey:** nEaTO

N

E

A

T

O

MOTHERFUCKER

**mickey mouse:** pfft-

**wild flower child:** today on the groupchat: we are spiteful bitches 

**xojoey:** smh we are-

oH SHIT EMI IS PLAYING GOTTA BOP BRB

**hamster bitch:** :) 

i mean i didn’t play bass for it but

:) 

**xojoey:** eXcuSE mE?

**hamster bitch:** i was in the hospital 

i ended up only playing for bodies 

hepatitis is a bitch

**xojoey:** you have wHaT

child-

**hamster bitch:** *had

don’t trust needles your mum gives you 

and hey it could’ve been worse 

**xojoey:** thats it your coming to live here

**hamster bitch:** ¿por que?

**xojoey:** honey youre in an abusive home, you dont deserve that

**hamster bitch:** excuse you my mother is lovely 

**xojoey:** because she gives you needles and heroin?

honey thats abuse

**hamster bitch:** no it’s not

it’s not like she’s forcing me 

besides i just resell most of it 

**wild flower child:** sid wtf 

**babey punk:** can i come over? 

**hamster bitch:** sure 

**wild flower child:** nO    
GUYS I NEED HELP BEING RESPONSIBLE 

AGAIN 

**xojoey:** KURT DONALD COBAIN YOU BEST BE GETTING YOUR ASS BACK IN YOUR OWN FUCKING HOUSE BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND YELL AT YOU

**babey punk:** chill i’m not even out of bed yet 

**hamster bitch:** :( 

**babey punk:** plus hey i actually use it for health stuff flight me

mysterious stomach things suck okay

and i don’t do a lot 

**xojoey:** bullshit

doing heroin is horrible for you

i know from experience

**babey punk:** but consider: it’s literally the only thing that kills the pain

**xojoey:** but consider: doing weed kills the pain just as well

guys P L E A S E dont get addicted-

**babey punk:** from experiance: not for whatever the fuck i have 

**that one bICON:** please dont its fucking horrible

you do it once and youre addicted for life

**hamster bitch:** i’m not

i just do a lil sometimes and help my mom 

**that one bICON:** guys im fucking serious here; i shot up the first time when i wasnt even 13 and ive been addicted ever since

**wild flower child:** guys seriously-

please 

**that one bICON:** ive od’d almost every time ive shot up

guys this is serious

SPREAD HUGS NOT DRUGS KIDS

**babey punk:** fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee

**xojoey:** good children

**wild flower child:** anyway

i’m quitting school to become a burrito 

**xojoey:** bIGGEST FUCKING MOOD OH LORD

**babey punk:** why a burrito 

**wild flower child:** burritos don’t have to write papers on catcher in rye when they fucking hate that book becuase nOTHING FUCKING HAPPENS 

**that one bICON:** ppFFTSKDJGFGHSKDFJG

**xojoey:** yO

YALL KNOW THAT FREDDIE MERCURY KID?

**hamster bitch:** yes he called me simon ferocious once 

**Xojoey:** ppFFT-

HE JUST TEXTED ME SAYING HIS FRIEND LIKES MITCH

**wild flower child:** YAS MITCH GO GET SOME

wait which friend 

**mickey mouse:** eXcUSe mE

hOw woULd aNyONe liKe mE wHaT thE fuCKiTy fUckLe

**Xojoey:** APPARENTLY ITS THIS KID NAMED JOHN DEACON?

**wild flower child:** I KNOW HIM HE’S IN MY ENGLISH CLASS   
HE’S SWEET UWU 

**mickey mouse:** aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**xojoey:** hE IS A LITERAL BEAN AS FAR AS I KNOW

MITCH YOU NEED TO TALK TO THIS KID

**mickey mouse:** SWEET JESUS NO

GUYS IM HAVING A GAY PANIC HELP

**wild flower child:** CALM DOWN IT’S OKAY I HAVE A SHITTY PLAN 

_ - _ **_wild flower child_ ** _ has added  _ **_John Deacon_ ** _ to the chat!- _

**mickey mouse:** NONONONONONONONONONONONONO-

**wild flower child:** hi welcome to chillies 

**John Deacon:** oh hello, thank you

**xojoey:** im joey, the father of the group uwu

**that one bICON:** douglas, call me dee dee

**wild flower child:** you know me already just know i’m the stressed mother who sets things on fire sometimes 

**John Deacon:** oh thats you? 

good to know

**wild flower child:** on that note

is it bad that I “accidentally” set catcher in the rye on fire 

**xojoey:** pFFT-

also no; that book was fucking horribleeeee

also one second

**babey punk:** i like that book...

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ changed  _ **_John Deacon_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_dancing king_ ** _!- _

**dancing king:** oh thank you!

**xojoey:** np child uwu

also kurt how in the fuck do you like that book?

**babey punk:** it’s interesting! 

**dancing queen:** not gonna lie it kinda is...

**xojoey:** aGH hOW 

i literally fell asleep within the first 5 words.

that is not an exaggeration.

**wild flower child:** nothing happens!

there is no major conflict!

he’s just a sad boi walking around new york with unessecary backstory crowbared in a la 12 wattpad writer!

**xojoey:** fr a midsummer night’s dream is so much fucking better-

also mitch where are you m8

IM CACKLING “A 12 YEAR OLD WATTPAD WRITER” SJGKHDSFGKJDSFH

**wild flower child:** or a raisin in the sun 

**mickey mouse:** hi deaky

**dancing king:** hello!

**xojoey:** brb my brother is having a gay panic

**that one bICON:** pfft-

**mickey mouse:** okay so

**wild flower child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**mickey mouse:** i um

i kinda might have a teeny tiny crush on you deaks

**dancing king:** same here in full honesty...

**xojoey:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**wild flower child:** YES   
NEW OTP   
fuck i need to find a ship name for y’all-

**dancing king:** oh lord gia again with the shipping names!

also, mitch, do you mind if i come over?

**mickey mouse:** sure cmon over 

**wild flower child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**that one bICON:** (° ͜ʖ °)

ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ

**xojoey:** yALL THEY KISSED IN THE DOORWAY

THEYRE KISSING

THEYRE FUCKING KISSINGS KDHGKDJSGHDSKFJG

**that one bICON:** (╯° ͜ʖ °)╯┻━┻ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**xojoey:** ALRIGHT BOYS FIVE FEET APART NOW ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**mickey mouse:** joey i stg imma break your kneecaps ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**xojoey:** you wouldnt fucking dare ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ oW

**mickey mouse:** luv u bro!

gonna go out with deaky! see yall later!

**xojoey:** hAVE FUN ᵔᴥᵔ

USE PROTECTION ᵔᴥᵔ

**mickeymouse:** THATS IT IM BREAKING YOUR LEGS WHEN I GET HOME LATER

**xojoey:** pFFT LOVE YOU BROTHER

**mickey mouse:** RRGH

**wild flower child:** I’M SCREECHING 

also sid you and me are the only single squad members now 

and also axl but i think i saw him and slash out-

**xojoey:** wait sid dont you like that ozzy dude?

**hamster bitch:** … can you blame me? 

**xojoey:** tbh no-

that ozzy guy is pretty hot-

**hamster bitch:** i KNOW 

**xojoey:** BETTER GET HIM BEFORE I DO LMFAO

**hamster bitch:** BITCH HOW 

**wild flower child:** oh mood 

he’s in my history class and he is such a nerd lol- 

**xojoey:** uwu

**babey punk:** neato 

**xojoey:** i been meaning to keep this a secret but

ozzy and i are besties uwu

**wild flower child:** WAIT REALLY    
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- 

**xojoey:** hes a LOT more chill than you think

fun fact: he mumbles a lot and its so cute uwu

**hamster bitch:** WAIT WHAT

**wild flower child:** HOLD UP I’M SCREECHING 

**babey punk:** pls don’t you’re loud 

**xojoey:** its literally so fucking adorable jhdjkdghkjd

**wild flower child:** i think you killed sid 

**xojoey:** sID

cHILD

**hamster bitch:** HOLD ON GAY PANIC 

**xojoey:** where are you lmao ill come help

BTW OZZY SAID HE WANTS TO BE FRENS WITH YOU BUT HES REALLY SHY

**hamster bitch:** HIOLD ON

ha i just got in trouble for screaming in the library lol- 

**xojoey:** my adorable dumbass uwu

**hamster bitch:** it’s raining a lot- 

i regret walking 

**xojoey:** mitch is on his way home ill text him and ask him to pick u up

where u gonna be m8

**hamster bitch:** hiding out in the library 

**mickey mouse:** omw now uwu

**hamster bitch:** ty 

am sleepy why

also librarian is giving me a Rude Look™ 

should i flip her off?

**wild flower child:** which one is it? 

is to the old one with the ugly glasses and weird flower dress?

**hamster bitch:** yes

**wild flower child:** then yES DO IT 

**xojoey:** guys my heart is racing and im not even anxious

**mickey mouse:** were you running anywhere at all?

**xojoey:** no im just sitting here on my bed

**mickey mouse:** hold on im coming over to ur room with allie okay?

**xojoey:** okaiii

**gay child:** we STAN a supportive brother uwu 

**wild flower child:** how much caffeine and sugar did you have today 

**xojoey:** i only had like half a cookie and a tiny bit of coffee 

like i can handle a LOT of caffeine so its not that OR sugar

**babey punk:** wild 

wait mitch i thought you were out????? 

**mickey mouse:** im home already silly lmao

check the timing on the messages

**xojoey:** oh hi allie

hi mitch

**babey punk:** bold of you to assume i have any sense of time 

**xojoey:** ME JKGHDFSGKJDSHKJ

**that one bICON:** i felt that on such a high as fuck level oh sweet jesus-

**wild flower child:** whole mood 

**xojoey:** i have to read macbeth fuck this shit

**wild flower child:** get no fear shakespeare for home   
modern translation on one side   
and macbeth is pretty cool

it has Hecate

and witches 

also i respect a woman who helps to overthrow a government and causes political unrest 

**xojoey:** oh yay we get to read a midsummer night’s dream next uwu

yo sid’s solo music is playing 0w0

**hamster bitch:** :) 

**xojoey:** you are so fucking british that i cant understand you im-

something about a stepping stone-

now its the some band called the rolling stones uwu?

wait isnt that the band that has that mick kid?

**that one bICON:** yep

im friends with mick and tbh hes vvv sweet

like look up “angel” in the dictionary and a photo of mick will be there uwu

**xojoey:** i JUST FOUND A PHOTO OF HIM AND IM HAVING A GAY PANIC HELP

**wild flower child:** oof

**xojoey:** wait axl ur band is playing now uwu   
uSED TO LOVE HER IS SO FUCKING DARK WTF-

wait yall know that angus young kid?

the super fucking short australian?

**that one bICON:** yES OH MY GOD HES FUCKING AWESOME

**xojoey:** hes so nice uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**babey punk:** !!!!!!!!!!

**xojoey:** my english teacher is driving me insane haha

**hamster bitch:** oof

the books: occult

my interest: peeked

library card: non existent

jacket: obvious hiding place

i am forcibly removed from the library 

**xojoey:** boi-

**hamster bitch:** help

librarians are mean 

**wild flower child:** WAIT    
THEY HAVE OCCULT BOOKS

WHERE WERE THEY

**xojoey:** good lord here we go-

johnnyjustwalkedpastmehelp

**wild flower child:** i’ll deal with him 

**xojoey:** he wont leave me the fuck alone-

he keeps fucking following me

**wild flower child:** hold on

jesus i yank him away and he goes limp-

oh okay he didn’t actually see you he just has class in that direction 

**xojoey:** okay good

can yall like

i know this might sound selfish but can yall like surround me or something so he’ll stop trying to like hold my hand and stop trying to get close to me

**hamster bitch:** hold on i’m already roaming the halls omw 

**xojoey:** ty sid ;w;

**wild flower child:** hold up i’m taking him to the nurse again

i stg i don’t even remember what he’s like sober 

**xojoey:** good god hes become a fucking alcoholic now

and he aint even 18

**wild flower child:** ik it’s bad

i swear everyone here has issues 

**xojoey:** i miss him tbh but i lean more towards NOT missing him

like all he did was give me shit

**that one bICON:** you really shouldnt be missing him honey

he was verbally abusive and you dont deserve that

**xojoey:** ;~;

**wild flower child:** sorry sweetie

**xojoey:** its fine im used to it dw about it

**babey punk:** gia i see you outside hi

oh you’re literally dragging him-

hA HE JUST FELL ON HIS FACE

**xojoey:** pPFFT-

**wild flower child:** cuntings has been left at the nurse, i think she’s getting suspicious of how often i bring him up because “he’s feeling sick” 

**xojoey:** i mean-

he IS “fEElinG siCk” though ._.

cause he be gettin his ass beat because nobody fuckin likes him ._.

**wild flower child:** nope

boi is high and drunk 

but maybe don’t beat his ass again- 

**xojoey:** dumbfuck headass-

ngl i feel bad for him living in an abusive home

but damn do i wanna beat his ass again

**wild flower child:** yeah but his dad thought he lost a fight and he got in trouble so- 

**xojoey:** “lost a fight and got in trouble”

in what way did he “g e t i n t r o u b l e”?

**wild flower child:** his dad doesn’t tolerate losers

take a guess bc i don’t wanna deal with the mental image of that aftermath again 

**xojoey:** oh good lord

**wild flower child:** so let’s all just fucking chill with that 

**xojoey:** please?

**wild flower child:** nO 

BEATING PEOPLE UP FIXES NOTHING 

DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOUNG MAN 

**xojoey:** i meant as in like please stop talking about it-

**wild flower child:** oh okay sorry 

am sleep deprived and dumb 

**xojoey:** lol its fine

**babey punk:** am sleepy

help 

**xojoey:** lol same here-

must go to sleep

**babey punk:** i’m skipping and going home for nap nap goodbye

**sweet as a rose:** kurt did you really just jump out of the window 

**xojoey:** biggest mood-

**babey punk:** i do not think things through when sleep awaits

**xojoey:** sAME

**babey punk:** nvm just remembered step dad is home

i’m going to The Spot 

**xojoey:** wot

where dat

**babey punk:** didn’t i show you guys? 

there is an old treehouse in the grove but it’s high up and deep in the grove so it’s a Spot

**xojoey:** oh nice uwu

**babey punk:** i made it a lil nest

also blankets n pillows from wholesale stores are Good™ 

**xojoey:** im so fucking lonely that i legitimately read that as “from WHOLESOME stores”

**wild flower child:** mood

**xojoey:** am lonely

am wanting huggies

am wanting cuddlies

am sleepy

am in littlespace

**babey punk:** wanna join me at The Spot? 

**xojoey:** im weird when im in littlespace though ;-;

brb gotta get comfy on mai bed uwu uwu uwu

**gay child:** i felt that on a personal level

**xojoey:** >w<

i want cuddlies from johnny ;-;

**babey punk:** oh 

**wild flower child:** sorry he’s a drunk asshole who refuses to get help 

**xojoey:** its okii

**wild flower child:** only good thing about this is that i’m pretty sure he’s just stopped being an angry boi

but idk how good that is bc he doesn’t seem to express any emotion besides hysterical crying anymore 

**xojoey:** well thats his fucking fault for fucking up the relationship

if he hadnt had did that then we wouldnt be in this goddamn situation rn

**wild flower child:** fair enough 

**xojoey:** …..

is it bad that i still kinda love him? ;-;

**wild flower child:** pretty sure not 

idk shit from Fuck about relationships tho so don’t take my word for it 

**xojoey:** i just wanna hug him rn ;_;

**wild flower child:** i know

i’ll let you know when he gets sober if you wanna try to talk to him? 

**xojoey:** im honestly scared to talk to him ;-;

**wild flower child:** i could be there to keep things calm if ya want 

**xojoey:** he said that if he ever has to talk to me ever again that he was gonna kill me ;-;

**wild flower child:** text then? 

at least yell at him to get help?

tbh he’s a lil scared of you 

**xojoey:** wait really

damn now im a fucking baby for being scared of him

**wild flower child:** you are Not 

**xojoey:** yes i am ;-;

**wild flower child:** no you’re not 

listen to me 

**xojoey:** i am a baby tho ;_;

**wild flower child:** no 

**xojoey:** yes i am ;___;

**wild flower child:** Joey

You are not a baby 

Do You Understand Me Young Man 

**xojoey:** ;-;

**that one bICON:** you are NOT

**sweet as a rose:** wait what’s happening 

**xojoey:** me = depresso and shit

**sweet as a rose:** oH NO

**xojoey:** its not fun haha-

**sweet as a rose:** sorry dad 

**xojoey:** its fine im used to it

**babey punk:** want me to bring snacks? 

**xojoey:** eh

if you want

im fat anyway, so theres a high chance i wont eat them

**wild flower child:** joey we talked about this 

**xojoey:** oh stfu about it already -3-

**wild flower child:** Joey. 

**xojoey:** i said stfu abouut it al re ad y

**wild flower child:** mitch help me out here

**mickey mouse:** after he calms down from his panic attack hold on

**wild flower child:** oh shit- 

**that one bICON:** poor bby :(

**mickey mouse:** okay he’s gonna be off his phone for a bit

his anxiety is just through the roof tbh

the poor bean ;-;

**babey punk:** :( 

**mickey mouse:** plus his depression is kicking in and so is his schizo 

and he’s out of meds

so he’s gonna be gone until we’re able to get more meds for him

**that one bICON:** tbh thats understandable

**wild flower child:** fair enough 

**gay child:** totally understandable uwu

**wild flower child:** on that note:

until a responsible human is needed again i will be off to fight god to see if he drops any good loot 

**mickey mouse:** mood

**wild flower child:** anyone wanna come with? 

**that one bICON:** smh i need to go to rehab, so-

**babey punk:** yikes 

**that one bICON:** being an on-off junkie is fun hAHA-

**hamster bitch:** mood 

**mickey mouse:** update: joey’s in rehab and working on getting better uwu

**gay child:** YYYAYYYYYYYY

**wild flower child:** YAY 

**mickey mouse:** uwu!!!

**babey punk:** good for dad!!!!!!


	18. UWU

**xojoey:** (*sends mirror selfie of him at a healthy weight*)

peekaboo  👀🤪

**wild flower child:** YES LOOK AT THIS FAB BITCH ILY 

**that one bICON:** yES SWEETIE WORK IT HONEY

**gay child:** A LITERAL FUCKING KING AHHH

**xojoey:** tyyy uwu!!!

**mickey mouse:** (*photo of joey and johnny cuddling on a mattress in johnny’s apartment*)

guess i was wrong about their hate for each other uwu

SDGFHKDJSGHDFKJHDGKJDFGJD

I DIDNT MEAN TO SE ND T HTIA T

UNDESENDT

UNSEND

UNSEND

UNCSEDND

**that one bICON:** i-

**babey punk:** several questions 

one: what the fuck 

**sweet as a rose:** two: WHAT THE FUCK 

**mickey mouse:** SDGHSFKJGHDFKJG

**xojoey:** mITCH IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU

**wild flower child:** oh hey he did get help 

**mickey mouse:** iMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYITHOUGHTISENTITINTOTHEOTHERCHAT

**xojoey:** IM GONNA FUCKING BEAT YOUR ASS AND THEN KILL YOU

**mickey mouse:** SOMEONE HELP ME HELP ME PLS I BEG YOU

**that one bICON:** okay joey sweetie calm down

deep breaths

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ has left  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**gay child:** nuuuuuuuu ;-;

**mickey mouse:** he just started sobbing wtf

_ - _ **_gay child_ ** _ added  _ **_xojoey_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_gay child_ ** _ added  _ **_john cuntings_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ changed  _ **_john cuntings_ ** _ name to  _ **_bonus johnny_ ** _!- _

**xojoey:** paanic atpttkackds aree so ufjck ing fu n

**bonus johnny:** breathe angel 

_ - _ **_babey punk_ ** _ changed  _ **_bonus johnny_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_john cuntings_ ** _!- _

**babey punk:** you have to earn back affectionate nicknames 

**john cuntings:** okay fair 

**xojoey:** sorry im calm

**that one bICON:** how in the literal hell did you guys make up though

like yall were avoiding each other like the motherfuckin PLAGUE

**xojoey:** um

well ya see

um

basically

johnny texted me last night and said that he wanted to know why i hated him and i told him everything he said and then he apologized for everything and then he snuck out and is now basically living at my house and here we are

**that one bICON:** oh sweet jesus-

johnny if you do anything fucking A N Y T H I N G to hurt joey EVER AGAIN

i might actually physically murder you

**john cuntings:** wouldn’t stop you tbh 

**xojoey:** guys hes nice again please can i change his name back

**sweet as a rose:** fine 

**xojoey:** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ changed  _ **_john cuntings_ ** _ name to  _ **_bonus johnny_ ** _!- _

**xojoey:** ily bby uwu

**bonus johnny:** ily2 <3 

**xojoey:** uwu

am slipping into littlespace someone please help me

can we cuddle ;w;

**bonus johnny:** sure angel uwu

**gay child:** yall are too heckin cute

**xojoey:** yay uwu!!!

am in littlespace

**that one bICON:** awwwee-

**bonus johnny:** hessocuteholyfuck-

**gay child:** yall are too pRECIOUS-

**wild flower child:** speaking of couples-

MITCH DEAKY HOW DID THAT DATE GO WE NEED DETAILS 

**mickey mouse:** ASDFGHJKL

it was better than any date ive been on tbh-

we went out to long island and walked on the beach at sunset and then swam together 

but the bEST PART OH LORD

WE CUDDLED AND HE PLAYED WITH MY HAIR AND KEPT KISSING MY HEAD SGHKSGDFKJ

**xojoey:** and you say i have too many gay panics

**mickey mouse:** you do though

**xojoey:** says the person having a gay panic right now

**that one bICON:** pFFT-

**babey punk:** a point 

**xojoey:** okay im out of littlespace lmfao

sorry if i acted extra weird

**bonus johnny:** you’re fine angel 

**xojoey:** ;w;

am sleepy

**gay child:** fuckin mood

**bonus johnny:** wanna take a nap? 

**xojoey:** yesh please uwu

**gay child:** AWWWEE-

**bonus johnny:** cuddles or want me to leave you alone?

**xojoey:** cuddlies ;w;

fuck here comes littlespace again-

**bonus johnny:** right here angel 

**xojoey:** yayayayayayayayayayayayayayay uwu!!!!!

**that one bICON:** hessocutewhenheslittle-

**bonus johnny:** my babey ;_; 

**xojoey:** dont cri ;-;

**that one bICON:** hE IS BABEY

**bonus johnny:** hES SO SMOL 

**xojoey:** x3

**gay child:** iM FANBOYING FUCK

**xojoey:** be a good boi

dun swear

**xojoey:** aWWWWEE-

**bonus johnny:** what is it, angel? 

**xojoey:** dun swear -3-

no swear -3-

**gay child:** its official i have diabetes now because this is so heckin s w e e t

**bonus johnny:** okay angel 

**xojoey:** sleepyyyyyy

**that one bICON:** you should nap honey

**bonus johnny:** go to sleep, angel, okay? 

**xojoey:** okiiiiiii uwu

nighty night!! uwu!!!

**wild flower child:** good night honey uwu 

**that one bICON:** sweet dreams honey uwu!!!

**gay child:** nighty uwu!!!

**xojoey:** wOAH sorry for all the weird af texts 

cue heavy cringing.

**bonus johnny:** i thought it was cute 

**xojoey:** eW NO IT WAS WEIRD AND IM A FREAK

wait whats today

is today the 18th

**wild flower child:** bold of you to assume i have any sense of time 

**xojoey:** i-

*slams retweet button*

**hamster bitch:** it is!!!!!!!!!!!!

wait is that good 

**xojoey:** YES

BECAUSE

GUESS WHO JUST MADE IT TO A FULL MONTH CLEAN!!!!!!

**bonus johnny:** YES ANGEL I’M SO PROUD ILY 

**gay child:** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

**that one bICON:** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAIUSDHGKJGHFKGJKAGSYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

**xojoey:** :D

johnny stahp ilym -3-

**bonus johnny:** illegal. fake news 

**xojoey:** SOMEBODY CALL 911

JOHNNY JUST TURNED INTO DONALD TRUMP

**gay child:** pPPFFFFTTFGDSKGHSAHKJFSDHJKSAG

**bonus johnny:** do i look like an idiotic facist orange to you 

**xojoey:** no 

HAHA I DONT HAVE TO SIGN UP FOR THE MILITARY :D

**bonus johnny:** lucky 

**wild flower child:** AM FEMALE SO I PROBABLY DON’T HAVE TO WORRY TOO MUCH UWU 

**xojoey:** john ur gonna do fine dw

**bonus johnny:** k but consider: it’s the last thing i would wanna do

**xojoey:** fair point-

*whispers* the perks of bein trans, eh???

**babey punk:** i’m still too young thank god-

**xojoey:** be glad lmao

**bonus johnny:** yeah the military is shit 

**xojoey:** owo???

wait didnt you go to military school growing up?

**bonus johnny:** yeah my dad made me go bc he was military 

not fun 0/10 would not recommend 

**xojoey:** i bet lol

johnny ramone: 10/10 would kiss again uwu

**gay child:** yALL ARE TOO FUCKIN CUTE FUCK

**bonus johnny:** sTOP I’M BLUSH 

*BLUSHING 

**xojoey:** hehe :3

ACTUALLY NOT 10/10

INFINITY SYMBOL/10 WOULD LOVE AGAIN

**bonus johnny:** sTAPPPPPP- 

**xojoey:** i sHaLL nOT

**bonus johnny:** PLEASE 

**xojoey:** -3-

am sleepy 

**bonus johnny:** same tbh

cuddles? 

**xojoey:** yES

**that one bICON:** too. heckin. cUTE!!!

**bonus johnny:** HE’S SO WARM- 

**xojoey:** again: its all the fuckin coffee i drink lol

**bonus johnny:** i am not moving from here it’s comfy n warm

**gay child:** MITCHEL SWEETIE SEND PHOTOS FOR US WOULD YA

**mickey mouse:** (*sends like 10 photos of joey and johnny cuddling*)

YALL ARE TOO FUCKIN CUTE STOP IT ITS ILLEGAL

**xojoey:** :3

**bonus johnny:** i feel like i’m about to fall asleep-

**xojoey:** take a nap sweetie 

**bonus johnny:** should i?

**wild flower child:** sleep bitch 

**xojoey:** GIA BE NICE SKJGHFKDSJG

**wild flower child:** I AM- 

**xojoey:** pPFTT KSDJGHSKFJGHF

**hamster bitch:** guys micheal is being cute again uwu 

**xojoey:** awwwwweee uwu

**that one bICON:** (*screenshot of his music playing; “cocaine blues” by johnny cash)

yall help

**wild flower child:** oof-

**that one bICON:** haha-

being an on/off junkie is fun

**xojoey:** im hungry but everythings gonna make me fat-

**wild flower child:** joey we talked about this 

**xojoey:** im gonna get fat -3-

**wild flower child:** you will not 

**xojoey:** yes i will 

and then nobody will like me

oh yay i found celery and peanut butter uwu

**wild flower child:** YES FOOD GOOD EAT PLEASE 

**xojoey:** i found raisings too uwu

ants on a log it is uwu!!!

**wild flower child:** GOOD

hold on my arm just caught on fire- 

**xojoey:** lol

wAIT IT W H A T???

**wild flower child:** this girl is on fire :)

**xojoey:** if i try hard enough i can sing very similar to alicia keys

mainlybecauseihaventstartedonTyetbuteh-

**wild flower child:** nice

anyone who’s been to place recently remember where i put the fire extinguisher? 

**xojoey:** under the sink?

by the door?

i dunno

**wild flower child:** okay i got it arm is no longer on fire what were we talking about 

**xojoey:** me-

**wild flower child:** right sorry- 

**xojoey:** so uh-

**wild flower child:** is anyone else even on rn? 

**xojoey:** apparently not owo

**hamster bitch:** HA BITCH YOU THOUGHT 

how does a whole entire arm catch on fire 

**xojoey:** oH HI SID

johnnys asleep awwwee uwu

help ya girl got a headache

**wild flower child:** big oof

advil? 

**xojoey:** cant have it 

it fucks with my testosterone levels

**wild flower child:** aspirin? 

**xojoey:** apparently im allergic to something in aspirin??? 

**hamster bitch:** big yikes 

**xojoey:** only ibuprofen works but i have to take the risk since it fucks with my testosterone levels too

luckily not as much as advil lol

**wild flower child:** maybe lay down for a bit hun 

**xojoey:** anybody got an ice pack?

those usually work pretty well for me

**hamster bitch:** hOLD ON I’M RUNNIN

**xojoey:** ty ;w;

**hamster bitch:** hold up gotta stop to breath-

**xojoey:** mood

wait why are people singing happy birthday-

OH ITS TOMMY’S BIRTHDAY TODAY

**wild flower child:** oH SHIT IT IS-

**xojoey:** he’s a lil sweetheart tbh

**that one bICON:** bitch no he isnt tf you talkin about

**wild flower child:** christ more repeat drama- 

**gay child:** he really isnt-

**xojoey:** the reason he was so upset and angry was cause he was under a shit ton of stress and had medical stuff going on w/ fam + mental health issues

**that one bICON:** still aint gonna forgive him

“I DONT WANT A DRUG ADDICTED FUCKING FREAK FOR A BOYFRIEND”

**xojoey:** …

hold on gonna go bitchslap him

**wild flower child:** remind me to never get in a relationship the drama ain’t worth it 

**xojoey:** pfft-

if its a healthy relationship it kinda is but eh

**gay child:** wheres kurt? did my child die?

he aint answering any texts and ive tried calling

**babey punk:** i’m here i was just stuck in the vents 

thanks for almost getting me caught :/

**gay child:** i-

“stuck in the vents”???

should i even ask?

HEY ITS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU WEREN’T PICKING UP YOUR PHONE

**babey punk:** maybe don’t ask

EVER THING I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING? OR TAKING A NAP?

**xojoey:** smfhhhhh

yall are so fuckin immature

**that one bICON:** says you

**xojoey:** btich -_-

**wild flower child:** pretty sure it’s bad when the kid who likes setting things on fire is the responsible one just sayin’- 

also deaky my dude where are you mitch is getting emo in the library 

**xojoey:** pPFT SHE GOT YOU THERE BRO-

**dancing king:** just got done finishing up a chem lab lol

where in the library? im coming

**wild flower child:** back table by the window

i’d stay to help but if i skip spanish again i will get detention and fail

so you too get alone time use protection and alla that jazz

**dancing king:** >///<

do u know what hes getting emo about? that way i know how to help

**wild flower child:** he won’t tell me and also pretty sure joey is stuck in class rn so-

**xojoey:** correct 

sadly 

**dancing king:** okay im omw to him now

**bonus johnny:** what’s happening what did i miss

**xojoey:** oh john this is my bf

**dancing king:** oh hi!! im john, call me deaky

also you didnt really miss much

**wild flower child:** beside my arm catching on fire and kurt getting stuck in the vents for mysterious reasons

that was fun

**bonus johnny:** hi

i forgot how chaotic this chat got 

**babey punk:** am back in the vents who else is up here

it feels like someone else is up here-

**wild flower child:** spook? 

**xojoey:** not me 

im Too Long ™

**bonus johnny:** not me

i have no sense of direction and will get lost 

**hamster bitch:** not me but i’m tempted- 

**xojoey:** i felt both of yall on a Personal Level ™

**hamster bitch:** am now also in the vents

i think i’m too long but it’s too late to turn back now

ya there is something up here it does not seem to be kurt

mainly bc i just found kurt and it is from Another Spot

**sweet as a rose:** i take one test- 

**babey punk:** the thing does not feel like it’s Good

**xojoey:** oh welcome back axl uwu

**sweet as a rose:** hi

whats happening 

**xojoey:** also kurt and sid get the fuCK OUT OF THE VENTS

chaos is what’s happening smh

**babey punk:** tHERE WAS A NOISE THAT WASN’T FROM US I’M OUT

**hamster bitch:** HELP I’M STUCK

KURT WTF DON’T LEAVE ME WITH THE THING-

**xojoey:** *mega facepalm*

WAIT WHAT

WhERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS IN THE VENTS

**sweet as a rose:** over my class

sid just fell out of the ceiling 

**xojoey:** IM WHEKJSDHKSJDGHKEJG

how does it feel sid lmao

**hamster bitch:** i landed on johnny (my johnny)’s desk and he just said “sid this isn’t your class go back to history” am oFFENDED 

**xojoey:** IM WHEKJSDGSKJGHSFDJGHDFSKGJDFGGF

NOW KISS AND GET MARRIED

**hamster bitch:** we are Just Friends

and he’s taking me to the nurse

**babey punk:** sID HE’S STRAIGHT UP CARRYING YOU I’M WHEEZING LOOK

(*photo of johnny rotten carrying sid bridal style*)

**xojoey:** i feel sick and i have a headache someone help me please

IM CACKLING HOLY FUCK

THIS IS A BLESSED PHOTO

**babey punk:** HE’S SO LONG IT’S AWKWARD-

IM DEAD 

**xojoey:** WAIT HOW TALL IS ROTTEN

**wild flower child:** 5’ 8” 

so like

shorter than sid but taller than me 

**xojoey:** AND SID IS LIKE 6’4” iM CA A KCL UIJGN JBFGBDKJFGHD

**bonus johnny:** oh jesus- 

**wild flower child:** i mean let’s face it sid gives off the biggest bottom energy- 

**babey punk:** i MEAN-

HE DOES 

**xojoey:** WAIT UNTIL HE SEES THE CHAT IM WJKHSDKJGDFSGKHJDSFG

**wild flower child:** …new ship? 

**babey punk:** yes

**hamster bitch:** fuck you guys tbfh 

**Xojoey:** pPFFT-

**hamster bitch:** can i have a friend without getting shipped?

**wild flower child:** would be possible if he didn’t have an obvious thing for you 

**hamster bitch:** he does not

**xojoey:** are you sURE thOuGH?

**hamster bitch:** YES

IM SURE 

HE IS NOT INTERESTED 

**babey punk:** are-

ARE YOU BLIND?

**xojoey:** hONEY

HES ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT YOUR ADORABLE LIL QUIRKS AND HOW CUTE YOU ARE AND HOW HE WANTS TO BE “HIS FUCKING BOYFRIEND BUT IM TOO FUCKING SHY TO ASK”

**hamster bitch:** HE

IS 

NOT

INTO

ME

HE

TOLD

ME

HIMSELF

**xojoey:** SWEETHEART HE TOLD YOU THAT BECAUSE HE WAS WORRIED YOU WOULDN’T BE FRIENDS WITH HIM ANYMORE

**wild flower child:** okay let’s recount the evidence:

1: most friends don’t carry you bridal style to the nurse

2: have you seen how he looks at you? he does the lip bite thingy too

3: HES FUCKING SAID IT SEVERAL TIMES. I WAS RIGHT BEHIND YALL WHEN HE SAID AND I QUOTE “IF YOU WERENT INTO SOMEBODY ALREADY I’D TAP IT”

**hamster bitch:** BC I WAS BEING EMO HE WAS BEING NICE

**Xojoey:** HONEY 

HE’S

COMPLETELY

AND

UTTERLY

INTO

YOU

OKAY?

**hamster bitch:** NO HE FUCKING ISNT

PEOPLE LIKE HIM AREN’T INTO PEOPLE LIKE ME 

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ added  _ **_Johnny Rotten_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**hamster bitch:** did you have to go and do that-

**xojoey:** yes i did

JOHNNY R SIR PLEASE BE HONEST HERE

IF SID WASNT ALREADY INTO SOMEONE, WOULD YOU TAP HIM

**_-Johnny Rotten_ ** _ has left the chat!- _

**xojoey:** well

that went well

**hamster bitch:** told you 

**xojoey:** fuck it imma text him about it

brb yall

**hamster bitch:** DO NOT

**mickey mouse:** jesus christ i leave for like 15 minutes-

**wild flower child:** actually it was like half an hour

you and deaky have fun? 

**mickey mouse:** close enough

yeah we cuddled and he helped me gain enough energy to actually move around lmao

**xojoey:** (*photo of his texting with Johnny Rotten w/ John rambling about how he wants to cuddle with Sid and be his boyfriend and kiss him (etc etc etc)*)

told ya

_ - _ **_hamster bitch_ ** _ has left the chat!-  _

**wild flower child:** well then

who wants to bet that they fuck?

**babey punk:** i just saw rotten run down the hall joey what did you tell him- 

**xojoey:** NOTHING BAD I SWEAR

jesus 

i fuck up everything dont i-

**bonus johnny:** no you don’t, angel 

**xojoey:** four-

literally all i fucking do is make everything worse

ya know what fuck it

im just gonna leave the chat

sorry i fucked up everything

**bonus johnny:** sorry-

hold on where are you? 

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ has left the chat!- _

**that one bICON:** jesus christ i leave for 10 minutes-

**wild flower child:** can we go a week without drama and be normal teens-

hold on I gotta do a shitty plan to fix everything 

**gay child:** whats the plan owo?

_ - _ **_wild flower child_ ** _ added  _ **_xojoey_ ** _ ,  _ **_hamster bitch_ ** _ , and _ **_Johnny Rotten_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK!_ ** _ - _

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ has left the chat!- _

**that one bICON:** oh hi joey sid and rotten

oh bye joey ily feel better

_ - _ **_wild flower child_ ** _ added  _ **_xojoey_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK!_ ** _ - _

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ has left the chat!- _

_ - _ **_wild flower child_ ** _ added  _ **_xojoey_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!-  _

**wild flower child:** WE’RE GONNA TALK THIS OUT LIKE MATURE PEOPLE OKAY

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ has left the chat!- _

**mickey mouse:** he just went back home-

…..i think-

**wild flower child:** fuck-

someone else be fucking responsible for once and johnny help me find joey 

**gay child:** nO

he has to stay in class unless he wants to fail and flunk the 12th grade

**wild flower child:** fINE BUT SOMEONE STEP UP AND BE FUCKING RESPONSIBLE FOR ONCE IN THIS CHAT

**that one bICON:** where u @ im omw

stopping by my locker and grabbing my jacket

**wild flower child:** already outside 

**that one bICON:** omw

**wild flower child:** someone be responsible here and deal with whatever this fucking drama is 

**gay child:** fgjkdfgkjj

we’re dramatic people with mental health issues okay we cant fucking help it

**wild flower child:** yes bUT THE DRAMA NEEDS TO BE RESOLVED AND I NEED FUCKING HELP TO DO IT

bye gonna find joey 

**mickey mouse:** hes at home perfectly safe

he just texted me

our mom is at home helping him

yall dont need to go and search, hes perfectly fine

**wild flower child:** thank fuck

**that one bICON:** okay but imma stop by after school and give him a hug

also

where the fuCK IS JOHNNY AT???

**bonus johnny:** just stole my phone back when the teacher stepped out what’s going on 

**that one bICON:** what a rebellious child ;w;

**bonus johnny:** just tell me what’s happening 

**that one bICON:** scroll up

its too much of a hassle to explain in simple words

**bonus johnny:** jesus-

i’m coming over later after school 

**mickey mouse:** oh im leaving early which means i cant give anyone a ride

but johnny i’ll come back and pick u up once school is done

**gay child:** awww hes the dad of the group-

**bonus johnny:** ty mitch ty for being the one calm one 

**mickey mouse:** np m8

**wild flower child:** okay rotten, sid, you two talk your fucking shit out because it’s obvious you fucking like each other

johnny please fucking text your boyfriend- 

**bonus johnny:** on it already 

**that one bICON:** sorry got done talkin w/ the dean, what happened now?

**wild flower child:** drama, of fucking course

wait why were you at the deans office- 

**that one bICON:** ofc-

**wild flower child:** you’re ignoring my question 

what the fuck did you do to get called to the deans office 

**that one bICON:** oh 

um

i got caught roaming the halls

**wild flower child:** oh okay nothing too bad 

**that one bICON:** after spray painting fuck nazis on the outside walls

**wild flower child:** iconic. i stan 

**gay child:** SO DO I UWU

**that one bICON:** ty uwu

**babey punk:** nice uwu

why do i smell cigarettes outta nowhere-

**that one bICON:** if ur by the guys bathroom its me

smokin in the boys room

**babey punk:** no it’s outside-

**wild flower child:** probably nothing 

could’ve wafted over from the park 

**that one bICON:** that sounds like bullshit

**wild flower child:** i literally smell it from over there all the time but okay

**that one bICON:** now that i think about it you usually smell like cig smoke-

**wild flower child:** bc i burn a lotta herbs and incense 

so i will sometimes smell like weed or cig smoke

i’ve lost count of how many times that got me dragged to the office-

**that one bICON:** no i know but im talking like A C T U A L cigarette smoke

**gay child:** you do though-

**wild flower child:** bc my grandmother smokes and i sometimes go to her place after school

**babey punk:** then why tf did i just watch you light a cigarette 

**that one bICON:** ma’am im GONNA HAVE TO ARREST YOU

**wild flower child:** chill i don’t even smoke that much 

**that one bICON:** smfh-

**wild flower child:** dude half the fucking school smokes 

**that one bICON:** fair point

**wild flower child:** besides it’s not that dangerous- 

**that one bICON:** i just got a text from mickey saying that he found joey not breathing???

**wild flower child:** oh fuck oh jesus hera help us- 

**that one bICON:** their mom isnt home and joey’s not fuckin breathing

**mickey mouse:** cna someone call an ambualnce fo r u s??

**wild flower child:** i’m on it

**that one bICON:** im omw over fuck detenion

**mickey mouse:** okay joey’s in the ambulance

can someone drive me there i cant drive when im like this

**bonus johnny:** HOLD ON I’M RUNNING-

**mickey mouse:** thank yo ubu

**bonus johnny:** no problem 

holy shit i almost knocked an old lady over-

**mickey mouse:** hj o w

**bonus johnny:** am running

didn’t see her 

**mickey mouse:** pfft-

**bonus johnny:** IM OUTIDE- 

**mickey mouse:** am ath jom e 

fuj kc pao nci c attakc hj old on 

**that one bICON:** breathe honey its okay

**wild flower child:** okay everyone take a minute to calm down 

**mickey mouse:** can t

**wild flower child:** deaky go help your boyfriend i’m getting called to the dean again 

**dancing king:** lol why did u get called and okii

**mickey mouse:** th i s is hw y i hat e ha vin g an xi e gty 

**wild flower child:** will explain later 

mitch sweetie breath okay? deep breaths

**mickey mouse:** trryui n g

**that one bICON:** 5 things you can see?

**mickey mouse:** dkaey

obok

tbale;

chair

cliuds

*clouds

**that one bICON:** 4 things you can feel?

**wild flower child:** you’re doing great honey 

**mickey mouse:** my jkacet

ocnverse

dkaey’s shirt

dneikm 

*dneim

**dneim

***den i m

**that one bICON:** 3 things you can hear?

**mickey mouse:** pages tujrnig

deakys ovice

people writnig

**gay child:** youre doing great love

**that one bICON:** 2 things you can touch?

**mickey mouse:** denim

leahter

**that one bICON:** one thing you can taste?

**mickey mouse:** deaky’s chapstcik cause h ekissed me

thank you oh my god-

**that one bICON:** np m8

**wild flower child:** okay i’m free (with a detention) what’s happening is everyone okay

**mickey mouse:** what the hell did you do lmao

**wild flower child:** that one creepy dude wouldn’t leave me alone so I decked him

and maybe stomped on his dick when he was down-

it wasn’t serve tho i just have saturday detention

jokes on them I have no plans

**mickey mouse:** lmfao which creepy guy

“STOMPED ON HIS DICK” OH MY GOD I FUCKING F E L T THAT-

**wild flower child:** the dude from english that thinks he’s god’s gift to women even tho he’s a dick few people actually like

dean doesn’t like him either so that’s why i got a pretty light punishment lol 

**mickey mouse:** WAIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

OH MY GOD WHATS HIS NAME

UMMM

**wild flower child:** IDK I JUST KNOW HIM AS CREEPY DUDE 

**mickey mouse:** me-

OH MY GOD WAIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE GUY WITH THE LONG BLACK HAIR AND THE LONG ASS FACE

JIMMY SOMETHING

NOT THE HENDRIX KID BUT THE OTHER GUY

**wild flower child:** PAGE THE TEACHER MADE A PUN ABOUT HIS NAME ITS THAT DUDE

HES LIKE IN THE YEAR ABOVE ME I THINK?

DC TBH I DONT LIKE HIM 

hendrix is cool af tho 

**mickey mouse:** he really is though-

BRO THAT JIMMY PAGE KID OH MY GOD

HES 18 AND HES DATING LIKE A 13 YEAR OLD I THINK

THERES RUMORS ABOUT IT SO IDK IF ITS TRUE

**wild flower child:** LIKE I SAID FUCKIN CREEP ASS BITCH- 

**that one bICON:** that rumor is true smfh

and shes 12 actually

**mickey mouse:** i just gagged oh my god-

**wild flower child:** brb gonna full on beat his creepo ass who’s joining me 

**mickey mouse:** can it wait until after joey’s out of the ER?

that way i can join and not have anxiety anymore?

**that one bICON:** can i join?

**wild flower child:** sure and sure once joey is out at high noon 

**mickey mouse:** bet

YOOO

THIS NEWS ARTICLE THAT JUST SHOWED UP ON MY PHONE HAS ME GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT HOLY SHIT

(*photo of a notif at the top of his screen saying “JIMMY PAGE of LED ZEPPELIN ARRESTED Over Accused Child Pornography” Charges*)

**wild flower child:** YES

HOPE CHILDREN ARE OKAY

so beat down is off y’all 

**mickey mouse:** HIS EX IS SO SWEET THOUGH

IM FRIENDS WITH HER AND SHES LIKE THE SWEETEST MOST INNOCENT LIL GIRL

**that one bICON:** wait what 

YAY JIMMY GOT ARRESTED

**wild flower child:** WHATS HER NAME ADD HER 

**mickey mouse:** that dude fr tried to make a move on me when i was 13 and a freshman-

HE WAS 17 BTW

**wild flower child:** beat down is back on

**mickey mouse:** oKAY ILL ADD HER 

nah its fine hes already arrested

we won that court case btw :3

**wild flower child:** okay honey :) 

_ - _ **_mickey mouse_ ** _ added  _ **_Lily Amor-Smyth_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_mickey mouse_ ** _ changed  _ **_Lily Amor-Smyth_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_le flower_ ** _!- _

**mickey mouse:** uwu!!!

welcome to chaos btw honey

**le flower:** ty uwu

**wild flower child:** hello!

**bonus johnny:** hey guys

oh new person hello

yeah guys joey’s up and wants me to add him back-

**that one bICON:** welcome to chaos honey :)

also hi im dee dee uwu

**mickey mouse:** lemme add him lmao here

_ - _ **_mickey mouse_ ** _ added  _ **_xojoey_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**xojoey:** haiii

**wild flower child:** welcome back :)

things happened :) 

**xojoey:** lol like what

**wild flower child:** new squad member pure bean must be protected 

i punched a dude and he got arrested 

that stuff 

**xojoey:** pleasetellmeitwasjimmypage-

that guy is a year older than me but when i was 16 he slapped my ass-

**wild flower child:** it was page bitch

bastard 

**bonus johnny:** hold on im gonna fight him-

**xojoey:** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

JOHNNY NO FIGHTING -3-

**bonus johnny:** please, angel? 

**xojoey:** nO -3-

hes already been arrested, he’s gone for good 

**bonus johnny:** fine 

**xojoey:** ty bby uwu

**bonus johnny:** ily

**xojoey:** ilyt and ilym uwu

**bonus johnny:** illegal 

**xojoey:** yes legal -3-

**bonus johnny:** no

**xojoey:** yES

**bonus johnny:** no it’s ILLEGAL 

**xojoey:** yES IT I S LEGAL

SIR IM GONNA HAVE TO ARREST YOU

**bonus johnny:** oh?

**wild flower child:** GET YOUR SIN OUT OF THE CHAT 

**hamster bitch:** said the witch 

**xojoey:** pFFT-

**wild flower child:** SID DID YOU AND ROTTEN SORT YOUR SHIT OUT?

**hamster bitch:** i think?

_ - _ **_wild flower child_ ** _ changed  _ **_Johnny Rotten_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_something rotten_ ** _!- _

**wild flower child:** good :) 

**xojoey:** lmfao-

**something rotten:** wait is other johnny here-

**bonus johnny:** yes i am

**something rotten:** fuck you 

**bonus johnny:** wILL YOU LET THAT GO ALREADY IT WAS A JOKE

**something rotten:** YOU TOLD ME IT WAS A BEER AND IT WAS PISS

**bonus johnny:** YOU DRANK HALF OF IT

SAID “THIS TASTES LIKE PISS”

AND THEN DOWNED THE REST   
THAT IS ON YOU AT THAT POINT 

**xojoey:** iM SITTING HERE FUCKING CACKLING-

**something rotten:** YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE YA CUNT

**xojoey:** bITCH DONT CALL MY BOYFRIEND A CUNT

DO THAT AGAIN AND I’LL FUCKING BEAT YOUR ASS

AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT I CAN EASILY BEAT YOU SO FUCKING HARD THAT YOU MIGHT EVEN BLEED OUT

**bonus johnny:** calm down angel- 

**xojoey:** do anything else to my boyfriend and i’ll fucking beat your fucking ass

**something rotten:** okay okay jeeze-

he’s a dickbag then 

**xojoey:** says the fucking dickbag of a cunt

**that one bICON:** smh someone’s feisty-

**hamster bitch:** hEY

**xojoey:** what?

thats why he is smh ._.

**hamster bitch:** >:(

**xojoey:** :/

**bonus johnny:** let’s all chill- 

**xojoey:** yeah rotten -3-

**something rotten:** i have no chill 

**xojoey:** four-

yeah uh neither do i in full fuckin honesty-

**wild flower child:** :) 

**xojoey:** yall please don’t use anything related to four-

i have really bad ocd

**that one bICON:** poor babey ;3;

**bonus johnny:** sorry angel 

**xojoey:** ish okii

fuck h old o n poan ic aottack 

**that one bICON:** breathe sweetheart, its okay, i promise

**xojoey:** whetres john n yi n n ee d ih im 

**that one bICON:** johnny go help your boyfriend

**xojoey:** in tyhe 2 nd fl o or b ah tmr om m

**bonus johnny:** omw angel 

**xojoey:** okay im calm

yall best be fuckin glad that yall dont have ocd

**that one bICON:** poor babey :(

**gay child:** hey axl do you mind if i add the rest of the band

im besties with all of them uwu

**sweet as a rose:** sure they’ve been bugging me about it 

**wild flower child:** more people to corrupt :)

**sweet as a rose:** good luck with that 

**gay child:** UWU!!!

_ - _ **_gay child_ ** _ added  _ **_Steven Adler_ ** _ ,  _ **_Duff McKagan_ ** _ ,  _ **_Saul Hudson_ ** _ , and  _ **_Izzy Stradlin_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**_-sweet a rose_ ** _ changed  _ **_Saul Hudson_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_slasher_ ** _!-  _

**sweet as a rose:** and that’s all i got 

**gay child:** hmmmm lemme think

OH I KNOW

_ - _ **_gay child_ ** _ changed  _ **_Steven Adler_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_popcorn_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_gay child_ ** _ changed  _ **_Duff McKagan_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_tol boi_ ** _!- _

_ - _ **_gay child_ ** _ changed  _ **_Izzy Stradlin_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_izzy_ ** _!- _

**popcorn:** hi :)

**wild flower child:** oh boi we have another smol 

**gay child:** dw izzy i promise i’ll think of something later

ALSO HI POPCORN MY BEST FRIEND

**Izzy:** i’m fine with this

**sweet as a rose:** wIAT HOLD ON

_ - _ **_sweet as a rose_ ** _ changed  _ **_izzy_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_lil bitch_ ** _!- _

**lil bitch:** wow thanks. 

**hamster bitch:** oh you can sound sarcasm through text 

**something rotten:** “you can sound sarcasm”

**hamster bitch:** i forgot how to spell you know what i bloody mean 

**gay child:** this entire group chat has like 20 people in it oh my god the chaos that shall ensue-

**wild flower child:** 20 people and one whole braincell being shared

**bonus johnny:** hey

joey has like

10

**xojoey:** i’ll honest to god take that as a compliment

**bonus johnny:** it was but i’m 99% sure there are more

**xojoey:** oh btw for the people who just got added i have

-severe ocd

-severe anxiety

-bad depression (lol severe once again)

-a service dog (allie; can only pet when at home)

just a fair warning to yall

dont use anything related to the number four or seven

**popcorn:** tell allie i love her please?

**xojoey:** lol i will

**popcorn:** ty 

**babey punk:** i’m awake but at what cost

what’s going on 

**xojoey:** we added the rest of gnr to the gc

**babey punk:** oh hi

should i add krist and dave for more chaos? 

**xojoey:** oH SWEET JESUS YES PLEASE DO SJKGHSKJGDFG HAHA

_ - _ **_babey punk_ ** _ has added  _ **_Krist Novoselic_ ** _ and  _ **_Dave Ghrol_ ** _ to  _ **_CRETIAN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**Dave Ghrol:** hiya 

**Krist Novoselic:** wow the one time i’m paying attention

_ - _ **_babey punk_ ** _ changed  _ **_Krist Novoselic_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_john mulany’s tall child bit_ ** _!- _

**babey punk:** yep :) 

**xojoey:** JGHSFKJGHDFKJGDS

I CANT BREAHTEAKJGSFGFG

_ - _ **_xojoey_ ** _ changed  _ **_Dave Grohl_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_grohling along_ ** _!- _

**grohling along:** ty :) 

**xojoey:** np uwu

WAIT YALL KNOW THAT JAGGER AND BOWIE COUPLE

**wild flower child:** ya? 

edgar is being cute aww 

**xojoey:** awwwee uwu

**gay child:** pOPCORN YOU ADORABLE LITTLE AESTHETIC SHIT

(*photo of steven sitting perfectly and aesthetically by the window in the window seat*)

**popcorn:** i’m boooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeddddddddd

**wild flower child:** gUYS LOOK AT THIS BEAN   
(*video of edgar hopping around to “Wouldn’t It Be Nice”*)

**bonus johnny:** that’s nice gia 

**xojoey:** yall look at johnny though

(*photo of johnny giggling at a thing on his phone*)

LOOK AT HOW FUCKING P R E C I O U S

**bonus johnny:** am not

**wild flower child:** oh wow he babey 

**gay child:** he is babey uwu!!!

**that one bICON:** am sleepy

did not sleep last night

**gay child:** pOPCORN CMERE I HAVE NIBBLETS FOR YOU

**popcorn:** aM COMING

**bonus johnny:** am not babey

am sleepy 

**gay child:** i ALSO HAVE AN ENTIRE BOX OF GOLDFISH CRACKERS SO WHEN EVERYONE COMES OVER TO MY HOUSE WE CAN ALL SHARE GOLDFISH

**xojoey:** stfu johnny you ARE babey -3-

and YAY GOLDFISH

**that one bICON:** yo wheres slash at fr

**gay child:** i want cuddlies now ugh ;-;

dee can you come here i want cuddlies ;u;

**that one bICON:** omw sweetheart

**bonus johnny:** skipping in the music room   
except i don’t have my guitar anymore so it’s just boring 

**xojoey:** wait why dont you have ur guitar anymore?

oh yeah someone smashed it

**bonus johnny:** still a lil upset about that tbh 

**xojoey:** oh yeah btw go to the closet in the music room 

**bonus johnny:** okay? 

wait why? 

**xojoey:** just go there

you’ll see why once you get there

**bonus johnny:** okay?

**xojoey:** its nothing bad i promise

**bonus johnny:** i’m going

**xojoey:** ur gonna love it uwu

**bonus johnny:** HOLY SHIT ANGEL I LOVE YOU 

**xojoey:** ilyt uwu

**gay child:** lmao it was a mosrite wasnt it

**wild flower child:** johnny i can hear you screeching from down the hall you’re gonna get caught 

**xojoey:** i got you a new case, new picks, new tuner, fuckin everything

case is somewhere in the closet

im coming btw

pffFFTTT-

JOHNNY CALM DOWN SWEETIE ITS OKAY  😂😂😂

**babey punk:** he sounds like a lil kid on christmas 

**xojoey:** lmfao its practically christmas rn, so  😂

JOHNNY SHUSH YOU’RE GONNA GET CAUGHT 😂

**wild flower child:** idk if he is capable of that 

**xojoey:** okay i just walked in and oh my god-

**babey punk:** good or bad? 

**xojoey:** guys oh my god hes in littlespace

(*photo of Johnny in littlespace hugging the guitar and grinning like a little kid*)

SHDKGDFJGDFHK LOOK HOW FUCKING ADORABLE HE IS

**wild flower child:** AWWWW BABEY   
HE GOT SO EXCITED HE REGRESSED-

**xojoey:** HES SO FUCKING ADORABLE JESUS FUCK-

**that one bICON:** H E I S B A B E Y

**gay child:** im crying at that photo fuck-

**popcorn:** i’m confused but awwww-

**something rotten:** dumb question: wtf is littlespace 

**xojoey:** bitch if u fr about to insult my boyfriend

then you can meet me at the field at lunch

**something rotten:** i’M NOT 

i actually have no clue what the fuck you’re talking about 

**xojoey:** its when you mentally regress back to like 2 - 5 years old basically

**something rotten:** so sid 90% of the time basically 

**xojoey:** pPFFFT-

**hamster bitch:** hey :( 

**xojoey:** rotten sweetie stop being mean to your brother

**gay child:** damn he really IS everyone’s dad-

**something rotten:** ummmm???????????????????

bitch we kissed??????????????

I FUCKING HOPE HE ISN’T MY BROTHER 

**xojoey:** wait yall kissed?

yall kisSED???

YALL

K I S S E D ? ? ? ? ? 

**hamster bitch:** a lil 

**xojoey:** use protection kids

dont cause a mistake like me to show up

i meant that as in like dont get preggo on accident and have to take care of the baby-

**something rotten:** we’re not that far- 

**xojoey:** “wE’RE nOT goNnA gO tHaT fAr”

(*picture of mocking spongebob meme*)

(*picture of johnny fully cuddled up to joey*)

im-

im crying.

**wild flower child:** awwwwwwwwww- 

**xojoey:** uwu!!!!!

**hamster bitch:** bye y’all i’m taking a nap on the roof bc it’s warm out 

**xojoey:** big fuckin mood   
wait sid its raining :(

**hamster bitch:** exactly :) 

**something rotten:** sid no get tf back inside 

**hamster bitch:** no

**something rotten:** fine no cuddles then

**hamster bitch:** NO WAIT I’M COMING- 

**xojoey:** pfft-

**gay child:** yall are too fuckin cute

**bonus johnny:** back

god i fucking hate littlespace- 

**xojoey:** it was fucking adorable tho

**bonus johnny:** it’s annoying tho 

**xojoey:** okay but consider: i love it when you’re in littlespace 

**bonus johnny:** but consider: i really don’t 

**wild flower child:** a bold argument 

**xojoey:** but consider: you’re adorable no matter what uwu

**that one bICON:** yall argue too much lmao

**gay child:** whERES POPCORN :(

**popcorn:** there was a puppy outside i got distracted 

**gay child:** oh mood

**bonus johnny:** this guitar sounds perfect holy shit-

**xojoey:** i asked slash to tune it that way i knew it would be perfect uwu

brand new strings, brand new pick guard, brand new everything uwu

**bonus johnny:** i’m gonna cry holy shit i love you-

**xojoey:** happy birthdayyy ily uwu

**bonus johnny:** ilyt oh my god- 

**xojoey:** uwu!!!!!

**wild flower child:** johnny honey i love you but you are getting hella emotional rn take a few to calm down

**xojoey:** im hugging him lmao

also 

btw 

johnny

dont use four ffs-

**bonus johnny:** sorry can’t count-

**xojoey:** ish okii uwu

**gay child:** yall are too fuckin precious jfc

poPCORN CMON I HAVE NOODLES FOR US TO SHARE

**that one bICON:** *steals some of le noodles*

**gay child:** hey :(

**xojoey:** haha guess who just broke his clean streak 

**that one bICON:** bby ;-;

**gay child:** dad no ;_;

**bonus johnny:** angel-

**xojoey:** im sorry i swear i tried to let go of the feeling but i cant ;-;

**bonus johnny:** still in the bathroom, right?

**xojoey:** yeah

mickey already came and took my blade

**gay child:** thats good though that he took your blade

**bonus johnny:** i’m omw 

**xojoey:** okii ;u;

**bonus johnny:** ily 

i’m in the bathroom, which stall is it?

**xojoey:** ilyt

last one lol

**bonus johnny:** i’m here, angel

**xojoey:** fuck im bleeding a lot-

guys its like actually flowing-

**gay child:** honey you need a doctor-

**bonus johnny:** hold on i have bandages

can you come to the sink, please? 

**xojoey:** im dizzy

fuCK I CUT TOO DEEP-

**bonus johnny:** can someone call an ambulance? 

**gay child:** on it rn

**mickey mouse:** GODDAMN IT JOEY

**xojoey:** THIS IS WHY I DIDNT WANNA FUCKING TELL YOU

BECAUSE I FUCKING KNEW YOUD FUCKING OVERREACT LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO

**bonus johnny:** calm down, angel

stressing won’t help you right now 

**xojoey:** ;-;

**gay child:** operator said that le ambulance should be here in about 3 - 5

**xojoey:** guys im dizzy

like actually fuckign dizy fr

**that one bICON:** that’s Not Good

**bonus johnny:** breath, angel

talk to me

**xojoey:** im id yz

**gay child:** fuCK IM TELLING THEM TO GO FASTER-

**bonus johnny:** wELL TELL THEM TO HURRY THE FUCK UP

**gay child:** i AM I AM STOP PRESSURING ME SDJKGHDFKJGGF

**that one bICON:** oh lord-

**wild flower child:** I SNEAK OFF TO SMOKE ONE CIG-

HOLD ON I’M GETTING THE NURSE

**xojoey:** pleas eo do 

**mickey mouse:** okay so he’s in the ER

latest update we got him in just in time

getting blood transfusion or whatever the fuck its called

**wild flower child:** jesus fuck- 

**mickey mouse:** he’s gonna be in a mental health facility for a bit too sooooooooooooo yeah

**bonus johnny:** oh god- 

**mickey mouse:** his therapist said its more for an evaluation since”we think theres something more than depression behind the reason why he does what he does” (aka his cutting, talking about killing himself, talking about death in general, etc etc etc)

which i personally think is the most bullshit thing you could ever tell anyone

**bonus johnny:** is it bad i kinda already miss him?

**mickey mouse:** nah not at all

i miss him a shit ton too

hes in the icu so i cant see him, so

**gay child:** you’re??? Family????? though????????

**mickey mouse:** i’m “nOt rELaTEd” because i “dOnT lOoK liKe yOuR sO-caLLeD bRotHER”

**bonus johnny:** bitch- 

**mickey mouse:** like you filthy motherfucker yoU CAN TEST MY BLOOD I A M R E L A T E D

**bonus johnny:** don’t you have that one pic of you two on your phone?

**mickey mouse:** honey i have like a million of those-

**bonus johnny:** the one with your parents? bc you both look like the other parent- 

**mickey mouse:** we dont have connection/contact with our birthdad since he was abusive, and i dont have a single photo with him, so-

but you are correct, i look like my dad while joey looks more like our mom

**bonus johnny:** damn-

want me to go fight them?

**mickey mouse:** nah we good fam

ty though

**gay child:** poor bbys ;-;

**mickey mouse:** did i ever tell yall about the time we called the cops on our dad when ma left us home alone with him and he got arrested? 

**wild flower child:** don’t remember tbh-

**mickey mouse:** basically he started beating joey for being trans (however as i recall it was mainly because he had recently come out as gay) and i called the cops and then he beat me for being bi and he got arrested lmao

ngl it was so fuckin satisfying to watch him get arrested

**wild flower child:** wild. another on my list of people to destroy. 

**mickey mouse:** guess how many years he got

**babey punk:** i’m scared to ask-

**mickey mouse:** MOTHERFUCKER GOT LIKE 40 SDJGHSKGJF

**babey punk:** YAY 

**mickey mouse:** I WAS SO FUCKING HAPPY SDKJGHSDKJGHSFKJGS

ESPECIALLY SEEING AS HOW HE FUCKING TRIED TO R*** ME WHEN HE THOUGHT I WAS SLEEPING

**wild flower child:** gonna kill him in his sleep 

**mickey mouse:** im sitting here in the waiting room doing homework and im about to have a panic attack lmao-

**wild flower child:** deaky are you free to help your boyfriend

breath honey, it’s okay

in for 7, okay? can you do that?

**mickey mouse:** heh heh-

deaky aint here he’s in florida-

**wild flower child:** fuck i forgot about that-   
want me to come over? 

**mickey mouse:** i think im fine but idk-

**popcorn:** hold on i’m spamming puppy pictures 

**mickey mouse:** thank you oh my god-

okay im a bit calmer now

**wild flower child:** good, honey

aND JOHNNY NO YOU CANNOT HAVE ONE OF MY CIGS I WORKED HARD TO STEAL THESE FUCK OFF

**mickey mouse:** pfft-

fuck it im putting in earbuds

i cant calm down now lmfao save me

**wild flower child:** breath honey

i can run over if you need

**popcorn:** am sending more puppy pics

**lil bitch:** jesus this chat is a mess- 

**mickey mouse:** YA BOI CANT CALM DOWN LMFAO

**wild flower child:** can ya do me a quick favor, hun?   
breath in for 7 for me?

**mickey mouse:** cantm

**that one bICON:** try grounding again, 5 things you can see, 4 hear, 3 feel, 2 smell, 1 breath in

**mickey mouse:** oh damn it worked-

thank you dee <3 :)

**lil bitch:** i thought i was gonna have to get duff into mom mode shit- 

**sweet as a rose:** when isn’t he in mom mode

also sTOP STEALING MY PHONE YOU DICKSHIT

**tol boi:** that’s for you’re own good axl

and maybe i’d stop iF YOU THREE WEREN’T LITTLE CHAOS GREMLINS

**wild flower child:** kin?

**mickey mouse:** jesus christ i leave for 5 minutes-

**tol boi:** hi sorry you caught me at the height of sleep deprivation 

feeling okay?

**mickey mouse:** bro i feel you on such a high level-

ehhhhhhhhhh

sorta?

not really?

i dunno in full honesty

**tol boi:** oof mood-

**wild flower child:** someone yell at johnny to stop trying to steal my cigs

AND SID NOW TOO FOR THE LOVE OF APOLLO- 

**mickey mouse:** oh we fr getting into greek mythology too now huh-

also i have a ton of cigs for yall to have but yall gotta wait until i get outta here

**wild flower child:** yes but I WORKED HARD TO STEAL THESE

**lil bitch:** you

you can use a fake, you know

**wild flower child:** not as fun

also i keep getting caught with fakes-

**mickey mouse:** pfft-

**bonus johnny:** HA

**wild flower child:** GIVE IT BACK OR I SWEAR FROM HERA TO HADES THEY WON’T FIND YOUR BODY YOU LITTLE CUMSTAIN 

**mickey mouse:** jesus christ-

**bonus johnny:** NO

wait i don’t have a light-

**mickey mouse:** john where u @

**bonus johnny:** park

i’d be at the hospital but they freak me the hell out and idk if i wanna be there right now-

**mickey mouse:** whaddya mean?

honey what the fuck happened-

**bonus johnny:** nothing

hospitals are just big and quiet and there’s probably a dead person and it always feels like i’m a turn down the wrong hall from walking into a horror movie and i would like to nope out if i can 

**mickey mouse:** fair enough

**popcorn:** oh mood

i blame the horror movies i had to sit through with slash in middle school

**gay child:** pfft-

**hamster bitch:** guys there’s a cloud that looks like a dick 

**something rotten:** that’s nice love 

**mickey mouse:** that wsa random lmao

**hamster bitch:** (*picture of a dick-shaped cloud*)

i had to share it

**mickey mouse:** LMFAOJFSHGKJDFG 

**gay child:** wheres popcorn at i want platonic cuddles

**popcorn:** i’m in the back corner of the library bc duff told me to stay here

**tol boi:** you need to chill

**popcorn:** so does axl

**tol boi:** axl is izzy’s responsibility because he only listens to izzy

**mickey mouse:** pFFT-

he fr does though lmfao-

**lil bitch:** why tho

**mickey mouse:** because you’re his Master ™

**wild flower child:** kinky

**sweet as a rose:** EW NO 

**mickey mouse:** bITCH I HEARD YOU SCREAMING “FUCK ME HARDER MASTER” IN THE GUYS BATHROOM ON THE 2ND FLOOR TODAY

AND IM PRETTY SURE THE REST OF THE SCHOOL DID TOO

**lil bitch:** also heard

it was not me

**tol boi:** he was in my class can vouch he was a Good Boy 

**wild flower child:** you’re saying that bc he gave you a handjob under the desk 

**babey punk:** why is it that at any given moment someone here is either mentally fucked or actually getting fucked? 

**mickey mouse:** KGJDFSHGKJDFAHGDFKJHDFKJHDFSKJHDHKJDF

IM CACKLING AT THIS GROUP CHAT

**tol boi:** DAMNIT GIA WE HAD A DEAL 

**mickey mouse:** jESUS FUCJKISDKGSHSDK

wait i thought axl?? was with??? slash?????

**wild flower child:** THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT

**sweet as a rose:** so we’re ignoring izzy giving duff a handjob in class or?

**wild flower child:** that’s a whole other box of yikes to deal with 

**mickey mouse:** ohhhhhhhhhhhh izzy gave DUFF one-

i thought he gave axl one

**wild flower child:** no i was unfortunate enough to see them

and may i just say

ew 

**lil bitch:** shush

**wild flower child:** NO   
I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT

I AM SCARRED I TELL YOU   
SCARRED 

**gay child:** yall help steven just kissed me-

**that one bICON:** he wHAT

**gay child:** sHITWRONGCHAT-

**that one bICON:** sTEVEN GET OVER HERE IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS

**gay child:** DEE DEE CHILL IT WAS A ONE TIME THING IT WONT EVER HAPPEN AGAIN I SWEAR

**that one bICON:** STEVEN GET THE FUCK OVER HERE

WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

**mickey mouse:** okay dee dee sweetie lets take some deep breaths its okay calm down-

**that one bICON:** steven come see me at the park after school

**popcorn:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR   
I WENT TO KISS HIS HEAD 

AND HE LOOKED UP AT THE WRONG MOMENT 

I STG I DIDN’T MEAN IT

**wild flower child:** one drama free day

that’s all i want

i don’t ask for much

i just want one day where some couple isn’t on the verge of breaking up or someone is high or drunk or a couple actually breaks up and won’t talk or something

ONE FUCKING DAY 

**tol boi:** i felt that tbh 

**gay child:** DSHFSJGHFJG

**john maulany’s tall child bit:** i turn my phone off for half an hour-

**babey punk:** yeah shits always going down you get used to it

come get involved with our latest drama that could probably be solved with a quick talk but will be dragged out for no reason like we’re characters in two highschoolers’ fan fic

**wild flower child:** shhh kurt no breaking the fourth wall 

**mickey mouse:** oop-

**babey punk:** wait what-

**wild flower child:** MOVING ON

**gay child:** am sleepy

**wild flower child:** oh same

  
**popcorn:** i’m gonna go hide for my life :)


	19. WILD

**gay child:** can someoe give me cuddles

**wild flower child:** lemme finish this cig

SID STOP TRYING TO STEAL IT   
ROTTEN CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND 

**gay child:** pfft-

**something rotten:** i’m coming jesus-

**gay child:** must sleep

must recharge battery

at 1%

**wild flower child:** omw honey

**gay child:** for cuddlies?

**mickey mouse:** yALL JOEY GOT OUT EARLY

**wild flower child:** yes hun   
WAIT REALLY

**bonus johnny:** HOLD ON

**john maulany’s tall child bit:** does he normally run out of class like that? 

**mickey mouse:** who? johnny? usually, yes

**gay child:** uwu!!!!!

**babey punk:** WAIT DAD’S OUT?

**sweet as a rose:** thank fuck- 

**mickey mouse:** iM OMW TO THE HOSPITAL TO PICK HIM UP

FUCK THE LAST HALF HOUR OF CLASS

WHO’S COMING WITH

I CAN FIT 5 OTHER PEOPLE IN MY CAR

**bonus johnny:** I’M COMING

_ - _ **_mickey mouse_ ** _ added  _ **_xojoey_ ** _ to  _ **_CREATIN CLUSTERFUCK_ ** _!- _

**xojoey:** haiiiii

**mickey mouse:** HI BIG BRO ILY I MISSED YOU

**xojoey:** missed and love u too

**bonus johnny:** ANGEL HI ILY I MISSED YOU 

**xojoey:** HI SWEETHEART I MISSED YOU TOO

**wild flower child:** dorks 

**xojoey:** says the person whos constantly cuddling with dee dee

**wild flower child:** i am TOUCH STARVED and he is WARM 

**gay child:** bITCH THATS MY JOB

ALSO GIA YOU HAVE A BLIND DATE TONIGHT

**wild flower child:** since when?????

**gay child:** since just now lol uwu

**wild flower child:** okay? 

**xojoey:** also guESS WHO HAD TO STOP TAKING T WHILE SHE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL :)

**gay child:** >:(

IMMA MURDER THE DOCTORS THERE

**bonus johnny:** I GOT BITCHES TO FIGHT 

**xojoey:** my dysphoria is so fucking bad rn im crying

like actual tears are running down my fucking face

**bonus johnny:** hold on, joey, i’m coming 

**xojoey:** im already in the car with mitch

guess whos on her time of month due to no t :’)

and guess who needs to go bra shopping :’)

**wild flower child:** want me to bring chocolate? 

**xojoey:** i would love that but i dont want anybody seeing me until i look masculine again

**gay child:** poor bby ;-;

**bonus johnny:** okay, angel

ily 

**xojoey:** its actually amber now lmfao but ilyt

for some fucking reason and somehow they changed my name back to my deadname???

**bonus johnny:** brb gonna go destroy them all 

**xojoey:** ur dad fr did a lot to you smfh-

**bonus johnny:** i’m fine, angel

but nobody fucks with my boyfriend and if they do they can fight me 

**xojoey:** *girlfriend

im a girl anyway lol

**bonus johnny:** you’re my guy, okay, joey?

that made more sense in my head- 

**xojoey:** pPFFT-

that just made me smile uwu

**gay child:** we STAN A SMILEY BABEY BOI IN THIS HOUSEHOLD

**bonus johnny:** ily angel 

**xojoey:** ilyt uwu!!!

**mickey mouse:** yall are adorable

**xojoey:** pUT YOUR FUCKING PHO NEB DO WN I DIO T

HEY ITS MITCH YALL ARE IDIOTS LMFAO

**bonus johnny:** mitch stop that’s how you get arrested 

**xojoey:** i got my phone back lmao

wait wtf

GUESS WHO’S DAD JUST GOT OUT OF PRISON 🤠 🤠🤠

**bonus johnny:** gonna go destroy him

**wild flower child:** i’ll help 

**gay child:** i will beat this motherfucker so bad-

**xojoey:** he’s got a warrant out for his arrest though lmfao

FUCKIN IDIOT GOT DRUG CHARGES SMFH-

**bonus johnny:** i hope the bastard rots :) 

**xojoey:** same here -3-

hey axl’s band is oN THE RADIO!!!!!!!!

(*pic of the radio showing “Welcome to the Jungle” playing*)

**sweet as a rose:** WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN

**popcorn:** I ALSO HAVE QUESTIONS WHAT HOLY SHIT 

**tol boi:** IS THIS REAL?

**xojoey:** im so proud oml uwu

YES ITS REAL

(*sends video with the song playing in the background*)

**slasher:** what’s up just got my phone back and charged    
WAIT SHIT THAT’S US   
I’M PLAYING GUITAR ON THE FUCKING RADIO WHAT THE SHIT 

**xojoey:** IM SO PROUD DSJGKHSFJKGD

wow izzy’s the calm one aint he-

STILL IM SO FUCKING PROUD

**lil bitch:** someone has to be

also i just woke up

wait when did we get on the radio?

**xojoey:** recently apparently

yOOOOOOOO ANOTHER ONE JUST CAME ON!!!

(*clip of “Sweet Child O’ Mine” playing on the radio*)

**babey punk:** ah yes, the two on tuesday thing that station does

**xojoey:** pfft-

that opening solo or sweet jesus

thats easily an eargasm ngl-

**slasher:** ty :) 

**xojoey:** DAMN KID THATS FUCKIN AMAZING-

THE RIFFS, THE BASS LINE, THE DRUMS, FUCKIN EVERYTHING

**popcorn:** :D 

**xojoey:** those vOCALS-

AXL HONEY YOUR VOICE IS SO DEEP AND YOU SING SO FUCCKING H I G H IM-

**sweet as a rose:** i try 

**xojoey:** yall are such phenomenal musicians i stg-

**lil bitch:** thank you

**xojoey:** np uwu

LITERALLY EVERYONE IN THIS GROUP CHAT IS A CHILD OF MINE

(pffft no pun intended lmao-)

**wild flower child:** i’m assuming that excludes johnny 

**xojoey:** which one?

johnny rotten?

because if that johnny then correct, he’s not my son >:(

**wild flower child:** i meant your boyfriend 

(unless y’all are into that daddy shit-)

**xojoey:** well-

uh-

JOHNNYSINTOITHESJUSTTOOSCAREDTOADMITIT

**bonus johnny:** I AM NOT   
LIES AND SLANDER 

**xojoey:** hUN DONT EVEN TRY TO DENY IT

**gay child:** if i recall correctly i heard you guys fucking in the guys bathroom and johnny was moaning and saying “fUCK mE hARdER dAdDY” just over and over and over

**bonus johnny:** I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS CHARACTER ASSASINATION 

**xojoey:** JESUS CHRIST HE’S SHAKESPEARE NOW 😂😂😂

**wild flower child:** this is the funniest shit oh my god-

**that one bICON:** FR-

**xojoey:** JOHNNY LOVE YOU KNOW YOU’RE INTO THE KINK

“FUCK ME HARDER DADDY”

“RIGHT THERE DADDY”

QUIT YOUR FUCKING DENYING 

YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE 😂😂😂

**bonus johnny:** NO IT’S NOT- 

**xojoey:** pFFFT-

(*screenshot of “Just the Way You Are” playing on his phone*)

iM WHJGSSGKDD

**gay child:** iM FUCKING DECEASEDJKSGHJFGHDFJGDG

**bonus johnny:** me @ you 

**xojoey:** me @ u more >:(

**bonus johnny:** bitch no 

**xojoey:** bitch no

**babey punk:** how are you two like this- 

**xojoey:** because we’re weird 🥰🥰🥰

**that one bICON:** yALL ARE TOO FUCKIN C U T E-

**gay child:** ASDFGHJKL;;

**xojoey:** uwu!!!!!

**bonus johnny:** ily 

**xojoey:** ilym >:(

**bonus johnny:** iLLEGAL

**wild flower child:** aaron help 

**gay child:** with wot owo

ALSO HAVE FUN ON UR BLIND DATE TONIGHT UWU

**wild flower child:** that’s what i’m asking about

i have no clue where or when it is- 

**gay child:** oh dw he’s picking you up

**wild flower child:** oh okay 

**xojoey:** i leave for like half a month i stg-

**gay child:** hint: u know him ;)

**wild flower child:** ??????

**that one bICON:** im just sitting here fuckin dying-

**gay child:** double hint: he’s in this group chat >:3

**wild flower child:** ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**that one bICON: 😂😂😂**

**gay child:** nOT TELLING ANYTHING ELSE

**bonus johnny:** i’m wheezing this is wholesome- 

**wild flower child:** question: does everyone here BUT me know?

**xojoey:** yeah

**that one bICON:** yep

**slasher:** yeah lmao

**bonus johnny:** pretty much 

**hamster bitch:** they didn’t tell me bc they thought i would spill 

so this is like watching a cheesy movie for me rn 

**xojoey:** says the cheesy one smfh lmfao

**something rotten:** why tf do you think he likes cheesy shit?

**xojoey:** yall i made a meme of steven

(*short vid of pic of steven with never gonna give you up playing*)

**popcorn:** ty

**xojoey:** np uwu

**wild flower child:** that’s what my last brain cell looks like 

**xojoey:** biggest fucking mood-

am sleepy ;-;

**bonus johnny:** same tbh

**wild flower child:** are tarot cards a weird way to calm down?

**xojoey:** not really

i listen to heavy metal to calm down, so-

**wild flower child:** why am i nervous-

**lil bitch:** how nervous?

**wild flower child:** can lowkey feel my heart in my throat and am internally screaming 

then again i’m pretty much eternally screaming 

**xojoey:** breathe sweetie its okay i promise

**wild flower child:** are you supposed to feel like this before a date?

actual question btw i have never done this before 

**xojoey:** i mean everybody’s nervous before a date sweetheart

he’s the nicest sweetest guy, i swear

everything will be fine, i promise

if he ever hurts you just tell me and i’ll fucking beat his ass

**bonus johnny:** i’ll help 

**wild flower child:** okay okay okay-

**xojoey:** uwu!!!

**babey punk:** wait which were those tarot cards you said you liked?

maybe stick them in your pocket?

idk if that does anything tho

**wild flower child:** already done 

it just keeps me calm tbh

**lil bitch:** which cards?

**wild flower child:** usually the high priestess or the sun

**xojoey:** uwu

**gay child:** yall can we talk about smth

(dee’s asleep and wont see the chat)

**wild flower child:** shoot, honey 

**gay child:** so um

wait axl is steven asleep?

**sweet as a rose:** yes he is on top of me and crushing my lungs 

**gay child:** lmao i’ll pray for u

anyway 

um

so yall know how im together with dee right?

**bonus johnny:** yeah?

why?

**xojoey:** yyyyeah?

**gay child:** uh

im crushing on steven

possibly more than dee dee

**wild flower child:** honey, people have crushes of people beside their significant other all the time, it’s perfectly normal

**gay child:** thats not the point

um

i physically cannot decide if i wanna break up with dee and be with steven or if i wanna just be platonic with steven and be with dee

**tol boi:** that is 

that is an Issue

maybe just give it some time and see how you feel?

**gay child:** dee’s really sensitive and emotional which is the hardest part ;-;

i dont wanna break his precious lil heart ;_;

**wild flower child:** it’ll work itself out, honey

if it’s meant to be, it’ll be 

**that one bICON:** if u wanna be with steven thats totally fine like honest to god

**gay child:** DSHGKJFSKJG ;-;

**that one bICON:** im serious

**gay child:** ;_;

**lil bitch:** well this is a turn of events-

**that one bICON:** one last cuddle?

**gay child:** fuCK IM EMOTIONAL-

yesh ;w;

**bonus johnny:** huh

so 

that happened 

**gay child:** so dee and i broke up-

we’re besties though at least uwu

**wild flower child:** that’s good, honey :) 

**gay child:** uwu

who dares me to tell steven that i like him in this gc

**that one bICON:** mE!!!

**wild flower child:** if you’re comfy, honey 

**gay child:** i am lol

axl sweetie can u pls wake up stevie for me uwu

ACTUALLY NO LET HIM SLEEP

POOR LIL POPCORN BBY NEEDS HIS REST 

UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU

**sweet as a rose:** fiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnneeeee

**wild flower child:** there is a person outside- 

**gay child:** oH THATS PROBABLY HIM!!!!!

**wild flower child:** i’m off

wish me luck

don’t kill each other 

**xojoey:** i’ll moderate the chat lmao

**wild flower child:** ty 


	20. WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TITLES

**gay child:** sOOOOOOOOOO

HOW’D THE DATE GO???

**wild flower child:** good :) 

**gay child:** UWU?????

did yall kiss or not yet-

**lil bitch:** not yet-

are we counting on the cheek or no?

**gay child:** (*well yes, but actually no meme*)

**xojoey:** honest to god though that is the answer

**gay child:** i MEAN W O U L D IT COUNT THOUGH???

**bonus johnny:** i mean

i’d count it 

**gay child:** A KISS ON THE CHEEK COUNTS THEN!!!

**wild flower child:** then yeah, we did

**babey punk:** you’re literally blushing so hard lol-

**gay child:** rEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**sweet as a rose:** bet you five bucks it was cheesy and he kissed her on her doorstep

**gay child:** IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED

OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME IT DID HAPPEN LIKE THAT-

**lil bitch:** axl don’t make bets of things you were already told jesus-

maybe? 

**wild flower child:** yeah it was what happened- 

**tol boi:** all info came from izzy being a lightweight lol-

**lil bitch:** i am Not

**slasher:** bitch a glass of jd and you were rambling

40% sure you started crying at one point 

**gay child:** pFFT-

**lil bitch:** I WASN’T CRYING 

**sweet as a rose:** wanna video?

**lil bitch:** wanna live?

**gay child:** hurt axl and im gonna fucking beat your ass

**wild flower child:** okay everyone chill- 

please 

**gay child:** he started it

**lil bitch:** actually, axl did 

**sweet as a rose:** what, you don’t want your girlfriend to see you drunk off a glass of jd and crying?

**wild flower child:** axl

stop that 

**gay child:** lmao

**babey punk:** … 

send the vid?

**lil bitch:** and i thought you were nice, kurt 

**gay child:** EVERYONE CHILL 

**sweet as a rose:** … 

YEET

(*video of a drunk izzy, emotional and drunk*)

**gay child:** KSAJDGSKJJHSDG AXL BEHAVE

**lil bitch:** AXL I SWEAR TO GOD- 

**sweet as a rose:** i always behave :)

**babey punk:** rambling is oddly wholesome-   
pfffttt gia’s blushing so fucking hard right now-

**gay child:** uwu

**bonus johnny:** wait what’s happening?

**wild flower child:** figure it out 

that’s what you get for fucking IN THE LIBRARY 

**xojoey:** jeSUS cHRIST joHNNY I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN 

**bonus johnny:** I DID HONEST- 

**babey punk:** no you didn’t 

**xojoey:** oBVIOUSLY NOT ENOUGH SDJGKFSGSDHFG

**gay child:** jesus christ im dead af-

**xojoey:** jOHNNY HONEST TO GOD YOU NEED TO LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR MOANING

**gay child:** JKSDGFGFSDGJ-

**bonus johnny:** I THOUGHT I WAS- 

**xojoey:** smh u were L O U D

**bonus johnny:** I WASN’T THAT LOUD- 

**wild flower child:** “H-HARDER, OH HARDER DaAAAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYY PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER- DADDY, CAN I CUM-”

“wasn’t that loud” my ass 

**xojoey:** SDJKGHSDFGKJDSFHGKDJSFGH

**bonus johnny:** lies

**babey punk:** I HEARD IT TOO I AM SCARRED 

**mickey mouse:** i couLD HEAR YOU GUYS FROM THE SCIENCE ROOM NEXT DOOR-

**xojoey:** WE WERE IN A ROOM TOGETHER-

JOHNNY LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR OWN DICK

**gay child:** THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING CONVERSATION KJSGHDFJGDFG

**bonus johnny:** I WAS

**lil bitch:** says the person i heard from down the hall 

**xojoey:** ASDFGHJKL

**sweet as a rose:** i mean it’s not like we can pretend we didn’t hear joey too-

**wild flower child:** yeah but johnny’s more fun to make fun of 

**xojoey:** iN MY DEFENSE I WAS QUIETER

**babey punk:** true

but i could have lived my life having not heard you talking about how good johnny was being for you 

**xojoey:** AGAIN, IN MY DEFENSE I WAS MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH M U C H QUIETER THAN JOHNNY WAS

SMFH JOHNNY LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR MOANING

**bonus johnny:** can you blame me tho?

**xojoey:** fair point-

i cant wait to start hearing gia and izzy SFHGKDFGKJDSFG

**gay child:** I CHOKED HKJSDHGKJSFGHDFJG

**wild flower child:** nope- 

**xojoey:** yall know its gonna fuckin happen

**lil bitch:** i don’t think so

**xojoey:** yO SID

SIDDY SID SID

**hamster bitch:** ya?

**xojoey:** (*pic of ANARCHY IN THE UK playing on the radio*)

YALL ARE ON THE RADIO

**hamster bitch:** HOLD ON-   
JOHNNY

**something rotten:** what?

**xojoey:** SCROLL UP TO THE PIC

**something rotten:** OH SHIT- 

**xojoey:** >w<

**hamster bitch:** i did not know his voice could go that high- 

**xojoey:** oh lord-

I CAN HEAR YALL FROM DOWN THE HALL

**hamster bitch:** okay he’s freaking out over this and it’s really funny- 

**xojoey:** HE CAN SING LIKE FR

DAMN

**hamster bitch:** I KNOW HE’S REALLY GOOD- 

**xojoey:** *whispers* when are yall gonna fuck?

**hamster bitch:** honestly?

idk 

**xojoey:** wait yall are fr a thing-

**hamster bitch:** i’m not sure and at this point i’m afraid to ask 

**xojoey:** jOHNNYYYYY

ROTTEN

FUCK SID ALREADY

**something rotten:** if he gives me a date and time sure

**wild flower child:** was that sid screaming 

**hamster bitch:** yes 

**xojoey:** sID GIVE HIM A DATE AND TIME

**hamster bitch:** I DID- 

**xojoey:** ROTTEN WHEN IS IT

**something rotten:** it’s a secret 

**xojoey:** send pics when yall kiss

**hamster bitch:** no thank you 

**xojoey:** pLEASE   
at least send pics when yall are cuddling

**something rotten:** fine 

**xojoey:** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

**wild flower child:** am sleepy 

oh yay edgar’s here 

**lil bitch:** ??????

**wild flower child:** raven that chills with me

**sweet as a rose:** did you just get jealous of a fucking death bird-

**lil bitch:** no

**sweet as a rose:** liar

**wild flower child:** hey edgar is a good boi >:( 

**xojoey:** jesus christ this entire group chat is so fucking c h a o t i c -

**bonus johnny:** ik-

**babey punk:** says the people who fucked in the library 

**xojoey:** says the person who fucked marky so hard that he physically couldnt walk for a solid 3 days let alone play drums

**babey punk:** bitch he fell down the stairs????????

**xojoey:** lmfao thats bullshit

**babey punk:** it’s not bc SOMEONE keeps managing to cockblock us *coughcoughaxlcoughcough*

**sweet as a rose:** HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

**babey punk:** THERE WAS A SOCK ON HIS DOOR IT WASN’T LIKE YOU HAD NO WAY OF KNOWING 

**xojoey:** pPFFT SDJLGHSJLG

**gay child:** yall i got News ™

**xojoey:** owo???

**wild flower child:** spill?????????

**gay child:** so uh

steven and i kissed uwu!!!

**xojoey:** yALL CUTE-

**wild flower child:** HOLY SHIT REALLY-

**babey punk:** everyone likes screaming today-

**gay child:** hes too tall tho damnit >:(

**babey punk:** oof

**gay child:** at least he aint as tall as a certain 3 other people in this chat

**xojoey:** i feel attacked

**tol boi:** hEY

**hamster bitch:** r00d

**gay child:** SDJGKHSFGJ

**wild flower child:** pppFFFFFTTTTTTT- 

**xojoey:** i feel attacked >:(

**babey punk:** uwu

**john mulany’s tall child bit:** wait why are we attacking tall people :( 

**wild flower child:** because reasons 

**gay child:** steven and i are a couple now im sCREAMING-

**xojoey:** UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU

**that one bICON:** yall are fuckin adorable-

**wild flower child:** FUCK YEAH Y’ALL GO WHOO

SMOL BEANS

steven if you hurt him i’ll have to kill you

**gay child:** haha she will 100% have to murder you

**popcorn:** i wouldnt hurt him ever :( how dare you assume that i would do such a thing >:(

**wild flower child:** good answer

**gay child:** lmao but seriously she’ll at least kick your ass

oW

I HIT MY LEG LMFAO SFJKGDFHGKJD

**hamster bitch:** oof

**gay child:** fuCk im tIReD

mOM CAN I GO TO bED

**wild flower child:** go to the nurse and tell her you have a headache

then you can take a nap uwu

**gay child:** yay uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

steven do u wanna come with so we can cuddle uwu

or do u just wanna cuddle in the library uwu

**popcorn:** hoLD ON I’M COMING

**gay child:** ;u;

coincidentally i just got a headache lmfao

**babey punk:** oof 

**gay child:** and im super selfconcious lately ;w;

**popcorn:** want hugs?

**gay child:** yesh pls uwu

yall hES SO WARM OH MY GOD-

**popcorn:** uwu

**wild flower child:** the teacher just threatened edgar i’m done with this class

HE ISN’T “DANGEROUS AND DARK” HE’S A SWEET BIRB

**gay child:** pPFFT YOU BROUGHT EDGAR TO CLASS SHDGSKJGDFHJGKDFG

WAIT ISNT THIS A CHRISTIAN SCHOOL

**xojoey:** hAHAHA YOU WISH

nah its just that most of the teachers are transphobic homophobic cunts

**sweet as a rose:** DID YOU JUST JUMP OUT THE WINDOW?

**wild flower child:** don’t like her

tiered 

needed a smoke anyways

**gay child:** GIA JGKSDDSKGSD

WHAT FLOOR ARE YOU ON HGSJGKDFG

steven you seem high wtf

**popcorn:** am sleep deprived

**wild flower child:** i was on the first floor chill-

**gay child:** if ur on drugs i stg -3-

okay gia buT STILL SDJGKHSDJG

**lil bitch:** you

you could have used the door

**wild flower child:** yeah but my skirt is long today and if i jumped out the window it would be Dramatic™ 

**gay child:** in gia’s world its practically illegal to use the motherfucking door

pPFFT-

GIA THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU KJDGHSKGJD

**sweet as a rose:** i got photo proof

(*picture of gia jumping out the window in a flowy black skirt*)

it was dramatic 

except sixx is claiming he saw your underwear so-

**gay child:** pfft-

that skirt is so pretty tho-

THATS WEIRD COMING FROM ME, THE TRANS GUY WHO HAD TO WEAR A DRESS FOR 8TH GRADE GRADUATION-

**wild flower child:** ty uwu i made it

remind me to fight sixx later 

**gay child:** oh lord what happened now?

iF HE HURT SOMEBODY I STG-

**sweet as a rose:** he didn’t actually do anything (yet) but he’s in the same class and is talking about how he saw gia’s underwear when she jumped

he’s being a dick is what i’m saying 

**gay child:** bitch im gonna go beat his ass brb

**xojoey:** oh lord here we go-

aaron always wins-

**lil bitch:** hold on aaron i got this-

**gay child:** nO IM GONNA DO IT -3-

**wild flower child:** all of y’all step back

i’m dealing with him 

**gay child:** im already walking up to him anyway

brb gotta beat his ass

**xojoey:** hES BEATING SIXX’S ASS IM-

**wild flower child:** aARON HONEY ILY AND TY BUT I COULD’VE HANDLED IT-   
IZZY NO-

**gay child:** back :3

hOLD ON GOTTA DRAG IZZY OFF-

**sweet as a rose:** oh shit-

fun fact gia can fight in a skirt

oh yikes-

okay wow they all have detention now-

**xojoey:** damn straight to the balls, too-

**gay child:** guess who just got suspended for 3 days :D

**wild flower child:** oh same

y’all wanna sneak out and hang?

**xojoey:** smfh im proud of yall but also Disappointed™

**gay child:** :(((

sure uwu

**wild flower child:** eh sixx had it coming

**lil bitch:** damn straight 

**xojoey:** pPFFT-

oh damn there’s an ambulance-

**wild flower child:** … oops

**gay child:** i have the s l i g h t e s t amount of sympathy for him but he had it coming -3-

**lil bitch:** bet you five bucks it was gia who broke his rib 

**gay child:** bet you five bucks nikki gonna lie about everything 

**sweet as a rose:** i have video his claims are Disproven™ 

**gay child:** pPFFT-

HIS CLAIMS ARE WRONG™

**wild flower child:** bet you five bucks that black eye was from izzy 

**gay child:** izzy if it is i just wanna say that ily and that im proud of you.

**lil bitch:** thanks i guess

**wild flower child:** now

i’m gonna finally go have that cig 

**lil bitch:** mind if i tag along?

**gay child:** can i come with pls?

**wild flower child:** sure :) 

**xojoey:** …

can i tag along por favor-

**bonus johnny:** can i come?

**wild flower child:** out in the back by that tree work for y’all? 

**xojoey:** yee uwu

**gay child:** yas uwu

**wild flower child:** rACE Y’ALL- 

**lil bitch:** you look like a jane austin character what-

**gay child:** i already know im gonna lose so imma just stay back and walk with izzy and joey and johnny uwu

okay fine then i’ll just walk with izzy and joey

okay fine then i’ll just walk with izzy

okay fine then i’ll just walk with myself 

haha-

**popcorn:** wAIT UP I’M COMING

hai :) 

**gay child:** hai bby!!!!! uwu!!!!!

**wild flower child:** awwwwwwwwwwww-

**xojoey:** yall are sickeningly adorable holy fuck-

**popcorn:** uwu 

**gay child:** heS SO CUTE WHEN HES BLUSHING AND GRINNING FUCK-

**wild flower child:** iZZY YOU SHIT-

**lil bitch:** i won fair

**wild flower child:** LEANING OVER ME TO TOUCH THE TREE FIRST DOESN’T COUNT :(   
YOU HAVE A TALL ADVANTAGE 

**gay child:** pfft-

steven’s so cuddly uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

YALL ARE TOO CUTE JESUS CHRIST-

**lil bitch:** it was never specified that i couldn’t 

**popcorn:** ily

**wild flower child:** :(

**sweet as a rose:** ew affection i’m gonna vomit

**babey punk:** you’re in slash’s lap????????

**sweet as a rose:** irrelevant 

**gay child:** am cold-

**popcorn:** want my jacket? 

**wild flower child:** izzy you’re shirt’s like half open how are you not freezing

**lil bitch:** it’s not that cold

**gay child:** yes please uwu

AHHHHH ITS SO WARM-

izzy this is new york how are you not cold-

**popcorn:** he has an ice heart

**lil bitch:** yes exactly

**wild flower child:** okay love 

**bonus johnny:** i did not know izzy even could blush- 

pffft he just yanked his hat down- 

**lil bitch:** shut up it’s windy 

**popcorn:** there isn’t even a breeze????????

**sweet as a rose:** izzy dude you’re fucking whipped

**lil bitch:** said the king of denial 

**sweet as a rose:** fuck you 

**lil bitch:** that’s slash’s job 

**wild flower child:** pffftttt- 

**gay child:** i make out with steven for 2 minutes-

**xojoey:** my phone dies for 2 fucking minutes-

**gay child:** yall disappoint me smfh  😂😂😂

**xojoey:** pfft-

wait you and steven did wHAT?

**that one bICON:** i SHIP IT HARDER THAN FEDEX

**wild flower child:** uwu 

**gay child:** u///w///u

**xojoey:** okay thats an even cuter uwu im shook-

**gay child:** shookie cookie

also dee dee why do you have a black eye?

**that one bICON:** oh i got into a fight at the park a few days ago after school lmao

**gay child:** ah

**xojoey:** where tf is johnny i want cuddles now -3-

**bonus johnny:** hold on i’m coming

**wild flower child:** nerds 

heh my battery’s at 69-

**sweet as a rose:** nice

**tol boi:** children i stg- 

**gay child:** gUESS WHOS SOBBING OVER CHEMISTRY :D

AND GUESS WHO JUST FAILED THIS QUARTER :DDD

**wild flower child:** c’mon, we’re getting ice cream to cheer you up honey 

**gay child:** im fucking sobbing rn haha :’D

stevieeeee can we cuddle i need mega cuddles rn ;-;

**popcorn:** where are you? 

**gay child:** in the very back of the library

**popcorn:** omw 

**xojoey:** yall are s i c k e n i n g l y adorable istg-

**gay child:** ty ;-;

its fine if you cant leave class

**popcorn:** i’m already out uwu 

AND I HAVE CHOCOLATE 

**gay child: \** ;w;/ *cheers while sobbing*

**popcorn:** ily 

**gay child:** ilyt ;w;

oh i see you \;w;/

**xojoey:** *gags* TOO PURE

**gay child:** hes so warm and cuddly ;W;

**popcorn:** uwu

**wild flower child:** it is COLD 

can someone yeet my jacket out a window for me 

**lil bitch:** one sec

**wild flower child:** ty love uwu 

**xojoey:** still waiting for one of yall couples to fuck in the library or some shit smh

**gay child:** that’ll probably wind up being izzy and gia

**wild flower child:** oh god no i cringe-

i am a basic virgin no thank you 

too scare nope

**gay child:** its either gonna be you guys or stevie and me lmao

ACTUALLY NO I KNOW WHO ITS GONNA BE

**xojoey:** whomst

**lil bitch:** oh no-

also gia your jacket kinda flew into a tree-

**wild flower child:** i got it ty uwu 

**gay child:** uwu

ITS GONNA BE JOHNNY AND JOEY

**xojoey:** i feel attacked

but thats also at the same time probably true-

especially seeing as how a certain S O M E O N E cant learn to keep his fucking mouth shit -3-

**bonus johnny:** we literally did that- 

HEY :( 

**gay child:** pFFT-

**xojoey:** yOU KNOW ITS TRUE THOUGH 

THATS THE THING

**babey punk:** guys if you see a loose hamster please don’t kill it he got away- 

**xojoey:** a loose-

kurt what did you do oh my god-

**babey punk:** i have a hamster and he was in my pocket this morning and i forgot to take him out for school and he just got loose help

**gay child:** iM SCREECHING WHUEJGKDHFKGDH

**xojoey:** hOW IN THE EVER LIVING FUCK DID YOU SLIP BY THE SECURITY WITH A H A M S T E R IN YOUR P O C K E T

**babey punk:** hey johnny got a whole ass kitten in before okay if they missed that i’d be /impressed/ if they found my hamster 

**gay child:** iM CACKLING

**xojoey:** true-

but at least his kitten didnt fucking run loose like a maniac ._.

**babey punk:** bob is a curious bean okay-

**gay child:** wait is this the hamster   
(*sends pic of smol hamster bby uwu*)

YOU NAMED HIM BOB SGHKJGHDFKGJSHFG

**babey punk:** YES THAT’S MY BOB

TY I OWE YOU ONE 

**gay child:** will be in the music room uwu

aight uwu and np uwu 

i love bob btw i would die for him

**babey punk:** omw

pls don’t steal my hamster 

**xojoey:** no dying >:(

**wild flower child:** dying is illegal 

**gay child:** whAT HAS THIS CHAT EVEN TURNED INTO SKGJHSGKJFG

**xojoey:** johnny’s moans

**gay child:** iM SCREHNAGJBSZJGZDGKD

**lil bitch:** and other things i did not want to hear today 

**gay child:** yall fr forgetting izzy’s bulge-

**slasher:** guys who dares me to try to bring clyde to school

yeah it is Prominent™ 

**gay child:** im guessing clyde is one of your 389279275294572984542 sneks?

**slasher:** yes he is a good lil araconda uwu 

**gay child:** aNAcONdA-

YOU BETTER NOT

I MIGHT ACTUALLY KILL YOU IF YOU BRING THAT THING TO SCHOOL

**wild flower child:** DO IT   
I WILL PAY ACTUALLY MONEY I WILL GIVE YOU like 50 cents bro i’m broke

**gay child:** pLEASE DONT YOU’LL GET EXPELLED-

**slasher:** THEY MISSED A WHOLE ASS KITTEN AND A HAMSTER I LIKE MY CHANCES   
ALSO HE LIKES CHILLING IN MY BOOK BAG ANYWAY HE WILL BE A GOOD BOI 

**gay child:** D O Y O U W A N T T O G E T E X P E L L E D

**xojoey:** jesus fucking christ you guys are c h i l d r e n

**tol boi:** i know

vodka is needed to survive a night 

**xojoey:** hey has anyone seen my star of david necklace???

NO DRINKING IN SCHOOL -3-

**bonus johnny:** you put it in the front pocket of your backpack for gym, angel 

**xojoey:** oh ty uwu

**tol boi:** ik

i do it outside of school, obviously 


	21. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna FIGHT some BITCHES

**xojoey:** dee dee did you get into another “fight” again

**babey punk:** ya it looks bad-

**that one bICON:** yeah lmfao 

people love to beat me up :3

**wild flower child:** who do i gotta destroy 

**that one bICON:** nobody its fine 

**wild flower child:** who was it 

**that one bICON:** nobody im serious

**bonus johnny:** …

was it tommy? 

**that one bICON:** what? no

**gay child:** sweetheart you can tell us anything

**bonus johnny:** then why tf is he walking around with bruised knuckles 

**that one bICON:** caused he fought the guys that beat me up ._.

**bonus johnny:** oh?

**gay child:** as far as i’ve seen nobody else? has?? blood on their faces???

**that one bICON:** they got cleaned up really fast, the nurse saw the fight and helped to stop it

**bonus johnny:** why don’t i believe that? 

**that one bICON:** why would i ever lie?

**gay child:** because you’re trying to protect tommy so he doesnt beat you again???

**that one bICON:** it wasnt tommy ._.

**wild flower child:** i doubt that 

**that one bICON:** it wasnt him oh my god  🙄

**gay child:** based on that reaction i think it is

you rarely ever use emojis and you never type like a sarcastic person

**wild flower child:** you’re tells are the most obvious shit, dee

**gay child:** sweetheart just please tell us?

we’ll take care of tommy for you 

and we’ll protect you, too

**xojoey:** i hereby command johnny ramone as dee dee ramone’s bodyguard

**bonus johnny:** gotcha 

**that one bICON:** …

what would you guys do/say if i said it WAS tommy? not saying that it is because it wasn’t but i just wanna hear your reaction

**wild flower child:** destroy him 

**gay child:** probably beat his ass 100x worse than how he hurt you

**hamster bitch:** i’ll help! 

**xojoey:** then i got a bitch to kill

**that one bICON:** ...

**gay child:** love ;-;

**that one bICON:** i pissed him off okay its my fault

**gay child:** none of what he did to you/does to you is your fault sweetie

hes a fucking cunt and he deserves to die

**wild flower child:** it’s not your fault, honey 

**xojoey:** just texted him to meet me after school in the front just outside of school property 

that way they cant suspend me cause its off grounds and after school hours  😎

**wild flower child:** wait   
we were actually organizing something?

**lil bitch:** what did you do?

**wild flower child:** …heh 

**xojoey:** gia i stg-

**wild flower child:** iT WAS JUST ONE PUNCH I SWEAR   
ALSO WE WERE ONE STEP OFF OF SCHOOL PROPERTY WE ARE SAFE FROM SUSPENSION 

**xojoey:** WAIT WAS THIS WHEN WE WERE MAD AT TOMMY FOR ALWAYS LOSING HIS SHIT AT DEE?

**babey punk:** i think? i don’t remember shit 

**gay child:** am sleepy

**xojoey:** AIGHT THE BELL RANG WHO WANNA COME WATCH THE FIGHT

**wild flower child:** I’M DRAGGING HIM OUT FOR YA   
HE STRUGGLES A LOT FOR SOMEONE SO TINY-

**xojoey:** JDGKHSDKJGFG

**gay child:** THE FIGHT IS ON :O

**lil bitch:** oh jesus

**sweet as a rose:** HE LOOKS LIKE HE JUST SHIT HIMSELF I’M WHEEZING   
OH DAMN THAT DICK KICK-   
WAIT WHO BROKE WHAT-

HOLY SHIT 

HE’S FIGHTING BACK THIS IS BAD-   
NVM HE’S DOWN AGAIN 

DID HE REALLY JUST GRAB THAT-   
THAT BITCH SLAP WAS G L O R I O U S-

**babey punk:** this is giving me anxiety-

is there a plan for when shit goes south?

**sweet as a rose:** i’m sure they’ll figure it out 

**gay child:** JOEY WON DJKHSGJDFG

OH SHIT AMBULANCE IS COMING-

**wild flower child:** TIME TO RUN LET’S GO BITCHES 

**xojoey:** i won lol

**bonus johnny:** ANGEL I’LL CATCH UP LATER I’M WALKING DEE DEE HOME 

**xojoey:** okii

**wild flower child:** well

that was something 

**xojoey:** my dad’s gonna beat to the brink of death but i’ll try to live

**that one bICON:** ty for beating his ass

**xojoey:** sure thing

**bonus johnny:** angel want me to do that to your dad? 

**xojoey:** nah its fine ill be okay

im probably gonna do the same stuff to him that i just did to tommy lmao

**bonus johnny:** okay angel

just text me when you’re safe 


	22. Psycho Ex-Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...
> 
> Sorry Tommy but we REALLY like angst

**gay child:** steven is so warm n cuddly and fuzzy with his floofy fuzzy wuzzy hair uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**xojoey:** yall are too fuckin precious oh sweet jesus-

**that one bICON:** honestly though ;u;

haha tommy just texted me saying he’s gonna kill me tomorrow at school-

**gay child:** bitch i’ll kill him first 

**that one bICON:** im super paranoid now fuck

like im scared to even leave my own house

speaking of houses

i just remembered 

tommy knows where i live 

YAY RELATIONSHIPS :D

**xojoey:** i’ll have mitch come pick you up that way you can get a safe ride home

**that one bICON:** okay cool ty

guys theres a blinking light on my phone what does that mean?

**gay child:** take a mirror video if its on the outside

**that one bICON:** (*video of the blinking light on the outside of his phone next to the camera*)

**gay child:** is-

is that-

is that a physical tracker-

**xojoey:** yeah it is

you need to take it off rn

**that one bICON:** im trying i cant get it

its too small for my fingers to grab properly

that sounded so much better in my head i swear to god-

**xojoey:** lol

but seriously you need to take that tracker off

if you cant then tell your mom and call the police

**that one bICON:** okay ;-;

**wild flower child:** do you have a screwdriver? 

knife could work too 

you gotta kinda

scrap it off

like a lever 

i can’t words today-

**gay child:** i think a screwdriver would work lol

**that one bICON:** i dont have a screwdriver :(

**wild flower child:** a butterknife from the kitchen, then?

you won’t cut yourself and they work just as well for any screwdriver use 

or as an atheme 

**that one bICON:** imma try that 

IT’S OFF :D

imma yeet it out the window and into the lake i live near >:3

**wild flower child:** crush it under a text book first honey

**lil bitch:** am i dating a spy?

**wild flower child:** nO I LOOKED IT UP FOR A STORY ONCE AND I KEPT SEEING IT IN SAFETY POSTS    
I AM NOT LEADING A DOUBLE LIFE 

**gay child:** pfft-

YOU SURE ABOUT THAT

**that one bICON:** tHE TRACKER HAS BEEN CRUSHED!!!

oh shit theres a knock :o

**wild flower child:** IT WOULD BE NEWS TO ME IF I WAS

oH SHIT

I’M GONNA BEAT HIS ASS AGAIN

**xojoey:** thats probably mitch

**mickey mouse:** HI ITS ME

SORRY LOL MY WIFI IS SLOW

**that one bICON:** omw just gotta throw this tracker out into this lil lake here buddy

**mickey mouse:** aight

ur mom let me in btw

**wild flower child:** alrighty y’all i gotta go take care of a thing i will be back tonight

**lil bitch:** yep

i’m dating a spy 

**wild flower child:** operation: destroy tommy    
not the record    
irl tommy 

**that one bICON:** mitch im omw out the front door lol

**mickey mouse:** lEtS-a gO!1!1!

**xojoey:** lol nerd

also dw about being stalked when ur staying at mine

i can easily beat tommy’s ass if he ever comes back

**that one bICON:** i truly dot deserve you guys skdghsfgkdjfgdf-

**xojoey:** hurt one of my friends, i hurt you back 100x worse 


	23. Dad Wasn't There, But He Was

**babey punk:** guys i found a chocolate bar in my locker 

but idk where it came from

actually

fuck it it’s chocolate 

**xojoey:** four-

lol mood though

**babey punk:** sorry dad-

**xojoey:** its fine lol

yALL I GOT EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL FOR BEATING UP TOMMY SGKJSHGKJDF

**wild flower child:** IT WASN’T EVEN ON SCHOOL GROUNDS TECHNICALLY TF 

**xojoey:** iM CACKLING BUT ALSO CRYING

IT WAS WORTH IT

**bonus johnny:** that’s kinda not good tho-

**xojoey:** how?

wait no ;-;

i dont wanna leave ;-;

**gay child:** dad ;-;

**xojoey:** fuck it i’ll beg my mom to let me do online school

that way i can still stay at the house and be schooled lol

**bonus johnny:** okay, angel 

**xojoey:** hold on gotta text my mom and my like 5th dad about what happened :’)

**that one bICON:** good luck ily

**xojoey:** ilyt uwu

**wild flower child:** well

that was exciting 

**lil bitch:** should i be worried? 

**gay child:** maybe?

possibly?

there's a chance?

idk tbh

wHeRE iS sTEvIE

**popcorn:** hi :) 

**wild flower child:** nothing to worry about here :) 

**gay child:** HI BABE YOU ADORABLE BEAN

can u cmere i was cuddles again :(

**popcorn:** HAI 

OMW 

wait where- 

**gay child:** …..

uh-

i dunno actually

secret hidden part of school probably owo!!

**popcorn:** I’LL COME FIND YOU 

**that one bICON:** oh so we gonna play hide n seek now?

**gay child:** pPFFT-

maybe

iMKISSING IM KIDDING

**********KIDDING I MEANT KIDDING

also i do low-key wanna kiss steven rn

**popcorn:** i just got detention for trying to do marco polo in hall what is this bullshit 

**gay child:** iM WHEZIGNKJSGD

i just called polo back pFFT-

**that one bICON:** yall are toddlers lmfao

**popcorn:** I HEAR YOU!!!!!!

pfffttt the teacher thought you were a ghost and ran-

**gay child:** iM TRYING SO HARD TO N O T L AUGH ITS SO HARD FUCK

**slasher:** thats what she said ;)

**popcorn:** found you! :D

**gay child:** awwwww :(

**slasher:** all of you are literal 3 year olds

**tol boi:** bold words coming from you, slash

**slasher:** hey iiii]:(((

**xojoey:** guess who just got his ass beat lmfao

**gay child:** biTCH I WILL FIGHT

**bonus johnny:** hOLD ON I HAVE A BITCH TO DESTROY- 

**that one bICON:** yall mind if i join?

**xojoey:** im fine im fine i swear calm down-

everyone calm down-

im perfectly fine-

**bonus johnny:** angel- 

**xojoey:** really im serious

although he reopened a lot of my scars somehow-

**that one bICON:** ;-;

**bonus johnny:** hold on i’m coming over- 

**xojoey:** no oh my god dont im fine

plus my dad might actually physically kill you

**bonus johnny:** i could take him 

**xojoey:** johnny sweetheart please

im not kidding he has a machete next to the door

**that one bICON:** jesus christ-

**gay child:** that-

thats a lil too far-

**bonus johnny:** i’ll kill the bastard i swear- 

**xojoey:** wait i hear sirens

my mom called the police oh thank god-

mitch go hide in your room i’ll be fine okay?

**bonus johnny:** oh thank fuck- 

**xojoey:** i gotta go so i can talk to them lol

i’ll be back soon

**that one bICON:** good luck, stay safe sweetie

we love you <3

**bonus johnny:** it’ll be okay, angel 

**xojoey:** update: dad got arrested and charged with child abuse, neglect, other stuff i dont wanna say

**bonus johnny:** gOOD    
I HOPE HE ROTS 

**that one bICON:** bITCH FUCKING DESERVES TO ROT IN THE DEPTHS OF PRISON

**xojoey:** update: facing 50 years behind bars

**that one bICON:** wait why 50 im-

GIVE THE BASTARD LIKE 100

**bonus johnny:** update: hope someone kills him in prison 

**xojoey:** the officer meant 150 im sCREAMING-

likE THIS SHIT HAS BEEN GOING ON SINCE I WAS LIKE 3 AND HE HASNT EVER STOPPED ONCE 

IM FUCKING HOPING HE GETS A MINIMUM OF AT LEAST 100

**bonus johnny:** YES GOOD    
HOPE HE NEVER SEES THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN 

**xojoey:** update: have to go to court on monday to testify and say all the shit he’s ever done to me

please nobody come to the hearing because there’s so much that i really dont want you guys to hear-

**gay child:** can we wait outside the court room at least?

**xojoey:** yeah but idk how long the entire case will take

thats the hard part of it all because im the evidence right now

we have to find all the photos my mom took of all the abuse

**bonus johnny:** need help, angel? 

**xojoey:** with finding the photos?

nah its fine 

plusikindadontwantyoutoseeeverythingthathesdonetomeso-

**bonus johnny:** okay, angel 

**xojoey:** ty for understanding ;w;

**bonus johnny:** np

want cuddles? 

**xojoey:** im at home ;-;

**bonus johnny:** my dad’s out of town for the week

if you wanna come over 

**xojoey:** what about your mom?

**bonus johnny:** she’s also gonna be away for a while 

**xojoey:** ah okay

my mom says she wants me to stay here for a bit until i heal up more   
(*photo of arm wrapped up in a heavy ace bandage*)

(*photo of ankle wrapped in ace bandage*)

and i twisted my knee super bad 

bad enough that i can’t walk

**bonus johnny:** want me to come over?

**xojoey:** i would love that but my mom says she wanted me to heal more before anyone comes over

**bonus johnny:** okay, angel

wanna face time? 

**xojoey:** lol he gave me a black eye and almost broke my jaw, so-

haha thats a no

sorry sweetie

**bonus johnny:** it’s okay, angel

**gay child:** i hope he gets killed in prison

**xojoey:** so do i

he also um

i dont think i should be saying this but um

he would like 

**bonus johnny:** breath, angel 

**xojoey:** he would

he would somehow sometimes be nice to me?

like as much as i fucking hate his guts he was sometimes nice

**bonus johnny:** i know, angel 

**xojoey:** like whenever i was on the edge of suicide and not cutting he would kinda like low-key buy me whatever i wanted until i/we had spent like about $300

**bonus johnny:** people can be manipulative 

**xojoey:** honestly-

but seriously though like i think i once started leaving ideas for my will around the house once and i think my parents took it as some sort of suicide note (i think it was? i was like 10 + WHO THE HELL WRITES A WILL AT 10 JHGJDFG) and cause they spend quality time with me until i “seemed to be feeling a lot better”

**bonus johnny:** i mean, i could see your mom doing that- 

**xojoey:** i stg my mom is the definition of sweetheart-

**bonus johnny:** she is tbh- 

**gay child:** wait is your mom charleotte-

**xojoey:** yeah why?

**gay child:** i rAN INTO HER AT THE STORE THIS WEEK OH MY GOD SHES SO PRECIOUS

**wild flower child:** wAIT THAT WAS HER? 

**xojoey:** yeah, shes aaron’s height, short butch lesbian hair, green eyes, always wearing some sort of formal attire

**gay child:** SHES SO PRECIOUS AGH 

**sweet as a rose:** sorry but are we not talking about the bad stuff anymore- 

**xojoey:** not really, why?

**sweet as a rose:** i’ll come back later

**gay child:** you okay?

**slasher:** do you need cuddles? im in the bathroom on 2nd floor

**sweet as a rose:** i’m fine 

**bonus johnny:** mind dming me, kiddo? 

**sweet as a rose:** i’m fine 

**slasher:** where are you? im omw

**sweet as a rose:** i

am 

fine 

**lil bitch:** no you’re not

**slasher:** no you’re not sweetie

please tell me where you are?

i have chocolate for us to share

**sweet as a rose:** …    
i’m in the music room

bring the chocolate

pls i’m hungry 

**slasher:** omw babey <3

**sweet as a rose:** ty 

**slasher:** anything for my babey doll <3


	24. SINGLE AND READY TO MING- no im not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...

**that one bICON:** am i the o n l y single one here now-

**tol boi:** no i’m single too 

**gay child:** *whispers* yall would be cute together

**xojoey:** pfft-

he right tho-

**gay child:** lmfao ik

**wild flower child:** i mean-

yeah 

**that one bICON:** FKJGHDFGJKDGHFG

imeanidolikehimatinybitbutimnotsosureyethahahasocialanxietyiskickinginpleasesomeonehelpme-

**lil bitch:** y’all should see how much duff is blushing rn lol 

**xojoey:** pfft-

**that one bICON:** brb pnaci at ta ck lo l

**gay child:** breathe sweetheart

**xojoey:** mitch help him calm down-

**wild flower child:** want me to come over, honey?

**xojoey:** he’s staying over at my place lol

they aren’t even home yet-

**that one bICON:** okay im calm

mostly at least

sorry

**gay child:** dont be sorry sweetheart its all okii now uwu

**wild flower child:** hey off topic but anyone want coffee while i’m here? 

**gay child:** por favor?

**xojoey:** once again gotta make sure its kosher :/

OH YAY THESE MILK DUDS ARE KOSHER-

**mickey mouse:** SAVE ME SOME PLEASE I HAVENT HAD THOSE IN Y E A R S

**lil bitch:** can ya get me some, babe?

**gay child:** he-

did he just-

**xojoey:** oh my god he did-

**wild flower child:** once i stop internally screeching, sure love 

**gay child:** SHE JUST-

**that one bICON:** he-

she-

t h e y -

**xojoey:** im screaming hold on one second

okay back

**that one bICON:** THEY REALLY JUST-

**gay child:** yALL ARE FUCKING ADORABLE STOP IT-

**wild flower child:** can y’all chill

**tol boi:** gUYS I GOT A PIC OF IZZY BLUSHING

**sweet as a rose:** sEND IT

**gay child:** biTCH GIVE IT 

**lil bitch:** DUFF IF YOU SEND IT I’LL KILL YOU- 

**toi boi:** (*picture of izzy looking at his phone and blushing*)

lOOK 

**gay child:** aWWWWWWWWW-

h E I S B E A N B A B E Y

**popcorn:** uwu 

**lil bitch:** i will end you 

**gay child:** gia please control your boyfriend-

**wild flower child:** izzy love murder is illegal and they will find out it’s you bc you threated him 

**xojoey:** pFFT-

**popcorn:** she got you there, buddy

**lil bitch:** … 

FINE- 

**tol boi:** he’s just straight up hiding his face now lol 

damn i’m single- 

**gay child:** okay but back to dee and duff

yall would honestly be so fucking adorable as a couple-

**that one bICON:** okay just for that im gonna kill you

**gay child:** hey :(((((

**wild flower child:** i gotta plan :)

**lil bitch:** babe we can’t shove them in a closet together

**wild flower child:** i do not have a plan 

**xojoey:** oh izzy btw 

if you hurt gia ill kill you :)

**lil bitch:** understood 

**wild flower child:** i can handle myself, joey 

**xojoey:** -3-

**gay child:** lMFAO THE I DONT HAVE A PLAN PART LGHDFGKJDFG

**tol boi:** right here. seriously 

**gay child:** still iiii]; )

**slasher:** hey thats my symbol :(

**gay child:** lmfao ur so picky and soft uwu

**sweet as a rose:** don’t be mean to my bf

i’m the only one allowed to do that 

**slasher:** pfft-

**gay child:** lmfao fair enough

wait wtf do you mean iM tHe oNLy oNe aLLoWeD tO dO tHAt?

bitch if you’re abusive i stg-

**slasher:** he isn’t, why tf would he be?

axl sweetheart whats going on at home?

**sweet as a rose:** i’m fine 

**lil bitch:** no you’re not 

**slasher:** bby please tell me?

i wanna help iiii]: (

**sweet as a rose:** i’m fine

honest 

jesus fuck y’all don’t know when to quit 

**slasher:** weŕe just trying to help ;-;

**sweet as a rose:** i don’t need help

i need a fucking nap 

**lil bitch:** okay fair 

**slasher:** meet me in the library sweetheart we can nap in the back

**sweet as a rose:** omw 

fuck i just walked into the wall- 

**slasher:** mood-


	25. Welp Guess We Gotta Kinkshame

**gay child:** lol dysphoria is fun-

**popcorn:** i’M COMING WITH CUDDLES

wait where are you

**wild flower child:** who do i gotta fight 

**gay child:** most of my teachers

**wild flower child:** hold on 

**gay child:** gia no-

also im not really gonna tell anyone where i am cause id rather not be reminded of how i’ll never be a guy lmao

**popcorn:** wanna just text instead?

**lil bitch:** hold on- 

**gay child:** izzy wtf are you doing this time

**lil bitch:** trying to stop my girlfriend from actually fighting a teacher   
i mean i don’t blame her but still-

**gay child:** gia stahp ;-;

**wild flower child:** no

**lil bitch:** babe, mind having a cig with me?

**wild flower child:** … 

fine 

**gay child:** dysphoria is so fucking fun :3

**xojoey:** hey sorry what did i miss?

**gay child:** you and johnny really have to learn to control yall’s sex drive-

**wild flower child:** ya really do :/ 

**xojoey:** sjkgdfjgdfg-

**gay child:** i could literally hear yall from down the fucking hallway-

**lil bitch:** we could hear you when we stepped /outside/ 

**gay child:** oH LORD KJDFGHFSG

**xojoey:** blame johnny

he’s the one who was too fucking loud -3-

**gay child:** says the person who was literally screaming “DADDY” over and over again

**wild flower child:** i mean-

we /were/ standing like right under the window, so- 

wait i thought that was johnny’s thing-

am sleep deprived and confused 

**lil bitch:** i know, babe 

**gay child:** apparently they switch now  👀

**bonus johnny:** what did i miss? 

**xojoey:** aaron exposing your kink lmao

**gay child:** *whispers* cant wait until izzy proposes to gia  👀 👀 👀

**wild flower child:** we’re in high school????????

**gay child:** bold of you to assume he wont propose at your graduation  👀 👀 👀

**lil bitch:** yes, i’d do a personal thing in front of a large group of people i mostly don’t like

**gay child:** fair point-

hey wheres axl?

**slasher:** hes asleep uwu

**wild flower child:** sleepy boi

**gay child:** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

**slasher:** (*pic of him and axl cuddling in the back of the library*) 

look how precious my babey is uwu

**babey punk:** nice

guys guess what i walked in on that i didn’t need to see 

**gay child:** oh jesus-

what is it-

please tell me its NOT joey and johnny going at it again-

**babey punk:** nope

fUCKING ROTTEN AND SID-

by the way krist sid bottoms you owe me five bucks 

**gay child:** AEJKGSKGSKJG THEYRE GOING AT IT OH MY GOD-

SID BOTTOMSDGANSFKSFJDG

**john mulany’s tall child bit:** FUCK-

**gay child:** pFFFTAJKEGHSKFJGDH

**that one bICON:** iM WHEEZIJKGNSHKJGG

**hamster bitch:** am i missing something? 

**gay child:** wait i hEAR THEM hELP-

iM SCARRED HALP

**wild flower child:** oH HONEY- 

**gay child:** I AM SCARRED HELP ME PLEASE

**bonus johnny:** new rule: y’all (especially rotten and sid) are no longer allowed to say shit about me being loud

**gay child:** wait what-

**xojoey:** who the fuCK TALKED SHIT ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND

**gay child:** am wanting cuddlies ;w;

stevieeee can chu cmere uwu

**popcorn:** oMW 

**wild flower child:** y’all are too cute 

**gay child:** uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu

hES SO FUCKING WARM OH MY GOD-

**xojoey:** yall are too fuckin adorable jesus christ-

**gay child:** imma take a nap fuck it

stevie wake me up at 2:55

**popcorn:** will do uwu

**xojoey:** gia im still waiting for you and izzy to cuddle ._.


End file.
